Aveugle
by Kineko
Summary: Wufei pensait sincèrement que cette mission ne tournerait pas aussi mal... Et maintenant... Revisitation de l'histoire originale et YAOI 5x2, 3x4, 6x13 et autres mathématiques
1. Marcher dans l'ombre

Aveugle 

Série : Gundam Wing, Le Boy's Band spacial !!!

Autrice : Kineko, alias Trinity Maxwell, la frangine à Duo !!!

Genre : Pour une fois, sérieux… En général. Yaoi et hétéro mais pas Yuri, désolée… Oubliez le déroulement normal du scénar, façon j'ai vu que le tiers des épisodes en japonais sous titré mandarin avant que les CD déconnent, je me quiconque au défi de comprendre. 

Couple : 5x2, 3x4, Hildexperso a moi, 1xRelena (me tapez pas, elle est intelligente celle la !!) 6x13 puis 6x9. Relena intelligente et Treize super méchant. Je répète, on ne me tape pas okay ?

Email : kineko@ifrance.com

Disclaimer : Les G Boys sont pas à moi, heureusement pour eux. Par contre, Vincent est à moi (à Hilde aussi et elle est armée). Bahamut est aussi © Moi et a une faux thermique et un dragon fang équipé de flame-thrower, c'est à vos risques et périls. Les illustrations sont © moi aussi, quand elles viendront…

Préambule : Marcher dans l'ombre 

Wufei émergea doucement.

Ouh, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien… ca devait être quand il avait cogné sur le panneau de commande de Nataku. Après l'explosion…

Minute. Il n'était pas dans Nataku mais allongé sur un sol de béton froid.

Et dans une pièce entièrement fermée, sauf un petit vasistas qui laissait entrer la pâleur fantomatique de l'aube.

Excellent, comme dirait Duo, ça ne signifiait qu'une chose.

Oz l'avait capturé.

Wufei poussa un profond soupir puis commença à basculer sur le côté pour se relever.

La douleur dans son bras gauche explosa, comme une vitre en millier de morceaux. Immédiatement, Wufei mit en application les principes de détente et de self contrôle enseigné par Maître O, mais il ne put empêcher un petit grognement de douleur de lui échapper.

-Wufie ?

-M'appelle pas comme ca, répliqua Wufei par automatisme avant de reconnaître la voix de Duo.

Enfin pas tout à fait.

Duo n'avait jamais cette étrange intonation étranglée dans la voix. Wufei parvint à se redresser, soutenant son bras cassé de sa main valide et chercha l'Américain du regard. Il le vit, recroquevillé dans un coin d'ombre, le regard perdu. Sa natte était à moitié défaite et il avait des traces de brûlure et d'écorchure sur le visage et les bras. Sa combinaison de pilotage avait été déchirée par endroit, dévoilant d'autres brûlures sur la peau pâle de Duo.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je viens de me réveiller, répondit Duo en baissant les yeux, se roulant de nouveau en boule, mais si tu demandes avant…

Duo prit une profonde respiration et expliqua rapidement la situation à son semblable.

-La mission a capoté. Nataku a été endommagé et ils ont eut DeathScythe…

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partit avec les autres ? Demanda Wufei.

-Je pouvais pas te laisser…

-J'aurais été prêt à donner ma vie pour la mission…

-Mais moi j'étais pas prêt à te laisser faire, répliqua Duo du tac au tac.

Wufei grommela contre l'obstination du pilote américain. Puis, rassemblant ses forces, il essaya de se lever pour jeter un œil par la lucarne. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner à nouveau quand son bras le relanca. Quelque chose de chaud coulait sous sa combinaison. Aie, une fracture ouverte… Et avec l'œdème, la circulation de son bras allait être coupée. Le Chinois se rassit puis déchira méthodiquement l'épaule de sa combinaison, mettant à nu sa blessure. Duo redressa la tête en entendant les jurons étouffés de son compagnon et vint vers lui, rampant à quatre pattes.

-Wu ? Ca va ?

-J'ai une fracture ouverte, grogna le Chinois, bras gauche.

-Attend, je viens t'aider.

Wufei releva les yeux pour répliquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide lorsqu'il remarqua l'attitude étrange de Duo. Le jeune homme rampait vers lui, tâtonnant des mains sur le sol rugueux.

-Duo ? Que fais-tu ?

-Je viens vers toi Wu, j'y vois queud dans ce four… Répliqua l'Américain en obliquant vers la voix de Wufei.

Le Chinois fronça les sourcils, puis il leva sa main valide et la passa lentement devant les magnifiques yeux mauves de Duo. L'Américain ne cilla même pas, pas plus qu'il ne stoppa dans sa progression, se cognant le nez à la main de Wufei.

-aieuh !!! C'est pas la peine de me malmener, espèce de brute…

-Duo, tu ne vois rien ? Demanda le Chinois.

-Fait trop noir, répondit Duo.

Wufei regarda autour de lui. L'aube se levait à peine, mais la clarté était suffisante pour quiconque un tant soit peu habitué à l'ombre puisse voir quelque chose. Wufei releva la main et dirigea le visage de Duo vers un rai de lumière avant de se placer à ses côtés de manière a voir ses yeux.

-Wu ?

-Ne bouge pas, ordonna le chinois.

Il intercepta le rai devant les yeux de Duo. Après quelques secondes d'attente, le temps que les pupilles se dilatent, il retira sa main.

Il recommença deux fois.

Pour être sur.

-Duo… 

-Quoi ? Fit l'américain,agacé des manigances de Wufei.

-Il fait jour, fit le Chinois.

Duo resta muet un long moment. Il reprit, sa voix tremblante.

-Q.. quoi ?

-Je te vois parfaitement Duo… Tes pupilles ne se dilatent pas…

Les lèvres de Duo commencèrent à former des mots qui ne vinrent jamais.

-Tu es aveugle… Acheva Wufei.

_Et allumer la lumière !!!_

_Kineko : Hi hi hi hi…_

_Duo : NEE CHAN !!!_

_Kineko : Vi ?_

_Duo : Une seule question, pourquoi ?_

_Kineko : Besoin irrépréssible d'écrire un fic sérieux, montrant vos côtés fragiles à chacun, défi des filles pour faire une Relena intelligente et gentille avec Duo, ainsi que d'écrire un 2x5 plausible…_

_Wufei : De plus, Kineko a changé de coca._

_Duo : Nani ?_

_Wufei : Elle boit du light maintenant…_

_Duo : Et ?_

_Heero, très sérieusement : C'est chimique, tu te rapelles quels effets ont les médicaments sur elle ?_

_Quatre : La dernière fois, elle a écrit 'boys to be girl'_

_Duo : Le pire est à venir…_


	2. La Mort et le Dragon Rouge

Aveugle 

Série : Gundam Wing, Bénissons leurs créateurs.

Autrice : Kineko, alias Trinity Maxwell

Genre : Séireux, yaoi ? Oui enfin si on a l'esprit tordu pour ça…

Couple : Pour l'instant ? Rien. Enfin… bon aller, 5+2 puisque vous avez été sage…

Email : kineko@ifrance.com

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi, ils brulent un cierge pour éviter ca.

Chapitre 1 : La Mort et le Dragon Rouge 

-Y'A PAS UNE SEULE PUTAIN DE FACON QUE CA M'ARRIVE !!! Hurla l'Américain, au bord de l'hystérie.

-Duo calme-toi, ordonna Wufei, paniquer n'est pas une solution…

-Mais comment…

-Que s'est-il passé Duo ? Tu as des brûlures et des coupures sur le visage… Ca as peut être un rapport…

Duo passa machinalement sa main sur son visage, grimaçant en sentant les blessures, puis regrimaçant à cause de la grimace.

-Le panneau de contrôle de Death Scythe m'a pété à la figure… souffla t'il.

-C'est peut être la chaleur de l'explosion qui a provoqué une cécité temporaire… Murmura pensivement l'Asiatique.

-Pourvu que ce soit vraiment temporaire, souffla Duo…

Wufei allait ajouter autre chose quand la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. Wufei sursauta et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la porte. Quatre soldats se tenaient au pas de la porte, tous armés et portant l'uniforme d'Oz.

-Debout, ordonna le plus gradé.

Wufei hésita un bref moment avant de se lever. Après pesé du pour et du contre, le contre gagna. Il était blessé, Duo aveugle et tous les deux affaiblis. Une fois debout, il aida Duo à se lever et le guida jusqu'à la porte.. Deux soldats passèrent devant eux et deux derrière, puis ils furent emmenés dans les couloirs de la base où ils étaient tenus prisonnier. Duo marchait à côté de Wufei, son épaule touchant celle du chinois. Wufei regarda autour de lui, aux aguets, mais rien ne pouvait lui donner le moindre indice de leur position… Ni comment s'en sortir… Il jeta un coup d'œil à Duo. Le pilote était silencieux. Trop silencieux… Pourtant, même dans des situations comme celle ci, Duo ne savait pas se taire.

Et un Duo silencieux n'était pas un Duo.

Finalement, les gardes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avec les gardes à l'entrée de celle ci, puis firent entrer Duo et Wufei. Wufei se raidit imperceptiblement en reconnaissant l'homme assis devant le bureau.

Treize Kushrenada.

La situation était plus grave que prévue.

Treize leva la tête de ses dossiers tout en haussant un sourcil artistiquement tracé.

-Et bien, ne serais-ce pas les pilotes des gundams 2 et 5 ? Très honoré de vous rencontrer enfin jeunes gens…

Duo frissonna en entendant la voix. Il la connaissait bien, il s'était souvent exercé à l'imiter pour faire une farce à Heero… Farce que le Japonais n'avait pas apprécié. Treize se leva, puis contourna son bureau et s'y appuya, faisant face aux adolescents. Wufei se força à ne pas montrer sa souffrance et se redressa, serrant les dents pour lutter contre la douleur montant de son bras.

-Je m'attendais à des adultes, avoua Treize en dévisageant les visages des deux pilotes tant recherchés. 

On aurait dit des enfants. L'un d'eux était européen visiblement. Ou occidental du moins. Sa peau pâle contrastait étrangement avec ses immenses yeux violet sombre et il portait de longs cheveux noués en natte. Il était très beau. L'autre était chinois. Ses cheveux étaient plus court que ceux de son compagnon et quelques mèches s'échappaient de la sévère queue de cheval sur sa nuque. Son regard était brûlant de haine. Amusé par ce concentré de haine et de colère, Treize leva la main pour remettre une mèche en arrière. Wufei s'écarta vivement pour échapper au contact, bougeant par mégarde son bras blessé. Treize perçu la brève crispation douloureuse du visage de Wufei. Il baissa les yeux vers l'épaule dénudée de l'asiatique. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Il se tourna vivement vers les soldats.

-Qu'on le confie à un médecin! VITE, ordonna t'il comme aucun des soldats ne bougeait, étonnés par l'ordre.

Un garde écarta Wufei de Duo, brisant le léger contact entre les adolescents. Immédiatement, Duo frissonna et tendit la main pour rattraper son seul point d'appui dans l'obscurité de son monde. Treize le vit promener sa main au hasard et comprit immédiatement les raisons de son trouble[1]. Le grand brun approcha de Duo et, tendant la main, la posa doucement sur sa joue.

-Ca va, souffla t'il, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Sentant une main ennemie sur lui, Duo fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait dans son état, dictée par une enfance écoulée dans la rue.

Il mordit dedans.

Treize se retint de gifler le jeune pilote et se força à ne pas se dégager brutalement pour ne pas aggraver les choses.

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal, essaya t'il pour calmer Duo, tout en faisant signe aux soldats de ne pas intervenir.

Wufei lutta contre les soldats qui l'emmenait, sans succès. Impossible de revenir prés de l'Américain paniqué. Il fallait le rassurer pourtant…

-Shinigami, fit-il sous le coup d'une brusque inspiration, ca va…

Duo sursauta au surnom puis hocha la tête…

-Ryu, souffla t'il…

-Qu'on l'emmène aussi a l'infirmerie… 

-Sire est-ce très prudent ? Suggéra un soldat.

-Vous n'avez qu'à les surveiller ! S'exclama Treize, soudain agacé, comment voulez vous qu'un aveugle et un blessé s'enfuient d'ici ?!!!

Wufei vit Duo accuser le coup puis un autre soldat rapprocha l'Américain du Chinois. Immédiatement, Duo referma ses doigts sur un lambeau de la combinaison de Wufei. Le Chinois murmura un ou deux mots pour rassurer l'Américain puis suivit les gardes à nouveau. Treize les regarda s'éloigner et redonna l'ordre qu'on les lui amène dés qu'ils seraient en état. Ensuite, il s'assit de nouveau à son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir. Il sortit un kit de premier soin et, défaisant son gant, examina la morsure. Duo l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang. Comme un animal blessé.

-Shinigami et Ryu, souffla Treize en désinfectant la morsure semi-circulaire, le Dieu de La Mort et le Dragon… Au moins… Heero Yuy n'est pas avec eux…

-Je prescris un repos complet pour au moins un mois, ordonna le médecin avant de jeter un regard aux bouledogues ascendants yéti patibulaire qui montaient la garde dans l'infirmerie, bien que je doute qu'ils vous l'accordent…

-Et Shinigami ? Demanda Wufei, sa main crispée sur son plâtre tout neuf.

-Qui ? Ho votre compagnon ? Quelques points de sutures, un peu de crème cicatrisante et il n'aura pas la moindre trace.. Par contre ses yeux..

-C'est temporaire ? fit Wufei, interrompant le soupir las du médecin.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux courts cheveux grisonnant, portant de petites lunettes carrées. Son badge indiquait le nom de Mr Finnigan. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta un moment l'arête du nez avec de reprendre la parole.

-Impossible de le savoir avec certitude… Il peut s'agir d'une cécité dut à une forte exposition à la chaleur, mais votre ami a aussi reçu un choc à la tête qui pourrait en être la cause… Il nous faudrait des examens plus détaillés.

-Je peux lui parler ?

Finnigan jeta un coup d'œil aux gardes puis hocha la tête et montra le fond de la pièce, derrière des paravents de toiles blanches tendues.

-Il est là…

Wufei se laissa glisser au sol et alla vers les paravents, suivit du docteur et des deux gardes. Jetant un regard noir aux deux patibulaires, il se glissa dans le petit espace délimité par les panneaux de tissu. Duo était allongé sur un lit. Sa combinaison de combat avait été déchirée pour soigner ses blessures et Wufei pouvait voir distinctement les nombreuses plaies recousues et imbibés de désinfectant à l'odeur acre. Wufei leva les yeux pour dévisager son ami. Duo avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts, comme si ils pouvaient encore voir, mais les iris mauve étaient complètement immobiles. Wufei approcha encore, jusqu'à toucher le lit et tendit sa main indemne vers le bras de Duo. Duo sursauta sous le contact inattendu, se redressant comme un ressort. Wufei retira immédiatement sa main.

-Hola hola, ca va… C'est moi Shinigami…

-Ryu… Murmura Duo avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, désolé j'ai cru…

Wufei s'assit sur le lit prés de son camarade, s'étonnant de sa voix traînante et pâteuse.

-Non c'est moi, j'aurais du te prévenir…

-Ca va ? Demanda Duo en portant la main à son visage.

-Oui, ils m'ont plâtré, commença Wufei avant de l'empêcher de toucher à ses plaies, tu vas les rouvrir…

-Mon visage est bizarre.. Je le sens plus…

-Ce sont les anesthésiques, intervint le docteur Finnigan.

Encore une fois, Duo tressaillit, surpris par la voix inopinée. Wufei posa sa main sur le bras de Duo, le calmant d'une simple pression.

-C'est le docteur Finnigan, expliqua t'il.

Duo hocha la tête en guise de salut mais n'ajouta rien.

-Le Général Kushrenada souhaite vous interroger, ajouta le docteur, personnellement je suis contre, vous avez tous deux besoins de repos et…

-Merci Docteur, intervint un des gardes, mais nous devons les emmener au Général le plus vite possible.

-aurons t'ils au moins le temps de s'habiller décemment ? Répliqua le docteur d'une voix pincée.

Le temps que le garde hésite, le docteur avait déjà appelé une infirmière pour qu'on amène a Duo et Wufei des vêtements plus chaud que leurs combinaisons déchirées et tachées de sang. Finalement, on les laissa tout deux dans la petite alcôve, avec des vêtements. Wufei se leva en premier.

-Habillons-nous, proposa-t'il en dépliant les vêtements.

Un tee shirt vert et une paire de treillis militaire. Mieux que rien, pensa t'il en retirant les lambeaux de sa combinaison. Il regarda Duo qui s'était assis au bord du lit et essayait de trouver le sens du tee shirt. Un bref moment, Wufei pensa à se retourner pour se changer mais la cécité de Duo lui revint à l'esprit et il se débarrassa de son pantalon en un tour de main. Néanmoins, il resta gêné quand il se retrouva presque nu devant son ami. Il enfila rapidement le treillis, se bagarra quelques secondes avec la fermeture éclair tout en jurant contre les plâtres, les fractures et sa malchance en général puis regarda de nouveau Duo. Après avoir manqué d'enfiler sa tête dans une manche, le jeune garçon retira le tee shirt et tâtonna à la recherche de l'étiquette.

-A l'envers, signala le chinois.

Duo arrêta de triturer le tissu vert. Après un moment de flottement, il retourna le vêtement et l'enfila, cherchant l'encolure en même temps.

-Attend, fit Wufei.

Il s'assit prés de lui et tira correctement le tissu sur les épaules de Duo. Ce faisant, il entraperçut les cicatrices qui couraient sur son dos. Cicatrices à demi cachées par un grand tatouage tribal noir, représentant une espèce de dragon chinois enroulé sur lui-même, comme aux aguets. Absorbé dans sa contemplation du dragon, il sursauta lui aussi quand Duo se leva, retirant rapidement le reste de sa combinaison. Wufei détourna le regard du corps de Duo, attendant patiemment que son compagnon ait finit. 

-Akaryu, passe-moi mon fute, fit Duo en tendant la main à l'aveuglette.

Wufei commença par s'exécuter et posa le pantalon dans la main de Duo avant de reprendre.

-Akaryu ? Le dragon rouge ?

-Mais non, fit Duo en haussant les épaules, Bébé Dragon…

Les gardes et le docteur échangèrent un regard étonné quand une flopée de juron en chinois se fit entendre.

_La Renarde Folle_

_Duo : Bébé Dragon ? J'aime bien…_

_Wufei : Quelle humiliation !_

_Kineko : Plains-toi, ca aurais put être pire._

_Wufei : Dis-moi comment ?_

_Kineko : Ca aurait put être.._

_Heero : 'Bruce Lee'_

_Quatre : 'Dragon chan'_

_Trowa : 'Naty' _

_Duo : Ou tout bêtement 'Bâton dans le'…_

_Tous : DUO !!!_

  


* * *

[1] Kineko : Hey, il est pas con Treizouille, couillon, mais pas con.

Treize : Couillon ?

Kineko : Excuse-moi, mais pour se fritter aux G-Boys, faut pas être fufute…


	3. La princesse des glaces

Aveugle 

Série : Gundam Wing, Shin machin truc chose que je sais pas ce que ca veut dire.

Autrice : Kineko, alias Trinity Maxwell, celle qui fait hurler Duo de colère

Genre : Sérieux, un peu d'instrospection (ok beaucoup), YAOI !!! Pis Relena super cool. 

Couple : 3x4, 13x6, et.. Heu… bon allez 5+2…

Email : kineko@ifrance.com

Disclaimer : Duo est mon jumeau virtuel, mais à part ca, je crois pas qu'ils soient à moi *vérifie*, nan, pas à moi.

Chapitre 2 : La Princesse des Glaces 

Trowa redressa la tête alors qu'il plongeait du nez vers le lit. Il se secoua et jeta un regard au petit blond roulé en boule sous les couvertures. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas réveillé Quatre. Le grand brun se frotta le visage, la fraîcheur de ses mains dissipant son engourdissement puis se leva et s'étira longuement. Il était épuisé, il le savait, mais ce n'était pas le moment de dormir. Entre la mission qui avait échoué, la capture de Duo et Wufei et le malaise de Quatre… Venant de la pièce a côté, un bruit de clavier se faisait entendre. Heero s'était rué sur son ordinateur à peine arrivé et avait commencé les recherches, sans même se changer, nota Trowa en entrant dans la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Heero portait toujours sa combinaison noire et bleue, le regard fixé sur son écran et tapant comme un forcené. Trowa le fixa un long moment, pensif. Si, au début de l'Opération Météore, Heero avait été un jeune garçon froid et distant, entièrement dévoué à sa mission, plusieurs mois, presque un an, de cohabitation avec les autres pilotes l'avaient tout de même humanisé. Il ne négligeait pas sa mission, loin de la, et n'était pas beaucoup plus expressif mais il prenait tout autant à cœur la protection de ses camarades. Ses amis. Même si ce souci se manifestait la plupart du temps par des regards furieux ou agacés. Duo était un tel idiot parfois. Son dernier coup d'éclat en était la preuve… Il avait sauvé Wufei, certes, mais s'était fait prendre aussi… S'il était encore vivant, pensa Trowa en frissonnant au souvenir de l'explosion spectaculaire qui avait ravagé le gundam noir et blanc.

-Comment va Quatre ? Demanda soudain Heero, sans cesser de taper.

Trowa se frotta le front avant de répondre.

-Il s'est enfin endormi…

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Trowa prit une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus, las et se sentant soudain vingt ans plus vieux.

-Wufei a le bras cassé… quand a Duo… impossible à dire.

-Mais ils sont vivant, affirma Heero.

-Oui.

Le silence retomba entre les deux introvertis, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Enfin Trowa se releva.

-Je vais faire du café. On en aura besoin.

Heero hocha la tête et continua ses recherches.

« Duo no baka, si tu t'en es sortit, je te tue… Et toi Wufei… Crétin… Vous êtes deux abrutis… »

-Atchi !

-A tes souhaits Shinigami, fit poliment Treize, amusé de l'éternuement intempestif de Duo suivit de peu par celui de Wufei.

Derrière son masque, Zechs haussa un sourcil. Les gardes avaient amené les deux adolescents aussitôt qu'ils avaient fini de s'habiller, mais Treize ne semblait pas pressé de commencer l'interrogatoire. Il avait bien tenté habilement d'obtenir leur nom, mais à part une jolie tirade sur les différents noms qu'un être humain est censé posséder de sa naissance à sa mort, il n'avait rien obtenu de plus. Si ce n'est d'apprendre qu'on pouvait porter jusqu'à cinq prénoms à la suite, qu'un surnom pouvait être inscrit sur un registre d'état civil et une simple question sur le nombre de frères et sœurs qui l'avaient précédé.

Et le tout sans que Duo ait hésité une seule seconde.

Pour un peu, Zechs aurait presque applaudit.

-Bien, fit Treize en se levant de son bureau, je pense que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus aujourd'hui… Gardes ? Mettez les dans une cellule…

-Oui général…

-Une seule c'est bien compris ?

-Heu, oui général, fit le soldat avant d'emmener les adolescents.

Treize retourna s'asseoir et resta un moment les yeux dans le vague, un mince sourire méditatif aux lèvres. Zechs s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls dans le bureau avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau et de commencer à retirer son masque.

-Treize ?

-Hum ? Oui Milliardo ?

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Treize ne répondit pas, son sourire se faisant plus énigmatique. Zechs soupira tout en défaisant son masque. Il retira la coquille d'acier qui cachait son visage et la posa sur le bureau. Treize la prit immédiatement et tourna pensivement le masque de métal entre ses mains.

-Tu sais que j'ai toujours trouvé que ce masque ressemble à un crane ?

-Le masque mortuaire du vrai Milliardo, soupira Zechs. Treize, tu ne vas pas interroger les pilotes de gundams ?

Le jeune général secoua la tête tout en reposant le masque sur son bureau. Il se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil et croisa les doigts devant lui.

-Ils sont tous les deux aussi bornés que toi…

-Merci du compliment.. Si s'en est un.

-s'en est un, assura Treize, toujours est-il que je ne pourrais les faire changer d'avis. Ils ne trahiront pas leur camp, pour rien au monde…

-Alors que vas-tu faire ? Les faire exécuter ?

-Sûrement pas.. Ce sont des enfants.

Zechs coula un long regard à son amant qui prit pour l'occasion le meilleur air innocent de son répertoire.

-Quoi ?

-Treize, soupira le jeune homme, tu sais autant que moi qu'ils sont tout sauf des enfants…

-Ils ignorent que je m'en doute.. Ils pensent que leur air enfantin est leur meilleure arme contre nous… Et puis ils sont mignons…

-TREIZE !!! S'exclama le bond, ce sont des en… Je veux dire: S'ils ont quinze ans c'est déjà étonnant !

Treize eut un petit rire devant l'expression outragé de son cadet et remua vaguement la main.

-Je plaisantais Zechs… J'attendrais quelques années…

Cette fois Zechs roula des yeux, exaspéré. Treize rit de nouveau puis attira le jeune homme sur ses genoux. Zechs se laissa faire, affichant néanmoins un regard irrité quand il glissa sur les genoux du brun.

-Ils ne passeront pas devant un juge… Et ne seront pas exécutés…

-Treize ? Fit Zechs d'un ton incertain, alarmé par l'air sombre qui passa devant les yeux de Treize.

-Ils nous mèneront à leur base.

-Ils ne trahiront pas les leurs… Objecta Zechs.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils le feront… Souffla Treize avant d'embrasser doucement le cou du blond.

-Treize… Siffla Zechs, y'a des gardes à l'entrée !!!

-Les pauvres, ils doivent s'ennuyer…

Zechs rougit tout en tentant de se dégager pour la forme des bras de son supérieur et amant.

-Mais ils vont nous entendre…

-Et bien ils s'ennuieront plus…

-Parfois Treize, j'envisage de t'assommer ou de te faire des injections de bromure… Soupira le blond alors que Treize défaisait sa veste.

-Suggestion retenue et a l'étude… fit le brun avec un sourire carnassier…

-Si j'ai un seul suçon visible je te mords… Ajouta le blond avant de changer de position sur les genoux de Treize.

-Vas-y, appâte-moi…

-TREIZE !!!

-J'aurais du rester couché ce matin… soupira Duo alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

-Moi aussi, grommela Wufei avant de prendre Duo par le bras et de le guider jusqu'à une des couchettes.

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit et Duo se replia immédiatement sur lui-même. Wufei trouva la position vaguement familière et se creusa les méninges un moment avant de mettre le doigt sur le problème. Chaque fois que Duo était dans un lieu inconnu, cachettes, maisons de Quatre ou même au cirque de Trowa, l'américain avait tendance à se replier ainsi sur lui même. Il ne restait pas dans son coin mais toujours, qu'il soit assis par terre, sur une chaise, un sofa ou un lit, il ramenait ses jambes sous lui ou contre son torse et gardait les épaules basses. Nervosité ? Insécurité ? Difficile à dire.

-Ca va ? Souffla Wufei.

-Je danse un mix de la rumba et la danse du ventre… Répliqua Duo d'un ton fatigué.

-Désolé, fit Wufei en comprenant que sa question avait été plutôt inopportune.

Duo haussa les épaules et se recroquevilla derechef sur lui-même.

-J'aime pas cet endroit, murmura t'il.

-Moi non plus…

-Je sens que quelque chose de mauvais va nous tomber dessus…

-Ca iras Duo… fit Wufei, je suis sur qu'en ce moment les autres nous cherchent… 

Quatre entrouvrit les yeux quand un rayon de soleil frappa ses paupières. Il cligna plusieurs fois paresseusement des yeux puis, avec un profond soupir, repoussa ses couvertures et se leva. Il sourit un bref moment en remarquant que Trowa l'avait mis au lit avec un de ses propres tee shirt et une paire de ses caleçons. Les vêtements étaient trop grand pour le petit blond et il dut resserrer le cordon du caleçon avant de sortir de la pièce. Un autre sourire vint à ses lèvres quand il vit le tableau devant lui. Trowa s'était endormit dans le fauteuil, de multiples paperasses étalées autour de lui et sur ses genoux. Quant à Heero, il s'était effondré de fatigue sur son clavier. Quatre retourna dans la chambre et prit des couvertures pour recouvrir ses deux camarades. Puis, il partit sur la pointe des pieds faire du café fort pour les deux dormeurs et un thé pour lui-même. Alors qu'il hypnotisait la cafetière pour la faire aller plus vite, il se reprit à penser aux évènements de la veille. Wufei et Duo prisonniers… Et blessés… Le blond soupira en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés devant lui. Cette fois, ni l'un ni l'autre n'échapperaient à leur engueulade… Si Heero ne les tuaient pas d'abord… Le japonais agissait de plus en plus en grand frère protecteur avec les G-Boys, bien que de tous, il ne soit pas le plus âgés… Même carrément un des plus jeunes[1]…

Le blond en était la dans ses réflexions quand on frappa à la porte. Après un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine et une brève vérification des visites prévues, Quatre alla ouvrir, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être.

-Me voilà… Relena San ?

La jeune fille sur le pas de la porte releva les yeux. Elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré mais fit un pâle sourire au blond.

-Quatre, je peux entrer ?

-Oui oui bien sur… 

Il vérifia que personne n'était aux alentours avant de refermer la porte. Relena secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai pas été suivie. Je suis venue en bus et j'ai marché sur les quatre dernières stations…

Quatre hocha la tête et tendit la main vers la jeune fille.

-Donnez-moi votre manteau Relena San…

-Quatre appelle-moi Relena je te prie, interrompit Relena en retirant son manteau.

Quatre la dévisagea un long moment. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Relena sans robe ou l'uniforme du Sank Kingdom. Elle avait enfilé un jean foncé et un pull bleu, était chaussée de basket et avait noué ses cheveux en couette haute. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Relena connue des médias. Quand Quatre eut rangé son manteau, elle approcha et lui toucha le bras.

-J'ai appris pour Duo et Wufei… 

-comment ?

-Les informations… Oz se vante d'avoir capturé 'deux dangereux terroristes des colonies' depuis ce matin… Je suis venu dés que j'ai reconnut Shen Long et Shinigami à la TV…

La jeune fille prit une profonde respiration et Quatre sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur son bras.

-Ils.. Ils vont bien ?

Quatre hésita un moment avant de répondre.

-Ils sont vivants…

-Mais blessés? Fit Relena une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Ils survivront… Assura Quatre, Trowa et Heero les ont cherchés toute la nuit et je viens de me rév…

Quatre s'interrompit, baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et rougit violemment avant de faire signe à Relena de l'attendre.

-Je vais me changer, marmonna t'il.

-Heu, oui oui, fit Relena en détournant les yeux. 

Toute à son inquiétude pour les pilotes de Deathscythe et Shen Long, elle n'avait pas remarqué la tenue de Quatre. Pendant que le blond courait se changer, la jeune reine du Sank Kingdom se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit à une chaise et s'absorba dans la contemplation du café. Huit mois avaient passé depuis la première fois ou elle avait rencontré Heero. Huit mois ou elle avait appris à connaître le Japonais et ses compagnons… ainsi que le maniement de quelques armes et quelques bases de l'espionnage… Elle sourit en se remémorant les disputes lors de ses premières visites, quand elle venait dans les écoles ou étaient cachés les G-Boys, en limousine rose et flanquée de son fan club. Les relations avec les cinq terroristes en culotte courte avaient été orageuses au début, si ce n'est apocalyptique… Par la suite, Duo lui avait confié qu'elle avait souvent été à deux doigts de se faire tuer par Heero ou Wufei, excédés de ses apparitions impromptues et souvent malvenues, mais depuis qu'elle avait appris à prendre ses précautions, la pilule passait mieux. Dixit Duo toujours… Relena posa son front dans la paume de sa main. L'Américain lui manquait déjà… A part Quatre qui mettait tout le monde à l'aise, Duo était celui avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux[2], sa joie de vivre, sa pétulance et surtout son franc parlé étaient un tel rafraîchissement dans l'univers de diplomatie et de bureaucratie de Relena… Le pilote à la natte était vite devenu un frère.. Ou plutôt une sœur, corrigea Relena avec un petit sourire. Elle se demanda un moment si les autres étaient au courant des préférences sexuelles de Duo. Puis elle imagina la tête de Heero s'il avait surpris Duo en train de siffler un beau jeune homme dans la rue, comme la fois ou ils s'étaient tous les deux promenés incognito, à la recherche d'un marchand de glaces ouvert tard le soir. Relena se plongea dans ses souvenirs, quand après avoir prit chacun leur triple portion chocolat midnight cookie- lemon and cream pie et sorbet poire avec chantilly et amandes grillées[3], ils s'étaient installés sur un banc dans la tiédeur d'un soir d'été.

_-Mon nectar mon ambroisie, mon vin de prix.._

_-Duo, je crois que tu exagères… fit Relena, volontairement pince sans rire._

_Le pilote roula des yeux en brandissant son cône sous le nez de la jeune fille, lui barbouillant légèrement le nez de chocolat._

_-Quoi ? Mais 'Jou-San, c'est un vrai délice !! On ne peut PAS ne PAS exagérer… C'est si bon, ca fond dans la bouche…_

_-Ce qui est normal pour une glace.._

_-Ho arrête d'être aussi rabat joie, on dirait Wuffie teint en blonde…_

_Relena manqua de s'enfoncer le nez dans sa glace à l'image mentale de Wufei avec une perruque blonde et explosa de rire, faisant se retourner les quelques passants dans la rue. Duo l'imita, tout en lui tapotant le dos pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer._

_-Ha, la vie est belle… Enfin elle semble belle… Fit Duo en croquant les derniers morceaux de son cône._

_Relena le regarda étrangement, étonnée par le ton las de son ami._

_-Comment ca ? Tu n'aimes pas ta vie ?_

_-Tu sais, passer mes journées en cours et mes nuits à balarguer missiles et faux thermique sur OZ ne faisait pas partie de mes ambitions quand j'étais petit…_

_-qu'est ce que tu voulais quand tu étais petit ? Demanda Relena avant d'avoir put s'arrêter._

_Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait rien du passé de Duo, sinon qu'il avait passé son enfance sur la colonie la plus pauvre de toutes. L2._

_-Pour commencer.. Je voulais un nom…_

_-Un nom de famille ?_

_-Non, un prénom tout court… J'ai jamais eut de prénom 'Jou-San…_

_-Tes parents ne t'avaient pas baptisé ? S'étonna Relena avant de se maudire intérieurement pour son indélicatesse. Quatre avait raison elle avait encore besoin de cours pour la diplomatie…_

_-Pour le peu que je me rappelle ma mère, elle ne s'était pas donnée la peine de me trouver un nom.. Si ce n'est 'Bâtard'…_

_-Désolée Duo.. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de souvenir… Désagréable…_

_Duo secoua la main en souriant gentiment._

_-Mais non, ca va… J'ai fait un trait sur elle.. Elle m'aimait pas, je l'aimais pas, divorce à l'amiable, point à la ligne…_

_-Ho… Fit tristement Relena. _

_Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa mère.. Sa vraie mère… La reine du Sank Kingdom… L'aurait t'elle aimé si elle l'avait connue ? Ou aurais-ce été une fausse relation familiale, dictée par les convenances ? Duo rabattit sa tête en arrière, regardant le ciel étoilé entre deux toits de building._

_-Je me suis trouvé un nom après…_

_-Duo… Murmura doucement Relena, pourquoi 'Duo' ?_

_-Pour rester toujours avec un ami… Il s'appelait Solo et… Tu sais, je crois que c'était mon premier amour… Et il m'a dit qu'il aurait voulu rester avec moi… Mais… La vie en a décidé autrement… Acheva Duo en ramenant sa tête en avant._

_-Il… est.._

_-Mort… A quatorze ans… J'en avais huit… Mais il est toujours un peu avec moi… Chaque fois qu'on prononce mon nom c'est un peu de lui qui répond…_

_Duo secoua la tête, faisant voler sa natte._

_-Sinon, je voulais être pilote d'avion !!!_

_Relena fut un peu déboussolée par la brutalité du changement de sujet mais elle parvint à suivre le mouvement. Duo voulait parler d'autre chose… C'était compréhensible._

_-Pilote ? Répéta t'elle d'un ton interrogatif, pourquoi ?_

_-Pour faire tomber la pluie, fit Duo avec un grand sourire avant d'expliquer, quand j'étais petit, je croyais que la pluie tombait parce que les avions ouvraient des trous dans le ciel.. Hey, j'avais sept ans et j'ai grandi sur une colonie !!!_

_-Je trouve ca adorable… Fit Relena._

_-M'injurie pas non plus !!! Protesta Duo, faussement vexé, ou alors, j'écris une lettre à tous tes admirateurs, adressées personnellement et déclamant ton amour pour eux…_

_Relena lui jeta sa serviette en papier roulé en boule sur la tête, entrant dans le jeu de l'Américain._

_-T'oserais pas !!!_

_-On parie ? J'ai déjà fait le coup à Wuffy…_

_-Les admiratrices ?_

_-Les admirateurs c'était beaucoup plus drôle, répliqua sérieusement Duo, du tac au tac._

_Relena le fixa avec incrédulité, Duo lui répondant par un regard vibrant d'innocence._

_-T'as pas fait ca ?_

_Duo battit des paupières tout en remettant coquettement une mèche derrière son oreille._

_-Tu as fais croire à des garçons que Wufei avait un faible pour eux ?_

_Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme._

_Et la princesse de Sank s'effondra de rire sur son épaule de manière bien peu princière._

_-En parlant de faible, ajouta Duo tout en la serrant amicalement contre elle, mate moi ce qui passe derrière… Woohoo !!! DONNE-MOI UN MORCEAU DE TOI MON CHOU !!! Cria Duo à un jeune homme qui passait dans la rue._

_-Vas te faire voir pédé !! Répliqua le jeune homme._

-Je demande _que ca !! Roule pas du cul tu m'excites !!!_

_Le jeune homme devint écarlate et s'enfuit presque en courant, le sourire de Duo dans le dos. Relena reparti dans une crise de fou rire… Ce ne fut qu'une fois calmée et ses larmes de rire essuyées que Duo lui déclara d'un ton mortellement sérieux._

_-Relena.. Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre un grand secret de la vie quotidienne._

_-Lequel ?_

_-Siffler les bos mecs, répondit Duo avant de porter deux doigts à sa bouche et siffler fortement, faisant courir sa victime encore plus vite._

_La Folle des Neiges_

_Duo : Vital, effectivement…_

_Kineko, boudant : Je sais pas siffler entre mes doigts…_

_Duo : Qu'elle perte pour l'humanité…_

_Kineko : Je préfère attrapper les bo mecs au lasso de toute façon._

_Wufei : Je ne pense pas que j'avais besoin de cette information…_

_Relena : Je trouve ca intéressant moi…_

_Duo : Tu lui as fait fumer quoi à Relena ?_

_Kineko : Celle-là est pas l'original, c'est un clone bénéfique…_

_Heero : Ou est l'originale ?_

_Kineko : Heu, je la voulais pas dans ce fic alors j'ai fait une prise de sang…_

_Quatre : ho ciel…_

  


* * *

[1] Kineko : Ca j'en sais rien en fait. Je sais juste que Heero est Vierge, Duo Gémeau et trowa Bélier… si quelqu'un connaît leur date de naissance, je prend !

[2] Kineko : QUI A CRIE OOC DANS LE FOND ?

Duo : MOI !

[3] Kineko : Arrêtez de faire la tronche c'est délicieux.. Bon d'accord, pas tout ensemble mais c'est mes trois parfums haagen dazs favoris…


	4. Vision

Aveugle 

Série : Gundam Wing, L'Aile du Grand Robot super Classe qui tue la  Mort

Autrice : Kineko, alias Trinity Maxwell, shoutée au coca light

Genre : Sérieux, Relena dans une cuisine, gosh, dieu nous garde, **tentative de viol**, ne lisez pas si ça vous choque ou que vous ne voulez pas voir Duo souffrir. 

Couple : 3x4, 13x6, 9+6, 5+2, (précision : x=relation amoureuse, premier chiffre=seme, deuxième chiffre=uke. += relation d'amitié pouvant dégénérer en amour mais rien de déclarer, aucune importane de l'ordre des chiffres, ok ?)

Email : kineko@ifrance.com

Disclaimer : Je sais pas si je voudrais réellement cinq ados terroristes et potentiellement dangereux au niveau nucléaire à la maison, donc je les laisse à leur légitimes propriétaires.

Chapitre 3 : Vision 

-S'il y a un dieu, faites qu'ils s'en sortent, pria Relena à mi-voix.

-Relena ?

La jeune fille se retourna en entendant la voix fatiguée de Trowa. Elle lui sourit et se leva pour l'accueillir.

-Bonjour Trowa.. Je viens d'arriver... J'ai appris pour Duo et Wufei, ajouta t'elle, vous avez trouvé quelques choses ?

-Pas encore, répondit Trowa avant de repérer la cafetière[1]. 

Il se versa une grande tasse, puis hésita un moment avant de préparer d'autres tasses pour Heero et Relena. La jeune fille prit le café avec reconnaissance.

-Ho merci, je n'ai pas déjeuné…

-Relena ? Reprit une autre voix, un peu plus nasillarde.

-Je n'ai pas été suivie et j'ai prit mes précautions, répondit la jeune fille par réflexe, sinon bonjour Heero…

Elle détailla la combinaison moulante du japonais, ses yeux encore à demi fermé du manque de sommeil et les mèches ébouriffées puis lâcha, avec un sourire un peu triste.

-Je paraphraserais bien Duo en disant que 'tu as l'air d'avoir la tête dans le cul…' Jusqu'aux épaules…

-Je crois que Duo a une mauvaise influence sur toi Relena, dit Quatre en entrant, enfilant une large chemise semblable a une djellaba courte lui retombant sur les cuisses.

-Tu n'as pas idée Quatre, soupira Relena en sirotant une gorgée.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Heero en essayant de se composer son expression dure et froide, sans y parvenir. Pas facile de foudroyer du regard et de bailler en même temps.

-Deux de mes amis sont en danger, je suis venu aux nouvelles, répondit la jeune fille, asseyez-vous.

Trowa et Heero obéirent non sans échanger un bref regard interloqué. Qu'ils réitérèrent quand Relena ouvrit le frigo pour sortir les œufs.

-Relena ? Mais que fais-tu ? S'étonna Quatre.

-Le petit déjeuner. Vous avez mangé hier soir ?

Un silence gêné lui répondit et elle farfouilla dans le placard un moment jusqu'à exhiber victorieusement une poêle. A ce moment, Quatre eut la bienheureuse impulsion de poser une question cruciale .

-Relena, tu sais cuisiner ?

-Duo m'a appris…

Le regard que les trois amis échangèrent fut cette fois affolées.

-Et Wufei est passé derrière, ajouta Relena.

Un triple soupir de soulagement retentit derrière elle.

-Hey !

Wufei entrouvrit les yeux, clignant à plusieurs reprise pour faire le point sur le soldat qui venait d'entrer.

-Le général veut te voir.

Wufei hocha la tête et se leva, repoussant les couvertures. Il enfila les gros godillots qu'on leur avait fournis avec leurs vêtements et s'apprêta à réveiller Duo quand le soldat l'arrêta.

-Seulement toi.

Wufei hésita avant de hocher la tête et s'écarta de Duo, laissant dormir l'Américain. Le garde l'emmena de nouveau dans le bureau de Treize et le laissa seul avec le Général et Zechs Merquise.

-Bonjour Akaryu, fit Treize en souriant. 

Wufei grogna en guise de réponse et dédaigna la chaise que lui présentait le général pour rester debout.

« Au moins il ne sait pas ce que ca veut dire… »

-Quel kanji pour votre nom ? Rouge ou bébé ? S'enquit poliment le général.

« Kso»

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Wufei de la voix la plus coupante qu'il put.

-Homme de peu de mots.. Bien, parlons peu mais parlons franchement. Vous êtes nos prisonniers.

-Merci de me le signaler, grommela Wufei.

Il se tut, se demandant soudain quand il avait acquis un tel sens de la répartie. Influence Maxwell sûrement.

-Esprit de répartie n'est ce pas ? Fit le général, amusé, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, vous n'êtes pas en position de force. Ni vous.. Ni le Shinigami…

-Vous avez dit que nous parlerons peu, l'interrompit Wufei.

Treize se tut et plissa imperceptiblement les paupières. Zechs nota la chose derrière son masque d'acier. Le petit chinois venait de vexer Treize. Et un Treize vexé pouvait être très rancunier…

-Vous avez raison. Je veux l'emplacement de vos bases, vos forces armées, vos points forts et points faibles.

-Je ne trahirais jamais mes camarades.

- Ca commence bien, marmonna Treize.

-Torturez-moi si vous le voulez, je ne dirais rien.

Appuyé sur sa main, accoudé à son fauteuil, Treize haussa un de ses sourcils improbablement taillé.

-Torturer quelqu'un qui ne cille quasiment pas quand on cogne son bras cassé ? Ce serais un gaspillage inutile d'énergie…

-Alors ?

-Je vais essayer de vous convaincre, fit Treize en souriant.

-Allez-y qu'on rigole…

Finalement, Duo avait raison… L'ironie, quelle belle chose…

-Je n'ai rien trouvé, fit Trowa sans lever les yeux de son écran.

-Continue dans l'autre base de donnée, répondit Heero, Relena ?

-Ils ne disent rien sur aucune des stations de radio ou des chaînes que j'ai put trouver. Juste que les deux pilotes ont été capturés.

-Quatre ? Demanda Heero. Quatre ? Répéta t'il au bout de quelques secondes.

Le petit blond tressaillit légèrement et se tourna vers Heero.

-Excuse-moi Heero, j'étais plongé dans mes recherches.

-Et ?

-Pour l'instant rien, mais je n'ai pas encore finit.

Le blond s'interrompit, le temps de frotter ses paupières et s'approcha de l'écran presque à le toucher du bout du nez. Assise devant la TV, zappant sur les chaînes d'information, Relena s'inquiéta.

-Quatre ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Mes yeux me jouent des tours, répondit l'Arabe, je vois trouble. Je vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage déclara t'il en se levant.

Il contourna la table où Heero et Trowa travaillaient et allait sortir de la pièce quand il eut un brusque mouvement de recul tout en portant ses mains au visage.

-Ow !!!

Trowa se leva immédiatement, soucieux de la santé de son petit amant.

-Quatre ?

-Mes yeux, gémit le blond.

-Montre-moi, fit Trowa en se penchant pendant que Heero s'approchait à son tour.

Quatre gémit légèrement, pressant ses poings contre ses yeux. Trowa lui prit doucement les poignets et écarta ses mains pâles.

-Ouvre les yeux … Ho mince…

Quatre avait finit par ouvrir les yeux. Mais les scintillants saphir caractéristique de Quatre n'étaient plus la. De magnifiques orbes d'améthyste les remplaçaient. Une nuance que les amis auraient reconnut partout.

-Duo, murmura Heero.

-Il a les yeux de Duo, répéta Trowa.

Relena jeta un œil par-dessus leurs épaules. Elle connaissait l'existence du don de Quatre, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en action. Et voir les yeux de son meilleur ami dans le visage de Quatre avait quelque chose de troublant. De gênant… Quatre prit une respiration saccadée et essaya de se dégager de la tendre étreinte de Trowa.

-Non… souffla t'il…

-Quatre ? 

-Ne me touchez pas.. Non… Akaryu !!! Au secours !!! NON !!!!

Quatre se dégagea violemment et fit demi tour, partant à l'aveuglette. Il se cogna au mur et repartit immédiatement dans une autre direction, piétinant les documents, renversant les meubles.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Relena, stupéfaite de la réaction du blond.

-Duo est en danger, répondit Heero en se précipitant pour intercepter Quatre.

Il avait à peine refermer sa main sur le bras de son ami que Quatre fit volte face, essayant de frapper le Japonais de toutes ses forces, de le griffer au visage tout en poussant des hurlements de peur. Trowa intervint à son tour et immobilisa les bras de Quatre, le serrant contre lui.

-Ca va Quatre, Quatre !!! TU es Quatre, tu n'es pas Duo, reviens.. 

-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !! JE NE VEUX PAS !!! PITIE NON !!! Non…

-Quatre, reviens, demanda Heero en écartant les mèches blondes. Quatre…

L'Arabe resta un long moment tremblant dans les bras de Trowa, puis se détendit peu à peu..

-D'autres arguments ?

-Je m'avoue vaincu, déclara Treize.

-Alors ?

-Nous demanderons au Shinigami.

-Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, fit Wufei en retenant à peine un sourire, mais vous aller y laisser votre santé mentale… Il arrive à avoir raison quand il a tort.

Treize soupira tout en massant négligemment ses tempes où battait un début de migraine. La joute verbale qui avait suivi avait été courte mais intense, chacun assommant l'autre d'arguments ineffables, au grand amusement de Zechs qui comptait les points. Finalement le général se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Bien… Je propose de vous raccompagner à votre cellule…

-Le général Kushrenada se déplace en personne pour de simples prisonniers ? S'étonna sarcastiquement Wufei.

-Vous êtes des prisonniers important… De plus.. J'ai du respect pour vous.

Wufei haussa un sourcil surpris puis inclina la tête en guise de remerciement et se leva. Quand ils sortirent du bureau, accompagné par Zechs, les soldats les suivirent, pour le cas où le Chinois parviendrait à s'échapper. En chemin, ils croisèrent une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, qui salua respectueusement Treize et fit un petit signe amical à Zechs.

-Zechs…

-Lucrézia…

-C'est un des pilotes de gundam ?

-Le cinquième… Répondit Zechs avant de retourner à la suite de Treize et Wufei.

Ils étaient presque arrivés devant la cellule des pilotes de gundam quand un hurlement déchira l'air. Wufei se figea en reconnaissant la voix.

-Shinigami, murmura t'il avant de partir en courant.

Treize et les soldats le suivirent après un moment de flottement et le rattrapèrent devant la cellule, en train de hurler et jurer en cinq langages différents pour que le garde le laisse entrer. Lucrézia, qui avait rejoint l'équipe en entendant le hurlement glissa une réflexion à son ami.

-En général, c'est pour sortir qu'ils hurlent.

-Ouvrez cette porte, reprit Wufei d'un ton froid, ou je vous jure que je vous tue dans d'atroces souffrances…

-Ouvrez la, ordonna Treize alors que d'autres cris se faisaient entendre.

-NON !! AU SECOURS !!! AKARYU !! RYUUUUUUUU !!!

Le soldat hésita encore un moment puis sortit sa clef électrique de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Wufei le bouscula immédiatement pour entrer.

Et se figea devant la scène.

Trois soldats d'Oz maintenaient Duo au sol. L'un d'eux se retourna et Wufei comprit qu'il était en train de déshabiller l'Américain. Le sang du chinois ne fit qu'un tour.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe i… commença Treize en entrant à son tour.

Il vit à peine un éclair suivit d'un cri de douleur étouffé quand Wufei assena de toute ses forces un superbe shoot dans les précieuses du soldat le plus proche. Reprenant de justesse son équilibre, gêné par son plâtre, il se tourna vers le second, celui qui déshabillait son ami et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever, l'agrippant par les cheveux de sa main libre et lui brisant la main d'un coup de pied avant de le frapper à la mâchoire d'un coup de genou. Sentant ses bras être relâchés, Duo se redressa d'un bond, cogna dans le troisième soldat et par réflexe, mordit ou il pouvait. Le soldat poussa un cri étranglé en sentant les dents de Duo sur la chair tendre de sa gorge et se dégagea vivement alors que Duo, déboussolé, se réfugiait dans un coin de la pièce, roulé en boule. Wufei donna un coup de pied dans le dos du dernier soldat puis recula jusqu'à toucher le mur du fond du dos. Haletant, il fixa les soldats et leurs supérieurs, attendant la prochaine vague d'attaque. Treize avait un air froid et sévère. Son masque de général sympathique avait disparut. Il regarda les trois soldats puis celui qui surveillait la porte. Celui ci essayait de se faire tout petit mais Zechs le fit entrer d'une bourrade dans le dos. Treize prit enfin la parole.

-Zechs Merquise, faites arrêter ces hommes. Ils seront jugés pour tentative de viol et complicité. Lieutenant Noin ? Je veux d'autres gardes, de confiance cette fois, pour surveiller les prisonniers. Shinigami, Akaryu… Je vous présente mes excuses.

Duo se recroquevilla plus serré sur lui-même en entendant la voix de Treize et Wufei vint immédiatement s'accroupir contre lui, prenant Duo dans ses bras et le berçant à demi, non sans lancer un regard noir aux adultes.

-N'approchez pas de lui… C'est compris ? Plus jamais…

Treize se redressa puis hocha la tête et fit signe à Zechs et Noin de faire sortir les soldats avant de s'en aller à son tour. La porte fut refermée derrière lui dans un bruit métallique. Wufei poussa enfin un profond soupir et ramena son attention vers l'Américain recroquevillé dans ses bras.

-Shinigami ? Duo ? Duo c'est moi…

Duo, encore tremblant releva la tête, comme s'il essayait de voir Wufei malgré sa cécité.

-Wu ? Wu je…

-Ils sont partit… Et ils seront punis.. Ca n'arriveras plus…

-J'ai rien pu faire, gémit Duo, j'ai essayé de les frapper mais ca.. Ca les faisais rire… Ils évitaient tous mes coups et j'ai paniqué et j'ai hurlé et… Et ils voulaient que je les embrasse que je.. Que je…

Wufei changea légèrement de position pour prendre l'Américain sur ses genoux et le laissa se serrer contre lui.

-Je ne te laisserais plus seul Duo. S'ils veulent me parler, tu viendras avec moi… 

-J'étais faible…

-Duo tu es blessé… C'est normal que tu sois faible… 

-Toi aussi tu es blessé.. Et tu les as frappés…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute… Ce sont eux les coupables…

L'Américain retint un sanglot, ravalant ses larmes. 

-Hey… Tu peux pleurer… Je ne dirais pas que tu es faible…

-Tu méprises les faibles…

-Non Duo… Je ne les méprise pas… Je méprise les faibles d'esprit… Ceux qui s'adonnent à la facilité… Toi tu es fort… Allez ca va…

Duo laissa échapper un sanglot.. Puis un second. Il finit par enfouir son visage contre l'épaule de Wufei et pleura.

_Audition_

_Kineko : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!! PAUVRE DUOOOOOOOOO !!!_

_Duo : JE DEVRAIS DIRE QUOI MOI ?!!! Je croyais que tu écrivais pas les viols !!!_

_Kineko : J'ai pas écrit et il t'es rien arrivé de trop grave hein !!! C'était dans l'histoire j'y peux rien, et vois le bon côté des choses, tu es sur les genoux de Wufy…_

_Duo : Maintenant que tu le dis…_

_Heero, brandissant une pancarte : 1x2 forever : Je suis contre…_

_Kineko : Sois un peu prêteur…_

_Heero : Pourquoi tu n'as pas plutôt écrit un 4x5 ?_

_Trowa et Quatre : HEY !!!_

_Kineko : C'était un défi pour le 5x2, en plus je trouve que toi et Wufei vous ressemblez un peu, c'est pas trop dur de vous intervertir._

_Heero et Wufei : QUOI ? MOI LUI RESSEMBLER ? JAMAIS !!!_

_Kineko : Duo ?_

_Duo : Ben maintenant que tu le dis.. C'est vrai…_

_Heero et Wufei : DUO NO BAKA !!!_

_Quatre : C'est frappant même…_

  


* * *

[1] Kineko : Pur instinct animal…

Duo : Dis celle qui marche au ralenti avant son coca de midi.


	5. Mission de secours

Aveugle 

Série : Gundam Wing, YMCA, ha non mauvaise BO

Autrice : Kineko, alias Trinity Maxwell

Genre : Sérieux, sabordage du scénar originel, OOC et ca fait que commencer, yaoi, hétéro, gros mots en allemand. 

Couple : 3x4

Email : kineko@ifrance.com

Disclaimer : J'ai déjà dis, PAS A MOI !!! Vous avez fini de poser la question ?

Chapitre 4 : Mission de secours 

-Quatre ? Est-ce que ca va ?

Trowa appelait le blond depuis cinq minutes quand, enfin, celui ci reprit conscience, flottant à demi dans une brume doucereuse. Il était dans les bras de Trowa, lui-même assis au milieu du salon ravagé. Heero et Relena veillaient de chaque côté du Français, attendant le réveil de leur ami. Quand Quatre ouvrit les yeux, Relena poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-tu nous as fait peur Quatre…

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Heero.

Quatre essaya de se redresser mais la brume revint, l'aveuglant un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne complètement le contrôle de ses sens.

-Je.. Duo.. Duo est en danger !!! S'exclama t'il en s'asseyant vivement.

Il sentit le sol tanguer sous lui et commença à retomber allongé, mais Trowa le soutint, le laissant s'appuyer contre son torse.

-Ca va ?

-Oui… Juste un peu patraque, assura Quatre avec un petit sourire… Duo a été agressé par des soldats d'Oz et.. 

Quatre s'interrompit, frissonnant de dégoûts au souvenir des émotions de son ami. Peur, colère, impuissance… Trowa le serra contre lui, massant tendrement ses bras, comme pour lui montrer son soutien.

-Agressé, commença Relena, pas comme… Ho ciel, gémit-elle quand Quatre hocha la tête.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient parvenus à leurs fins.. La dernière émotion que j'ai ressentie était du soulagement mais… Trowa…

Le grand brun serra de nouveau son amant contre lui, le laissant s'abandonner dans ses bras.

-Et Wufei? Demanda Heero.

Encore a demi perdu, Quatre lui dédia un regard interrogatif.

-Wufei?

-Tu n'as pas 'senti' Wufei? Reformula Relena a la place de Heero.

Quatre secoua la tête.

-Non… Je ne crois pas… Duo m'a envoyé un appel au secours mais…

Heero leva vivement la main, interrompant le blond.

-Comment ça 'envoyé'? Je pensais que ton Uchuu No Kokoro était aléatoire…

Quatre se mordit la lèvre mais ne répondit pas, s'enfonçant entre les bras de Trowa.

-Quatre, fit le brun d'une voix douce, y'a t'il quelque chose que tu saches sur Duo et que nous ignorons?

Le petit arabe resta obstinément silencieux, évitant le regard de ses amis. Relena intervint à son tour.

-Quatre, ca pourrais sauver la vie de Duo.

Le petit blond hésita encore quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

-Mais avant tout… Je veux que vous me promettiez que ça ne changera rien pour vous… Et surtout…Que Duo ignore que je vous l'ai dit…

-C'est promis Quatre, fit Relena alors que les deux bruns hochaient la tête en guise d'assentiment.

Quatre prit une profonde inspiration et fit une rapide prière a Allah avant de se lancer.

-Duo est un new type[1].

Trois paires de sourcils sautèrent de plusieurs centimètres.

-Pardon? Fit Trowa, certain d'avoir mal compris.

-Duo possède un pouvoir psychique, répéta obligeamment Quatre.

-Comme toi? Demanda Heero.

Quatre secoua la tête et réfléchit, essayant d'ordonner ses pensées. Le choc des émotions de Duo commençait a se dissiper mais il avait encore du mal à penser droit…

-Je vous assure, c'est différent… Je ne sais pas vraiment expliquer… Mon pouvoir est… On appelle ça de l'empathie. Cela consiste à ressentir l'état mental de ceux qui sont proche de moi. En général, ça se traduit aussi par des manifestations physiques.

-Voila pourquoi tu avais les yeux de Duo, murmura Trowa…

Quatre fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules.

-Sûrement fit-il, en tout cas c'est la première fois que ça me le fait… En général. C'est plutôt la douleur que je ressens… Ou le plaisir, ajouta t'il en rougissant.

Trowa rosit à son tour en comprenant les pensées de son amant.

-Et Duo? Fit Relena.

-Ho, fit Quatre en se détournant légèrement de Trowa, c'est autre chose… Même moi j'ai du mal à comprendre… Il m'a dit que c'était… Comme s'il voyait sans voir, entendait sans entendre, touchait sans toucher… Comme un condensé des cinq sens, mais autre chose… 

-Un sixième sens? Proposa Trowa.

-Oui, fit Quatre, en gros oui. Il peut percevoir quelqu'un. Je veux dire… ho c'est tellement compliqué, c'est comme décrire une couleur à un aveugle. 

-Quand Duo se bat dans DeathScythe, commença Heero, il sait toujours où sont tous ses ennemis… Jamais il n'a un coup mal placé… Je croyais que c'était grâce à ses dons de pilotage…

Quatre secoua la tête.

-En partie… Il maîtrise très mal son don, c'est instinctif chez lui… C'est pour cela qu'il m'a avoué sa différence.. Il voulait apprendre à se maîtriser.

-Et c'est pour cela que tu es plus sensible a lui… ajouta Relena.

-Il est plus facile pour moi de ressentir un new type qu'un humain normal… Expliqua Quatre.

TULULLULUULU

-Excusez-moi, fit Relena en sortant son portable de la housse a sa ceinture. Peacecraft? Pardon? Ho seigneur.. .Des victimes? … Je comprends… 

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers les trois jeunes hommes. Elle hocha une dernière fois la tête puis soupira…

-Oui je suis toujours là… Non, ne relevez pas ma localisation… NON J'AI DIT!! Ho tête de mule, je vous rappellerais!

Et elle raccrocha. Elle rangea son téléphone et donna les dernières nouvelles.

-Je viens d'échapper à un attentat à mon encontre.

-Comment ca?

-J'avais une réunion avec des dirigeants des colonies pour essayer de mettre au point une alliance. Le bâtiment a été soufflé par une bombe… Fort heureusement il n'y a que des blessés… Mais si j'avais été la bas…

Relena porta la main à son cou et prit quelques profondes respirations alors que la gravité de l'attentat achevait de la frapper.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, finit par dire Heero, ça va trop vite… 

-La mission d'hier a révélé des mouvements de troupes, déclara Trowa, deux d'entres nous ont été capturés et sont sûrement interrogés en ce moment… Et un attentat contre Relena…

-Seigneur, souffla Quatre, Oz est en train de préparer la dernière offensive…

Relena sortit de son choc en entendant ces mots.

-Quoi?

-Ils vont attaquer les colonies!!! Reprit Quatre, ta mort était prévue pour déstabiliser le pouvoir en place! Ils avaient sûrement compté avec nous pour les contrecarrer, mais sans Wufei et Duo ainsi que leurs gundams nous sommes encore plus impuissants!

-Que devons nous faire? Demanda Relena.

Le silence régna de nouveau. 

Toc toc toc

Tous s'entreregardèrent.

TOC TOC TOC

-On attend quelqu'un d'autre? S'enquit Quatre.

-Est ce que par hasard notre adresse est marquée en rouge dans l'annuaire ? Ajouta Trowa, sarcastique.

BLOM BLOM BLOM

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ OUVRIR DUMMKOPF[2]? !! Fit une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

-Hilde, souffla Trowa avant de se lever, repoussant doucement Quatre pour aller ouvrir à l'allemande.

Celle ci entra avant même qu'il ait ouvert la porte en grand et débarqua dans le salon, essoufflée d'avoir couru. Elle ne portait pas son éternel béret rouge pour une fois, et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

-Dieu soit loué, vous êtes encore là…

-Hilde que se passe t'il? Demanda Quatre.

-Duo et Wufei… Je sais dans quelle base ils sont, déclara la brune.

Trowa et Heero échangèrent un bref regard et hochèrent la tête de concert.

-Je vais préparer le van, déclara Trowa avant de ressortir.

-Hilde, calme-toi, fit Quatre en faisant asseoir l'Allemande, et dis-nous tout.

-Ils sont dans la base de Suisse allemande. Dans un ancien bâtiment désaffecté et transformé en base. Voici les plans, ajouta t'elle en tendant une disquette a Heero.

-Comment sais-tu ça? Demanda Heero tout en s'asseyant devant son ordinateur.

-Ma sœur m'a appelé pour me le dire…

-Tu as une sœur? S'étonna Relena.

-Relena? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Hilde s'il te plait… Ta sœur travaille pour Oz?

-Elle… Ecoute Quatre, je lui fais confiance, elle reste ma sœur!!! De plus, elle a dit… Duo est en danger s'il reste là bas…

-Ta sœur est haut placée dans l'armée? Demanda Heero. Pour vérifier le degré de confidentialité des informations expliqua t'il.

Hilde prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha l'énième bombe de la journée.

-Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin.

Heero se figea dans sa recherche et dut repartir en arrière pour corriger une faute. Quatre et Relena dévisagèrent la brune avec incrédulité. Celle ci fit un geste d'impuissance.

-Papa est italien et maman allemande, ils ont divorcé quand on étaient petites et après? Hein?

Les deux blonds poussèrent un soupir las, alors que Trowa revenait, déposant un sac dans le salon.

-J'ai raté quelque chose? Demanda t'il en voyant la tête de ses amis.

-Trowa, si tu as la quelconque intention de nous avouer que tu es le fils caché de Treize Kushrenada, vas-y, nous ne sommes plus à un choc prés, déclara Quatre.

Trowa adressa un regard interrogatif à Relena qui secoua la tête.

-Ne fais pas attention… Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider?

-Ah oui, allez chercher les affaires de Duo et Wufei, demanda Quatre, nous ne reviendrons pas ici.. Trowa, aide moi à ranger tout ça. Heero?

-J'ai le chemin vers les cellules, répondit le Japonais, je cherche les itinéraires les plus rapides.

-Bien, la chambre de Duo est là et celle de Wufei là…

-Prenez les affaires de Heero aussi, fit Trowa, agenouillé pour ramasser les papiers, elles sont dans la chambre de Duo.

Les jeunes filles acquiescèrent puis se précipitèrent dans les chambres désignées. Hilde ouvrit tout de suite les tiroirs, empoignant les vêtements au hasard, tandis que Relena cherchait les sacs. Elles enfournèrent les vêtements rapidement dans les sacs, puis cherchèrent les affaires plus personnelles.

-Casquette de Duo, je l'ai… fit Relena en fouillant sous le lit de Duo.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi Heero à un petit ours en peluche dans sa table de nuit?

-Je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire, déclara Relena en sortant quelque livre de sous le lit de Duo. Manga yaoi?

Elle en ouvrit un par curiosité et vira à l'écarlate en quelques secondes avant de le jeter dans le sac.

-J'ignorais qu'on pouvait faire ce genre de chose…

-Celui la c'est moi qui lui ai acheté, fit Hilde avant de s'interrompre. Elle et sa grande g… Avais t'elle lâché un grand secret de Duo ou …

-Je suis au courant, fit Relena en comprenant son malaise, on siffle les mêmes garçons dans la rue.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de Relena?

-Très drôle Hilde, passons à la chambre de Wufei.

Traînant les sacs, elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre en face de celle de Duo et Heero. Elles furent saisies par le contraste. Si celle des deux pilotes avait été plutôt dérangée, celle du solitaire était un modèle d'ordre. Les vêtements étaient correctement pliés, les quelques livres soigneusement entassés sur le bureau, et à part une épéeaccrochée au mur, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'affaires personnelles.

-Au moins ça aurait été vite fait, fit Hilde en fourrant les vêtements dans un sac.

-Wufei porte des lunettes? S'étonna Relena en prenant l'étui sur la table de nuit.

-Faut croire, répliqua Hilde avant de laisser tomber un livre. Et SCHEISS[3]!

-Pas de grossièreté je te prie, objecta Relena en l'aidant à ramasser.

-Tu connais des grossièretés en allemand?

-Je connais Duo.

-Explication logique et universelle… Et regarde…

Hilde montra une photo de famille où l'on voyait Wufei avec les cheveux détachés.

-Ho, je comprends que Sally ai flashé sur lui…

-Mignon, fit Relena en rangeant la photo dans un livre, maintenant retournons voir les garçons.

Elles retournèrent dans le salon, uniquement pour voir que les trois jeunes garçons s'étaient rassemblés autour de l'ordinateur de Heero et écoutaient une voix qui en sortait. Hilde empêcha Relena d'avancer en la retenant par le bras.

-Attend, c'est un appel des Mads, murmura t'elle.

Les jeunes filles restèrent donc au pas de la porte, écoutant la conversation. La voix de Quatre partant dans les aigus les firent sursauter.

-JE VOUS DEMANDE PARDON ?!!!

-Votre mission est de rejoindre le point Lagrange 1 au plus vite avec les gundams restant afin de préparer la contre-attaque, répondit la voix du professeur J.

-Mais et Duo et Wufei… ?

-Ils seront exécutés dans les prochains jours. Nous ne pouvons pas nous soucier d'eux… Heero, vous devrez être rendu dans deux jours au point L1…

Heero qui avait croisé ses mains sous son menton, les décroisa puis les posa de chaque coté du portable.

-Mission… Entama t'il à la stupéfaction des ses amis.

-Refusée, acheva t'il en éteignant la communication.

Il se leva calmement et commença à enfiler son holster avant de remarquer les regards éberlués, amusés ou juste étonnés de ses amis.

-Toujours rêvé de dire ca…

La communication se ralluma à ce moment la et le professeur J réapparut, furieux.

-HEERO !! REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT TA MISSION….

-Omae o korosu, déclara Heero en dégainant son pistolet.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Maître O en entrant dans le bureau de J, uniquement pour voir un G mort de rire, se tenant les côtes tellement il riait, et un J en état de choc devant son ordinateur.

-G ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Et bien, répondit le petit scientifique entre deux fous rires, j'ai comme l'impression que Heero Yuy viens d'abattre son ordinateur.

-Il a refusé une mission, souffla J sans pouvoir détacher son regard de l'écran plein de statique.

S entra à son tour eut un sourire victorieux avant de tendre la main à O. Celui ci soupira et y déposa un billet.

-Ok, t'a gagné…

_Mission refusée_

_Duo : Moi ? un new type ? Tu me l'avais pas encore fait ce coup là…_

_Kineko : J'essaye de me diversifier._

_Relena : Si les Ozis ont fait du mal à mon frère…_

_Zechs : Heu, Relena ? Je n'apparais pas dans ce chapitre…_

_Relena : Je parlais de mon frère adoptif !_

_Hilde : Ouais, s'ils ont touché à Duo, ca régleras dans le sang, la chique et le châtrage à la chaine !_

_Kineko : OUAIS !! Fight les filles !_

_Les Garcons, compatissants par solidarité masculine : Oooooooooow…_

_Duo : Kin ? Ca te dérange pas que Relena dise que je sois son frère ?_

_Kineko : J'ai déjà dit, c'est un clone bénéfique, j'ai envie de la garder celle la.. _

  


* * *

[1] Kineko : Les news type sont les mutants dans la série des Gundams. Ils sont assez rares et en général, sont issus d'expérimentation scientifique, bien qu'ils vienennt surtout de l'évoltuion de l'homme dans l'espace. Quatre est un new type, mais tiendrais ses pouvoirs de sa mère, ceci n'est qu'une théorie donc, ne le prenez pas comme pain béni…

[2] Kineko : Un des seuls mots que j'ai put retenir de mes cours d'Allemand, ça veut dire imécile.

[3] Kineko : Les cours de langue de Tata Neko : Scheiss (ou scheiß) signifie.. Heu, le mot de Cambronne…


	6. Fleur de cambouis

Aveugle 

Série : Gundam Wing, Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entendra dire 'ninmu ryoukai'

Autrice : Kineko, alias Trinity Maxwell, le coca c'est bien.

Genre : Sérieux, action, Hilde déchainée, je l'adore, perso inventé de toutes pièces, tir àballes réelles, déprime de Duo

Couple : 3x4 Hilde+Vincent, 5+2 nyarf nyarf…

Email : kineko@ifrance.com

Disclaimer : Après rapide inventaire, les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi.

Chapitre 5 : Fleur de Cambouis 

-Ce fut un outil fidèle, que Bill Gates, Dieu des Ordis l'accueille en sa décharge, amen…

-Merci pour cette locution funéraire Hilde, fit Quatre.

-Relena, tu dois te mettre à l'abri, fit Heero en soulevant son sac.

-Je comprends mais ou ?

Quatre réfléchis un moment puis claqua des doigts.

-Hilde, tu iras avec elle. Le bateau d'Howard est amarré dans le port, sous un faux nom.

-Qui est Howard ? Demanda Relena alors que Hilde acceptait sa mission.

-Un ami de Duo et un mécano de génie, répondit Hilde, dommage, c'est plus mon type d'homme depuis le siècle dernier.

-Il vous accueillera sur son bateau en tant qu'amies de Duo… Continua Quatre.

-Comment vais-je le prouver ? Il connaît Hilde mais il se méfiera peut-être de moi…

Quatre alla vers une petite commode dans un coin du salon et ouvrit un tiroir. Il sortit un petit sac de tissu qu'il ouvrit tout en allant vers Relena. Il en ôta un superbe crucifix d'or et le passa autour du cou de Relena.

-Mais c'est… Fit la jeune fille ne reconnaissant le bijou.

-Le crucifix préféré de Duo… Il ne part jamais au combat avec. Howard te fera confiance si tu lui montres.. Mais..

-J'en prendrais soin, fit Relena en cachant le bijou sous ses vêtements.

-Bouge pas, ajouta Hilde en lui enfonçant la casquette de Duo sur le crâne, voilà c'est parfait. On y va maintenant…

-Vous voulez qu'on vous dépose ? Proposa Trowa.

-C'est gentleman de ta part mon ange, fit Hilde, mais l'urgence, c'est Duo et Wufei. On se débrouillera, on est des grandes filles.

-Encore une chose, fit Quatre en sortant deux pistolets d'un sac. Relena, je sais que tu es pacifiste mais si jamais tu es agressée…

Relena hésita un moment puis prit une des armes, vérifia le chargeur et mit la sécurité avant de glisser le pistolet dans sa ceinture, le tout sous le regard stupéfait des garçons.

-Duo, fit-elle, en guise d'explication.

-Ha…

Ca expliquait tout.

-A table, fit une voix féminine à l'entrée de la cellule.

Wufei redressa la tête et vit qu'on poussait deux plateaux dans leur cellule par la fente d'en bas. Il se dégagea doucement des bras de Duo et alla chercher la nourriture.

-Besoin d'aide ? Reprit la voix.

-Non.

Wufei prit un des plateaux, alla le poser sur le lit puis revint prendre l'autre. Alors qu'il allait le soulever, il remarqua que la main de la femme était toujours sur le plateau.

-Je vous ai mis une serviette, dit-elle avant de relâcher l'assiette.

Wufei fronça les sourcils et ramena le plateau. Il regarda la petite serviette de papier pliée soigneusement. Alors qu'il allait la déplier, un gémissement attira son attention.

-Mmm.. Ryu ? Akaryu ?!!!

-Je suis là Shini, fit Wufei en s'agenouillant prés de l'Américain. Je suis là.. J'étais juste allé chercher les plateaux repas.. Viens..

Il aida Duo à se relever et tout deux regagnèrent la couchette contre le mur. Wufei assis Duo en bout de couchette et lui mit un plateau sur les genoux.

-Ca iras ?

-Je mangerais avec les doigts.. Y'a quoi au menu ?

Wufei jeta un coup d'œil sur les assiettes et grimaça.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ignores ce que c'est.

-Epinard et poisson c'est ca ? Fit le jeune homme.

-Désolé…

-Berk, fit Duo avant de commencer à manger.

-Quand tu auras fini, je te passerais une serv… commenta Wufei avant de s'interrompre, attend, je veux voir un truc..

Il attrapa la serviette sur le plateau de Duo et la déplia, révélant un petit morceau de papier qui lut.

« Vos amis sont prévenus et viennent vous chercher »

-Akaryu ? 

-Shinigami, je crois qu'on a un allié dans la place..

-Vite Relena par ici !!!

Relena suivit Hilde dans une ruelle sombre, serrant le sac des affaires de Duo contre elle. Alors qu'elles marchaient toute deux tranquillement dans la ville, des soldats d'Oz avaient débarqués, surveillant les rues. L'hypothèse de la prise de pouvoir était donc vraie. Fort heureusement, pour le moment personne n'avait reconnut Relena, ceci était du au fait qu'elle avait remonté ses cheveux dans la casquette de Duo, mais préférant ne pas prendre de risque, Hilde avait entraîné la jeune fille dans des petites rues parallèle. Les deux jeunes filles se plaquèrent contre un mur quand une phalange de soldat passa prés de la ruelle et attendirent son passage, le cœur battant.

-Ouf, fit Hilde une fois qu'elles furent seules, c'est pas passé loin…

-Le port est proche ?

-A peu prés dix minutes en marchant tout droit, mais va falloir faire des détours.. En plus, Howard va se dépêcher de lever l'ancre avec les soldats d'Oz dans le coin…

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-On prend les rues parallèles et vite, fit Hilde en empoignant Relena par la main.

Surveillant les soldats et s'arrêtant a chaque coin de rues, les deux amies traversèrent la ville en courant. Hilde manqua de faire quelques pas de danse quand elle vit la mer au fond de la rue.

-BINGO !!! On y va vi…

-HALTE !!! VERIFICATION D'IDENTITE !!! S'exclama un soldat.

Relena vit à peine Hilde se retourner, dégainant son arme. Les détonations vinrent en retard.

Hilde s'était déjà écroulée.

-HILDE !!! S'exclama Relena en tombant à genoux prés de son amie.

-Je suis en vie, déclara la rebelle en grimaçant de douleur, enfin dans les grandes lignes.

Relena tourna le visage vers l'autre soldat. Il s'était écroulé face contre terre, et une tache rouge s'agrandissait dans son dos. La jeune fille blonde détourna le regard et essaya d'aider son amie à se relever.

-Hilde il faut y aller, ou es-tu blessée ?

-A la jambe, gémit la brune, Relena, laisse moi la…

-Mais les soldats vont arriver et…

-Relena, fit Hilde en se dégageant pour s'appuyer contre un mur, tu es l'espoir de paix, toi seul peut tenir tête à Oz, tu es un symbole pour les colonies, si tu meurs, la paix est perdue..

-Mais je ne peux pas te laisser…

-Fais le je te dis.. Le bateau d'Howard est parqué sous le nom de 'Fleur de Cambouis' au dernier quai des docks, dépêche-toi, ils vont s'en aller.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser….

-DUMMKOPF !!!! Fous le camp vite !!!

-Allez-y miss, intervint une voix masculine, on s'occupe d'elle.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers la voix, Hilde jurant contre la douleur de sa blessure et virent un jeune homme à la peau brune, visiblement métis qui avançait vers eux. Il devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que les jeunes filles, donc dix sept, dix huit ans et était plus grand que Trowa. Un bandana rouge retenait ses cheveux bruns nattés en arrière et ses yeux brun doré brillaient de détermination.

-Qui…

-Sweeper Group[1] miss, ami de Duo… Je m'appelle Vincent, appelez-moi Vin.

Il approcha de Hilde et la souleva sans effort dans ses bras musclés. Puis il se tourna vers Relena.

-Miss Peacecraft, dépêchez-vous Howard va lever l'ancre.

-Relena.. Vas-y… Vite, ajouta Hilde en lui tendant le sac de Wufei.

Relena prit le sac, hésita encore un moment puis hocha la tête. Elle mit le sac à son épaule, par-dessus celui de Duo et repartit en courant, faisant bien attention aux soldats qui continuaient de patrouiller. Vincent assura sa prise sur le corps mince de Hilde et partit en courant en sens inverse.

-Accrochez-vous miss…

-Appelle-moi Hilde, fit la jeune fille en resserrant ses bras autour du cou de Vincent.

-Hilde ? Woohoo, Duo m'a parlé de vous, enchanté !

-En bien j'espère, s'enquit Hilde tout en s'étonnant de la rapidité du jeune homme. Il courait avec Hilde dans les bras sans aucun problème, sans même ralentir ou sembler encombré. 

-'Ma sœur jumelle spirituelle' ça compte pour du bien ? Cita Vin avant de s'enfoncer dans un cul de sac.

-Ou vas t'on ? S'inquiéta Hilde.

-Là où les Ozis iront pas nous chercher, répondit vin.

Il stoppa devant une plaque d'égout et la fixa du regard. Une fine aura doré entoura son corps un bref moment, alors que tous les poils d'Hilde se hérissaient, comme si on effleurait sa peau avec une planche à pointes. Puis la plaque bougea, dans un atroce bruit grinçant. Hilde la vit se soulever, flotter paresseusement dans l'air puis se poser à côté de la bouche d'égout. Vincent expira profondément, comme essoufflé puis, serrant Hilde contre lui, commença à descendre dans les égouts. Il stoppa en haut de l'échelle et l'aura dorée revint, ainsi que l'étrange sensation piquante. La plaque revint à sa place et Vincent redescendit les derniers barreaux de l'échelle. Il reprit son souffle en bas, appuyé contre un mur. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son visage. Hilde leva timidement la main puis se décida et lui essuya le front. Vin sursauta au contact inattendu et la fixa bizarrement avant de la remercier d'un hochement de tête.

-New type ?

-Ouais… Télékineisiste…

-Cool… fit hilde avant de grimacer de douleur.

Vincent la posa au sol et déchira son pantalon pour dévoiler la blessure. La balle était restée dans la jambe d'Hilde, probablement stoppée par l'os de la cuisse mais si, par bonheur, l'artère n'avait pas été touchée, le sang coulait fortement.

-C'est pas joli joli, fit il en bandant sommairement pour stopper l'écoulement de sang. Courage Hilde, on va décaniller au plus vite.. Mais avant…

Vin fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une grenade. Il regrimpa l'échelle, rouvrit la plaque, de manière traditionnelle cette fois et jeta la grenade au dehors. Hilde entendit l'explosion quelques secondes plus tard ainsi que l'onde de choc qui passa par le mur sur lequel elle était adossée, puis Vin revint.

-Ca va attirer les Ozis loin de Miss Peacecraft. Maintenant Hilde, un peu de courage… Accroche-toi a moi.

-Ho je risque pas de lâcher un si beau mec, répliqua Hilde en s'agrippant à mort au cou de vincent.

Lequel eut un immense sourire ravi avant de repartir dans les couloirs humides des égouts, Hilde dans les bras.

Relena déboucha en courant sur les docks et stoppa brutalement. Essoufflée, un peu désorientée, elle eut quelques secondes de panique, ne trouvant pas le bateau d'Howard.

-Ou est le bateau ou est ce qu'il..

Une explosion derrière elle, un peu plus loin la fit sursauter, poussa un cri de terreur qu'elle étouffa rapidement.

Craignant d'avoir attiré des gardes, elle retourna dans la ruelle sombre, cherchant le bateau des yeux.

-Hilde a dit 'Fleur de Cambouis '.. Quai quai… Dernier Quai.. Mais de quel côté ?

Elle ferma les yeux, respira a fond, puis se décida.

-Droite.

Et elle repartit en courant, rasant les murs des entrepôts. Sur le chemin, elle vit que les dockers se dépêchaient de s'enfermer dans les entrepôts, ramenant le plus de marchandise possible avec eux. Elle louvoya entre eux sans ralentir, s'excusant à peine quand elle en percutait un. Finalement, la panique la gagnant de nouveau comme elle n'atteignait pas le fond des quais, elle en arrêta un, se suspendant à son bras.

-Monsieur !! Monsieur ou est la 'Fleur de Cambouis' ?!!!

-Quoi ? Faut vous mettre à l'abri miss, un couvre-feu a été déclaré.

-Je dois aller sur la Fleur de Cambouis je vous en supplie… fit Relena, le souffle court.

L'homme hésita un moment, visiblement déchiré entre l'envie de se mettre à l'abri et d'emmener la jeune fille avec lui, et celle d'aider une jeune fille visiblement en détresse… La chevalerie vainquit.

-Ils étaient en train de partir.. Allez voir dans cette direction, mais dépêchez-vous de vous mettre à l'abri.

-Merci monsieur !! Merci de tout cœur ! S'exclama Relena avant de repartir en courant.

Elle parvint au dernier quai et vit un large cargo marchand commencer à lever l'ancre. 

-ATTENDEZ !! Hurla t'elle !! Attendez-moi !!!

Un des matelots qui remontait la passerelle s'arrêta et Relena stoppa net devant lui, l'agrippant par le pull.

-Aidez-moi s'il vous plait, je dois parler à Howard…

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je viens de la part de Duo, je suis en danger, s'il vous plait… 

-Pardon ? Attendez parlez moins vite, je comprends pas..

-Duo… Est en danger… Capturé par Oz.. Hilde a été blesse aussi et Wufei est prisonnier et..

-Mademoiselle, ca va être dangereux ici, allez vous mettre à l'abri ailleurs et…

Relena sortit rageusement le crucifix de Duo de son col et le mit sous le nez du matelot.

-JE VOUS DIS QUE JE DOIS PARLER A HOWARD !!! VOUS RECONNAISSEZ CA ?

-c'est.. C'est à Duo… Balbutia le matelot, prit de cours par l'éclat de voix.

-ALORS EMMENEZ-MOI A HOWARD !!!

Le matelot allait protester encore une fois quand une balle s'écrasa en sifflant dans le métal de la coque. Sans réfléchir, il agrippa la jeune fille par le bras et la hissa à bord.

-LES OZIS SONT-LA !!!!

-EN AVANT TOUTE !! Hurla un autre matelot dans un interphone.

-Accrochez-vous !!! Fit une voix traînante et âgée alors que le bateau prenait de la vitesse.

-AU NOM DE OZ ARRETEZ !!!!

-MEME PAS POUR TES BEAUX YEUX MON CHOU !!! Répliqua le matelot avant de refermer la porte. Pfiu, joli rodéo, Duo aurait apprécié… 

En parlant de Duo, le matelot se tourna vers la jeune fille. Celle ci s'était laissée glisser le long d'un mur, les genoux coupés par les récentes émotions. La casquette noire qui remontaient ses cheveux était tombée quand le matelot l'avait attirée à bord, dévoilant son visage.

-Miss Peacecraft ?!!!

Relena leva les yeux et parvint à composer un gentil sourire, un peu tremblant certes, et hocha la tête.

-En personne.. Puis-je parler à Howard ? C'est plutôt urgent.

-Oui.. bien sur, par ici…

-Juste cinq secondes.. Que je reprenne mon souffle.. Et mes esprits… Réclama Relena.

-Non…

Wufei fut instantanément réveillé par le gémissement de son ami. Il se redressa et fouilla l'obscurité du regard. Allongé sur son lit, Duo s'agitait, en proie à un cauchemar.

-non.. Arrêtez.. Pitié.. non..

« Il rêve de l'agression »

Avant même qu'il y ait réfléchis, Wufei s'était levé et agenouillé prés de la couchette de Duo. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Duo et le secoua gentiment.

-Shinigami.. Shinigami réveille toi, c'est un cauchemar…

Le jeune homme à la natte eut un haut le corps et gémit. Il se redressa brusquement, portant les mains a son visage encore balafré.

-Je ne vois rien !!! S'exclama t'il, des notes hystériques dans la voix, mes yeux, qu'est ce qui se passe ?!!

-Sshhhhh, Shinigami ça vas… Fit Wufei en lui massant l'épaule, c'est.. Tu es blessé aux yeux tu te souviens ?

Duo cessa de paniquer au son de la voix de Wufei, mais malgré le massage amical de celui ci, ne se détendit pas.

-C'était pas un cauchemar, gémit il, on est prisonnier…

-Shinigami, commença Wufei.

-Akaryu… Je.. J'ai… peur, finit par admettre Duo d'une petite voix.

-Je reste avec toi.. ils ne te feront pas de mal, juré…

Wufei continua à masser les épaules et le dos de son camarade. Duo se laissa faire un moment puis, impulsivement, se tourna vers le chinois et, à tâtons, passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Wufei se laissa faire, trop surpris pour réagir, et avant qu'il ait put dire quoi que ce soit, Duo était assis sur ses genoux, le visage blottit au creux de son épaule…

-Je.. Je peux dormir avec toi Ryu ? Demanda Duo de sa petite voix d'enfant perdu.

Wufei resta silencieux mais prit la couverture de sa main indemne et la noua autour d'eux.

-Je reste avec toi… 

-Merci Ryu, souffla Duo.

Tout deux mirent un petit moment à trouver une position confortable pour partager la couchette et finalement, Wufei s'allongea sur le côté opposé a son plâtre, Duo blottit contre lui et son bras plâtré par dessus. Il entendit le souffle de Duo ralentir très vite et en quelques minutes, l'Américain s'était rendormi. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil lui aussi, Wufei se prit à penser que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormit ainsi blottit avec quelqu'un…

Depuis Meiran en fait…

Et malgré la situation, il s'aperçut au matin qu'il n'avait pas dormit aussi paisiblement depuis aussi longtemps…

_Fruit de plastique_

_Duo : HILDE EST BLESSEE ? CA VA SAIGNER !!!! SHINIGAMI LIVE !!!_

_Kineko : Laisse moi t'aider frangin !!!_

_Relena : Solidarité féminine oblige, j'arrive !!!_

_Vincent :  CHATRONS LES !!!_

_Wufei, à Treize : Je vous plaindrais presque…._

  


* * *

[1] Kineko : Les Sweeper sont un groupe de nettoyeurs (après bagarre hein) résistants, nomades de l'espace dont Duo, Howard et le professeur G font partit. Hilde fait aussi partit de ce groupe mais ne les connaît pas personnellement. Vincent est inventé par mouah.


	7. Aide inattendue

Aveugle 

Série : Gundam Wing, démolition en gros

Autrice : Kineko, alias Trinity Maxwell, celle qui se shoute au thé à la menthe

Genre : Sérieux, Treize est un enfoiré et ça continuera, Relena est intelligente, enfin j'espère que c'est l'impression que ca donne. OOC et sabordage du scénario originel, yaoi, crise de nerfs des soldats qui surveillent Wufy et Duo, mais ils l'ont mérité d'abord !

Couple : Hilde+Vincent, 3x4, 5+2, 13x6, 6+9

 Email : kineko@ifrance.com

Disclaimer : A part Vincent, tous ces Bishônens ne sont pas à moi.. Les bishôjos aussi…

Chapitre 6 : 

-Aie !!

-Désolé, s'excusa Vincent.

-C'est rien, ça ira… Stop, on y est…

Vincent s'arrêta alors qu'il allait continuer à grimper les escaliers et alla vers la porte que lui désignait Hilde.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment prudent ? S'enquit-il.

-Les Ozies ne savent pas que j'étais avec Relena et en plus, j'ai déclaré l'appart au nom de mon père… Nous n'avons pas le même nom, expliqua t'elle devant l'air étonné du jeune homme, la clef est sous le paillasson.

Vincent reposa la jeune fille et souleva le tapis de sol pour extirper la clef. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, Hilde fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas tes pouvoirs ?

-Je suis limité à un certain nombre d'utilisation par jour, expliqua le métis avant de reprendre sa compagne dans les bras, et je préfère garder mon pouvoir pour retirer la balle.

Hilde frissonna d'anticipation à ces mots. Vincent l'emmena immédiatement dans la chambre et la posa sur le lit.

-Mignonne ta chambre.

-Vincent je t'emm…

-Pas équipée pour, répliqua le brun, tu as une trousse de secours ?

-Dans la salle de bain, répondit l'Allemande, pièce de gauche, placard du haut.

-Je reviens.

Hilde resta seule un long moment, écoutant la voix de Vincent venant de la salle de bain.

-Pas ça pas ça… Hilde c'est quoi? Je trouve pas !!

-La trousse bleue !!!

-Ha je l'ai !!!

Le jeune homme revint immédiatement, brandissant la trousse de secours et s'agenouilla à côté du lit, sortant cotons, compresses, bandes et désinfectant. Il défit ensuite le pansement sommaire qui enserrait la cuisse d'Hilde et nettoya rapidement la blessure.

-Hilde, je vais utiliser mon pouvoir pour extraire la balle.. Ca va faire mal…

La jeune fille hocha la tête et attrapa un de ses oreillers pour mordre dedans.

-Prête, fit-elle avant de mordre le coussin.

L'aura dorée réapparut autour de son ami et Hilde mordit plus fort en attendant la douleur.

Relena resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules en frissonnant. Les matelots qui l'avaient installés dans cette cabine lui avaient fourni une couverture pour se réchauffer et amené une tasse de café fort. Elle se remettait doucement de ses émotions et avec le contrôle de son corps, revenaient ses inquiétudes. Comment allaient Duo et Wufei ? Et Hilde et ce garçon.. Vincent.. Ou étaient-ils ? En sécurité elle espérait… Quant aux trois autres G-Boys, elle ne pouvait que prier pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien a eux aussi… La porte s'ouvrit, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions et un homme entra. Il n'était pas très grand, à peine plus que Relena, mais très maigre et assez vieux. Il portait une barbichette blanche soigneusement taillée, tout comme ses cheveux, étrange contraste avec son accoutrement, une paire de lunette de soleil triangulaire et une chemise hawaïenne rouge à fleurs jaunes.

-Miss Peacecraft ? Vous désiriez me parler ?

-Vous êtes Howard ? Demanda Relena en se relevant, la couverture serrée autour d'elle.

-En personne…

-Il se passe des choses extrêmement grave, déclara Relena avant lui faire le récit des derniers évènements.

Durant le récit, Howard s'assit à la table de la cabine et tirailla nerveusement sur sa barbichette.

-Hummmm, je me doutais qu'une chose pareille finirait par arriver.. Et ça tombe très mal… Sans Duo et Wufei, les Colonies ont perdu prés du tiers de leur force de frappe… Heureusement vous êtes toujours en vie miss…

-Je suis inquiète… Avoua Relena.

-Pour qui ? Wufei et Duo ? Les autres ?

-Hilde aussi.. J'espère que tout ira bien…

-Vincent est un brave garçon.. Le pire qu'elle risque avec lui, c'est de se trouver un petit copain. Ca fait longtemps que j'essaye de les faire se rencontrer…

-Dans ce cas la, le moins qu'on puisse dire est que leur relation commencera sur les chapeaux de roue… Déclara Relena en se forçant à sourire.. Et maintenant ?

Howard haussa les épaules et fit signe à Relena d'aller se coucher.

-Nous ne pouvons faire qu'une chose.. Attendre… Allez vous reposer miss… Je préviendrais les autres rebelles…

-Merci, fit Relena en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Non, merci a vous… Fit Howard. Dés que vous vous sentirez mieux, vous devrez essayer d'arranger les choses…

-Je le ferais, répondit Relena… Je le jure…

-Heero, Trowa, réveillez-vous, fit Quatre après avoir arrêté le moteur de leur camionnette.

Les deux jeunes soldats furent immédiatement réveillés et se penchèrent par-dessus les sièges pour regarder dans le pare-brise. Après deux jours de trajets, les amis étaient enfin arrivés à la base Suisse. Le bâtiment semblait encore désaffecté, seuls les quelques mobils-suit surveillant les alentours témoignaient de la présence d'Oz. 

-Quel est le plan ? Demanda Trowa en se rasseyant.

-Quatre, peux-tu repérer Duo ?

-En gros oui, répondit le blond, mais ne me demande pas de précision extrême, répondit le blond.

-Bien.. Toi et Trowa, vous irez libérer Wufei et Duo.

-Et toi Heero ?

-Je m'occupe de détourner l'attention.. Et de laisser un petit souvenir à Oz, ajouta t'il avec un sourire sadique.

-Heero, par pitié, implora Quatre, réserve ce sourire à OZ…

-Je m'ennuie, fit Duo, allongé sur sa couchette.

-Et bien enquiquine les gardes, proposa Wufei, méditant sur la sienne.

Un sourire familier apparut sur le visage de Duo.

-Uniquement si tu m'aides…

-Je connais pas encore très bien les paroles, répondit Wufei pince sans rire…

-Le refrain suffira, assura Duo…

Les gardes réprimèrent avec difficultés l'envie de se fracasser le crane contre le mur quand les deux adolescents entonnèrent d'une même voix et pour la cinquante quatrième fois consécutive en deux jours, la série des bouteilles.

-99 bouteilles de bières sur une étagère, l'en tombe une, l'en reste 98 !!! 98 bouteilles de bières sur une étagère, l'en tombe une, l'en reste 97 !!!

Ca n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon.. Ils avaient leurs casques.

La première chose que Zechs vit ce jour là en entrant dans la cafétéria, ce fut trois soldats qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir sur son chemin, à moins d'avoir envie d'être condamné pour meurtre sauvage.

Assis au milieu de leurs amis, les trois soldats qui avaient agressé Duo prenaient tranquillement leur déjeuner, plaisantant avec leurs camarades comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ou plutôt, se vantaient de leur exploit.

-Un mignon je vous assure… Du mal à croire que c'était un garçon…

-Des grands yeux et une natte.. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un avec des cheveux aussi long… Même des femmes…

-Il est bien plus beau que beaucoup de femmes.. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas eut le temps de finir…

L'homme au masque de fer porta la main a son holster, prêt à abattre ces trois déchets humains sur-le-champ quand l'un d'eux lâcha une phrase qui résonna longtemps dans ses oreilles.

-Ouais, mais le Général nous avait bien dit qu'on serait interrompu..

Zechs sentit distinctement son sang se geler dans ses veines à ses mots.

-Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas intervenus trois minutes plus tard…

-La, le Chinois nous aurait tué… Grommela l'un d'eux en massant sa main brisée, il tape fort pour un ado…

Zechs n'entendit pas la suite. Il était déjà ressortit.

-TREIZE !!!

Le général leva les yeux de son vidéophone et haussa un sourcil surpris à l'arrivée impromptue de son amant dans son bureau. 

–Je dois te parler, déclara gravement le blond, bouillant de colère. 

Treize hocha la tête et se pencha vers l'écran.

-Je dois te laisser Mariemeia. Sois sage avec ton grand-père.

Oui papa, répondit une voix enfantine avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne.

Treize se redressa, accoudé aux bras de son fauteuil et sourit d'un air charmeur à Zechs.

-C'est à quel sujet à Milliard ?

-L'agression de Shinigami, lâcha Zechs, peinant à maîtriser la colère dans sa voix.

-Oui ?

-C'est toi qui l'as ordonné ? Tu as ordonné à des soldats de le.. De le violer ?

Treize soupira d'un air affecté et secoua la tête avant de reposer son regard sur le blond.

-Allons Zechs.. C'était une partie de ma tactique pour obtenir leur confiance.

-Je trouve ça particulièrement raté, fit Zechs d'un ton glacial.

-Nous sommes intervenus à temps, comme le prévoyait le plan…

-Trois minutes plus tard Treize et s'aurait été trop tard, siffla Zechs en tapant sur le bureau, scandant ses mots.

Treize fixa le blond puis se leva et contourna le bureau, approchant de son jeune amant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Allons Zechs… Tu sais comme moi qu'il y a des sacrifices nécessaires pour gagner la guerre… Des sacrifices que nous sommes tenus de faire…

Zechs s'abandonna par habitude entre les bras du brun puis se redressa et lui jeta un regard froid a travers le masque.

-Tu as raison Treize.. il y a des sacrifices que je ne suis pas prêt à faire.

Il se dégagea, rajusta ses vêtements, puis, après un dernier regard à son supérieur, sortit en claquant la porte.

-l'en reste 62 !!! 62 bouteilles de bières sur une étagère, l'en tombe une, l'en reste 61 !!!

-LA FERME VOUS DEUX !!! S'exclama un des gardes à bout de nerfs.

Le silence retomba. Et Duo reprit, archange vengeur.

-Ferme ta bouche, boulotin, tintamarre, marabout, bout de ficelle, selle de cheval, cheval de course, course à pied, pied de cochon, cochon de ferme, ferme ta bouche, boulotin…

-PITIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!

Zechs frappa quelques coups à la porte.

-Lu ? Je peux te parler ?

-Zechs ? Fit la voix de la jeune femme, heu, bouge pas, attend…

Zechs entendit des bruits de pas précipité dans la chambre, puis des jurons italiens et allemands à mi-voix et enfin le verrou s'ouvrant. Lucrézia lui ouvrit, tirant nerveusement sur le bas de son épais pull blanc qui lui couvrait à peine les cuisses.

-Je te dérange ? Demanda Zechs.

-Jamais, assura t'elle en lui faisant signe d'entrer, je m'étais juste mise à l'aise.

Le blond entra dans la petite chambre de la jeune femme et se laissa tomber assis sur le lit. Il poussa un profond soupir et défi son col d'un geste las. Lucrézia s'appuya à la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le dévisagea un long moment avant de hocher la tête.

-Je connais cette attitude Zechs Merquise.

-Laquelle ? S'enquit Zechs.

-Ton air de 'je porte le poids du monde sur mes épaules et j'ai besoin d'aide mais je n'ose pas demander de peur d'embêter mon monde'… allez accouche Zechs, acheva t'elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Le blond hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Lucrézia le connaissait décidément très bien. Ca l'étonnais parfois…

-J'ai plaqué Treize.

-Dois-je sortir le champagne ou compatir ? Grommela la brune, sérieusement Zechs, ca fait des années que je te dis que votre relation ne mènera à rien.. Qu'est ce qui t'as décidé ?

Zechs leva les mains dans un geste d'impuissance.

-Il a ordonné la tentative de viol contre le Shinigami.

-PARDONREPETEMOICA ? S'exclama la jeune femme en se redressant, il a quoi ?

-C'est lui qui a donné l'ordre aux soldats d'agresser le Shinigami… Une tactique, selon lui, pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces des pilotes de gundam…

-En se posant en gentil parmi les méchants.. Je le savais salaud parfois mais ca… Figlio di putana[1] !!!

-Reste poli veux-tu ?

-Si tu veux… Et maintenant ?

-J'aimerais te demander un immense service.

Trowa jeta un rapide coup d'œil au coin du mur et fit signe à Quatre de le suivre. Ils avaient laissé Heero à une salle de commande après avoir assommé les quelques surveillants qui y étaient postés, et le Japonais avait eut un regard ressemblant vaguement à celui d'un enfant qui ouvre ses cadeaux de Noël a l'avance.

Un enfant TRES psychotique.

Et armé jusqu'aux dents.

Donc, le couple s'était introduit dans l'aile des prisonniers et cherchait activement la cellule de leurs amis. Focusé sur sa recherche de Duo et Wufei, Quatre ne sentit pas une aura familière approcher.

Il fut donc très surpris quand il percuta un large torse musclé. Trowa leva immédiatement son arme, reconnaissant le masque de Zechs.

-Je viens en paix, déclara le blond. 

-Zechs ? Que se passe ? Demanda Lucrezia en arrivant à son tour, un sac de toile sur le dos et vêtue de manière civile. Mais qui…

-Lucrezia Noin, déclara Trowa avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Quatre.

Le blond dévisagea la jeune femme avec étonnement. La ressemblance avec Hilde était frappante maintenant qu'il y pensait. La même forme de visage et d'yeux, bien que Hilde, plus jeune, était encore un peu plus ronde, même couleur de cheveux, presque la même coupe d'ailleurs… Seuls la couleur d'yeux différait légèrement. Lucrezia avait les yeux bleus sombre alors que ceux de Hilde était d'une nuance plus verte.

-Qui êtes vous ? s'enquit la jeune femme, mal à l'aise sous les deux regards inquisiteurs.

-Des amis d'Hilde, répondit Quatre.

Lucrezia écarquilla les yeux et saisit Zechs par la manche.

-Je te l'avais dit !! Ils sont venus sauver leurs amis.

-Vous êtes les autres pilotes de Gundam ? Demanda Zechs, une nuance étonnée dans la voix.

-Ou sont les deux autres ? Demanda Trowa en relevant son arme.

-Nous allions les libérer, déclara Zechs. Par ici…

Trowa et Quatre échangèrent un regard éberlué, puis fixèrent Lucrezia qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin, identique a celui d'Hilde.

-Vous venez ? Demanda t'elle.

-Quatre ? Fit Trowa sans baisser son arme.

-On peut leur faire confiance, déclara Quatre après avoir fixé Lucrezia dans les yeux, ils ne mentent pas, ils veulent libérer Duo et Wufei… 

Trowa, rassuré par les dires de son amant, baissa son arme et suivit le soldat blond et sa compagne dans les couloirs. 

Pendant ce temps, un japonais aux yeux bleus s'amusait à transférer d'énormes sommes d'argent des comptes d'Oz a d'autres comptes, tout en effaçant des dossiers important.

Il souriait presque.

-Leur cellule est juste après le coin, déclara Zechs. Laissez nous y aller Lucrezia et moi.

-Compris Zechs, fit Lucrezia en tendant son sac à Quatre, j'ai des affaires persos là dedans, prend en soin ou je te châtre.

-Heu, oui compris.

Les deux officiers d'Oz avancèrent dans le couloir, dignes et nobles et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte…

Lucrezia réprima un ricanement en voyant un des gardes affalés, en larmes, sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

-Que se passe t'il ? S'enquit Zechs.

-Ho, Sire Zechs, le salua l'impassible soldat, ce sont les prisonniers, ils jouent avec nos nerfs…

-ELLE DESCEND DE LA MONTAGNE A CHEVAL !!! ELLE DESCEND DE LA MONTAGNE A CHEVAL…

-Je vois, déclara Zechs alors que Lucrezia luttait de plus belle pour ne surtout pas sourire, ouvrez-nous la porte, le général Kushrenada désire une entrevue avec les prisonniers.

-Pardonnez-moi cette familiarité sire, mais, bénis soyez-vous, on ne les supporte plus, fit le garde en repoussant son camarade pour ouvrir la porte.

Duo se tut en entendant le verrou s'ouvrir et Wufei se leva immédiatement pour se placer prés de son ami. Il se tendit en voyant Zechs entrer.

-Le général Kushrenada veut vous parler.

Wufei aida Duo à enfiler ses chaussures, puis, le tenant par la main, sortit de la cellule. Lucrezia plaça immédiatement une main sur l 'épaule du chinois, comme pour le tenir sous contrôle et, suivie de Zechs, retourna de l'autre côté du coin de couloir, là ou Quatre et Trowa les attendaient. En voyant Duo et Wufei revenir, encadrés par les deux soldats d'Oz, Quatre dut se retenir de leur sauter dans les bras en poussant un cri de joie. Il attendit qu'ils soient hors des regards pour ca, bondissant au cou de Duo.

-Ho Duo, j'ai eut si peur !!!!

-Ha ? Quatre ? 

-Merci, fit Wufei avec un hochement de tête, mais.. Et eux? Ajouta t'il en montrant Zechs et Noin.

-Apparemment, ils veulent nous aider… commença Quatre.

-On a donné notre démission, expliqua Lucrezia en reprenant son sac, divergence d'opinion.. De plus Hilde me manque.

-A un moment ou un autre, j'ai du rater quelque chose, signala Duo, qu'est ce que Hilde a à voir dans tout ca ?

-On t'expliquera, promis Quatre, maintenant il faut sortir et aller chercher Heero au passage…

Les quatre amis et leurs deux compagnons entamèrent le chemin inverse le plus vite possible, Wufei traînant Duo derrière lui par la main. Alors qu'ils sortaient d'un couloir, la porte anti-feu se ferma derrière eux dans un claquement sonore.

-que se passe t'il ? Demanda Zechs.

-Ciel, fit Quatre d'un ton égal et absolument pas paniqué, Heero a décidé de s'amuser.

-Porte anti-feu, fermées et verrouillées, système anti-incendie… Lancé.

Heero s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège et profita avec une joie pas tout à fait dissimulée du spectacle de la panique des soldats arrosés par le système d'extinction des feux.

-Mission accomplie. Enfin.. Presque, ajouta t'il en sortant une disquette de son short en spandex.

-Heero, finit de jouer, déclara Trowa en se penchant par la porte.

-J'ai fini, fit Heero en reprenant sa disquette. Duo et Wufei ?

-On les a.

-Heero, simple question, demanda Quatre alors que le Japonais saluait Duo et Wufei, qu'y a t'il dans cette disquette ?

-Un virus de ma collection personnelle.. Un vieux truc du 20ème siècle du calendrier julien… I love you…

-Pardon ? Firent les quatre adolescents d'une même voix.

-C'est son nom baka, fit Heero avec un reniflement dédaigneux, que font-ils là ? Demanda t'ils en montrant Zechs et Lucrezia.

-Ils nous ont aidés, commença Quatre.

-Et ce sera tout, ajouta Zechs, dépêchez-vous de partir, nous partirons de notre côté nous aussi. Vite, ajouta t'il avant de prendre Lucrezia par la main et de disparaître dans les couloirs.

-Allons-y, déclara Heero en prenant la tête de la troupe.

-Miss Peacecraft ? Réveillez-vous…

Relena se réveilla en sursaut et reconnut, au-dessus d'elle, le vieux visage ridé de Howard.

-Howard ? Mais que…

-Quelqu'un voudrait vous parler.

La jeune fille se leva en frottant ses yeux pleins de sommeil puis s'étira et démêla rapidement ses cheveux emmêlés de ses doigts avant de se lever. Howard attendit patiemment qu'elle soit bien réveillée puis lui tendit les sacs.

-Nous avons contacté les rebelles et ils vont vous amener à leur QG… 

-Mais comment…

Howard ne répondit pas, ouvrant juste la porte menant au pont. Un hélicoptère était en train de se poser au centre du pont, sur l'espace aménagé. La porte transversale s'ouvrit et une femme en sortit. Elle était grande, avait de longs cheveux châtains ramassés en deux couettes sur ses épaules mais malgré ça, son visage était de type chinois. Avançant courbée sous les pales de l'hélico elle vint immédiatement vers Relena et tendit la main.

-Sally Po, je suis une amie de Wufei. Très honorée de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Peacecraft. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, ajouta t'elle une fois que sa cadette lui eut serré la main.

-J'arrive, Howard... Merci pour tout…

-Ce fut un plaisir Miss. Soyez prudente.

-Merci… Répéta Relena avant de se laisser aller à ses impulsions et de serrer le vieil homme dans ses bras, donnez-moi des nouvelles de Hilde.

-C'est promis.

Sally guida ensuite la jeune fille jusqu'à l'hélico et elles remontèrent à bord. 

Très vite, elles laissèrent le cargo aménagé en base flottante derrière elles.

_Kineko : OU EST CE P#%µ*$ DE THE !!!_

_Wufei : Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas encore avec elle ?_

_Duo : Viens à couvert !!!_

_Heero : Elle n'a plus de thé à la menthe…_

_Trowa : Ca ne va pas au boulot en ce moment…_

_Quatre : et elle.. Hem, elle est indisposée pour la semaine…_

_Hilde : On est foutu._

_Relena : Comment connais-tu ce genre de chose Quatre?_

_Quatre : Relena, j'ai 29 sœurs._

  


* * *

[1] Kineko : Cours de langue deux ! En italien : Fils de pute, merci aux folles de la Lemon Tree pour leur aide précieuse ^^v


	8. L'échappée belle

Aveugle 

Série : Gundam Wing, Bomber men

Autrice : Kineko, l'esprit du renard dingue

Genre : Sérieux, déprime du Duo, Heero se lache un quart de poil, OOC, adieu mon joli scénar

Couple : Hilde+Vincent, 3x4, 5+2, 6+9

 Email : kineko@ifrance.com

Disclaimer : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN SONT PAS A MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Chapitre 7 : L'échappée belle 

-Ksooooooooooo, grogna Heero en jetant un œil prudent au coin du mur.

-C'est pas le moment d'avoir du vocabulaire Heero, déclara Duo, agrippé à mort au bras indemne de Wufei.

-Ils nous attendent à la sortie, expliqua Heero. Impossible de passer sans attirer l'attention…

-Comment f… commença Wufei avant d'être interrompu par un rugissement de moteur.

Les gardes postés au dehors poussèrent des cris de surprises lorsque Zechs et Lucrezia, montés dans une jeep, jouèrent au bowling humain, tentant de faire le plus de strikes possible. Lucrezia se leva sur son siège, brandissant une mitraillette et fit signe aux adolescents de passer.

-DEPECHEZ VOUS !!!

Heero et Trowa partirent en premier, aidant la brune à canarder les autres soldats. Wufei hocha la tête puis prit Duo par l'épaule.

-Duo, écoute-moi, je vais te mettre dans une direction et tu devras courir sans t'arrêter.. C'est compris ? 

-Ou.. oui, fit Duo en prenant une profonde respiration.

-Quatre, part en premier et rattrape-le.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi

-Il est aveugle, déclara Wufei avant de tourner Duo en direction du van a demi caché, trente mètres plus loin, par une haie d'arbres. Prêt ? Quatre vas-y !

Le blond partit avec un léger mouvement de retard, assimilant à peine la cécité de son ami. Wufei lâcha Duo juste après.

-Vas-y, je te suis.

-Oui…

-Ne t'arrête pas !! Ajouta wufei alors que Duo s'élançait à son tour

Duo passa en courant derrière Heero, puis la jeep, sans ralentir. Une salve de balle, passant prés de lui, le fit sursauter et il obliqua inconsciemment.

-DUO NON !!! A GAUCHE, VA A GAUCHE !! Hurla wufei en accélérant.

Déboussolé, Duo changea de direction, puis stoppa, incapable de se repérer. Quatre pila net et se retourna, Duo se tournait dans tous les sens cherchant un point de repère auditif ou autre.

-Par ici !! Cria Quatre.

-Heero, viens ! S'exclama Wufei en tirant le Japonais derrière lui. 

-Hai, fit Heero avant de faire signe à Trowa de les suivre.

-DUO !! COURT !! Répéta Wufei, droit devant !!!

L'Américain obéit au quart de tour et repartit, dépassant Quatre, en direction de la camionnette. Le blond rattrapa son ami au moment ou il allait la dépasser et l'aida à grimper dedans. Trowa se précipita à l'avant et se glissa sur le siège du conducteur tandis que Wufei montait à son tour, suivit par Heero qui referma les portes derrière eux.

-Accrochez-vous, fit le Français en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roue. 

La jeep de Zechs et Lucrezia passa devant eux en vrombissant, leur ouvrant le chemin. Heero se releva, passa sur un des sièges avant et ouvrit la fenêtre avant de jeter négligemment quelques grenades. Quand Trowa lui jeta un regard interrogatif, Heero lui répondit par un autre regard, à mille lieux du Regard-De-La-Mort tm. 

Presque innocent.

A l'arrière cependant. Duo tâtonnait désespéramment, cherchant un point de repère, heurtant Quatre au passage.

-Je suis là, fit Wufei. Par ici…

En quelques secondes, Duo fut collé à lui, hoquetant nerveusement.

-Ca va Duo.. C'est finit maintenant… fit Wufei en lui caressant le dos.

Zechs obliqua à un moment donné, quittant la compagnie des G-Boys. Lucrezia leur adressa un signe d'au revoir avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Signe auquel répondit Heero, d'un simple geste de la main, avant de se tourner vers l'arrière.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda t'il, j'espère que vous êtes content tous les deux, fit il d'un ton furieux.

-Yuy ce n'est pas le moment, répliqua Wufei en lui lançant un regard brûlant, Duo est gravement blessé.

-Pardon ? Fit Trowa sans quitter la route des yeux, il a reçu une balle ?

-Il est aveugle, expliqua Quatre.

Heero dévisagea l'Américain avec surprise, semblant enfin remarquer son regard fixe et effrayé.

-Kami Sama, murmura t'il.

-Je préviens Sally qu'on va avoir besoin de soins d'urgence quand on arrivera, déclara Quatre en allumant la radio portative.

-Major Po, fit le pilote dans son casque, une communication urgente de la part de Sandrock.

Sally empoigna immédiatement son propre casque et l'enfila.

-Allo ? Oui ? Dieu merci… Oui.. D'accord, quand y serez vous ? Demain matin ? On vous y attend soyez prudent.

Elle retira son casque et sourit à Relena qui avait écouté la conversation avec appréhension.

-Duo et Wufei sont libre.

-Merci mon dieu, soupira Relena comment vont-ils ?

-Quatre a juste dit qu'ils étaient blessés, mais il n'a pas précisé… Courage Relena…

-Merci, fit Relena avant d'exploser en sanglots soulagés.

-Général Kushrenada !!! Les prisonniers se sont enfuis !!!

-Ha, très bien, lâcha Treize en disposant des roses dans un vase.

-Je vous demande pardon Général ? Intervint un officier.

-Ils nous mèneront à leur base, expliqua Treize, ils ne le savent pas encore, c'est tout…

-Ha, soupira l'officier, c'était un plan alors.

-Exactement.

-Et la trahison du colonel Merquise et du lieutenant Noin aussi…

Le vase tomba au sol ou il explosa en mille morceaux, répandant eau et pétales autour de lui.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Pause pipi tout le monde, fit Trowa en arrêtant le van sur une aire d'autoroute.

Duo grommela quelques chose, assoupi sur les genoux de Wufei et se retourna tout bonnement. Le chinois s'éveilla lui aussi, b            ailla en étirant son bras indemne et tapota l'épaule de son camarade.

-Duo, je ne suis pas un oreiller.

-.. Aisse moi dormir Wuffy..

-M'appelle pas comme ça.

-Duo, on va prendre un peu à manger, tu veux quoi ?

-Tout sauf épinard et poisson, soupira le jeune garçon en s'étirant. Hey, Wuffy…

-M'appelle pas comme ca.. qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ils t'ont laissé ta montre ? Demanda Duo, légèrement étonné.

Wufei fronça les sourcils. Evidemment que non. Les soldats d'Oz leur avaient confisqué toutes les affaires qu'ils portaient sur eux, montres, couteaux… De plus son plâtre était posé sur son bras à montre.

-Pourquoi demandes-tu ça Duo ?

-Ben, commence le jeune homme en triturant sa natte j'entends comme un bip.. Ca viens de…

Il lâcha sa natte et chercha à tâtons sur le bras de Wufei, jusqu'à toucher le plâtre blanc.

-Là.. Ca viens de là.

Quatre qui commençait à sortir se figea. Il se retourna, croisant le regard de Heero et Trowa puis approcha à quatre pattes et posa son oreille sur le plâtre de Wufei.

-Je n'entends rien, souffla t'il, Trowa, tu as une meilleure ouie que moi…

Le grand français se pencha à son tour et écouta attentivement, ses amis retenant leur souffle.

-Il y a quelque chose dans le plâtre, déclara t'il gravement, au bruit, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un traceur.

-Ho les enfoirés, gronda Duo, profiter d'un faible blessé…

-Duo, siffla Wufei. Que faisons-nous ?

Quatre soupira et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

-Je suis désolé Wufei, il n'y a qu'une solution..

Trowa hocha la tête.

-Je vais préparer de quoi faire une attelle.

-Viens avec moi Wufei, fit Heero en sortant du van.

Wufei se redressa pour sortir mais fut retenu par l'Américain qui s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces. Wufei soupira et lui tapota le crane gentiment.

-Je reviens Duo.. Et Quatre resteras avec toi…

Duo hésita un long moment puis relâcha le Chinois avec réluctance. Wufei se laissa glisser hors du van et suivit Heero et Trowa. Resté seul avec Quatre, Duo se replia immédiatement sur lui-même, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras. Quatre referma la porte puis regarda longuement Duo avant d'approcher. 

-Duo ? Fit-il doucement.

L'Américain releva le visage.

-Oui Quatre ?

-Ta natte est à moitié défaite… Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Duo passa sa main sur son épaisse natte puis hocha la tête et commença a défaire le nœud. Quatre vint l'aider mais l'américain lui arracha l'extrémité de la natte des doigts et continua à défaire sa natte seul. Quatre soupira puis sortit une brosse à cheveux de son sac. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prit chaque fois qu'il avait une mission avec l'Américain. Duo ayant la fâcheuse habitude d'égarer temporairement ses affaires, il gardait avec lui quelques affaires de première nécessité, brosse à dent et peigne. Il tendit la brosse à Duo, attendant que son ami la prenne, mais, se souvenant de sa cécité, il approcha de plus prêt et saisit doucement quelques mèches de Duo. L'Américain se figea de surprise mais l'arabe le rassura.

-Je vais te démêler les cheveux, dit-il d'une voix calme, ne bouge pas…

-Tu sais faire ?

-J'ai vingt neuf sœurs Duo…

-Question stupide donc…

Quatre s'agenouilla prés de son ami et fixa avec détermination la masse de cheveux châtains qui se déroulait du crane de Duo jusqu'à sa taille… Ses hanches. Non ses fesses… Sur le sol…

-Duo, combien de mètres de cheveux as-tu exactement ?

-Un mètre vingt seulement, pourquoi ?

-Ca me semble deux fois plus long, soupira le blond avant de s'attaquer au démêlage des mèches.

Et beaucoup plus épais. Quatre mit presque une demi heure à démêler correctement la chevelure entière de Duo. Les cheveux de Duo étaient à la fois épais et doux, mais en ce moment, ils étaient couverts de poussière et de saletés diverses. Duo n'avait put se laver dans la cellule d'Oz, mis à part la rapide toilette qu'on lui avait faite à l'infirmerie. Quatre donna un dernier coup de brosse et se rassit en soupirant.

-Je ne peux rien faire de plus.. Dés qu'on arrive, tu prends une douche.

-J'en rêve, répondit Duo.

-Heu.. Duo ?

-Mmm?

Quatre commença à séparer la chevelure en trois mèches égales, cherchant ses mots pour parler à l'Américain.

-Je… J'ai été connecté à toi durant un moment.

Duo ne répondit pas, mais son corps s'immobilisa, raide comme une statue. Il tourna à demi la tête, comme pour jeter un œil au blond.

-Quel moment ?

-Quand tu as été.. Agressé… Acheva Quatre d'une petite voix.

Duo dégagea vivement ses cheveux des mains de Quatre et se roula en boule, au grand désarroi de Quatre qui essaya immédiatement de le réconforter.

-Duo, je suis désolé… Je…

-Je suis un pilote de gundam et j'ai rien pu faire…

-Ils.. Ils t'ont ? Commenca Quatre.

-Non, fit Duo d'une voix sèche, Wufei est arrivé à temps… Mais.. Ca revient au même, j'aurais dut me défendre, je ne suis pas faible je… Je suis le pilote de Death Scythe…

A la mention de son gundam, Duo se redressa légèrement et essaya de tourner la tête vers Quatre.

-Quatre ? Et Death Scythe ?

Quatre regarda son ami chercher sa présence totalement à l'opposé. Ca lui faisait mal de voir Duo ainsi, essayant de s'accrocher a ses habitudes… Mais malheureusement, si cette cécité s'avérait permanente… La vie de Duo serait complètement bouleversée… 

-Death Scythe a.. Eté entièrement détruit… On a même cru que.. Tu y étais resté… Tu as eut de la chance de t'en sortir vivant duo… La carcasse est irréparable…

Duo poussa un long soupir désespéré et se recroquevilla à nouveau, au moment même ou les trois autres rouvraient la porte.

-Ca va Trowa, je peux encore marcher merci, fit Wufei, soutenant son bras débarrassé du plâtre et muni d'une solide attelle.

-Je vais me débarrasser du plâtre, déclara Heero en se penchant en avant, il me faut juste mon sac..

-Quatre, que veux-tu mang…

Les trois jeunes garçons se turent, les yeux écarquillés. Quatre leur jeta un regard intrigué puis se souvint que c'était pour eux la première fois qu'ils voyaient Duo avec les cheveux détachés. Le blond leur fit signe de se taire et reprit le nattage de la longue chevelure.

-Wufei, viens te reposer, Trowa, Heero, à manger vite… Allez allez.

-Oui Quatre, firent les trois compagnons d'une même voix.

Wufei se hissa à l'intérieur, grommelant des injures sur un certain docteur Finnigan. Le son de sa voix sembla détendre Duo qui se redressa, facilitant ainsi la tache du blondinet.

-Et c'est moi qui suis grossier Wu ?

-Shazi[1].

-Hu ? Firent Duo et Quatre d'une même voix.

-Rien rien…

-Au fait Heero, qu'as tu fais du plâtre ? Demanda Quatre en tendant une part de pizza à Wufei.

-Je l'ai caché dans un camion en partance pour la direction opposée, répondit Heero, piochant lui aussi dans la boite en carton.

-Pas con, fit Duo, j'aurais bien aimé gribouiller une connerie dessus avant de te le laisser l'emmener.

-J'ai laissé un autre souvenir par-dessus.

-Encore une infection informatique ? Ca va être dur à connecter un plâtre, fit Quatre en tendant une part à Trowa qui refusa pour continuer à conduire.

-Pas informatique, répliqua Heero avec un léger relèvement du coin des lèvres qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un sourire.

-Général Kushrenada. Nous avons suivit le signal.

-Vous les avez retrouvés ?

-Heu.. J'ai bien peur que non, ils se sont débarrassés du traceur.

Treize soupira. Sa stratégie avait complètement échoué et il avait de plus perdu deux excellent éléments[2].

-Heu, Général ? Reprit l'officier, je crois que le pilote de gundam Wing vous a laissé un message.

Treize releva les yeux alors que l'officier posait un paquet sur son bureau. Treize déballa le paquet serré dans un linge blanc. Une atroce odeur vint immédiatement à son nez et il plaqua sa main par-dessus.

-Quelle horreur !!!

-Il l'avait caché dans un camion de marchandise… Du purin Général…

Treize roula des yeux, effaré. L'officier désigna le plâtre toujours à demi caché par le tissu.

-Le message est la Général.

Treize retourna le plâtre avec dégoût et lut les katakanas tracés au feutre sur la surface blanche.

-Tanshoo[3] ?

-Tanshoo ? C'est tout ce que tu as écrit ? Tu me déçois Heero, tu n'as pas écouté les cours que je t'ai dispensé sur les 1001 manières de faire chier le monde, fit Duo.

-J'ai pas fait QUE écrire.

BLAM

-Officier, faites venir du personnel de nettoyage je vous prie, déclara froidement Treize.

-Oui général.

-Je vais répéter histoire de vérifier que j'ai bien compris, fit Quatre, tu as mis une mini bombe dans le plâtre et remplis l'espace restant par.. Par de…

-La bouse, acheva Heero.

-Scato, fit Duo avant d'avaler une autre bouchée de pizza.

-Puéril, ajouta Wufei.

-Génial, fit Quatre avec un grand sourire.

Trowa, Wufei et Heero jetèrent un regard éberlué au blond tandis que Duo haussait un sourcil surpris.

_L'échappée moche _

_Wufei : C'est ignoble._

_Heero : Pas moi, elle !_

_Quatre : C'est moi qui ai dit ca ? Mais c'est OOC !!!_

_Trowa : Hn…_

_Duo : Et vous savez le pire les mecs ?_

_Les 4 : Non quoi ?_

_Duo : On s'y habitue.._

  


* * *

[1] Kineko : Cours trois, idiot en chinois et merci à Mel et Christy

[2] Ca lui apprendras à sous estimer les G-Boys.

[3] Kineko : cours 4. Très insultante injure japonaise ayant rapport à la taille des.. Hem, vous voyez quoi ?

Duo : comment ca se fait que tu connaisses autant d'injures dans des langues différentes ?

Kineko : Don naturel ?


	9. Lendemains

Aveugle 

Série : Gundam Wing, Jeuuuuuuuuuuust ouane biiiiiiiiiiiiiiteuh coomunikééééééééshioooneuh !!!

Autrice : Kineko, Wonderneko

Genre : Sérieux, OOC, a pu scénar originel, situation compromettante entre 2 et 5, l'autrice a fumé

Couple : Hilde+Vincent, 3x4, 5+2 , 6+9

 Email : kineko@ifrance.com

Disclaimer :      Ho mon cœur se déchire

Au fait d'avoir à dire

A mes lecteurs pantois

ILS SONT PAS A MOI !!!!

Chapitre 8 : 

Vincent se réveilla doucement, installé bien au chaud.

Très au chaud.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas de couverture, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire en août.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et s'aperçut que durant la nuit, Hilde avait basculé du côté de sa cuisse non blessée et l'avait élu nounours de remplacement. Maintenant, il ne s'étonnait plus du nombre d'oreillers de la jeune fille. Si elle devait toujours tenir quelque chose en dormant.

Hilde s'agita dans son sommeil en marmonnant, puis sourit et resserra sa prise sur le torse de Vincent, passant une jambe sur les siennes.

La perspective de finir sa vie sous forme d'oreiller parut soudain très alléchante pour Vincent.

Il se réinstalla confortablement, un immense sourire aux lèvres, la tête sur son bras replié et s'apprêta à profiter d'une longue grasse matinée avec une jolie fille quand on sonna à la porte.

Vincent grimaça, souhaitant soudain que son pouvoir ait une prise sur les probabilités pour annuler toute chance qu'on lui bousille ses coups. On sonna une seconde fois à la porte et il allait se résoudre à se dégager des bras d'Hilde quand la jeune fille le lâcha d'elle-même, se réveillant peu à peu..

-Je voulais faire la grasse matinée, grommela t'elle.

-Bonjour Hilde, fit Vincent bien dormi ?

-Avec un oreiller comme toi, sans problème.

Le sourire de Vincent s'agrandit de nouveau, battant tous les records de Duo. Néanmoins, quand la brune se leva de son lit, tanguant et boitant, le sourire disparut. Vincent se leva vivement, retenant la jeune fille par les épaules.

-Tu devrais rester coucher, objecta t'il, je vais répondre.

-Si c'est un voisin, il va s'étonner de te voir là.. De plus, je dois aller à la salle de bain…

Hilde boitilla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, suivie par un Vincent concerné et jeta un œil par le judas.

-MEIN GOTT[1] !!! S'exclama t'elle avant d'ouvrir tous les verrous et la porte dans un grand geste, GRANDE SŒUR !!!

Elle se jeta au cou de Lucrezia qui attendait derrière la porte, manquant de s'effondrer quand elle s'appuya sur sa jambe blessée et d'entraîner sa sœur dans sa chute.

-grandesoeurcavaqu'estcequetufaislapourquoit'esicimercipourduoetwufeigottmaisqu'estcequetufaisla ?!!!

-Parole Hilde, soupira Lucrezia, c'est toi qui a hérité la partie extravertie des italiens.

-Si tu ne tiens que des Allemands Lu, je ne les savais si volubile, fit sarcastiquement Zechs.

-Ma soeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !!! Ronronna Hilde en serrant sa sœur contre elle. He ? C'est qui ce super canon ? Fit-elle en voyant Zechs, appuyé sur le mur, sans son masque.

Le blond haussa un sourcil intrigué devant un clone miniature de Lucrezia et allait répondre quand son amie l'interrompit.

-C'est un ami…

-Ami ou petit ami ? S'enquit Hilde avec un sourire amusé.

Elle fut récompensée d'un léger rougissement de ses deux aînés. Vincent sortit à son tour.

-Hilde, rentrons vite…

-Ha oui, venez.

Hilde prit sa sœur par la main et l'amena dans le salon, suivie par Zechs et Vincent.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard suspicieux l'un de l'autre et se mesurèrent des yeux avant de suivre leurs amies respectives. Lucrezia, voyant la blessure de sa sœur, demanda immédiatement des explications.

-Un de tes confrères m'a tiré dessus… Mais que faites vous la tout les eux ?

-Zechs a plaqué Treize et on a donné notre démission, expliqua rapidement Lucrezia.

-Zechs ? Répéta Hilde, Zechs… Merquise ?

-Merci Lu, soupira Zechs en se cachant le visage dans ses mains. 

Il adorait Lucrezia, mais niveau discrétion et diplomatie, ce n'était pas Sainte Une… Ni même Relena…

-Juste comme ça.. Par plaquer, c'est pas : « plaqué, je t'aime moi non plus » ? demanda Vincent, tout bonnement sur le cul.

-Si, répondit Lucrezia d'un bloc avant que Zechs ait put la bâillonner.

-Merci Lu, merci infiniment, gémit Zechs avant de se cacher le visage dans ses mains.

-Génial, combien de choc pourrais-je supporter aujourd'hui ?

-Qui êtes-vous au fait ? Demanda Lucrezia d'un air soupçonneux et que faite vous dans l'appartement de ma sœur ?

-C'est un ami de Duo, intervint Hilde, c'est lui qui m'a ramené et soigné.

-Mouais, fit l'aînée des sœurs avec un regard noir à Vincent, transportant plus de menace à son encontre que les Regard-De-La-Mort tm de Heero dans ses grands jours.

-Hilde ? Ta sœur veut ma mort…

-Mais non, elle est juste très protectrice..

-Je te crois volontiers, fais-lui lâcher cette arme..

-Relena Sama !!! S'exclama Sally en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Relena.

-Sally ? Que..

-Ils arrivent…

La jeune fille se précipita hors de la chambre, Sally sur les talons. Elles arrivèrent rapidement au garage où Quatre achevait de garer le van. A peine eut-il posé le pied au sol qu'une jeune fille blonde était pendue à son cou.

-Ho Quatre, vous êtes en vie…

-Re.. Relena ? Fit Quatre avant d'être brusquement relaché par la jeune fille.

-Trowa tu vas bien ? J'étais inquiète pour vous !!! Ajouta t'elle en serrant Heero contre elle.

Quatre retint un sourire en voyant un rapide fard traverser les joues du japonais. Fard que Heero réprima tout en repoussant la jeune fille.

-Que fais-tu la ? Demanda t'il d'une voix dure.

-Sally est venue me chercher sur le bateau d'Howard, où sont ils ?

-Onna !!! Que fais-tu la ? !!!

-Onna ? Répéta Duo alors que Wufei l'aidait à sortir, de qui tu p…

Duo n'acheva pas sa phrase et retomba assis sur le sol du van comme Relena lui sautait dessus en hurlant :

-DUO SHINIGAMI MAXWELL!!! REFAIS-MOI UNE SEULE FOIS CE GENRE DE COUP ET SI OZ NE TE TUE PAS, C'EST MOI QUI LE FAIS !!!

-Relena ? Balbutia Duo.

-Mais non c'est la Reine du Monde !!! Je me suis inquiétée pour vous deux ! J'ai même cru que vous étiez mort et.. Et.. Et… 

Sur ce Relena commença à sangloter. 

-Ch, ch, fit Duo en tapotant le dos de Relena, ca va, on s'en est sortit..

La jeune fille parvint a réprimer ses larmes et se tourna vers le chinois qui grommelait sur la faiblesse des femmes.

-Wufei, tu es blessé ?

-Ca iras, grogna t'il, je peux attendre, il faut s'occuper de Duo.

-Non toi d'abord, protesta Duo, je peux encore bouger normalement, pas toi !

-Un bras cassé ne m'arrêtera pas, Sally, occupe-toi de Duo d'abord.

-WUFEI !

-DUO !!!

-Ecoutez, proposa Sally en s'interposant, les profs sont là eux aussi, ils vont s'occuper de vous deux avec moi, maintenant on se calme.

Relena regarda l'Américain, toujours assis.

-Tu es blessé Duo ?

Il lui sourit.

Tristement. 

En la regardant sans la voir.

-Duo tes yeux…

-Ca iras Relena… c'est sûrement temporaire… sûrement.

-Voilà Wufei, déclara Maître O en bandant l'épaule de son pupille.

-Qu'avez-vous fait exactement ? S'enquit le Chinois avec méfiance.

-Nous avons juste réparé ton os en injectant une substance dans la fracture. Une super colle si tu préfères, répondit l'instructeur H.

-Alors je peux l'utiliser comme avant ?

-Doucement pendant une ou deux semaines, la blessure est quand même ouverte et la fracture sera encore fragile…

-Merci, fit Wufei avec un petit salut à l'attention des profs. Et Duo ?

-G et Sally lui font passer des tests.. Mais j'ai peur que ca ne serve à rien, soupira S en entrant à son tour.

-Comment ca ?

-Avec ce genre de blessure… J'ai peur que ses rétines aient été brûlées par la chaleur des explosions…

Le silence retomba sur les trois professeurs et le jeune pilote, jusqu'a ce que Sally entre elle aussi.

-Nous avons fini les tests, il faut attendre les résultats… Wufei, deux mots.

Le Chinois descendit de la table de soin ou il s'était assis et suivit la doctoresse dans la pièce à côté. Il eut la surprise de voir le professeur G et Duo assis côte à côte, comme lui quelques secondes plus tôt, et le prof tapoter gentiment le dos de Duo.

-Wufei, pourrais-tu t'occuper de lui un moment je te prie ? Demanda Sally à voix basse, aide le juste pour la douche.

-Je suis pas encore impotent, protesta Duo.

Sally et le professeur G sortirent de la pièce, laissant les adolescents seuls.

-Ca va ? S'enquit Wufei.

-Elle a désinfecté mes blessures à nouveau, vérifié l'état général de mon corps et passé quelques tests pour mes yeux… On saura demain.

Le silence retomba entre les deux amis. Duo en profita pour ramener ses jambes contre son torse et poser son menton sur ses genoux serrés. Wufei se frotta nerveusement la joue puis effleura le bras de son ami.

-Duo ? Allons prendre une douche.

-Tu me laveras le dos ?

-Si tu en as besoin… Répondit le Chinois en se laissant glisser au sol, allez viens.

Il aida l'Américain a descendre de la table et s'apprêta à ressortir quand la main de Duo se referma autour de la sienne. Après un moment d'hésitation, Wufei resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Duo et reprit sa route, l'Américain derrière lui. Les deux pilotes arrivèrent rapidement à une salle de bain et Wufei referma la porte derrière eux. A peine commençait-il à s'éloigner de la porte que l'on y frappa. Agacé, Wufei rouvrit la porte. Quatre était derrière. Il lui sourit gentiment et lui tendit une trousse de toilette.

-Shampoing de Duo et brosse à cheveux. S'il n'arrive pas à faire sa natte, dit lui que je m'en occuperais.

-Heu… Merci, fit le Chinois en prenant la trousse que lui tendait le blond.

-Encore une chose Wufei, ajouta Quatre en approchant pour lui parler à voix basse, du tact je te prie…

Sur ce, le petit blond s'éloigna avec un petit salut. Wufei se gratta le crane puis rejoignit l'Américain dans la salle de bain. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir le jeune homme faire tomber une série de bouteilles en se retournant trop vivement.

-Zut !! S'exclama l'Américain.

-Attend, je vais t'aider…

Wufei reposa la trousse de toilette et ramassa les bouteilles, aidé par Duo. Puis il se redressa et s'apprêta à se déshabiller, s'arrêtant en se souvenant que Duo AUSSI prenait sa douche.

-Heu.. Hem, duo ? Tu.. Tu veux prendre ta douche en premier ?

-Ca te gêne de la prendre avec moi ? S'enquit l'américain en retirant le tee shirt d'Oz.

-Non.. SI, corrigea le Chinois, je veux dire… C'est… 

-Je vais pas te mater tu sais, déclara Duo en déboutonnant son pantalon, je peux plus maintenant.

Wufei fut un moment déconcerté par la remarque de Duo et surtout par son ton acerbe et en oublia de regarder ailleurs lorsque l'Américain se déshabilla. Le tatouage de dragon noir réapparut quand les cheveux de Duo glissèrent sur son dos. Hypnotisé par les lignes noires sur la peau blanche de Duo, Wufei suivit le jeune homme du regard. Il se reprit en rougissant alors que ses yeux glissaient du dos vers les reins de Duo. L'Américain atteignit la douche en tâtonnant et ouvrit la porte. Alors qu'il cherchait à mettre les robinets en marche, Wufei se décida et retira rapidement ses habits pour le rejoindre.

-Je vais t'aider, grommela t'il en réglant la température.

-Merci Wu, fit Duo.

Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, se laissant décrasser par la pression, détendant leurs muscles encore meurtris. Puis Wufei se mit une claque sur le front.

-Wufy ? 

-M'appelle pas comme ca… Duo.. J'ai oublié le shampoing.

Sur ce, l'Américain s'effondra de rire dans la cabine de douche. Wufei roula des yeux mais ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se recourber en petit sourire. Il entrouvrit la porte de la cabine.

-Je reviens.

Le Chinois sortit de la douche, agrippa une serviette pour se couvrir un minimum et fouilla dans la trousse qu'il avait laissé sur l'appui du lavabo. La porte s'ouvrit au moment ou il sortait le shampoing. Heero lui jeta un regard impénétrable, puis fixa Duo dans la cabine de douche et retourna vers Wufei, écarlate.

-Je ne veux pas savoir, déclara t'il avant de refermer la porte.

Wufei se sentit rougir de nouveau et ferma la porte à clef avant de retourner avec Duo et le shampoing sous la douche.

-Qui s'était ?

-Heero, grommela Wufei sans cesser de rougir.

-J'espère que tu étais décent, gloussa Duo.

-J'avais une serviette. Mais TOI tu n'étais pas décent.

-Boh, l'a vu pire, répliqua Duo en haussant les épaules, et pis il a l'habitude.

Wufei allait demander des éclaircissements sur cette déclaration mais son regard tomba malencontreusement plus bas que le tatoo.

« Oh.. bon.. Dieu… Penser à autre chose viiiiiiiiiiiiiite… »

-Wufy ?

-M'appelle pas comme ca, répliqua Wufei en détournant les yeux.

-Tu étais tout silencieux d'un coup…

-Heu, te tourne pas, fit Wufei en empêchant Duo de se tourner vers lui.

Duo fronça les sourcils un bref moment mais son regard aveugle s'illumina rapidement d'une lueur de compréhension.

-Oh allons Wu, on est deux hommes, qu'est ce que j'ai de plus que toi hein ?

-De jolies f.. Tatoo, se reprit Wufei, l'eau à la limite de l'évaporation autour de lui.

Il retourna l'Américain d'autorité et lui savonna les cheveux, le regard fixé sur son crane.

'Pense à rien pense à rien pense à rien'

-Il te plait ?

'Hu ?'

-Quoique tu penses Wufy, je parlais de mon tatoo.

-Ha.. Heu, oui.. Il est… joli… tu te l'es fais quand ?

'Bonne idée, alimente la conversation sur un truc sans danger, ca t'évitera de penser à des perversions et…'

-Ma première cuite et mon dépucelage. Fêté les deux d'un coup.

'Les dieux doivent me haïr.'

-En fait, je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, ma conquête de la nuit s'était cassé et j'avais un joli souvenir sur le dos. C'est à partir de la que j'ai décidé de ne me bourrer la gueule qu'avec des gens que je connaissais.

Wufei cessa de frictionner vigoureusement le cuir chevelu de Duo.

-Duo, c'était quand ?

-Heuu, à peu prés un an ? Répondit Duo avec toute l'innocence dont il se sentait capable.

-Et quel ge as -tu ?

-Presque seize… Ho Wuuuuuu, commence pas à avoir l'air constipé.

-Je n'ai pas l'air constipé, répliqua le Chinois.

-Mon œil oui, tout ce que tu veux que, en ce moment, tu fronces les sourcils en pinçant les lèvres et serrant les mâchoires, détend toi ca passeras mieux…

-Duoooooooooo…

-Oui c'est moi. 

Wufei soupira et rinça l'épaisse crinière de son camarade.

-Tu es impossible.

-C'est pour ca qu'on m'aime, répliqua Duo en mettant la tête en arrière, juste sur l'épaule de Wufei.

'Respirerespirerespire'

-Merci Quatre, fit Duo en ramenant sa natte sur son épaule.

-De rien, ca iras ?

Duo hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur le flanc sur son lit, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-J'ai encore sommeil ,fit il.

-dors alors, conseilla Quatre en ramenant une couverture sur lui, on viendra te chercher demain pour le petit déj.

-Hmm… soupira Duo en se blotissant en boule contre le mur.

Quatre sortit de la chambre et se tourna vers les trois autres pilotes qui attendaient, accompagnés de Relena.

-Comment vas t'il ?

-Pour l'instant, il est encore sous le choc, je crois qu'il ne réalise pas bien… Ses émotions sont une vraie tempête.

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Prier pour que sa cécité soit temporaire… Je ne sais pas comment il réagirais s'il devait rester aveugle toute sa vie… Ou plutôt.. Je ne veux pas y penser…

Les amis hochèrent la tête, comprenant le sous-entendu et décidèrent d'aller se coucher. La journée avait été longue…

  


* * *

[1] Kineko : Juste l'expression 'mon dieu' en allemand…


	10. Aveugle

Aveugle 

Série : Gundam Wing, Wild wing boy

Autrice : Kineko, the Maxwell's Twin

Genre : Sérieux, déprime du Duo, dégelage du Wubébé (Wufei : ONNA !!!). OOC et sabordage du scénario originel, yaoi, 

Couple : Hilde+Vincent, 3x4, 5+2, 6+9, 1+Relena

 Email : kineko@ifrance.com

Disclaimer : J'aimerais bien les capturer, étudier et les mettre dans du formol pour les garder pour l'éternité, mais ils sont pas a moi… dommage…

Chapitre 9 : Aveugle 

CRASH

Wufei ouvrit un œil, instantanément réveillé par le bruit et porta la main à son arme sous son oreiller. Il attendit un moment, écoutant le silence de la nuit.

BLAM

-Motherfucker !!! S'exclama la voix de Duo.

Lâchant son arme, wufei enfila un pantalon de jogging et sortit de sa chambre, se précipitant vers celle de Duo, imité par Trowa. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard puis Trowa frappa à la porte.

-Duo ? Est ce que ca va ?

-Hein ? Heu oui oui, désolé de vous réveiller… CRAC !!! Shitshitshit..

-Pousse toi, ordonna Wufei avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il trouva Duo accroupit à quatre pattes en train d'essayer de ramasser le contenu d'un tiroir répandu au sol. D'ailleurs plusieurs tiroirs étaient dispersés par terre, ainsi que des vêtements, des livres....

-Que s'est il passé ? Demanda Wufei en s'agenouillant prés de l'américain.

-Rien rien, je cherche juste un truc…

-Dis moi quoi, proposa Wufei, plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, je suis pas prêt de dormir sinon..

-Ma croix, souffla Duo en tâtonnant.

Wufei et Trowa échangèrent un regard et le français se redressa de son appui sur le mur.

-C'est Relena qui l'as.. Je vais la chercher.

-Merci, balbutia Duo, j'ai foutu le bordel pour rien…

-Recouche toi, fit Wufei, je vais tout ramasser.

Les mains de Duo s'immobilisèrent et l'américain serra les poings. Wufei sentit sa tension.

-Duo ?

-Je veux pas rester comme ca…. Je suis inutile… Je…

-Duo, tu…

-Wufei… J'ai mal aux yeux quand je pleure… Balbutia Duo d'une voix étranglée.

Wufei s'approcha de Duo, toujours a genoux et lui leva le visage, mettant à la lumière les yeux gonflés et rougis autant de larmes que d'irritation.

-Tu as encore quelques brûlures… Il faut éviter de pleurer…

-Je voudrais bien… Mais je peux pas… J'ai peur de.. De rester aveugle…

Wufei regarda l'américain recroquevillé sur le sol, retenant ses larmes avec peine. Duo ne pleurait jamais avant… Ou alors pas devant tout le monde… Wufei tendit une main hésitante vers le jeune garçon, lui effleurant l'épaule. Comment on consolait quelqu'un qui pleurait… La seule personne qu'il ait jamais consolé ainsi.. C'était… Meiran. Quand ils étaient enfant. Elle s'était fait mal en tombant. Comment avait il fait déjà…

Duo sentit la caresse sur son épaule s'éloigner puis revenir aussitôt, avant qu'il ait pu la regretter. Puis il se sentit soulevé, avec une pointe de panique, avant de se retrouver assis sur une paire de genoux connus tandis qu'une main douce lui caressait le dos.

-Ca va aller Duo, ca va aller… Je suis là…

-Snif.. wu ?

-M'appelle pas comme ca, répliqua l'Asiatique d'une voix douce, j'ai horreur de ce surnom…

Duo ne répondit pas, mais Wufei sentit une goutte glisser sur sa peau.

-Duo.. Heu…

Il entendit une légère toquade a la porte et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Relena était debout devant la porte ouverte. Elle portait une paire de pyjama réglementaire de la base et tenait la croix de Duo a la main. Voyant les deux jeunes hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle hésita un moment mais le chinois lui tendit la main en silence. La voyant toujours immobile, Wufei lui fit signe de lui donner la croix. La jeune fille hésita encore un moment avant d'avancer silencieusement dans la pièce, sur la pointe de ses pieds nus. Elle déposa le crucifix dans la main du chinois, jeta un regard inquiet a Duo puis un autre suppliant à Wufei et sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. Les autres pilotes l'attendaient dehors. Quatre portait une fois de plus un tee-shirt de Trowa, trop grand pour lui, et tortillait nerveusement le bas de la couture. 

-Relena….

-Il vaut mieux les laisser, fit la jeune fille, Wufei s'occupe de Duo…

-Je sens ses émotions, commença Quatre, et il est terrifié…

Les amis échangèrent un regard impuissant mais se tournèrent à nouveau vers le petit blond quand celui ci reprit.

-Mais Wufei arrive à le calmer.

Le silence retomba et Relena hocha la tête.

-Retournons nous coucher, déclara t'elle en frottant ses bras.

Les amis se séparèrent, Quatre et Trowa retournant dans leur cabine, laissant la princesse seule avec Heero. Relena se frotta à nouveau les bras, frissonnant dans le couloir froid de la base. Elle sentit avec surprise un vétement chaud se poser sur ses épaules et tourna la tête vers Heero qui ajustait les pans de sa veste sur les épaules de Relena. Le japonais, contrairement aux autres, était de garde cette nuit la et était encore tout habillé. Il arrangea le col et s'écarta d'un pas.

-Je te ramène, déclara t'il d'un ton bourru.

Relena hocha la tête, remerciant son ami d'un sourire avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, suivie de son garde du corps auto attitré. Ils arrivèrent vite vers la cabine qu'on avait donnée à la jeune fille et Relena commenca à défaire la veste pour la rendre à Heero.

-Garde la, grogna t'il.

-Merci.

Ils restèrent tous deux l'un en face de l'autre, embarrassés. Relena finit par montrer sa chambre.

-Je vais aller me coucher..

-Relena ...

La jeune fille se tourna à nouveau vers le japonais, intriguée d'entendre dans sa voix une trace d'incertitude.

-Oui Heero ?

Le brun tritura nerveusement son tee-shirt, un peu comme Quatre auparavant puis se décida et releva les yeux.

-Je veux aider Duo… Mais je ne sais pas comment, avoua t'il en rabaissant les yeux. 

Après un petit moment d'étonnement, Relena releva la main et caressa doucement la joue du japonais à sa grande surprise.

-Ne le prend pas en pitié, déclara t'elle gentiment, et soit là pour lui, discrètement.. Tu sais comment il est…

Heero leva la main à son tour, emprisonnant celle de Relena dans la sienne et resta ainsi. Un sourire doux passa rapidement sur ses lèvres quand il reprit la parole.

-Merci Relena…

-Je t'en prie…

La jeune fille finit par dégager sa main en rosissant, sans pouvoir néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire. Heero se détourna légèrement a son tour, un peu gêné et tentant de reconstituer son masque impassible mis à mal par la douceur de la jeune fille[1].

-Tu.. T'en va demain c'est ça ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille en croisant ses mains devant elle, il faut que je reprenne mes responsabilités… Il est trop tard pour arranger le coup d'état, mais il doit être possible de gérer un gouvernement en commun.. Je sais que ca ne te plait pas Heero, mais je veux éviter le plus de mort possible…

-Hn.. J'aurais fait la même chose, grommela le japonais.

-Et.. Toi tu continueras à te battre ?

Heero hocha gravement la tête.

-Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être né pour ca…

-Quand tu auras connu la paix Heero, fit Relena en souriant, tu trouveras autre chose pour laquelle tu sera né.

La jeune princesse déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami et retourna dans sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit Heero, ajouta t'elle avant de refermer la porte.

Heero la regarda faire, impassible jusqu'à ce que la porte ait cliqué. Puis sourit comme un bienheureux. Il se tourna toujours souriant et vit Quatre et Trowa, penchés par la porte de leur chambre, pouffant silencieusement.

-Omae o korosu, gronda le japonais.

Le fou rire de Quatre résonna longuement malgré que Trowa ait claqué la porte sur eux pour empêcher Heero d'entrer.

Une fois seul avec son ami, Wufei l'écarta légèrement de lui.

-Relena a ramené ta croix, expliqua t'il quand une expression paniquée traversa le visage de l'Américain, ne bouge pas…

Wufei défit l'attache de la chaîne et la passa autour du cou de Duo avant de la refermer sur sa nuque. Duo poussa un profond soupir, de soulagement ou de lassitude, Wufei ne put le dire puis baissa le visage, cachant les écorchures derrière sa frange. Wufei repoussa doucement les mèches encore humides du bout des doigts et inclina la tête vers Duo, fermant doucement les yeux en se penchant.

-Wufei ?

Le chinois sursauta, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Duo et se redressa vivement.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit ?!!! »

-Wufei ? Tu es tout silencieux… Pas que ca change beaucoup de d'habitude mais…

-Il faut dormir, coupa le chinois en prenant Duo par l'épaule pour l'aider a se lever.

« Je reste calme.. Je reprends le contrôle. C'est… Juste une impulsion, voilà.. Duo est fragile et vulnérable et ca attire mon coté protecteur… « 

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?          

« Respire Wufei, respire bon sang, Duo est vulnérable ce n'est pas le moment d'en profiter, voilà alors… »

-s'il te plait wu ?

Wufei fondit instantanément.

-Ok, met toi au lit je ferme la porte.

-Je peux pas dormir dans ta chambre plutôt ?

-Ma… Pourquoi ?

-Je préfère quand je sens ton odeur… avoua Duo en triturant le bout de sa natte.

Wufei hésita encore un moment avant de se relever et de prendre Duo par le poignet.

-Ok…

Il sortit de la chambre, Duo sur les talons et ferma la porte derrière eux avant d'emmener son camarade dans sa propre chambre. Duo avança a petit pas dans la pièce, tâtonnant des orteils pour éviter de toucher quelques chose.

-Trois pas à droite, y'a le lit.

Duo hocha la tête et fit trois pas prudent vers le lit, heurtant légèrement le montant au dernier pas. Toujours tâtonnant, il se glissa entre les draps chauds et s'y pelotonna. Wufei le regarda se blottir contre le mur, soupirant comme un chaton ensommeillé avant de redresser la tête.

-Tu viens Wufy ?

Wufei éteignit la lumière et avança en tâtonnant vers le lit. Un bref moment, avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent  l'obscurité, il lui sembla qu'il comprenait Duo, prisonnier dans sa cécité. Il atteignit le lit, les mains cherchant le drap au hasard. Il sursauta quand une main se referma sur son poignet et qu'il bascula en avant, entraîné par une poigne d'acier.

-Du…

Boumf

-.. O ?

-Bonne nuit Wufei, susurra Duo en nouant ses bras autour du torse du Wufei.

-Heu, bonne nuit duo…

Wufei sentit Duo se détendre peu à peu puis relâcher doucement son emprise. Wufei se dégagea doucement, soucieux de ne pas réveiller son ami. Il s'allongea prés de lui, couché sur le flanc et s'apprêta a s'endormir quand le corps chaud de Duo se colla contre lui.

Ca allait être une loooooooongue nuit…

-Wufei !! Duo a disparut de sa ch…

Quatre se figea sur le pas de la porte, menacé d'un pistolet et d'une épée. Il cligna des yeux deux trois fois puis poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Bonjour Wufei, bonjour Duo, bien dormi ?

-Frapper serais une bonne idée Quatre, soupira Wufie en baissant son arme.

Il jeta un œil à Duo qui tendait un gun devant lui, au hasard.

-Quatre est à dix heures, signala t'il en rengainant son arme.

-Ho. Désolé Quatre, s'excusa Duo en rangeant l'arme.

-On est pas plus aimable fit Quatre en s'appuyant contre le montant de la porte.

-Hein ? Ho pardon, bonjour, Gromella Wufei.

Wufei se leva et s'étira longuement avant de ramasser un sweat shirt sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Debout Duo, il faut aller déjeuner.

-Encore cinq minutes, réclama Duo en se laissant retomber sur le lit et se blottissant dans les couvertures.

-Duo, debout.

-Force m'y, fit la voix de Duo, venant du fin fond du lit.

-Comme tu veux, ajouta Quatre en faisant signe à Trowa d'entrer.

-C'est pas du jeu !!! Tro lâche-moi !!!!

-Pas tant que Quatre ne l'a pas demandé, répliqua le Français en faisant route vers la cafét, Duo sur l'épaule.

-Ben on sait qui porte le pantalon, grommela l'Américain, faussement vexé. Sérieux j'aurais cru que des deux ce serait toi le seme…

-Le quoi ? Demanda wufei à Quatre qui avait prit une jolie couleur de tomate trop mure.

-Heu.. Le .. L'actif, souffla le petit blond en piquant du nez.

-Le… Ho.. DUO !!!!

-Nyark nyark nyark, Shinigami a encore laissé sa marque…

-Toujours aussi bruyant toi, grogna Heero en passant prés de ses amis, une tasse de café à la main.

-Ho mais maismaismais… Snif snif, Heero mon sauveur tu as de la caféine !! DOOOOOOOOOONNE !!!

-Pas moyen, répliqua Heero avant de s'interrompre puis mettre la tasse dans les mains de Duo, c'est chaud attention.

Duo resta muet de surprise, hésita à de goûter prudemment le café et l'acheva d'un trait avant de se frotter le menton.

-Heero va bien ?

-Heu oui… Je crois qu'il.. Essayait juste d'être gentil, risqua Quatre.

-Ha oui je me disais aussi. Tro ? Lâche-moi ou je te vide les dernières gouttes de café dans le calbuth.

Quatre arracha vite fait la tasse des mains de Duo et fit signe a Trowa de reposer le jeune homme. Lequel tortilla des doigts de pieds sur le sol avec soulagement.

-Ha, terre de mes ancêtres je te retrouve enfin…

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, soupira Wufei.

-Duo ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le professeur G qui arrivait de la section médicale en boitillant.

-Papy ? Fit duo en tendant une main hésitante vers le vieil homme.

-On a le résultat des tests, soupira le vieil homme… Venez à l'infirmerie.

Aveugle.

-Mais il n'y a aucun moyen ? Je veux dire peut être qu'une prothèse comme le docteur J…

-Non Quatre, les nerfs optiques ont été trop abîmés pour ca… 

Pour toujours.

-Mais… Il doit y avoir des solutions !!!!

-Aucune malheureusement, soupira le professeur G en baissant les yeux.

-Même pas une.. Une greffe de la cornée ? De bons médecins en seraient capable…

-Laisse tomber Quatre, intervint Duo, ce ne sont pas les yeux eux même qui ont souffert mais la transmission des images au cerveau… 

Quatre tourna un regard inquiet vers son ami, sentant ses émotions retomber, comme la mer après la tempête.

-Je vais rester aveugle jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…

Souvent Quatre souhaitait ne plus rien ressentir. Ne plus connaître les émotions des autres autour de lui.

Pas cette fois la…

Il ouvrit son sens mental, cherchant la moindre émotion dans le vide qui habitait le cœur de Duo.

-duo… 

-Laisse-moi..

-On va trouver une solution et..

-LAISSE-MOI JE TE DIS !!! LAISSEZ-MOI TOUS !!! FOUTEZ LE CAMP !!!

Duo donna un coup de pied devant lui, cognant une desserte médicale qui s'effondra dans un grand bruit métallique.

-LAISSEZ-MOI SEUL !!!

Trowa attrapa son amant par la main et l'entraîna hors de la pièce, suivit de Heero et Wufei qui ramenaient le professeur G. Heero baissa vivement la tête, évitant un verre que Duo avait lancé au hasard et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux, constata Trowa en essayant de calmer Quatre.

-Non, il faut pas, gémit Quatre.

Heero se tourna vers le blond qui hoquetait, sous le choc de la brusque colère de Duo, ressentie de toute sa force.

-De quoi ?

-Le laissez pas seul, souffla Quatre en ravalant ses sanglots, il est furieux et désespéré… Et il.. Il risque de… De…

L'instant d'après, Wufei avait rouvert la porte a la volée, esquivé les objets volant et prit Duo à bras le corps.

-Ca vas Duo, ca va…

-LAISSE-MOI !!!

-Jamais, murmura le Chinois.

-Wu…

-Je ne te laisserais pas…

-Wu…

Duo cessa peu à peu de se débattre, prisonnier de l'étreinte de Wufei.

-Wufei…

-Jamais je ne te laisserais Duo.. Jamais…

-Wu…

L'Américain stoppa enfin, restant dans les bras du chinois puis s'écroula lentement, les genoux coupés par l'émotion. Wufei l'aida à retomber doucement, sans le lâcher, l'asseyant sur son genou.

-Ca va aller maintenant…

Heero jeta un regard aux autres puis avança dans la pièce, s'agenouilla prés des deux jeunes gens et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Duo.

-Ca va Duo.

-.. 'Ro ?

-Hn…

Quatre arriva à son tour, Trowa sur les talons et s'accroupit pour prendre la main de Duo, tandis que le grand pilote lui pressait gentiment l'épaule.

-On est là Duo…

-Qu'est.. qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Demanda Duo en soupirant.

-Quoi qu'il arrive Duo, je.. On sera la pour toi, déclara Wufei en resserrant son étreinte.

-Mais je suis inutile maintenant !!! S'exclama l'Américain.

-Tu n'es jamais inutile, déclara Heero en jouant avec le bout de la natte de Duo. Tu sais régler un gundam les yeux fermés non ? Ca fera pas beaucoup de diff…

BLAF

-Quatre ?!! 

-Bravo pour le tact Heero, siffla l'Arabe.

Le Japonais baissa les yeux en se frottant l'arrière du crane tandis que Trowa étouffait un ricanement.

-Quatre a mis une beigne à Heero ? Demanda Duo d'une voix étonnée. Et ben j'en rate des trucs…

-Duo…

-Ca va… Répliqua l'Américain. Ca va mieux.. Merci…

-CHIQUITOS !!!!

Tout le monde sursauta  la voix étrangère, sauf Duo qui se redressa et tourna la tête.

-Vinny ?

L'instant d'après, Wufei était brusquement repoussé de Duo par un éclair rouge et noir et Vincent tenait Duo contre lui.

« Mais qui c'est ce mec ?!! »

-Bon sang Chiquitos me refait pas un coup pareil !!!! Ca va ? Tu es blessé ? Les ozis t'ont rien fait ? Tu…

-Toi tu as rencontré Hilde, soupira l'Américain..

-Oui mais… HO MERDE !!!

-quoi ?

-Je l'ai oubliée dans la voiture, je suis mort, répondit Vincent en reposant Duo pour repartir en courant.

Do tangua un moment de la brutalité de son ami mais se remit en équilibre sans aide.

-C'était Vincent. Un Sweeper…

-Relena m'a dit qu'un Vincent avait aidé Hilde à fuir, murmura Quatre.

-Ca peut être que lui.. On le suit ? Demanda Duo.

Wufei prit son ami par la main et le traina sans douceur derrière lui.

-Oops, attend Wufy !!!

-M'appelle pas comme ca !!!

Trowa jeta un regard suspicieux au petit blond qui souriait comme un malade.

-Quatre ? Tu ne dis rien ?

Qautre secoua doucement la tête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Wufei n'est pas très doux… Nota Heero.

-Affirmation de ses possessions, répondit Quatre avant de suivre Duo et wufei d'un pas guilleret.

Les deux introvertis du groupe échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

Heero leva un sourcil.

Trowa haussa les épaules.

Heero secoua la tête.

Et ils suivirent Quatre.

-Ho merde… Aveugle ?

-Mmmm…

-Si j'attrape les Ozis qui ont causé ca… Je les démembre à la scie thermique, gronda le métis.

-Et Death Scythe est foutu.

-Oublions la scie thermique… Je les dépiaute au tournevis.. Ils ont bousillé ma Daisiiiiiiiiiiie !!!

-L'appelle pas comme ca !! Protesta Duo en tâtonnant pour mettre une baffe sur l'épaule de Vincent.

-Je l'appelle comme je veux !!!! C'est mon chef-d'oeuvre !!!!

-Death Scythe ? Mais ce n'est pas le professeur G qui l'a construit ?

-Il l'a conçu et fait les plans, expliqua Vincent en jetant un œil au blond par-dessus son épaule, mais ceux qui ont accouché, c'est les Sweepers…

Vincent fut interrompu par une basket pointure 38 qui lui atterrit sur la tête alors qu'il arrivait au parking.

-Oops..

-Vincent j'espère que tu avais une EXCELLLENTE raison de me laisser poireauter seule dans la bagnole !!!!

-N'est ce pas le délicieux timbre de voix de ma jumelle spirituelle ? Fit Duo en souriant.

-Duo !!!! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune Allemande.

-C'est ca ma raison, expliqua vincent en montrant Duo.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard suspicieux tout en s'extrayant du siège.

-Dis-moi que tu es homo et je te croirais pas Vincent… Surtout après la nuit dernière.

-Schbeiker ? Ta vie sexuelle ne nous concerne pas, grogna Wufei.

-T'as tord, ca t'apprendrais plein de truc, répliqua l'Allemande du tac au tac.

Le portoricain alla rapidement vers Hilde et l'aida à se lever puis à avancer vers Duo, tout en lui expliquant rapidement les derniers événements. La jeune fille dévisagea Vincent puis Duo et se jeta au cou de son meilleur ami.

-Duooooooooooo !! Ca va dis ? T'es sûr ? Hein sûr ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ou…

-Hilde tu va rouvrir ta blessure, objecta Vincent avant de la décrocher de Duo et de la soulever dans ses bras.

-Tu es blessée ? S'inquiéta Duo.

-Un Ozis a confondu ma jambe avec une cible de fête foraine. Quand je te dis que j'étais la seule Ozis à savoir tirer…

-Tu fus une grande perte pour eux… Admit Duo d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

-Et y'en a deux autres maintenant de pertes, fit Hilde alors que Vincent la portait à l'intérieur, ma sœur et un de ses amis sont..

-On sait, interrompit Heero, on les a rencontrés à la base.

-Sa sœur ? Fit Duo en se tournant vers Wufei qui n'avait pas lâché son poignet.

-Lucrezia Noin.

… 

-Ha.

-Ou sont-ils ? Demanda Heero en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie à Vincent.

-Lu a suivit Zechy je sais pas ou, je l'ai juste entendu dire un truc au sujet de « protéger Relena»…

Un déplacement d'air et une porte claquée plus tard, Heero avait disparut, enfilant un blouson à la va vite.

-Ok, dix contre un que c'est le prochain couple à se caser, fit Duo en levant l'index.

-Je relance de vingt pour un autre couple, fit Quatre.

-Quatre ? S'étonna Trowa.

Le petit blond dédia un regard innocent à son amant. Lequel, connaissant le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

  


* * *

[1] Kineko : Mais vous arrêtez de hurler OOC oui ?!!!


	11. Frères et soeurs

Aveugle 

Série : Gundam Wing, peace and love.. heu…non…

Autrice : Kineko, Shinimegami

Genre : Sérieux, OOC et sabordage du scénario originel, yaoi, assassinat raté, Treize est un fils de p***, Zechs à plus on masque (cado pour Raz'), Hilde, Noin et Duo sous sugar high, le monde est perdu.

Couple : Hilde+Vincent, 3x4, 5+2, 6+9

 Email : kineko@ifrance.com

Disclaimer : Si si, ils sont à moi, j'ai même un papier qui le prouve !!! *regarde son bordel* enfin, quelque part la dessous…

Chapitre 10: 

Relena sortit de la voiture officielle et avança vers le général Treize en face d'elle. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle l'aurait canardé depuis sa place dans la Limousine, mais Heero avait reprit son arme et ca aurait fait mauvais genre. La princesse du Royaume de Sank qui utilise des armes à feu… En attendant, elle en avait une autre d'arme.

Son discours pour la paix copyrighté Peacecraft.

Même Kushrenada n'y résistera pas.

 Suivie de ses gardes du corps, elle avança vers le général, hautaine et glacée.

-RELENA A TERRE !!!!! Fit une voix bien connue.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille plongea au sol. Une balle s'enfonça dans le sol à moins d'un demi mètre d'elle, suivi par la détonation. Surprise, la jeune fille essaya de se redresser mais une main forte la maintint au sol.

-Reste allongée, ordonna Heero en brandissant son propre pistolet.

Relena grimaça quand il tira une première fois, puis une seconde, faisant bourdonner ses oreilles. Il rabaissa légèrement son arme, aux aguets puis aida Relena à se lever.

-Va te mettre à l'abri, il pourrait y avoir un deuxième tireur.

Relena hocha la tête pendant que Heero repartait en courant, rechargeant son flingue sans quitter un immeuble des yeux. Relena secoua doucement la tête, les oreilles encore sonnante et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un abri. Elle avisa Treize qui malgré son maintien impeccable, avait la tête inimitable de quelqu'un dont le plan semble compromis.

Quatre avait raison, Relena fréquentait trop Duo, elle avait chopé ses tics.

Le sourire Shinigami.

Heero enfonça la porte de la sortie du toit d'un coup d'épaule et roula au sol, dardant son arme en direction du sniper.

Pour rien.

Il était déjà mort, étalé sur le sol, une balle entre les deux yeux, comme prévu, la main à moitié arrachée aussi. 

Par contre la balle en plein cœur non…

-Joli tir, fit une voix vers la gauche.

Heero pivota instantanément, changeant sa cible du cadavre vers la voix et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme aux longs cheveux blonds platine, vêtu d'un trench coat noir sur un jean délavé déchiré au genou et un pull bleu pale.

-Qui… Zechs Merquise ? Fit Heero en reconnaissant son rival de toujours malgré l'absence de masque.

-Hn, fit Zechs en jetant un portefeuille par terre. Ce n'était pas un assassin professionnel.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Gronda Heero.

-J'étais le bras droit de Treize répondit Zechs en dépliant une feuille. Cet imbécile a gardé l'ordre de mission sur lui…

Heero se releva lentement, l'arme toujours fixée sur le blond et jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers le bas de l'immeuble.

WOW !!! Zechs ta sœur a un culot monstre !!! Fit une voix semblable a celle de Hilde.

Heero jeta un regard suspicieux a son ancien ennemi qui sortit un talkie-walkie de sa poche.

-Lu ? Rapport ?

Deuxième sniper hors d'usage fit Lucrézia après un coup de pied au cadavre, et de ton coté ?

-Le pilote Un est avec moi.

…

Ho… Vous entretuez pas hein…

Heero et Zechs haussèrent de concert un sourcil surpris avant de se tourner vers le bas de l'immeuble. Relena s'était agrippée au bras de Treize pour réclamer sa protection, papillonant exagérément d'une voix suraigue tout en battant des cils.

-Ca c'est un coup que lui as appris D.. Shinigami… grommela Heero. 

Hou hou, vous êtes vivant vous deux ?

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on s'étripe Lucrézia ? Demanda Zechs, intrigué.

Ben, les relations frère et petit copain de la sœur sont en général pas idylliques. expliqua la jeune femme avec une formidable logique.

Zechs écarquilla les yeux, dévisagea le japonais qui rosit légèrement tout en faisant mine de s'intéresser au grillage, très beau le grillage, un peu rouillé, avec une couche de plastique vert craquelé a certains endroits. Le blond sortit son arme et déclencha lentement le cran de sécurité.

Zechs Merquise, rengaine-moi ca ordonna Lu a travers le talkie.

-Mais Lu…

Je vous attend en bas porte 3, dépêchez vous et soyez entiers !!!

Ce ne fut que dix bonnes minutes plus tard, alors que Heero, assis à l'arrière de la voiture, repassait mentalement les évènements en vue d'un rapport, qu'il percuta enfin.

-SŒUR ?!!!!

-Il en a mit un temps, soupira Lucrézia en se tournant vers lui.

-Lucrézia, regarde la route, supplia Zechs, glacé de peur devant la conduite « italienne[1] » de son amie.

-Et voilà toute l'histoire, acheva Zechs.

Assis sur la barrière prés de son ennemi de toujours, Heero sirota pensivement sa boisson.

-Tu lui diras un jour ?

Le blond haussa les épaules en poussant un soupir fatigué.

-Elle n'en a pas besoin… Je veux dire… Si Milliardo Peacecraft revenait… il ne ferait qu'entacher le nom de la famille Peacecraft. Relena est bien plus digne que moi du trone de Sank… De plus, elle ignore même qu'elle à un frère…

Le blond soupira derechef et s'appuya contre la barrière de métal, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Heero prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, retournant les mots dans sa tête avant de se décider.

-Si tu n'avais pas trahi Oz. Les aurais-tu laissés assassiner Relena ? Demanda t'il d'une voix plate.

Le regard brulant de colère de son ennemi. Son ancien ennemi, lui apporta toutes les réponses nécessaires.

-A choisir entre ma sœur et Treize, c'est toujours elle la plus importante… A côté de sa sécurité, la guerre même passe au second plan…

Heero fixa longtemps ses yeux cobalt sur ceux cristallin du blond. 

-Je comprends pourquoi tu portais un masque, finis t'il par dire en se détournant, revenant à sa contemplation de la rue devant eux.

-Pardon ?

-On lit tes émotions comme un livre, expliqua Heero avant de jeter d'un geste sur sa canette dans une poubelle à trois mètres de la. Allons-y.

-Ou ca ? S'étonna le blond en suivant le jeune homme quand il sauta de la barrière.

-Au QG.

-Tu me fais confiance ? 

-Un homme m'a dit un jour de suivre mes émotions… Répliqua Heero en ouvrant la portière avant pour se pencher sur l'Italienne, Noin, je conduis.

-JE conduis ! Objecta Zechs avec une sueur froide, vu comment tu pilotes Wing, je ne veux pas savoir ce dont tu es capable au volant.

-Je conduis mieux que Shinigami, répliqua le Japonais en repassant à l'arrière, une légère ombre boudeuse sur le visage.

-C'est une référence ?

-Non, admit Heero après un moment de réfléxion.

-Tu me rassures. Ceinture tout le monde…

-Heero ! Tu as entendu ? Relena a…

-Echappé à une tentative d'assassinat. Je sais, déclara Heero, coupant la parole à Quatre.

-C'est toi qui l'as sauvé ? Ho Allah, merci, Duo était presque hystérique quand il a appris que Relena était en danger, Wufei a eut du mal à le calmer et… Ho… Monsieur Merquise, Mademoiselle Noin…

-Roooooooh, fit la brune en pincant gentiment la joue de Quatre, il est vraiment aussi choupinet que Hilde me l'avait dit !!!

Zechs et Heero échangèrent un regard quand elle commenca à papouiller Quatre avec enthousiasme, au grand désespoir du pauvre petit blond, puis secouèrent la tête.

-Je trouvais Hilde fatiguante.

-Elles sont pires à deux… Assura Zechs.

-Par ici.

Quand Heero entra dans la salle de réunion, les professeurs y étaient déjà, accompagnés de leurs pupilles, ainsi que Sally, Vincent et Hilde. Immédiatemment, Hilde poussa un cri de chat sauvage.

-LES SCHBEIKER NOIN DIRIGENT LE MONDE !!!

Lucrezia et sa sœur échangèrent un high five enthousiaste sous le regard perplexe des professeurs. G poussa un soupir las tout en secouant la tête.

-Dieu nous garde, quelqu'un a cloné la petite Schbeiker…

-Vois le bon coté des choses[2], Papy, intervint Duo, assis dans un grand fauteuil, Wufei debout prés de lui, c'est moi qu'on aurait pu cloner !!!

-Terrifiant, admit J, impassible, trève de plaisanterie. Que faites vous la vous deux ?

Noin se mit au garde à vous par réflexe et jeta un regard interrogatif à son ami qui prit la relève.

-Nous avons quitté Oz pour des raisons… Strictement personnelles. Pour les mêmes raisons, j'aimerais… Nous aimerions, corrigea le blond sans même changer d'expression quand Lucrezia lui pinca le bras, rejoindre votre mouvement. 

Si G et les autres professeurs[3] montrèrent divers degrés d'étonnement, J resta quand a lui aussi impassible que son pupille, se contentant de garder ses lunettes cybernétiques dardées sur le couple de rebelles.

-Vous espérez que nous allons vous croire ? Reprit il au bout d'un moment.

-Je me porte garant d'eux, intervint Heero de sa place au fond de la pièce, appuyé contre un mur. 

Cette fois, ce fut le Japonais qui fut la cible des regards de l'assistance. Sans se laisser impressionner, Heero leur renvoya son regard de la mort qui tue en agonisant dans des tortures interdites par la convention de Genève.

Bref.

Duo se leva de son fauteuil en silence, avanca en tâtonnant dans la pièce jusqu'à Heero puis posa sa main sur son front après quelques tâtonnements.

-Mmmm, non pas de fièvre…

-Duo…

-Et tu ne m'envoie pas bouler d'un coup ? Bon sang c'est sûr… DOC, HEERO A CHOPE UN VIRUS INFORMATIQUE !!! FAUT LE REBOOTER !!!

-Duo no baka !!!

-Ha si, finalement il va bien.

Heero poussa un profond soupir agacé puis tourna la tête vers Quatre.

-Quatre, emmène Duo se fatiguer quelque part qu'on puisse parler tranquillement.

-Hey ! Dis, tout de suite, que je dérange tout le monde !!!

-Duo, tu es à peu prés aussi calme, posé et attentif qu'un chaton sous sugar-high.

-Et je le revendique, répliqua sérieusement Duo.

Finalement, Wufei attrappa Duo par le bras et quitta la pièce, suivi de Hilde et Vincent, puis Noin après un petit moment de flottement. Le docteur J se tourna enfin vers zechs et le fixa de ses prunelles bioniques.

-Maintenant, parlons sérieusement.

-Je persiste à dire que donner de la glace à Duo n'est PAS prudent, gromella Wufei en regardant le jeune homme, bras dessus bras dessous avec Vincent et Hilde, tout trois braillant une chanson à la mode dans la rue.

-Il est diabétique ? Demanda Noin.

-Non, il sera juste sous sugar-high.

-Et.. C'est grave ?

Wufei réfléchit un long moment avant de jeter un regard très sérieux à la jeune femme, son ancienne ennemie.

-Te souviens-tu la fois, à la base de Cuba, quand Duo vous a attaqués sur un air de salsa…

-La Cuccaracha, précisa Noin en se remémorant le moment, un léger sourire aux lèvres malgré la raclée qu'ils avaient prise avec l'attaque de DeathScythe et Shen Long.

-Voilà, puis à fait quelques pas de Macarena avec son gundam avant de se mettre à chanter 'boum quand votre cœur fait boum' tout en bombardant la base ?

-Parfaitement, les psys se sont arraché les cheveux à essayer de dresser son profil psychologique après ça, pourquoi ?

-Il avait but trois sodas.

Noin resta un long moment à contempler le Chinois, la bouche entrouverte, essayant de déterminer si oui ou non il plaisantait.

Apparemment non…

-Chocolat ? Ils ont chocolat ? Et café ? Tiens, je prendrais bien une glace au café aujourd'hui…

-NON SURTOUT PAS !!! Hurlèrent presque les deux anciens ennemis, unis contre Duo en sugar high.

-Enfin, il s'est calmé, soupira Noin en se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la salle de loisirs des soldats de la résistance.

Wufei poussa lui aussi un soupir de soulagement en laissant Duo s'appuyer contre lui, à moitié endormit par l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée dans la journée.

-Moi je me suis bien amusée, déclara Hilde, elle-même appuyée contre Vincent qui l'aidait à marcher.

-Toi jeune fille, tu me feras le plaisir d'évacuer ton trop plein d'énergie AVANT de rentrer à la maison, ordonna Lucrezia, faussement sévère, et autrement qu'avec une folle partie de pattes en l'air avec ton homme.

Vincent et Hilde se composèrent l'expression la plus vibrante d'innocence qu'ils purent, mais explosèrent de rires en plein milieu. Le reste des G-Boys et Zechs entrèrent à ce moment là. Zechs regarda les deux adolescents effondrés de rire l'un sur l'autre, Duo qui piquait du nez sur l'épaule de Wufei puis Lucrezia, relativement peu énervée par rapport à d'habitude.

-Si ta sœur et son copain ont la moindre intention de commencer une partouze, j'apprécierais d'autant plus que nous nous effacions.

-Comment ki cause Zechy, gromella Duo avant de recommencer à ronfler.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? S'inquiéta Quatre en approchant de ses deux camarades.

-Le plus grand sugar crash de sa vie, répliqua Lucrezia.

-Un double cornet chocolat café, plus une part de gateau et quoi que Vincent lui ait fait boire, ce n'était surement pas du thé vert, détailla Wufei en repositionnant Duo sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Le métis réussit à cesser de rire suffisamment longtemps pour se justifier.

-C'était du light !!! Y'avais pas de sucre !

-Par contre c'était bourré de caféine, intervint Hilde.

Heero roula des yeux, imaginant la scène et remerciant les dieux de ne pas avoir été là. Vu l'état d'épuisement de Duo et d'échevèlement de Wufei, ca avait du être une rude journée. C'était étrange de voir Wufei avec les cheveux ébouriffés. Ca le rendait moins… Net. Plus accessible… Plus humain. Duo glissa soudain de l'épaule du Chinois et les deux asiatiques rivalisèrent de vitesse pour le rattrapper au vol. Duo ne s'éveilla même pas quand Wufei le rattrappa par le col et le redressa.

-Je crois qu'il est fatigué, risqua Quatre , un léger sourire aux lèvres, il faudrait le mettre au lit, suggéra t'il innocement.

-Je m'en occupe, grommella Wufei, comme agacé.

Il manoeuvra pour mettre Duo sur son dos puis le souleva et ressortit de la pièce, remerciant Trowa qui lui avait tenu la porte.

-Au fait, et nous ? Demanda Lucrezia avant qu'il ait quitté la pièce.

-Ho, nous sommes à peu prés acceptés. Il a fallut que le pilote… Que Heero, défende notre cause un long moment. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas compris le rapport entre insubordination et la mort d'un portable, ajouta le blond avec un regard au Japonais.

-Il vaut mieux ne pas savoir, intervint Quatre, angélique, vous auriez une mauvaise idée de la stabilité mentale de Heero.

-Quatre no baka, répliqua automatiquement le stable mentalement.

-Donc vous restez à la base ? Demanda Wufei, Duo endormi toujours sur le dos.

-Nous sommes sous votre surveillance, ajouta Zechs.

-Bien.

Wufei tourna les talons et ressortit, Trowa refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Ok, je maintiens mes trente dollars sur le prochain couple étant Duo et wufei.

-Trop facile rase-mottes, objecta Lucrezia, parions plutôt sur le temps qu'ils mettrons.

-Rase-mottes ? Protesta Quatre.

  


* * *

[1] Pas d'offense envers les italiens hein, mais avec les Crétois et les Suisses c'est le peuple qui ont la conduite la plus sportive … Et je parle d'expérience… ^^

[2] Kineko : Hein Asuka, nous devons voir le BON coté des CHOSES !!! MDR MDR MDR, cherchez pas, private joke… Très privée la blague…

[3] Kin : que je me souviens jamais de leur nom et de qui qui s'occupe d equi…

Duo : Dis donc ca en fait des notes en un seul chapitre…

Kin : Dieu s'est incarné dans une bouteille de coca.

Duo : Traduction, tu es hyper.

Kin : Viiiiiiii !!!

Wufei : Et elle en est fière…


	12. Aimer c'est souffrir

Chapitre 11 : Aimer c'est souffrir…  
  
« Aimer c'est souffrir… »  
  
« Vivre c'est souffrir aussi… Ca empêche pas de vivre… »  
  
Wufei arriva devant la porte, manœuvra un bon moment pour l'ouvrir sans lâcher Duo puis réussit enfin à entrer. Il donna un coup de coude dans l'interrupteur, alla vers le lit et déposa doucement son fardeau avant de se redresser en massant son bras encore abîmé.  
  
Alors, il s'aperçut qu'il avait transporté Duo dans sa propre chambre.  
  
Wufei s'injuria mentalement pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, je demandant par tous les dieux ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment avant de s'apprêter à changer le jeune homme de chambre. Alors qu'il glissait ses bras sous les genoux et les épaules de Duo, sa blessure recommença à l'élancer.  
  
-Vaut mieux pas que je commence à le porter maintenant… soupira t'il en se redressant, toujours agenouillé prés du lit.  
  
Duo sembla murmurer dans son sommeil, comme pour montrer son accord puis bascula sur le flanc, glissant un bras sous sa tête et remontant ses genoux. A le voir dormir ainsi, aussi paisiblement qu'un petit enfant, on ne pouvait imaginer les récentes épreuves traversées. Les coupures sur son visage se résorbaient déjà, et les bleus s'estompaient eux aussi. Wufei s'accouda sur le lit en regardant son ami dormir. Il tiqua immédiatement à ces pensées.  
  
Ami? Depuis quand considérait t'il Duo comme son ami ? Depuis quand considérait t'il les G-Boys comme ses amis ? Il était partit en guerre, déterminé à ne pas créer de lien, à rester solitaire, froid, quelqu'un qui ne pleurerait pas ceux qu'il avait perdu. Quelqu'un que personne ne pleurerait.  
  
Duo aurait pleuré.  
  
C'était dérangeant comme pensée. Duo ne pleurait jamais. Enfin presque jamais. Il avait pleuré quand il avait perdu ses yeux définitivement, quand les soldats l'avaient agressé. Mais à part ça, Wufei ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer ou revenir d'une mission avec les yeux rouges, comme cela arrivait souvent à Quatre. Duo aurait pleuré si Wufei était mort.   
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu aurais pleuré Duo ? Murmura Wufei en repoussant doucement une mèche du visage du jeune homme.  
  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, bien entendu, mais bougea dans son sommeil pour se blottir contre la main de Wufei. Wufei retint un sourire. Heero avait raison, Duo ressemblait énormément à un chaton. Aussi joueur, déchaîné, taquin.. Et câlin. A se demander s'il n'était pas capable de ronronner. A cette pensée, Wufei ne put s'empêcher de gratouiller son camarade derrière les oreilles. Duo frissonna et laissa échapper un petit grommellement mal réveillé en entrouvrant les yeux.  
  
-Fei ? qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
Wufei arrêta immédiatement, pris la main dans le sac jusqu'au coude.  
  
-Heu.. Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ?  
  
Ce fut à Duo de se taire, une expression fautive sur le visage. Wufei fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Quand Duo se taisait une question, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre, sauf en mentant. Et comme Duo haïssait le mensonge il…  
  
Depuis quand Wufei savait-Il cerner Duo aussi bien ?  
  
-Je.. Je vérifiais quelque chose, déclara Wufei en réponse à la question de Duo.  
  
-C'est à dire ? Demanda Duo en se redressant, cherchant son ami à tâtons.  
  
Wufei se hissa jusqu'au lit et s'y assit avant de répondre.  
  
-Si tu savais ronronner.  
  
Duo se fendit d'un immense sourire et réussit à tapoter le bout du nez de Wufei sans lui mettre de doigt dans l'œil.  
  
-Seulement dans des circonstances trèèèèèèèèèès spéciales qui te mettraient atrocement mal à l'aise Wufy !  
  
-Finalement, je ne veux pas savoir, soupira Wufei.  
  
-J'aime quand tu es d'humeur amicale Fei.  
  
-Hn… Ami… Moi amical ?  
  
-Hm hm ! Fit Duo en s'étirant, un peu plus réveillé. Avant, tu nous snobais tout le temps, maintenant, non seulement tu restes avec nous, mais tu as presque l'air de nous apprécier.  
  
-Tu me trouves amical ? Répéta Wufei.  
  
-Ho pas de ça avec moi Wu, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas un petit snob prétentieux.  
  
-Que sais-tu de moi ?  
  
-Que tu es fier, droit, précis, maniaque…  
  
-Méticuleux.  
  
-Maniaque je te dis. Que tu méprises la faiblesse en général et les femmes en particuliers… Un peu macho n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Mais non ! Je veux dire, se reprit Wufei, plus calmement, je ne pense pas que les femmes devraient se battre c'est tout.  
  
-Elles sont tout aussi capables que les hommes tu sais… Tu as déjà vu Hilde sur le champ de bataille ? Ou Sally ? Noin se débrouille pas mal non plus, faudrait voir ce qu'ils leurs donnent à manger à leurs soldates à OZ, ajouta pensivement Duo.  
  
-Tu digresses.  
  
-Hu ? Ha oui pardon. Je veux dire, une femme peut et sait se battre aussi bien qu'un homme.  
  
-C'est pas une question de capacité, répliqua Wufei, c'est… Je n'aime pas voir une femme se battre parce… Parce que…  
  
-Wuffy ? S'étonna Duo, tu cherches tes mots ?  
  
-C'est compliqué, avoua Wufei.  
  
-Rien n'est simple… Déclara Duo, quoi qu'on en dise, rien n'est jamais simple.  
  
Wufei acquiesça, le regard perdu dans le vague.  
  
-Depuis quand je discute philosophie avec toi ? Marmonna t'il plus pour lui-même.  
  
-Depuis que j'ai lu 'Guerre et paix' ? Suggéra Duo en triturant sa natte.  
  
-Duo ?  
  
-Oui bébé dragon ?  
  
Wufei soupira et pria rapidement que Hilde n'apprenne jamais l'existence de ce surnom avant de reprendre.  
  
-Je… voudrais savoir. Tu me considères comme un ami ?  
  
Il entendit presque Duo cligner des yeux. Puis il baissa les yeux sur la main de Duo qui, tâtonnant, se fit un chemin jusqu'au col de Wufei et tira sèchement dessus, amenant le Chinois à portée d'oreille.  
  
-Tu te fous de moi Wufei ? Si je te considère comme un ami ? Mais BIEN SUR !! Ahuri va ! Dire que je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Heero pour être aussi borné !!!  
  
-Hu ?  
  
-Tu es mon ami Wufei, au même titre que Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Vincent, Relena, même Heero bon sang !!! Ose me dire que tu te fiches totalement de nous et aveugle ou pas je te file la pire raclée de toute ta vie !  
  
Wufei resta un instant muet de stupeur après la tirade de Duo. Plusieurs pensées s'emmêlaient, il me considère comme un ami, il aime bien Heero, il me frapperait, il a accepté sa cécité et…  
  
-Ecoute Duo je… Commença Wufei avant de se dégager doucement. Ce n'est pas que je.. Ne vous apprécie pas… Mais… Je voulais éviter ce genre de chose.  
  
-De te faire casser la figure ?  
  
-D'avoir des amis.  
  
-T'es plus bizarre que je le pensais, avoua Duo en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Je veux dire, commença Wufei en se levant, nous sommes en guerre! A un moment ou un autre, nous pouvons tous mourir ! Je ne veux plus m'attacher à quelqu'un…  
  
-Parce que aimer c'est souffrir Wufei ? Demanda Duo d'une voix douce.  
  
Wufei hocha la tête avant de se souvenir que Duo ne le voyait pas.  
  
-Oui, avoua t'il.  
  
Duo tendit une main au jugé vers Wufei, cherchant à l'attraper.  
  
-Wufei, vivre aussi c'est souffrir, mais ça empêche pas de vivre. Viens là…  
  
Duo referma sa main sur le poignet de Wufei et l'attira doucement sur le lit, l'asseyant à ses côtés avant de reprendre.  
  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux plus souffrir Wufei mais écoute-moi juste un moment. J'ai connu plus de morts dans ma vie que beaucoup de gens. Ceux avec qui j'ai grandi sont tous morts. Sous mes yeux la majorité du temps, ou dans mes bras. J'ai laissé beaucoup de gens mourir dans mes bras. Mon meilleur ami, ma mère adoptive… C'est vrai que j'ai souffert en les voyant mourir. Mais maintenant quand je pense à eux, c'est pas à leur mort que je pense, mais à… A leur vie.. Je veux dire, au risque de paraître ridicule, je vis pour eux… Et voilà un des secrets le plus profond de Maxwell ,je ne dis que des conneries parce que quand je parle sérieusement, ça sonne bête…  
  
-Ca… Ca ne faisait pas bête du tout, commença Wufei en remontant ses genoux sous son menton, c'est plutôt le contraire…  
  
Les deux adolescents restèrent un long moment assis l'un à côté de l'autre, plongés dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce que Duo dise la phrase magique :  
  
-Je m'ennuie.  
  
-Et bien tu… Heu…  
  
-Je voudrais bien lire, soupira Duo en levant la main vers son visage.  
  
-Gratte pas tes croûtes, déclara Wufei en lui ramenant la main, tu veux que je te fasse la lecture ?  
  
-Geh, j'ai l'impression d'avoir Quatre-vingt ans quand tu dis ça comme ça…  
  
-Tu préfères que je te racontes une histoire ? Demanda sarcastiquement Wufei.  
  
-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! Piailla Duo en sautant sur le lit, une histoire une histoire une histoire !!!  
  
-J'ai raté une bonne occasion de me taire, soupira Wufei, de mauvaise foi.  
  
***  
  
-Wufei, Duo, c'est l'heure de manger, fit Vincent en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Le brun réprima un sourire en voyant la scène, Wufei, assis contre le mur, un livre ouvert sur les genoux et faisant la lecture à Duo, allongé sur le ventre, les pieds battant, écoutant la belle voix grave du chinois. Wufei releva les yeux en entendant le new type entrer et fronça les sourcils, reprenant illico son air sévère.  
  
-Frapper est la moindre des politesses…  
  
-Poli ? Vinny ? Même pas en rêve Wufy, déclara Duo en s'asseyant, c'est un de mes meilleurs potes !  
  
-C'est ce que je craignais, grommela le Chinois en refermant le livre. Nous arrivons.  
  
Vincent s'adossa au montant de la porte et regarda Wufei aider Duo à se lever, malgré les protestations de celui ci.   
  
-Wu je peux mettre mes chaussures, Wu je… Ha mais t'arrêtes de me materner oui ?  
  
-Mais…  
  
-Laisse faire Duo, répliqua Vincent, il sait ce qu'il peut faire, hein Chiquito ?  
  
Duo soupira, penché sur ses lacets.  
  
-Bon sang Vinny, quand est ce que tu cesseras de m'appeler Chiquito ?  
  
-Quand tu seras au moins de la même taille que moi, répliqua le brun en se redressant pour laisser le passage à l'aveugle.   
  
-Duo att.. commença Wufei en se précipitant à sa suite.  
  
Un bras musclé se tendit en plein passage, l'empêchant de continuer.  
  
-Minute China Boy, on peut parler ? Murmura Vincent.  
  
-Duo va…  
  
-Se débrouiller, quand il s'agit de bouffe, il se retrouve à l'odeur, écoute-moi bien attentivement. Materner Duo n'est pas une manière de l'aider. Je ne met pas tes compétences ou votre amitié en doute, ajouta rapidement le métis comme Wufei ouvrait la bouche pour protester.  
  
-Duo a grandi seul dans la rue, reprit Vincent en suivant la mince silhouette de son camarade du regard, de Quatre ans jusqu'à douze ans. Il s'est débrouillé seul jusque là.  
  
Wufei regarda Duo à son tour. Le jeune garçon marchait dans les couloirs en se guidant d'une main au mur tout en murmurant 'attendez moi, plats remplis, me voilàààààààààààààààà'.  
  
-Il est aveugle maintenant, murmura Wufei, il a besoin d'aide.  
  
-Je ne le nie pas. Mais laisse lui un peu de temps. Il passe de l'indépendance à la dépendance la plus totale et il a beau jouer encore au clown, je sais bien qu'il ne l'a pas encore accepté. Je vois venir la déprime gros comme un pâté de maison.  
  
-Que suggères-tu alors ? Demanda Wufei.  
  
-Pour commencer ? Arrêter d'essayer de devancer ses désirs. Duo est fier, mais il sait demander quand il a besoin d'aide.. Même si c'est formulé de façon subtile au possible.  
  
-P'TAIN !! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE FOUS DANS LES CHIOTTES MOI ?!!! WUWU !! VIVI !!! A L'AIDE !!!  
  
Wufei jeta un regard inquisiteur au brun.  
  
-C'est subtil ça ?  
  
-C'est Duo dont on parle.  
  
-J'oubliais…  
  
***  
  
-Lache moi la couette.  
  
-Nan.  
  
-Lache moi la couette.  
  
-Nope.  
  
-Lache moi la couette.  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Quand donc me lâcheras-tu la couette ?  
  
-Quand je t'aurais dis non dans tout les langages que je connaît.  
  
-On est ici !! appela Hilde avec enthousiasme, assise avec les G-Boys et les deux ex Oz.  
  
Zechs leva un sourcil poliment surpris en voyant arriver Vincent, Wufei et Duo agrippé à la couette de Wufei en guise de guide.  
  
-Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas toujours comme ça… Soupira t'il.  
  
-Il se calme énormément en mission, répondit Quatre aimablement.  
  
Pendant que Zechs se demandait ce qu'il faisait assis au milieu d'adolescents surexcités, Wufei essayait toujours de décrocher l'américain de ses cheveux, sous le regard amusé de Vincent, Quatre, Hilde et Lucrezia, et celui plus calme de Trowa et Heero.  
  
-Tu sais Wufy, déclara Duo, si je veux te tenir en laisse, faudra te laisser pousser les cheveux.  
  
-Hn, shazi, grommela Wufei en finissant par arracher sa queue de cheval des mains de Duo.  
  
-Hey, c'est pas la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, ça veut dire quoi ?  
  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, affirma Wufei en se frottant le cuir chevelu mis à mal.  
  
-Hilde, Sally est dans le coin ? Demanda Duo à brûle pourpoint.  
  
-A trois heures, assise à la table des profs, répondit la petite brune.  
  
-Merci ! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY !!!!!  
  
La doctoresse leva le nez de son assiette et se tourna en direction de la voix bien connue, passant un bras autour de son dossier.  
  
-Oui Duo ?  
  
-Toi qui parles chinois, ça veut dire quoi 'shazi' ?  
  
Sally dévisagea un long moment l'adolescent aux cheveux longs, jeta un regard noir à Wufei avant d'expliquer.  
  
-Ca veut dire idiot.  
  
-Idiot ? Idiot comme 'baka' ?  
  
-Exactement.  
  
-Wufei Chaaaaaaaaaaang, gronda Duo en direction du chinois, je crois qu'il y a un truc que tu oublies a mon sujet…  
  
-Cours Wufei, suggéra Hilde, Shinigami est de sortie !  
  
-Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Gémit Quatre en se cachant le visage contre le torse de Trowa.  
  
-Je te protège, Chibi Boku, déclara sérieusement l'européen tout en touillant ses raviolis.  
  
-Le pilote 5 nous a laissé, ce fut un tragique accident, il vexa Shinigami, ajouta tout aussi gravement Vincent.  
  
-Hn, baka, grogna Heero.  
  
-Ils sont toujours comme ça ou ils sont justes en train de nous mettre à l'épreuve ? grommela Zechs.  
  
-J'espère, pas, soupira Lucrezia, le bizutage, j'ai déjà donné à l'académie militaire.  
  
-Shazi, déclarèrent d'une même voix Wufei et Duo, faisant exploser de rire tout ceux qui n'avaient pas un bâton coincé dans le c.. dos.  
  
***  
  
-Au fait, comment allons nous faire ? Demanda Wufei, une fois le repas finit, tous rassemblés autour d'une table. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Oz a pris le pouvoir c'est ça ?  
  
-En gros oui.  
  
-Le combat sera encore plus difficile qu'avant, déclara gravement Heero.  
  
-Ben au moins tu quitteras pas tout le temps le champ de bataille pour te fritter à Zechsy, objecta Duo  
  
-Duo no baka, grogna le japonais.  
  
-Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime répliqua Duo en agitant sa fourchette en direction de Heero.  
  
-La bouteille ! S'exclama Quatre comme Duo renversait le dit ustensile.  
  
Après une mini inondation et la panique conséquente ainsi qu'une flopée de juron dans trois langues différentes, chacun reprit sa place à table.  
  
-Sans Deathscythe et ShenLong, notre force de frappe est considérablement réduite, continua Quatre en épongeant devant lui, seul Wing est doté d'arme thermique…  
  
-Et vous n'avez pas les moyen de les reconstruire ? Demanda Lucrezia.  
  
-En temps normal ça aurait put être facile, mais avec Oz qui surveille étroitement toute industrie ayant même un vague rapport avec la construction de MS…  
  
-Mmm, marmonna pensivement Duo en mâchonnant du pain, je présume que Zechsy a pas mis Talgueese dans ses bagages…  
  
-Ca entrait pas même en tassant, répliqua Lucrezia.  
  
-Il était dans une autre base, expliqua Zechs, une base du Nord, en Sibérie.  
  
-Bah y'a qu'a aller le voler alors, déclara simplement Duo avec le sourire Shinigami.  
  
Le silence retomba autour de la table, tout le monde échangeant des regards plus ou moins éberlués, sceptiques ou incrédules.  
  
-Il n'est pas sérieux ? Souffla Zechs.  
  
-Je soumets la mission aux professeurs, répliqua Heero en se levant.   
  
***  
  
-C'est une mission suicide !  
  
-Et après ? Répliqua Duo, les mains dans les poches de son jean, c'est pas comme si Heero avait pas l'habitude…  
  
-Cette base est truffée de système de surveillance Duo, intervint l'instructeur de Trowa. Je ne vois pas comment on peut entrer, voler Talgueese et quelques pièces de rechanges puis repartir avec…  
  
Duo donna un coup de tête pour remettre sa natte en arrière et reprit d'une voix assurée.  
  
-Hey, on reste cool. Pour repartir, suffiras de tout casser sur le chemin. Pour entrer, les systèmes électroniques, Heero peut s'en charger. Les autres systèmes, croyez-moi, on PEUT les éviter. Tro est pas aussi bon voleur que moi mais il pourra entrer. Il ne risquera pas de se perdre en plus, puisque Zechsy sera avec lui.  
  
-Ca peut être possible, marmonna Quatre, le regard fixé sur la carte de la base de Sibérie, plus que possible même… Mais il faudrait détourner l'attention… Comment faire…  
  
-Hee Chan ? Dans ta collec de virus, tu en aurais pas un plutôt intéressant ? Demanda Duo en tournant la tête dans la direction de Heero.  
  
-Ninmu ryoukai, répondit le japonais, de marbre. 


	13. Le petit Poucet

Chapitre 12 : Le petit Poucet  
  
-Relève les gars ! Claironna le soldat blond en entrant dans la salle de contrôle, un thermo à café dans la main et son arme dans l'autre.  
  
-Ha, enfin !!!  
  
Un des soldats assis devant son écran s'étira longuement avant de se tourner vers les deux arrivants.  
  
-Tiens, tu as prit un cadet avec toi ? Remarqua t'il en voyant le jeune garçon qui suivait le soldat en silence.  
  
-Ouais, ordre de Lady, expliqua le militaire en servant ses camarades, je dois former quelques cadets… Tenez, cadeau de la maison.  
  
-Raaaah, du café !!!  
  
Les gardes fatigués de la veille précédente se rassemblèrent autour des deux nouveaux venus, se servant en boisson chaude.  
  
-Mm, pas mauvais ce café…   
  
-Recette d'un ami, précisa le jeune cadet d'un ton égal, resservant un autre soldat.  
  
Bipbipbip…  
  
-Ton moniteur Carl…  
  
-Rah, c'est toujours pour moi la loi de Murphy, marmonna le dénommé Carl en reposant sa tasse pour consulter son écran. Il observa un moment les datas puis fronça les sourcils quand l'écran sauta une première fois.  
  
-qu'est ce que…  
  
L'image sembla tressauter encore une fois, puis une seconde, entamant une longue série de hoquets et sursauts divers. Enfin l'écran devint d'un bleu aveuglant. Carl essaya de rebooter sa machine. Sans succès. Une petite fenêtre blanche s'afficha néanmoins au centre de l'écran. Le soldat se pencha pour lire, stupéfait.  
  
---  
  
Vous venez de télécharger hll.lepetitpoucet1  
  
Veuillez patienter le temps que votre disque dur soit reformaté_  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Merci de votre patience_  
  
Au revoir_  
  
---  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette hist, commença Carl en se retournant vers ses camarades.  
  
Ils étaient tous étalés au sol, sur les chaises ou leurs claviers, profondément endormis. Sauf la relève, tranquillement appuyés sur le bord d'une table.  
  
-Bon sang mais… balbutia Carl en se levant.  
  
Ses jambes ne le portèrent pas longtemps avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Il leva une dernière fois les yeux vers les deux soldats en uniforme, juste au moment ou le plus grand retirait la casquette militaire qui retenait ses longs cheveux blonds platines, les laissant se déployer sur ses épaules.  
  
-Café aux tranquillisants ?   
  
-Quatre évite d'infliger le plus de mort inutile, répondit Trowa en contemplant tous les écrans danser la lambada avant de s'éteindre définitivement.  
  
-Quatre minutes avant intervention d'Heero et Quatre.  
  
Trowa hocha la tête et récupéra un trousseau de clefs sur un des hommes endormis avant de se redresser et suivre Zechs dans les couloirs, enfermant soigneusement les endormis dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent rapidement vers le hangar à MS et se postèrent prés de l'entrée.  
  
-Une minute, marmonna Zechs, les yeux sur son cadran de montre.  
  
Trowa se rencogna contre le mur, attendant le choc.  
  
-Trente secondes.  
  
Zechs baissa la tête sans cesser d'égrener les secondes.  
  
-Dix… Neuf huit sept six cinq Quatre trois deux un… Zéro.  
  
Le ciel s'embrassa immédiatement, illuminant la nuit pâle de Sibérie d'une lueur spectrale. Wing en Bird Mode atterrit de l'autre côté de la base, labourant le sol sur au moins vingt mètres tout en se retransformant en gundam. Sandrock atterrit à son tour, protégeant l'autre gundam, vulnérable pendant le changement de forme.  
  
-LA BASE EST ATTAQUEE !!!!2  
  
-OU SONT LES ENNEMIS ?  
  
-LES GUNDAMS !! CE SONT LES GUNDAMS !!!3  
  
-VITE OUVREZ LES HANGARS !! TOUS AUX MS !!!  
  
Zechs et Trowa échangèrent un rapide regard avant de se séparer et se glisser chacun dans un groupe d'officiers d'Oz, en direction du hangar. Passant tous deux inaperçus dans la panique de l'attaque et la panne des machines de la base, ils parvinrent à entrer, se cachant derrière des MS.  
  
-Une minute avant intervention de Lucrezia… souffla Zechs pendant que Trowa installait des charges explosives sur les jambes des MS.  
  
-Occupe-toi des MD, ordonna Trowa en tendant le reste du plastic à Zechs.  
  
Le blond hocha la tête et sprinta en direction des Mobils Dolls installées sur la rangée d'en face. Il rentra à peine la tête dans les épaules quand Lucrezia, pilotant le Taurus de Hilde, enfonça le fond du hangar, ajoutant encore à la panique des soldats.  
  
Trois, Six, retraite dans dix minutes! annonça t'elle en canardant les soldats qui n'avaient pas eut le temps de se mettre à l'abri dans les MS.  
  
Zechs acheva rapidement la pose des explosifs et s'écarta en courant, rejoignant Trowa qui examinait les pièces de rechange pour gundam empilées dans un coin du hangar, prés d'une immense forme enveloppée d'une bâche blanche.  
  
-Je démarre Talguesse, déclara Zechs en se hissant souplement jusqu'au cockpit de son gundam.  
  
Il s'harnacha solidement puis vérifia le niveau de carburant et les batteries avant d'allumer les haut-parleurs.  
  
Trois, tout est paré ! Neuf ! Retraite et transport des pièces !  
  
Roger !  
  
Noin abandonna le combat contre les MS et rejoignit rapidement son camarade. Trowa se hissa sur un bras de rechange et sortit le détonateur de sa poche. Il fixa les MS qui avançaient vers eux.  
  
-ninmu kanryu, déclara t'il en pressant le bouton.  
  
L'explosion repoussant tout les MS en arrière, libérant le chemin pour le Taurus et Talgueese. Les deux robots ramassèrent toutes les parties de rechanges qu'ils pouvaient avant de sortir, Trowa sur les talons. Arrivée dehors, Noin fit agenouiller son gundam et ouvrit le cockpit.  
  
-Par ici !!!  
  
Le jeune homme grimpa lestement jusqu'à la jeune femme et s'installa du mieux qu'il put, pliant son mètre soixante et quelques dans le petit espace derrière le siège de l'italienne.  
  
Un ! Quatre ! Mission accomplie ! Retraite !  
  
Ryoukai lâcha Heero d'un ton froid.  
  
Bien reçu! Répondit Quatre.  
  
Et d'un même mouvement, les trois gundams et le Mobil suit s'envolèrent dans le froid début de journée.  
  
L'attaque avait duré un quart d'heure en tout et pour tout.  
  
La base était en ruine.  
  
***  
  
-ILS SONT DE RETOUR !!! S'exclama Vincent en courant dans la base, ILS ONT REUSSI !!!  
  
Il ouvrit à la volée la porte du centre de contrôle du hangar à MS, faisant sursauter Duo et Wufei qui surveillaient le hangar.  
  
-Ils sont revenus !!! Ils ont réussi !  
  
Wufei attrapa Duo par le poignet et se précipita vers le monte-Charge, suivit par Vincent. Le télékineisiste enfonça le bouton de descente.  
  
-Ils sont revenu ils sont revenus, chantonna Duo en sautillant sur place.  
  
-Duo ne saute pas dans le monte-Charge, ordonna Wufei.  
  
Le bruit de pas des gundams se fit entendre dans le hangar, ébranlant le bâtiment entier.  
  
UN A LA FOIS BON SANG !!! S'exclama Howard dans l'interphone de la salle des commandes. Les gundams à leur place ! Le taurus avec les MS et Talgueese attend un peu qu'on ai finit de lui préparer sa place !!  
  
Vincent contempla les gundams s'arrêter, leur ascenseur juste à hauteur de leur 'visage' de métal.  
  
-Ils sont superbe, murmura t'il pendant la descente…  
  
-Sont là ? OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! LES MEEEEEEEEECS LES MEEEEEEEEEEECS !! COUCOU !!! Brama Duo en se précipitant vers la barrière en courant.  
  
-DUO !! S'exclama Wufei en le retenant tant bien que mal avant que l'aveugle ne passe par-dessus bord, ne court pas tu vas tomber !!! Bon sang arrête de sauter Duo !!!!!  
  
-QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATRE !!!!! JE SUIS LAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
-DUO!!! VINCENT AIDE-MOI!!!  
  
-Je le tiens t'en fais pas, déclara Vincent, les bras croisés, tout en nouant un lien tk autour de la taille de Duo..  
  
Par Allah Wufei, qu'est ce que Duo a encore avalé ?!!! Fit la voix de Quatre pendant que Sandrock s'installait à son emplacement.  
  
Il a vidé deux cafetières en vous attendant répondit Howard.   
  
Finalement, les trois jeunes gens touchèrent le sol. Duo échappa immédiatement à Wufei et repartir en courant au jugé, se fiant aux bruits des moteurs pour rejoindre les gundams. Heero se laissa glisser au sol, retirant son casque. Il avisa une masse noire et châtains se ruer vers les gundams en courant.  
  
-Duo ?  
  
L'instant suivant, après une trop brève pause pour se repérer, Duo lui sautait dessus en hurlant, menaçant de l'étouffer.  
  
-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !! Ca va dit ? Ca va ? T'es pas blessé ?  
  
-Heu.. N… Non…  
  
-Cool ! QUA CHAN !!! T'es ou ?!!!  
  
Après que Duo ait manqué d'étouffer Quatre et soit passé directement à Trowa, le petit blond se tourna vers Wufei et Vincent qui arrivaient à leur tour à un rythme plus normal.  
  
-Wufei ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas empêché Duo d'avaler autant de café ?  
  
-Je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour le bien de l'humanité, pas à m'interposer entre Duo et la cafetière.  
  
-tu fais dans l'humour maintenant Wufei ? S'enquit Trowa en s'étirant, les muscles ankylosés par la longueur du trajet.  
  
Trois jours coincé à l'arrière d'un MS avaient eut raison de sa souplesse légendaire et il ne réclamait rien de plus que d'aller s'allonger et dormir. Comme la plupart des autres pilotes sûrement.  
  
-Le réalisme, répliqua Wufei avant de décrocher d'autorité un Duo babillard qui jouait avec les cheveux de Zechs.  
  
-Alors voici talgueese… murmura Vincent en contemplant le gundam blanc4. Classe…  
  
-Je reconnais cette nuance dans la voix de Vincent, déclara soudain gravement Duo, Zechsy ? Fait attention, Vincent est capable de démonter Tally pour voir dedans…  
  
-Ta.. Tally ?!!!! S'exclama Zechs.  
  
-Ouaich je lui ai trouvé un gentil mignon petit surnom débile !  
  
-Il fait ça pour tout les gundams, précisa Quatre ,sauf le sien… Sandrock est.. Sandy…  
  
-C'est mieux que Le Lourdaud, soupira Trowa.  
  
-Ou Le Piaf, ajouta Duo sans se soucier du regard noir qu'il recevait de la part d' Heero.  
  
-Ou Natacouette… Grogna Wufei.  
  
-HA CA ME FAIT PENSER !! S'exclama Duo avant de tirer Wufei par la main, viens, on va leur montrer le nouveau !!!  
  
-Attend Duo ,pas si vite tu vas tomb..  
  
BLAF.  
  
-Je te l'avais dit, déclara Wufei en relevant Duo qui se contenta d'en rire.  
  
Les amis échangèrent un regard inquiet, peu enclins a suivre Duo vers l'inconnu mais quand le professeur J leur fit signe de venir, ils suivirent l'américain et le chinois.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une autre partie de la base, plus profondément installée. Tous stoppèrent à la porte, stupéfait du spectacle.  
  
Les carcasses de Death Scythe et Shenlong, carbonisées, étaient placées de part et autre une troisième carcasse, en construction celle la.   
  
-Mais qu'est ce que… commença Quatre.  
  
-Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas construire d'autre gundam !!! S'exclama Zechs, un peu fâché d'avoir couru des risques pour rien.  
  
-En effet, expliqua J, ce gundam à été commencé avant que Death Scythe et Shen Long soient détruit, mais suite au coup d'état, nous n'avions plus de matériaux nécessaires.  
  
-Mais avec les pièces que vous avez ramené, plus de problèmes… Continua G, sauf l'armure bien sur… Mais on aviseras.  
  
Heero détailla attentivement la carcasse d'un regard habitué avant de se tourner vers son mentor.  
  
-Docteur ? Ce gundam à une structure presque semblable à celle de Wing…  
  
Le scientifique encouragea son pupille à continuer d'un signe de tête, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
  
-Vous avez refait un Aerial ? Acheva Heero.  
  
-Exactement.   
  
-Un autre Gundam avec le Bird Mode… souffla pensivement Zechs.  
  
-Pas Bird, intervint le professeur G, Drake Mode.  
  
***  
  
-Ils ont récupéré les équipements prévus pour Death Scythe Hell ? s'exclama Quatre en relisant les caractéristiques du nouveau gundam, mais c'est quoi Death Scythe Hell ?  
  
-La version Kai5 de Death Scythe, déclara Duo tout en tâtonnant autour de lui pour trouver sa canette de coca, répandant le chaos sur la table, le prof avait commencé à assembler des éléments pour un nouveau Death Scythe mais comme je pourrais pas le piloter de toute façon…  
  
Quatre grimaça à la douleur vive cachée derrière les mots désinvoltes. Même si Duo semblait aller mieux, il n'avait pas encore accepté son infirmité. Si il l'acceptait un jour.  
  
-Il a aussi des armes de Shen Long… Marmonna Heero, le nez dans les caractéristiques. Les lances flammes…  
  
-Ils ont été récupéré sur la carcasse de Shen Long par les Sweepers, expliqua Duo, ils ont réussi à choper les gundams avant que Oz les embarque !!! Ils sont cool mes copains hein hein hein ?  
  
-Quelqu'un pourrait assommer Duo ? Réclama Wufei.  
  
-Je t'en prie, firent ses compagnons d'une même voix, la synchronisation trop parfaite pour avoir été prémédité.  
  
Wufei leur dédia un regard noir du niveau de ceux de Heero.  
  
-Tout le monde s'acharne contre moi, soupira t'il en se replongeant dans les papiers.  
  
Le silence retomba, uniquement troublé par le bruit des feuilles tournées et Duo qui fredonnait à voix basse. Quatre finit par soupirer et reposa sa lecture avant de s'étirer.  
  
-Je crois que je vais aller dormir tôt moi, soupira t'il, fatigué.  
  
-Je viens, déclara Trowa, suivant son petit amant.  
  
-Dormir mon œil oui !!!  
  
-DUO !!!!! Wufei, par pitié, trouve un moyen de l'épuiser, gémit Quatre.  
  
-Je ne suis pas sa nounou et j'ai déjà tout essayé, grommela le chinois avant de s'apercevoir que le blond le fixait d'un air narquois. Ainsi que Lucrezia, Vincent et Hilde.  
  
-Quatre ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Es-tu en train de penser à la solution à laquelle je soupçonne que tu penses ?  
  
-Ca dépend Wufei, répondit innocemment le blond.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-Actif ou passif ? Répondit Vincent.  
  
Wufei étrécit les yeux, jetant un regard plus que noir au jeune portoricain qui attrapa sa petite amie et s'enfuit en courant, feignant la peur.  
  
-COURAGE FUYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS !!! Brama t'il avec Hilde morte de rire jetée en travers des épaules.  
  
-Je suis entouré d'enthousiastes de nature, soupira Wufei en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
  
-Même constat, répétèrent Heero et Zechs avant d'échanger un regard meurtrier.  
  
***  
  
-Duo j'ai été très patient mais maintenant suffit, viens dormir.  
  
-Mais j'ai pas sommeil !!! Répliqua l'américain en train de sauter sur le lit.  
  
-J'ai vu, soupira Wufei.  
  
Duo se laissa tomber sur les fesses en riant. Dans le mouvement il se cogna le crane au mur, faisant immédiatement bondir Wufei à son secours.  
  
-Bon sang Duo je t'ai répété de faire attention !!! Gronda t'il en aidant l'américain à s'asseoir pour vérifier son crane.  
  
-Désolééééééééé, gémit Duo en se frottant une bosse déjà fort impressionnante.  
  
-Ca t'apprendras… Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher un linge humide.  
  
Wufei se leva souplement, laissant son camarade assis sur leur lit. Il le regarda un petit moment en silence, amusé malgré lui par sa moue boudeuse et les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme. Duo était torse nu, comme lui-même et ne portait qu'un short en jean usagé, presque blanc, coupé à mi-Cuisse, dévoilant un fort bel amont de peau pâle et de longues jambes musclées. Duo se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit, s'étirant langoureusement sur les draps blancs.  
  
« Arrêt immédiat de ce train de pensée ! » se morigéna Wufei avec une claque mentale «  il est handicapé et perturbé, ne prend pas avantage de lui Chang Wufei».   
  
A contre cœur, le chinois s'arracha à la contemplation du jeune garçon et avança vers la porte.  
  
Qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'il eut touché la poignée.  
  
Heero, une serviette trempée à la main, s'arrêta en voyant Wufei devant lui. Il fixa le chinois d'un air surpris, puis le salua d'un signe de tête et le contourna pour rejoindre Duo sur le lit.  
  
-Duo.  
  
-Hm ? Hee chan ? S'exclama Duo en se redressant d'un bond un grand sourire aux lèvres, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?   
  
-J'ai entendu le bonk, répondit le japonais en posant la serviette sur la bosse de Duo, c'était où Wufei qui t'avais assommé, où tu t'étais débrouillé seul. Dans les deux cas, tu avais besoin de soin.  
  
-Tu parles comme si j'étais un maladroit indécrottable, bouda Duo en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Heero.  
  
-Pas de commentaire, déclara Heero, impassible.  
  
-Haaaaaaaaaa ouais ?  
  
-Haa.  
  
Duo soupira, étirant ses bras en direction des chevilles de Heero.  
  
-OW !!! Grogna Heero quand l'américain l'attrapa par la cheville, le pouce sur un point de pression, Duo… commença t'il.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'articuler 'Omae o korosu' qu'il était affalé sur le sol, une jambe sur le lit, les bras en croix et Duo sur l'estomac.  
  
-Heero Odin Yuy, subit l'attaque suprême… Déclara gravement Duo.  
  
-Hu ho, grommela Heero avant de tenter une fuite désespérée de son atroce destin.  
  
-LES CHATOUILLES !!!  
  
-Non Duo, arrête ça.. Duo.. A-Arrête !!!   
  
Heero se débattit du mieux qu'il pouvait dans sa position de faiblesse, cloué au sol par le poids de Duo. Wufei, lui, contemplait toujours la scène, absolument, passez-moi l'expression, sur le cul. Heero 'je-suis-Fait-De-Gundamium' Yuy, chatouilleux ?  
  
-P.. Pas du jeu !!! Réussit t'il à articuler en se retenant le plus possible de rire, Duo arrête !!! Arrête ou.. Ou j'appelle Hilde !!!  
  
-Fais donc Mister Blue Eyes, répliqua Duo, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main, Fei tu m'aides ?  
  
-Hein ? Fit Wufei, réveillé brusquement de sa transe contemplative.  
  
-Besoin d'un coup de main ! Répéta Duo, sinon Heero vaaaaaaaAAAAHH!!! NON PAS LES COTES!!!!  
  
-Ceci n'est que la vengeance que tu as mérité de subir, répliqua Heero en continuant ses assauts sur les côtes du jeune homme.  
  
Wufei contempla à nouveau la mêlée, perplexe. Que Duo saute sur Heero pour lui faire des chatouilles d'accord. Duo était suffisamment dingue et impulsif (sans oublier son manque total d'auto préservation) pour se permettre une telle folie. Mais que Heero entre dans le jeu, ce n'était plus improbable. C'était inimaginable. Finalement le japonais pêcha Duo du coin de tapis ou il se tordait de rire, et le reposa sur le lit.  
  
-Maintenant dors, ordonna t'il en se relevant.  
  
-Oui Maman !!  
  
-Hn baka.  
  
Heero se détourna du lit et salua Wufei d'un signe de tête avant de ressortir. Une fois seul avec son ami, Wufei se tourna à nouveau vers Duo. Le jeune garçon était encore secoué de fou rire, peinant à reprendre son souffle, les joues rougie. Wufei laissa son regard parcourir les courbes du corps de Duo, les épaules blanches ornées des anneaux du dragon noir, le ventre musclé, les hanches étroites qui dépassaient de la ceinture du short…6  
  
-Fei ? Tu es toujours la ? Demanda Duo en se redressant sur un coude, repoussant ses mèches de son front.  
  
Wufei resta une bonne minute muet de stupeur avant d'attraper sa serviette.  
  
-Vais prendre une douche !!! Déclara t'il précipitamment avant de battre en retraite hors de la chambre.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend encore ? Marmonna Duo pour lui-même en se laissant retomber sur le lit.  
  
***  
  
Wufei jeta sa serviette en travers de la porte de la douche, se débarrassa de son pantalon de jogging rapidement et se jeta presque sous le jet de la douche. Il laissa l'eau couler sur sa tête un long moment, prenant de longues inspirations pour calmer son cœur battant.  
  
« Du calme Wufei du calme… Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive encore ? »  
  
'Je partage ma chambre et mon lit avec un mec beau à violer sur place, voilà ce qu'il y a' se répondit-Il mentalement.  
  
Wufei posa son front contre la paroi de la cabine de douche. Ca ne s'arrangeait pas, voilà qu'il se parlait à lui-même, maintenant. Bon selon Duo ce n'était grave que quand on n'était pas d'accord avec soi…  
  
Wufei jeta un regard noir à son propre reflet dans le carrelage blanc.  
  
« Bien, c'est sûr, quelque chose ne vas pas avec moi ! Depuis quand je me réfère à tout ce que dis Duo ? »  
  
'depuis qu'on a eut cette petite discussion sur aimer et vivre'  
  
Wufei soupira et se redressa, pensif.  
  
« Duo prend de plus en plus de place dans ma vie… »  
  
'Pas que là en plus… qu'est ce qu'il bouge quand il dort… Me demande comment il peut dormir avec ses amantes sans les ré…'  
  
« MAUVAIS TRAIN DE PENSEE !!! » Protesta mentalement haut et fort Wufei en sentant venir un saignement de nez digne de la mer rouge.  
  
'Quoique a bien y réfléchir…'  
  
« Nononononon, on ne pense pas a ce genre de chose sur Duo !!! Il est handicapé, perturbé et et et… »  
  
'Ca l'empêche pas d'arriver à mettre Heero au sol…'  
  
« HETERO !! IL EST HETERO !!! Moi aussi d'ailleurs… »  
  
'Au pire je serais bi mais bon… Faut dire que Duo est assez androgyne comme genre et…'  
  
Wufei ouvrit l'eau froide à fond, coupant net ses deux voix de la raison et ses pulsions montantes de retourner dans la chambre à poils et renverser Duo sur n'importe quel meuble venu.  
  
***  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Wufei revenait dans sa chambre en silence, essuyant ses cheveux vigoureusement. Il avait peut-être calmé ses pulsions bassement hormonales mais sa frustration était encore la. Vivement la prochaine mission, ça lui permettrait de se défouler un peu. Le chinois poussa la porte de sa chambre et entra en silence. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que Duo s'était endormi à peu prés dans la même position ou il l'avait laissé, sur le flanc, les bras levés au-Dessus de la tête, sa natte a moitié défaite étalée autour de lui. Wufei éteignit la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité, mis à part un léger rai de lumière lunaire venant de l'extérieur, par la fenêtre mal fermée.   
  
« Et comme par hasard, juste sur Duo… »  
  
'Ca doit être ça l'effet shojo…'  
  
Wufei grogna de lassitude et reposa sa serviette humide à sa place avant d'aller s'agenouiller prés du lit. Il dénoua patiemment le drap des jambes de Duo, évitant au maximum de penser à quoi que ce soit de cochon chaque fois que sa main entrait en contact avec la peau de Duo. Après cinq minutes de combat contre ses hormones, le drap et les coups de pieds réflexes de Duo, Wufei finit par dégager le tissu et l'étendre correctement sur le lit. Résolu à garder le contrôle, il s'allongea prés du jeune homme et remonta le drap sur lui. Alors qu'il bordait correctement Duo, son compagnon grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna.  
  
-Hmm… 'Eero… Rête de me peloter… Veut dodo maintenant…  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Wufei était toujours dans la même position, allongé et tourné sur le coté, un bras levé tenant encore le drap, à fixer la tête du dragon noir sur l'épaule de Duo.  
  
« HEERO ?!!!! »  
  
***  
  
***  
  
1 Kin : Merci à Médéa pour ses conseils et je précise que ce virus n'existe pas.  
  
2 Kin : Nan sans déc ?!!!!  
  
3 Kin : Mais non, c'est Batman… Bon sang je comprend mieux que Oz se fasse tout le temps latter si les soldats sont de ce niveau…  
  
4 Kin : Je précise qu'il s'agit du premier Talgueese.  
  
5 Kin : Dans gundam wing, les gundams dont le nom est suivit par Kai signifie qu'ils sont customisés pour aller dans l'espace.  
  
6 Kin : Attention le saignement de nez Feifei !!! 


	14. Male Bonding

Chapitre 13 : Male Bonding  
  
Duo ouvrit un œil au petit matin. Encore groggy, il tendit la main par réflexe vers la lampe de chevet et l'alluma deux ou trois fois avant de se souvenir que, allumée ou éteinte, ça revenait désormais au même pour lui. Soupirant à en faire tourner les moulins de Don quichotte, Duo s'assit sur le lit, bailla un bon coup puis fronça les sourcils. Il était seul dans le lit. Pas étonnant que le froid l'ai réveillé.  
  
-Fei ? Appela Duo en se levant avec précaution pour ne rien renverser.  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
- ? Akaryu ? Répéta Duo en tâtonnant pour se trouver un pull.  
  
La pièce était vide et silencieuse… Même avec son sens de newtype, Duo ne sentait rien.  
  
-Wufei c'est pas drôle !!! Merde pourquoi il m'a laissé tout s…  
  
Duo poussa un cri de surprise en se prenant les pieds dans la chaise de la chambre et s'étala au sol dans un grand bruit.  
  
-MERDE !!!  
  
La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, faisant bondir Duo sur ses pieds en position de combat.  
  
-Fei ?!!!  
  
-Duo, est ce que ça va ? S'exclama Quatre.  
  
-Quatre ?!!! Répliqua Duo du même ton, ou est Fei ?  
  
-Hein ? Et bien il prend son petit déjeuner… Mais toi…  
  
-Je viens de me réveiller, admit Duo en se penchant, cherchant la chaise renversée.  
  
Quatre l'aida rapidement et le fit asseoir le temps de regarder ses coudes écorchés par la chute.  
  
-J'étais déjà le roi des chutes et des bosses mais la… Soupira Duo en frottant ses meurtrissures.  
  
-Tu veux déjeuner ? Proposa Quatre.  
  
Duo hocha la tête, enthousiaste.  
  
-Je mangerais un veau !!! Heu mais d'abord Quat', tu peux m'aider à trouver des fringues ? Je me suis amusé à les balancer un peu partout hier soir…  
  
Quatre haussa un sourcil amusé et laissa ses émotions passer par son pouvoir pour indiquer à Duo son humeur.  
  
-Ho ? Nuit agitée ?  
  
-Même pas Quat' même pas… Soupira Duo, d'un air affecté.. Et pourtant… c'était bien partit pour..  
  
-Racoooooonte…  
  
-Pas tant que tu m'auras pas raconté une bonne fois pour toutes comment Trowa et toi vous êtes mis ensemble.  
  
Quatre grogna de dépit et claqua des doigts.  
  
-Ca c'était un coup bas Duo…  
  
-Je sais, je suis le spécialiste, déclara sérieusement Duo en faisant un 'v' de la victoire.  
  
***  
  
-Et voici les redoutables et terrifiants nombres PAIR !!!   
  
-Bonjour Duo, fit Noin en sirotant son café, je dirais bien à Zechs de vous rejoindre dans votre confrérie secrète des chiffres pairs, mais malheureusement, il n'est pas du matin.  
  
-Puisse-tu t'étouffer avec ton café langue de vipère, répliqua Zechs de derrière sa propre tasse.  
  
-Et je croyais que Heero était le seul aussi grognon le matin, rigola Duo en prenant une chaise.  
  
Quatre fronça les sourcils quand une émotion attira son attention. Comme un pincement au cœur. Une piqûre qui resterais là, sourde et incrustée.  
  
Jalousie.   
  
Il leva les yeux vers Wufei, assis un peu à l'écart, en train de siroter son thé d'un air revêche. Le petit blond tourna ensuite le regard vers Duo qui tentait de se faire une tartine de confiture tout seul et finit par manger la confiture à même le pot.  
  
-D'aaaaaaccord… soupira Quatre.  
  
-Qu'est che qu'ya Quat ? Demanda Duo, la bouche pleine.  
  
-rien je devrais juste avoir une petite conversation avec toi, expliqua Quatre à voix basse.  
  
Duo haussa les épaules et continua à manger sa confiture jusqu'a ce que Heero lui arrache le pot des mains avec un regard de la mort.   
  
-Heerooooooo, rend-moi ma bouffe !!!  
  
-tu mangeras des tartines de pain BEURRES, grogna Heero en mettant le sucre concentré à l'abri, tu as eut trop de sugar high en moins d'une semaine.  
  
-T'es pas fun, bouda Duo en touillant son café.  
  
-J'ai pas été conçu pour, répliqua Heero en remplaçant le café par du chocolat chaud.  
  
-J'avais remarqué, rend moi mon café !!!  
  
Heero avala la tasse de Duo et se leva, laissant la tasse vide entre les mains de Duo.  
  
-MA DOSE !!!! MESSANT HEE CHAN !!! Hurla Duo en la jetant à la tête d'Heero.  
  
Le japonais évita la tasse, tirailla la natte de Duo et repartit, ignorant les litanies d'injures bonnes enfants que lui dédia Duo. Noin réprima un petit rire amusé.  
  
-Heero semble bien différent des profils psychologiques de Oz…  
  
-Influence du Duotus Maxwellus, expliqua sérieusement Quatre, Personne ne peut rester de marbre avec lui dans les parages…  
  
Wufei se leva à son tour, repoussant sa chaise en silence.  
  
-Tu vas ou ? Demanda Quatre.  
  
Le chinois hésita, ho, très brièvement mais suffisamment pour que Quatre le remarque, avant de répondre.  
  
-Travailler sur le nouveau gundam.  
  
-Attends, je viens ! S'exclama Duo en commençant à se lever.  
  
Il se sentit brusquement repoussé sur sa chaise et se rassit brutalement, poussé par une force familière. Duo fronça les sourcils comme Quatre le calmait d'une petite poussée de pouvoir. Mais qu'est ce que Vincent et Quatre avaient soudain à vouloir le forcer à rester ?  
  
***  
  
-Heero !!!   
  
Le japonais se tourna en direction de l'appel et reconnut Wufei qui approchait en courant. Le chinois s'arrêta prés de son camarade et se gratta nerveusement la nuque, cherchant ses mots. Etonné d'un comportement aussi inhabituel de la part de Wufei, Heero l'encouragea à parler d'un hochement de tête.  
  
-Pas ici, grommela Wufei. C'est.. au sujet de Duo…  
  
Heero hocha la tête de nouveau et guida son ami jusqu'à la salle de surveillance.  
  
-C'est un des seuls endroits qui ne soit pas truffé de micro… A part nos chambres ajouta le japonais sous le regard suspicieux de Wufei.  
  
Heero prit une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus avant de questionner Wufei d'un haussement de sourcil interrogatif. Wufei prit une profonde inspiration et se lança à l'eau.  
  
-Je… Ne sais pas comment te le dire… Je sais que tu aimes bien Relena et je ne veux pas te… Donner des soucis mais…  
  
Heero cligna des yeux d'un air perplexe. Qu'est ce que Relena avait à faire là dedans ?  
  
-Je crois que Duo est amoureux de toi, réussit enfin à lâcher Wufei d'une seule traite.  
  
Connexion.  
  
Analyse des informations.  
  
Réaction.  
  
-HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA !!!!!!  
  
-CA TE FAIT RIRE ?!!! Rugit Wufei, trop furieux pour même s'étonner de la réaction de Heero.  
  
Heero se tut quand le chinois le souleva de sa chaise par le col et qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec un regard brûlant de colère.  
  
Le silence régna un moment entre les deux adolescents, Heero redevenu d'un calme olympien et Wufei tremblant de rage contenue.  
  
-Tu tiens beaucoup à Duo n'est ce pas ? souffla Heero à voix basse.  
  
La colère de Wufei s'envola aussitôt et il relâcha le japonais, reculant d'un pas ou deux tandis que celui ci se rasseyait. Heero fixa encore Wufei un long moment, non pas de manière froide ou menaçante, mais juste curieuse… voire, un peu amusé et bienveillant.  
  
-Bien Wufei, je crois qu'il est temps que je te parle de Duo… Et de notre relation… Assied toi.. Ca va prendre un moment…  
  
***  
  
L'école était somme toutes assez banale. Elle n'était pas aussi riche que l'institut St Gabriel et donc beaucoup moins remarquable, mais suffisamment privée et de bon standing pour qu'elle lui fournisse une bonne couverture. Oz n'irait pas le chercher la, ce qui, en quelque sorte, était ce qu'il voulait. Rester un peu à l'écart de la guerre.. Même pour quelques jours. Quoi qu'en dise J, il y avait des moments ou même le Soldat Parfait ne pouvait supporter la guerre… Les innocents morts dans ce combat… Heero serra le poing à s'en briser les phalanges au souvenir de l'incident Noventa. Sa faute. Son pire crime jusqu'ici…   
  
-Est ce que ça va Ataru Kun1 ? S'enquit le professeur qui le guidait vers sa chambre dans le dortoir.  
  
-Hai Sensei, répondit Heero.  
  
-Bien, les chambres ici sont doubles, j'espère que ça ne te dérangeras pas de partager ta chambre avec quelqu'un.  
  
-Hai Sensei.  
  
Il aurait préféré être seul, bien sur, mais refuser attirerait l'attention… Et rester discret avait été la seule condition pour laquelle J l'avait laissé prendre ces deux trois jours de 'vacances'.  
  
-Voyons voir, marmonna le jeune professeur en consultant une liste à l'entrée du dortoir… Ha, il y a un lit de libre dans la chambre de Brian… C'est un brave garçon, un peu bavard, mais très gentil… Il est nouveau lui aussi, ça doit faire une semaine qu'il est ici…   
  
Le professeur guida Heero jusqu'à une porte au fond du couloir et tapa deux petits coups secs.  
  
-Dorrel Kun ? Tu as un colocataire…  
  
-J'espère qu'il ne ronfle pas ! Lança une voix joyeuse au travers de la porte, avant qu'un bruit de course assez semblable à une charge de rhinocéros ne retentisse.  
  
Heero se figea au son de la voix. Impossible c'était… Lui ? Le jeune homme à la natte vêtu de noir ? Celui qui lui avait tiré dessus pour protéger Relena ? Comment il s'appelait déjà ce type… Dwaine.. Non Duo…  
  
Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un immense sourire désarmant et deux yeux d'une couleur jusque là inédite pour Heero. Heero se tendit, prés à bondir si jamais l'américain le trahissait. Pourtant l'adolescent en face de lui se contenta de sourire encore plus, si tant est que c'était physiquement possible et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte.  
  
-Ohayo !!! Brian Dorrel, bienvenue à Salvatore High School.  
  
Heero hocha la tête sobrement, laissant le professeur le présenter.  
  
-Dorrel Kun, voici Kenishi Ataru. Je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre.  
  
-Je crois aussi, répliqua Duo avant d'entraîner Heero dans sa chambre, je m'occupe de lui !! Promis, je le traumatise pas avec mon blabla !!!  
  
-Trop tard, répliqua sèchement Heero en se dégageant vivement.  
  
Le professeur ajouta quelques recommandations à l'attention des deux adolescents puis repartit, riant à une boutade de Duo. Le jeune homme à la natte referma soigneusement la porte, attendit un long moment, écoutant le pas du professeurs s'éloigner avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Heero.  
  
-Et bé… Quand on a été dans l'espace, le monde est petit.  
  
-Baka, cracha Heero, on pourrait nous entendre !  
  
-Relax Max, répliqua Duo les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Les murs sont insonorisés ici et j'ai retourné trois fois la chambre à la recherche de micro…  
  
Heero hésita un moment puis jeta son sac sur le lit non défait de la pièce et l'observa lentement. Bordélique à souhait… Duo profita de l'examen poussé de son camarade pour ramasser son bordel empiétant sur sa moitié de chambre et le fourra sous son lit.  
  
-voila, tu as plus de place pour ton propre bordel. Elle est pas belle la vie ?  
  
Heero jeta un regard froid au jeune homme enthousiaste. Pourquoi, de toutes les personnes avec qui il aurait put partager une chambre, fallait-Il que ce soit avec le type le plus bavard, agité et inconscient qu'il connaisse ?  
  
-Joli regard de la mort qui tue 'Kenishi', mais la mort, je suis immunisé contre.. Je SUIS la Mort…  
  
Heero cligna des yeux, prit de court par cette réplique et ne put que suivre son camarade du regard quand celui ci retourna s'asseoir au bureau, rouvrant un livre de cours sur lequel il travaillait visiblement à l'arrivée de Heero.  
  
-Le repas est à huit heures, le couvre feu à dix heures si tu n'as pas de devoirs. Et j'espère vraiment que tu ronfles pas, ça as tendance à m'empêcher de parler dans mon sommeil.  
  
« Ce type est vraiment bizarre…. »  
  
***  
  
-En fait Duo m'a intrigué dés que je l'ai vu… Il tuait, il se battait comme moi, mais il était mon contraire en tout point… C'est la première fois que j'ai rencontré un tueur qui pouvait encore sourire… Ca.. je crois que tu peux le comprendre Wufei…  
  
Le chinois hocha la tête. Il avait finit par s'asseoir lui aussi et écoutait Heero, une jambe remontée contre son torse.  
  
-mais au début… je ne l'estimais pas vraiment… Je le considérais à peine comme un autre terroriste… Et puis…   
  
***  
  
Heero se réveilla en sursaut, réveillé de son cauchemar par une main fraîche sur son front. Il sortit vivement son pistolet de sous son oreiller, marchant encore à l'instinct. Il sentit son arme heurter quelque chose avant qu'une vive douleur dans son bras lui fasse lâcher son revolver et se réveiller complètement. Il se retrouva a fixer bêtement deux yeux mauves emplis d'inquiétude.  
  
-Du.. Duo?  
  
-Oy, tu tapes dur Heero, grommela Duo en se frottant la tempe ou le pistolet de Heero l'avait frappé.  
  
Heero regarda son bras, paralysé de douleur par la simple pression que Duo exerçait sur un de ses nerfs.  
  
-Je.. lache moi ! Ordonna t'il.  
  
-Pas tant que tu te seras pas calmé, ronchonna Duo en rangeant l'arme sous l'oreiller de Heero. Les murs sont peut être insonorisé mais tu gueulais comme un porc qu'on égorge…  
  
-Hein ?  
  
Duo attendit un moment, fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux avant de le relâcher doucement.  
  
-Cauchemar hein ? Soupira t'il avec un demi-sourire, je connais ça… ça doit faire des années que j'ai pas eut une bonne nuit de sommeil…  
  
-qu'est ce que tu en sais ? grogna Heero d'un ton rogue en massant son bras ankylosé.  
  
-Des trucs des choses et des machins, répliqua Duo en se levant.  
  
Il alla vers le bureau, prenant une bouilloire électrique de son support et versa deux tasses de thé chaud qu'il additionna de miel.  
  
-tiens, ça aide un peu contre les cauchemars… Déclara t'il en tendant une tasse à Heero.  
  
Heero fixa la tasse un long moment, avant de se décider à la prendre et de gouter. Le thé était encore chaud, avec un goût de menthe qui couvrait une note plus acre dans le fond, considérablement adoucie par le miel.  
  
-Fais pas cette tête Heero, on dirais que tu n'as jamais eut de thé avant…  
  
-Pas avec ce goût la, avoua Heero.  
  
Duo lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
-Une découverte de plus pour l'homme des glaces !!!  
  
-Baka.  
  
-Ho oui et fier de l'être !!!  
  
Heero roula des yeux en sirotant son thé. Finalement, les deux jeunes gens gardèrent le silence tout le long de la dégustation. Même quand Duo donna un morceau de chocolat de sa réserve à Heero.  
  
Pas même quand il éteignit la lumière et se glissa dans le lit de Heero.  
  
Ni quand il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et resta allongé contre lui.  
  
Quand Heero essaya de se dégager, alors, il prit la parole…  
  
-Dors Heero… J'empêcherais les cauchemars de venir…  
  
***  
  
-Et j'ai dormit d'un trait jusqu'au matin… Je ne me souvenais même pas si quelqu'un m'as jamais tenu comme ça. Ni bercé. Duo l'a fait alors que je le connaissais à peine… Et pas qu'une seule fois…  
  
***  
  
Duo fit tourner l'articulation de son épaule en grognant. Réparer Deathscythe seul n'est déjà pas une sinécure, mais alors sous la pluie, c'était pire. Il avait besoin d'une douche chaude, de vêtements secs et d'un thé, un café ou un chocolat chaud, voire les trois…Tiens faudrait faire essayer le chocolat chaud à Heero… Ca pourrais peut être le dégeler… Duo ouvrit la porte de leur chambre d'un grand geste.  
  
-Hibernatus me voilaaaaaaaa !!!  
  
Il se figea en attendant le 'baka' habituel de son camarade.  
  
Rien.  
  
-Oy ? Kenishi ? Appela Duo avant de refermer soigneusement la porte, Kenny ? Heero ?  
  
Absent. Pas normal ça… Duo inspira en fermant les yeux puis expira lentement, ouvrant ses sens.   
  
Tous ses sens.  
  
Présence dans la salle de bain. Bon il était sûrement sous la douche. Non l'eau ne coulait pas. Ou il se lavait les dents.  
  
Duo haussa les épaules en se débarrassant de son manteau trempé.  
  
-Heero, attention j'entre, soit décent veux t…  
  
Duo se figea au pas de la petite salle de bain contiguë à la chambre. Malgré la lumière éteinte, il voyait parfaitement la personne recroquevillée dans un coin, essayant sans succès de retenir ses sanglots. Une lame de rasoir posée devant lui reflétait la lumière de la chambre. Du rouge teintait le reflet.  
  
-Ho MERDE !! Heero !!!  
  
Duo se rua aux côtés de Heero, cherchant la blessure frénétiquement.  
  
Heero sursauta quand Duo le toucha et essaya de reculer mais le mur l'arrêta. Duo l'immobilisa à nouveau à l'aide d'un point de pression et plaqua une serviette sur la légère estafilade le long du bras de Heero.  
  
-Bon sang de bonsoir mais tu es MALADE ? Qu'est ce qui t'as prit de faire ça ?!!!  
  
-Je.. Je…  
  
-Je vais chercher la trousse de secours tu ne bouge pas d'ici et tu ne fais RIEN ! Compris?  
  
-Ha.. Hai…  
  
Duo s'éclipsa rapidement et revint immédiatement, une trousse de secours à la main. Il alluma la lumière, soigna rapidement Heero avant de le regarder fixement, le regard dur.  
  
La gifle partit presque toute seule.  
  
-Et maintenant tu m'expliques. Pourquoi tu as voulu te faire ça ? Pourquoi tu pleurais ?  
  
-Je.. Je voulais… Je voulais arrêter.. ; Balbutia Heero, désorienté par les réactions diverses de Duo.  
  
-Arrêter quoi ?  
  
-La.. La douleur… Ca.. Ca fait mal… Les.. Les Noventas.. c'est ma faute…  
  
-HEEEROO !!! C'est pas ta faute tu m'entends !!! Comment tu pouvais savoir que ce fils de pute (et c'est une injure pour les putes crois moi je sais de quoi je parle) de Kushrenada avait mis les pacifistes dans un avion d'Oz ?!!! c'est PAS ta faute !!!  
  
-Je.. Je veux… expier mais…  
  
-Mais quoi ? Quatre.. Le pilote de Sandrock précisa Duo quand Heero lui jeta un regard étonné, Quatre m'a dit que la fille et l'épouse Noventa t'avaient pardonné non ?  
  
-O.. Oui.. Mais.. Sylvia.. .a dis qu'elle.. Elle peut rien faire pour me .. Pour ma culpabilité et…  
  
-Il y a une chose que tu peux faire pour ça Heero , c'est trouver Kushrenada et lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux, déclara Duo, et je t'aiderais autant que je peux pour ça !  
  
Heero regarda Duo longuement, comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Comme si il voyait un être humain pour la première fois…  
  
-Quoi ? j'ai un truc sur le nez ?  
  
-Pourquoi… Tu veux m'aider ? Finis par demander Heero.  
  
-Parce que…. Commença Duo en hésitant. Parce que… Parce que aucun gosse de notre age ne devrais souffrir comme toi tu souffres… C'est juste.. Pas humain…   
  
-Humain… J'ai même oublié… Ce que ça faisait d'être humain…  
  
Duo passa une main amicale autour des épaules de Heero.  
  
-Hey… Ca va… c'est comme le vélo y parait, ça s'oublie pas… on a juste besoin d'un peu d'aide au début…  
  
Heero laissa échapper un rire nerveux, étranglé par les sanglots, mais un rire quand même… Duo l'attira contre lui, posant la tête brune sur son épaule, comme pour consoler un enfant égaré.  
  
-Ca va aller Heero… tu es pas tout seul ok ?  
  
-Je veux plus l'être…  
  
-Hey tu l'es plus !! Je suis là promis… Et puis.. y'a cette fille non ? Helena… Lilina…  
  
-Relena… corrigea Heero.  
  
-Ouais c'est ça.. elle a l'air de bien t'aimer non ?  
  
-si…  
  
-Tu vois !!! Jubila Duo, t'es pas seul !!!  
  
-Duo… commença Heero.  
  
-Moui?  
  
Le japonais enfouit son visage contre le tissu trempé collant à la peau de Duo.  
  
-Cette nuit.. Je veux pas dormir seul… Je veux pas… Etre seul…  
  
Duo pencha la tête contre celle de Heero, collant sa joue contre son front avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix très douce.  
  
-Tu sais ce que tu me demandes là Heero ?  
  
Heero hocha la tête doucement.  
  
-Et tu es sur ?  
  
-Apprend moi à vivre… souffla Heero en passant un bras autour de la taille de Duo.  
  
Duo sourit et hocha la tête.  
  
-A une condition… on va dans la chambre…  
  
-Accordé…  
  
***  
  
-Je t'épargnerais les détails, coupa Heero en se raclant la gorge, une légère rougeur aux joues.   
  
-Merci infiniment, déclara Wufei, déjà écarlate, alors toi et Duo vous.. êtes amants ?  
  
-Non. On l'a été et une seule fois… Le lendemain…   
  
***  
  
-Humm.. 'Ro ?  
  
-Hmmm ?  
  
-Tu serais gentil de te pousser de mon dos... Tu es plus lourd que moi tu sais…  
  
Heero se redressa vivement, relâchant Duo qui lui avait servit de matelas toute la nuit. Voyant le corps nu de son camarade, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, le souvenir de la nuit revenant au galop. Duo lui adressa un regard amusé par-Dessus une épaule tatouée.  
  
-Première fois hein ?  
  
Heero hocha la tête, un peu gêné de s'être autant laissé aller avec Duo. Même si ça avait été plutôt agréable… Plus qu'agréable surtout quand…  
  
-Duo je..  
  
-Heero, écoute moi d'abord ok ? Réclama Duo en se tournant pour faire face à Heero.  
  
Heero ferma la bouche, attendant le discours de Duo. Le jeune homme ramassa d'abord sa longue chevelure dénouée par dessus son épaule avant de reprendre.  
  
-Je veux pas que tu te sente redevable de quoi que ce soit envers moi Heero… tu avais besoin de réconfort, j'étais la pour te le donner.. En tant qu'ami ok ? Je veux dire… c'est pas que je voudrais pas de toi Heero.. au contraire.. mais avoue… Tu n'aimes pas les hommes hein ?  
  
Heero secoua lentement la tête.  
  
-Tu vois… Je ne veux pas te repousser… Je suis même super content que tu ais accepté de t'ouvrir autant pour moi mais…  
  
-Mais on reste ami c'est ça ?  
  
Duo se tut, totalement stupéfait avant de dédier un immense sourire à son amant d'une nuit.  
  
-Ho oui… ho que oui… Si tu veux de moi comme ami…  
  
-si tu veux de moi comme humain…  
  
-Tope la. Déclara Duo avant de s'enrouler dans le drap, allez dodo maintenant mon humain préféré !!! On a quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper…  
  
-Et les cours ?  
  
-Fuck les cours.  
  
-Ho c'est toi qui dit ça ?  
  
-Hey la faute à qui hein ?!!!  
  
***  
  
-J'aime énormément Duo… Il a été le premier pour beaucoup de chose pour moi… premier ami… Premier amant… Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui… Et puis.. il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un…  
  
Heero attendit quelques secondes le 'tilt' presque audible quand Wufei eut compris la phrase.  
  
-PARDON ?!!! Je veux dire.. Ha.. Qui donc ? Demanda le chinois en reprenant son calme, l'air de pas y toucher.  
  
Heero se retint de laisser échapper un petit rire tout en secouant la tête et se releva souplement.  
  
-Et je passe pour quelqu'un de lent… Déclara t'il pince sans rire mais avec un ton légèrement ironique.  
  
-qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
-Tu n'as pas compris de qui Duo est amoureux ? Demanda sérieusement Heero.  
  
Wufei secoua la tête et encouragea le jeune japonais à continuer. Celui ci ouvrit la bouche pour éclairer le chinois puis la referma, formant un rapide sourire.  
  
-Non… si tu veux le savoir, demande-Lui, lâcha t'il avant de repartir vers la porte.  
  
Wufei le regarda s'éloigner, le visage tendu. Bien, Heero ne voulait rien lui dire. Tant pis. Après tout ce n'était pas ses oignons. Les affaires de cœur de Duo ne concernaient que lui et la personne qu'il aimait. Ca ne le concernait pas du tout. Même si cette personne rendait Duo triste. Même si il ou elle ne semblait pas s'occuper de Duo. Non, de toute façon Wufei ne pourrait rien faire pour aider Duo, il ne s'y connaissait pas assez en relations humaines. Il avait étouffé ses propres émotions. Même si ça devait faire mal à Duo… Il ne s'abaisserait pas à tenter de convaincre Heero de lui dire le nom de l'heureux élu…   
  
-Et si j'essaye de deviner ? Demanda t'il à Heero, l'interpellant dans le couloir.  
  
-Tente le coup, tu m'auras pas, répliqua Heero, continuant son chemin sans se retourner.  
  
1 Les pseudos de Heero et Duo sont fournis par Asuka copine  
  
??  
  
??  
  
??  
  
?? 


	15. Girl bonding ?

Chapitre 14 : Girl bonding ?  
  
-Hep hep hep, vous m'emmenez ou vous deux? Réclama Duo alors que Vincent et Quatre le soulevaient chacun par un bras.  
  
-Dans un endroit tranquille, répondit Vincent.  
  
-Roh !!! Je te croyais hétéro Vinny, je le dirais à Hilde !!  
  
-Pour te parler Duo, intervint Quatre, de choses plutôt personnelles…  
  
-Heu, pourquoi je le sens pas ? s'inquiéta soudain l'aveugle.  
  
-Intuition, répondirent ses deux camarades à l'unisson.  
  
Duo grimaça et essaya de tendre les pieds pour toucher le sol.  
  
-Vous pourriez me poser au moins ? Je peux marcher vous savez ?  
  
-Oui mais tu serais capable de réussir à t'enfuir, déclara Quatre en poussant une porte.  
  
-La je suis encore plus inquiet, gémit Duo.  
  
Les deux newtypes finirent enfin par poser leur camarade au milieu d'une pièce vide et fermèrent la porte. Duo se tortilla sur sa chaise, un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
-Quat ? Je commence à me demander ce que tu veux exactement.  
  
-Pour commencer, déclara Quatre en revenant vers son ami, les mains croisées dans le dos, je vais t'exposer les deux sujets que nous souhaiterons aborder avec toi.  
  
-Oui monsieur le professeur… Anonna Duo d'une voix d'écolier.  
  
-Ton pouvoir d'une part…  
  
Duo soupira de soulagement.  
  
-Et ta relation avec Wufei d'autre part, acheva le petit blond avec un immense sourire.  
  
Duo s'étouffa de surprise et partit dans une quinte de toux qu'il eut du mal à calmer.  
  
-Tu as peut être été un peu fort là Quatre, murmura Vincent.  
  
-Depuis quand Duo comprends la subtilité ? répliqua le blond avec justesse.  
  
-Heuuuuuuuuuuum, touché, admit le métis en se redressant.  
  
-Maismaismaismais, Quat chaaaaaaaaaaan !!! Gémit Duo en cherchant la présence de son camarade autour de lui, l'affolement embrouillant ses perceptions.  
  
-Duo, reprit Quatre en posant une main sur son épaule, tu dors avec lui, tu manges avec lui, tu te laves avec lui, y'a t'il quelque chose que tu fasses sans lui ?  
  
-Je vais aux toilettes seul, répliqua Duo.  
  
-Et lui, continua Quatre, il s'occupe de toi, te surveille, te gâte…  
  
Vincent retint un ricanement comme, à chaque mot de Quatre, les joues de Duo prenaient une nuance plus rouge. Duo rougir.. le monde était perdu…  
  
-Il s'occupe juste de moi parce que.. parce que…  
  
-Les excuses capillotractées Duo, ça ne marche pas avec moi… surtout que, ajouta Quatre en examinant ses ongles l'air de rien, il émettait de la jalousie à plein nez tout à l'heure.  
  
Duo cligna des yeux audiblement, au grand amusement de Vincent qui dut se mordre le poing pour ne pas exploser de rire devant l'expression impayable de son ami.  
  
-Quatre, refais-moi celle là en langage compréhensible pour mes neurones défaillantes ?  
  
-Wufei était jaloux tout à l'heure, quand tu te chamaillais avec Heero, répéta Quatre sur le même ton que précédemment, pourquoi ?  
  
-ça c'est la question que je me pose !!! Répliqua Duo en enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
  
-Sérieusement pequeño1, intervint Vincent en approchant à son tour, qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?  
  
-Attend je revois les évènements… J'avais bu trop de café, j'étais surexcité… Et après j'ai sauté sur le lit de Wufei…  
  
-Habillé ou pas ? Demanda Quatre innocemment.  
  
-Quatre tu traînes décidément trop avec moi, grommela Duo.  
  
-Mais oui voyons Quatre, tu vas choquer notre prude Duo… Déclara sagement Vincent en passant un bras amical autour des épaules de Duo.  
  
-Ho toi l'hétéro ça va… Râla gentiment Duo, je portais mes shorts en jean, ça vous va esprits pervers ?  
  
-Les super court tout délavés et déchirés ? Demanda Vincent.  
  
-Hooooo… gémit Duo, mortifié, c'est pas vrai je les ai accumulés ?  
  
Quatre et Vincent échangèrent un regard un peu las et convoyant des encyclopédies sur ce qu'ils pensaient de cette phrase et reprirent le cuisinage en règle du Duo.  
  
-Donc tu as sauté sur son lit ?  
  
-Oui et.. je me suis viandé.  
  
-Ca m'étonnes pas, marmonna Vincent.  
  
-Ho ça va !!! Et après… Heero a entendu le bruit et est venu me soigner et… Ho nooooooooooooooooooon..  
  
-Quoi ? s'inquiéta Quatre en sentant la honte de Duo à travers son pouvoir.  
  
-J'ai fait une bataille de chatouilles avec Heero juste devant Wufei, répondit le jeune homme en enfouissant son visage contre ses genoux.  
  
Quatre resta les yeux écarquillés à fixer le haut du crane de son camarade.  
  
-Tu as QUOI ?!!! Tu as chatouillé Heero alors que tu étais à moitié nu et SOUS LES YEUX DE WUFEI ?!!!!  
  
-Enfonce le clou et saute dessus à pied joint, se plaignit Duo, la voix étouffée.  
  
Quatre leva les mains au ciel en jurant en arabe, désespéré.  
  
-Parfois Duo je me demande si tu es vraiment sur de ce que tu veux !!!  
  
-J'étais pas dans mon état normal, se défendit Duo, et toi arrête de te marrer!!! Ajouta t'il à l'intention de Vincent qui se roulait de rire par terre.  
  
-Bon et après ? demanda Quatre en se frottant les tempes.  
  
-Ben, il est allé prendre sa douche et c'est la dernière chose que je me souviens…  
  
-Chaude ou froide la douche ? Questionna Vincent en essuyant ses larmes de rire.  
  
Un ange passa, déguisé en danseuse de flamenco. Quatre donna une petite tape sur le crane de Duo qui gémit de plus belle.  
  
-Et tu ne t'en étais même pas aperçus ?!!!  
  
-Naaaaaaan, achevez moiiiiiiiiiii…  
  
Le fou rire de Vincent qui s'ensuivit contamina les deux autres newtypes et bientôt, les trois adolescents se roulaient tout trois de rire sur le carrelage froid de la petite pièce. Quand ils se calmèrent, une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, essoufflés et le rouge aux joues, ils restèrent affalés les uns sur les autres, leurs pouvoirs les enveloppants comme un cocon confortable, chacun protégeant les autres de la présence envahissante des humains autour d'eux. Duo brisa le premier le silence et se frotta le visage en gémissant.  
  
-Ho je suis vraiment pas doué…  
  
-Ca prouve au moins une chose, déclara Quatre en retirant son pied du torse de Duo, c'est que Wufei ne te vois pas seulement comme un ami.  
  
-Bien joué Sherlock, intervint Vincent.  
  
-Je veux pas m'aventurer là, soupira Duo en roulant sur le flanc, je suis déjà content qu'il me considère comme un ami…  
  
-Duo, depuis quand fantasmes tu sur Wufei ? Questionna sérieusement Quatre en se hissant sur ses coudes.  
  
-Depuis que j'ai vu pour la première fois ses petites fesses habillées de blanc, répondit Duo.  
  
-Et depuis quand es-tu amoureux de lui ? reprit Vincent.  
  
-La seconde suivante, soupira Duo derechef. Mais il est hétéro !!!  
  
-Trowa aussi. Jusqu'a ce que je prenne les choses en main.  
  
Duo et Vincent adressèrent un regard stupéfait à Quatre.  
  
-Quoi ? se défendit Quatre avec un regard innocent.  
  
-Définitivement perverti, marmonna Vincent, tu es content de toi je suppose ? Demanda t'il à Duo, affalé au sol et mort de rire à nouveau.  
  
-C'est bien petit Padawan, je suis fier de toi… Déclara Duo d'un ton professoral.  
  
-Merci maître Qui Gong2, répondit Quatre.  
  
-Vous avez ENCORE regardé ces films stupides ? demanda Vincent.  
  
-C'est pas stupide !!! Protestèrent d'une même voix les deux newtypes.  
  
-Je refuse de faire Darth Maul, prévint Vincent en les menaçant du doigt.  
  
-Mais pourquoi Vinny ? La Force est avec toi !!! S'exclama Duo.  
  
-J'attendais presque cette référence stupide !!!  
  
-A propos de Force Duo.. Il est temps de travailler ton pouvoir, coupa Quatre en se relevant, époussetant son pantalon.  
  
Duo fit la grimace et s'assit à son tour en soupirant, s'appuyant légèrement contre Vincent qui ne le repoussa pas, passant même un bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
-Duo, tu n'as pas l'air si enchanté que ça d'apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs, constata Quatre. Il y a un problème ?  
  
Duo hocha lentement la tête puis tourna la tête comme si il voulait écouter Vincent.  
  
-C'est à cause de moi, expliqua le grand métis en tapotant gentiment la lourde chevelure de Duo.  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
Vincent redressa gentiment Duo et se leva d'un mouvement souple. Il défit la fermeture de sa salopette sur le coté, à la grande gêne de Quatre et dénuda sa hanche gauche.  
  
-Regarde… Juré, je te fais pas du charme.  
  
Quatre risqua un œil sur la peau brune de Vincent et vit, incrusté dans l'os de la hanche, tel un bijou morbide, une espèce de 'T' doré qui scintillait doucement. Le cauchemar de tout newtype.  
  
Un module de contrôle.  
  
-Par Allah Vincent… qui.. Qui t'as fait CA ?!!!!  
  
-Une longue, très longue histoire soupira le jeune homme en se rhabillant. Heu Quatre ? Veux-tu bien cesser d'émettre de la colère ?  
  
Quatre se calma aussitôt, rassemblant ses émotions et les calmant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ayant grandi parmi des humains normaux, il avait tendance à oublier la sensibilité des autres newtypes à son pouvoir. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau regard à la hanche de Vincent, se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.  
  
-Je croyais… Je croyais que ce genre de chose avait cessé… Depuis plus de deux siècles !!!  
  
-Rêve pas Blondie, soupira Vincent en se rasseyant, ils existent toujours.. du moins, ils existaient jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne vienne piétiner leur labo avec un Mobil suit tout chaud piqué, ajouta t'il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Duo.  
  
-Yep !! Shinigami live !!! Renchérit Duo avec un V de la victoire.  
  
-Duo ?!!!  
  
-Me suis bien amusé ce jour là, ajouta l'aveugle en souriant comme un malade, G m'avait envoyé en mission la bas pour vérifier mes capacités et chercher Vinny…  
  
-Hu ? Fit très intelligemment Quatre.  
  
-J'ai été enlevé quand j'étais petit, expliqua Vincent, les scientifiques ont expérimenté sur moi pendant des années avant que mon grand-père réussisse à me retrouver et demande à G et Duo d'aller me sauver. J'ai été plutôt surpris d'être sauvé par un môme de 13 ans…  
  
-Tche, tu parles, grommela Duo, tu étais un légume à ce moment la, j'aurais été Heero Yuy premier du nom en personne que tu aurais pas relevé.  
  
-Touché, admit Vincent.  
  
-C'est pour ça.. que tu ne veux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs Duo ? Demanda doucement Quatre.  
  
Duo eut un petit rire embarrassé en tiraillant sa natte.  
  
-Avant que je rencontre Vinny, je savais même pas que j'étais pas normal… Et quand j'ai compris, quand j'ai vu tout ces mômes attachés aux machines, complètement amorphes, j'ai eut peur… Et j'ai décidé de cacher que j'étais un newtype…  
  
-Pour ne pas risquer ce genre de chose.. Je comprends… Je.. Je suis désolé Duo…  
  
-Pourquoi ça Quat Chan ?   
  
-J'ai.. J'ai révélé ton secret aux autres… Tu te souviens ?  
  
Duo secoua la tête gentiment.  
  
-Bah, ils auraient finit par savoir.. et vous, je vous fait confiance… Et puis la j'en ai besoin… Ceci dit si J essaye de m'attacher à une table d'expérience je compte sur vous pour lui botter le cul d'ici jusqu'à L1.  
  
-Et si c'est Wufei qui fait ça ?  
  
-Heu… Commença Duo en rougissant légèrement, veillez juste à lui retirer son épée… Je me débrouillerais pour le reste.  
  
***  
  
-Ne me dis pas que c'est Trowa.  
  
Heero roula des yeux à cette idée.  
  
-Duo a mit six mois à le caser avec Quatre, penses tu vraiment qu'il aurait prit cette peine si il avait quelque chose pour lui ?  
  
-Tu le connais, il fait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien, marmonna Wufei en suivant le japonais dans le hangar où le nouveau gundam était en construction.   
  
Le professeur G leur fit un petit sourire de son emplacement en hauteur, prés du cockpit du gundam.  
  
-Bonjour les enfants !!!  
  
-Professeur, saluèrent les asiatiques à l'unisson.  
  
-Pouvons nous vous aider ? Demanda Heero.  
  
-Hm, oui, allez me chercher Duo, j'ai besoin de lui…  
  
Les deux asiatiques échangèrent un regard légèrement décontenancé avant de repartir à la recherche de l'américain.  
  
***  
  
-Reste concentré sur la force petit Padawan, fit Quatre d'une voix sépulcrale.  
  
Duo donna des petites tapes sur l'épaule du blond.  
  
-Quatre tais-toi, je me concentre.  
  
-T'entraîner encore tu dois, ajouta Vincent sur le même ton en faisant voler la balle de tennis prés de Duo.  
  
Duo fit soudain un grand geste du bras, frappant la balle qui retomba au sol.  
  
-Zut !! Presque ! Râla t'il.  
  
-Tu te contentes d'une direction générale Duo, diagnostiqua Quatre en ramassant la balle, il faut travailler ta précision…  
  
-Mais heu !!! Protesta Duo, je sens pas la balle moi !! Je sens juste le pouvoir de Vincent qui bouge la balle !!!  
  
-Normal, c'est justement parce que la balle n'a pas de présence, expliqua Vincent en soulevant l'objet du délit par la pensée.  
  
-Présence ? Répéta l'aveugle.  
  
-Présence, aura, chi, beaucoup de nom qui désigne la même chose et que nous, newtype, appelons le Uchuu…  
  
-Comme ton uchuu no kokoro ?  
  
-Ca désigne mon pouvoir, l'empathie3… Celui de Vincent est plus rare, le Uchuu no te4.  
  
-Et le mien ? demanda Duo.  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop, je ne suis pas très spécialiste des différents newtypes et il y a des centaines de sortes différentes… Avoua Quatre.  
  
-Peut être un Uchuu no Hitomi… L'œil du cosmos, proposa Vincent.  
  
Duo laissa échapper un petit rire ironique.  
  
-Ce serais paradoxal non ? Je suis aveugle et je vois…  
  
-Le Uchuu a ses secrets, déclara Quatre d'un ton mystique.  
  
Duo secoua la tête en soupirant et se concentra à nouveau, étendant son pouvoir. Quatre le vit soudain sursauter et se tourner vers la porte. Il l'imita rapidement, portant par réflexe la main à son pistolet.  
  
-Wufei ? Heero que faites vous la ? Demanda presque aussitôt Duo.  
  
-Comment sais tu que c'est nous ? répliqua le chinois en approchant à son tour.  
  
Vincent posa rapidement la main sur l'épaule de son ami, craignant de le voir s'évanouir quand il pâlit brutalement. Wufei approcha encore et s'accroupit devant Duo, les coudes sur ses genoux. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers Duo, inquisiteur.  
  
-Duo ?   
  
-Je… Commença l'américain en s'emmêlant les doigts, je suis… Un peu… Beaucoup… complètement newtype, acheva t'il dans un souffle.  
  
Wufei haussa un sourcil intrigué puis haussa les épaules et tapota l'épaule de Duo avant de se redresser.  
  
-Je pensais à quelques choses comme ça… Tu n'es as du genre à simuler un handicap alors…  
  
Duo se redressa vivement, la natte volant autour de ses épaules, manquant d'assommer Quatre. Wufei retint un sourire amusé avant de reporter son attention sur l'américain.  
  
-Attend attend, ça te dérange pas que je sois… Pas humain ?  
  
-Duo, dans ma famille, JE passais pour anormal parce que je ne suis pas Newtype, répliqua Wufei.  
  
-Nani yo ?  
  
Wufei soupira et reprit ses explications.  
  
-Presque toute ma colonie était peuplée de Newtype. Mes parents l'étaient mais moi, je ne le suis pas.  
  
-Ca arrive ce genre de truc ? Demanda Duo, stupéfait de la révélation de Wufei.  
  
-Parfois Duo, intervint Quatre en se levant à son tour, je tiens mon pouvoir de mon grand père tu sais, du coté de ma mère…  
  
-wow… alors.. Heu… Tu n'es pas fâché ? Demanda nerveusement Duo.  
  
-Seulement que tu ne me fasses pas assez confiance pour me le dire Duo, répondit Wufei avant de se redresser et repartir.  
  
Il s'arrêta au seuil de la porte.  
  
-Au fait, le professeur G veut te voir…  
  
Puis il sortit enfin, laissant les trois newtypes et le japonais dans la pièce.  
  
-Pas un mot Quatre, je sais, j'ai tout foutu en l'air.  
  
-Duo il n'était pas fâché, juste vexé… Déclara le petit blond gentiment pour rassurer son ami.  
  
-Duo, viens, ordonna Heero en se penchant sur son ami pour l'aider à se lever.  
  
-Oui oui j'arrive… Soupira Duo.  
  
Heero le dirigea vers la porte puis se tourna vers Quatre et articula silencieusement.  
  
'Je dois parler à Duo'  
  
Quatre hocha la tête et prit congé de son ami à la natte, emmenant le métis avec lui. Heero prit Duo par le poignet pour le guider à travers le dédale de couloir. Son ami habituellement si bavard resta d'un silence absolu presque tout le trajet. Heero se mordilla les lèvres, tentant de réfléchir à la manière de l'aider. Relena avait dit subtilité non ?  
  
-Wufei est jaloux.  
  
Note à soi, apprendre la subtilité auprès de Quatre.  
  
-Quatre me l'as dit aussi, déclara Duo.  
  
Note bis : aller voir Trowa pour ça plutôt.  
  
-Je sais pas quoi faire… Admit Duo, j'ai toujours l'impression de tout faire de travers.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux Duo ?  
  
-Je veux.. Je veux qu'il ne soit plus fâché contre moi, je ne veux pas qu'il me considère comme une charge, je veux qu'il soit tendre avec moi et pas uniquement parce que je suis handicapé je.. je… Je sais pas quoi faire…  
  
Heero se mordilla les lèvres à nouveau, réfléchissant correctement à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il maudit un moment J de l'avoir privé si longtemps de ses émotions avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
-Tu as changé Duo ?  
  
-Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ?  
  
-Est ce que tu as changé par rapport à.. .Avant ?  
  
Duo haussa les épaules, indécis.  
  
-Je… Je suis aveugle Heero… Ca as changé…  
  
-Mais tu es toujours la même personne… c'est juste que…  
  
Heero jura à mi voix en japonais comme ses mots lui échappait et prit une minute pour remettre ses idées en place.  
  
-C'est juste que tu laisses plus facilement tomber ton masque…  
  
Duo s'arrêta brusquement, retenant Heero par la main.  
  
-Que veux tu dire ?  
  
Heero se frotta la nuque longuement.  
  
-Je.. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire Duo… Mais si… Si Wufei a changé envers toi… C'est peut être pas parce que tu es aveugle… Mais parce que tu… Te montre tels que tu es.. .sans ton masque de clown…  
  
-Hee…  
  
-Il n'es pas en colère contre toi, l'interrompit Heero comme il arrivait enfin a préciser sa pensée, il est juste… Vexé… Irrité parce que il.. Il ne sait pas comment te prendre… Te considérer !!! Corrigea précipitamment Heero.  
  
Duo garda le silence, écoutant religieusement son ami.  
  
-Chaque fois qu'il essaye de te cerner… Il découvre autre chose sur toi… Duo je suis pas newtype et je suis loin d'être très doué en nature humaine…  
  
Heero prit une profonde inspiration et se lança enfin.  
  
-Mais Wufei… Tiens à toi. Plus qu'il ne veux le dire ou même le penser…   
  
-Si je veux une relation avec lui… Je dois faire le premier pas c'est ça ? Demanda doucement Duo.  
  
-Me demande pas… J'en suis toujours au même point avec Relena, soupira le japonais.  
  
Duo éclata de rire, dissipant la tension entre les deux pilotes.  
  
-Encore besoin des conseils de Tonton Maxwell Hee-Chan ?  
  
-Tante Maxwell tu veux dire, répliqua le japonais avec un micro sourire, ignorant la protestation de son ami, et tu devrais plutôt appliquer tes conseils à toi-même.  
  
Duo hocha la tête, redevenant sérieux et détourna le visage. Heero lui attrapa le menton et le tourna vers lui, l'air grave.  
  
-Duo, promet moi de parler à Wufei…  
  
L'américain hocha la tête, lentement d'abord puis plus fermement.  
  
-Je vais lui parler… Promis… Laisse moi juste… Trouver quoi lui dire et comment…  
  
Heero relâcha son ami, satisfait et le reprit par la main.  
  
-Allons y maintenant, le professeur G vas s'impatienter…  
  
1 Petit en espagnol  
  
2 Padawan est le titre des apprentis Jedi dans la Guerre des Etoiles et Qui Gong était le maître d'Obi Wan dans la Menace fantôme. Oui j'aime ces films et je suis presque certaine que Duo les aimerait aussi ^^  
  
3 Pure liberté scénaristique de ma part. Comme Uchuu no kokoro désigne l'empathie et signifie 'cœur du cosmos' j'ai adapté le nom pour les autres pvrs newtype.  
  
4 Main du cosmos  
  
??  
  
??  
  
??  
  
?? 


	16. Amour Gloire et Gundam

Chapitre 15 : Amour Gloire et Gundam  
  
-PROGRAMMER LE GUNDAM ?!!!!!  
  
-Duo tu es aveugle mais je ne suis pas encore sourd tu sais… Protesta le professeur en se tapotant l'oreille du bout des doigts.  
  
-Mais justement je suis aveugle papy, comment veux tu que je le programme ? Je suis infoutu de taper à l'ordi et…  
  
-Tu te souviens du programme ? Coupa G.  
  
-Je peux te le réciter en javanais sur un rythme de samba, répondit Duo automatiquement, mais la n'est pas le problème je…  
  
-Et si quelqu'un entre le code pour toi ? Suggéra G d'un air innocent.  
  
Duo se tut, vaincu par l'idée lumineuse.  
  
Cinq secondes.  
  
-Qui ? Heero ?  
  
-J'ai une mission d'infiltration, déclara le japonais, je part dans une heure…  
  
-KOI ?!!! Vous venez de revenir !!! Quand ou comment a qui tu dois botter le train ?  
  
-Secret défense.  
  
-T'es po drôle, bouda Duo, qui alors ?  
  
-Pourquoi pas Wufei ? Suggéra G, après tout il devra piloter le gundam…  
  
Maitre O ouvrit la bouche pour s'opposer mais un coup de canne net et précis au genou le fit taire et serrer les dents. Ignorant des mauvais traitements imposés à son mentor, Wufei secoua la tête.  
  
-Je ne sais pas Professeur, je ne suis pas très doué en programmation…  
  
-Tu n'aurais qu'a faire ce que te dis Duo, c'est un spécialiste en la matière.  
  
-Ho, papy, mollo, tu bousilles ma couverture de couillon fini, protesta Duo en se détournant, espérant cacher la rougeur qui lui venait aux joues.  
  
-Tu sais programmer des MS ? S'étonna Quatre.  
  
-Les construire aussi, intervint Vincent.  
  
-Vinny, ta gueule.  
  
***  
  
-Argh !  
  
-Encore une erreur ? Demanda Duo, juché sur un des accoudoirs du siège du gundam en construction.  
  
Wufei soupira en effaçant les derniers chiffres et reprit.  
  
-Tu vas trop vite Duo.  
  
-Faut suivre ! S'exclama Duo, un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres.  
  
-Je suis en général rapide mais dés que ça concerne les ordinateurs je.. ARGH !!!  
  
Une flopée de jurons en chinois sortit du cockpit, suivi d'un rire contagieux. Les mécaniciens qui s'affairaient sur le gundam sourirent des mésaventures du chinois au pays des machines et retournèrent à leur taches, pas plus perturbés que ça.  
  
-On reprend, on en était… Heu…Paramétrage du lance flamme…  
  
Duo essaya de s'installer correctement tout en indiquant à Wufei les données a entrer. L'accoudoir était décidément trop dur, inconfortable… Mais Wufei occupait le seul siège du cockpit afin de pouvoir taper les codes correctement. Pas de place ailleurs… Aller sur ses genoux serait 1) Gênant pour le déroulement de la programmation 2) Embarrassant pour Wufei… Dommage… Duo gigota encore un moment sur le bord du siège avant d'étirer une jambe et la placer à tâtons sur l'accoudoir d'en face. Wufei s'écarta en râlant, le genou de Duo sous le nez.  
  
-Duo voyons…  
  
-Désolé, j'ai des crampes moi !!  
  
-Tu veux le siège ? proposa Wufei.  
  
-Et toi on te met ou ? Sur mes genoux ?  
  
Wufei haussa les épaules en retournant a son clavier. Le silence de son camarade le mit soudain mal à l'aise et il releva les yeux en direction de l'américain qui souriait comme un malade.  
  
-Duo ? N'y pense même pas.  
  
-Trop tard Feifei !!!  
  
***  
  
-Cesse de bouder Fei, tu es pas sur mes genoux, y'a pas de déshonneur !  
  
-Je ne boude pas, ronchonna Wufei en continuant sa tache, essayant a tout prix de ne surtout pas penser aux genoux de Duo de part et d'autre de ses hanches.  
  
-Bon on reprend, pour le circuit auxiliaire du lance flamme…  
  
Concentration Wufei Chang, tu es un maître en art martiaux, tu peux maîtriser tout les muscles de ton corps, tu sais te placer en stase pour survivre au manque d'air, tu supportes sans ciller un bras cassé, ce n'est pas une paire de jambes chaudes et musclées qui va te déconcentrer.  
  
Duoooooooooo arrête de gigoteeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!!  
  
***  
  
-Heero ? Mais.. Tu n'étais pas partit ? Demanda Quatre en entrant avec Noin et Hilde.  
  
-Mission, déclara le japonais en pianotant sur son nouvel ordinateur.  
  
-Ici maintenant tout de suite ?   
  
-Hn.  
  
Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard interloquées puis se penchèrent chacune au dessus d'une épaule du japonais.  
  
-Heero, qu'est ce que Fei et Duo font collés l'un à l'autre ? S'enquit Noin après un petit moment a discerner l'image vidéo.  
  
-Déroulement de ma mission, répliqua très sérieusement Heero.  
  
Quatre approcha a son tour et se pencha lui aussi sur l'écran.  
  
-Caméra interne du gundam ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Tu devrais avoir honte Heero Yuy…  
  
-Hn.  
  
-On n'y voit rien sur cet écran.  
  
-Quat Chan a raison, intervint Hilde, il en faudrait un plus grand.  
  
Les mains de Heero se figèrent sur son clavier. Hilde recula vivement, craignant les réactions violentes de son camarade.  
  
Aussi ne fut elle absolument pas préparée au sourire machiavélique du jeune homme.  
  
-Ryoukai.   
  
***  
  
-Heero mais que…  
  
-Mission professeur, répliqua Heero d'un ton sans ambages avant de poser son portable ouvert prés de la grande télévision du bureau des mentors.  
  
-Il a raison c'est une mission de la plus haute importance !!! S'exclama Hilde, assise sur les genoux de Vincent, en train d'ouvrir un paquet de marshmallows.  
  
Le professeur G haussa un sourcil amusé quand Noin arriva a son tour, un saladier de pop corn encore chaud à la main.  
  
-Cette mission nécessite t'elle réellement le pop corn au caramel?  
  
-Quatre arrive avec les chips, répliqua la jeune femme en s'asseyant a son tour, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.  
  
-Je vois… Marmonna G en retenant un début de fou rire.  
  
-Puis je savoir en quoi cette mission réclame notre écran ? Demanda Maître O.  
  
-Nous ne voudrions pas rater le dernier épisode, d 'Amour, Gundam et Beauté', expliqua très sérieusement Vincent.  
  
-nous allons enfin savoir si le stoïque chinois céderas aux avances de l'énergique américain, acheva Quatre tout aussi sérieux avant d'ouvrir son sachet de chips.  
  
Le silence régna parmi les professeurs quand l'écran s'alluma enfin sur l'intérieur du gundam en construction, Wufei écarlate assis contre Duo.  
  
-Ah ça a déjà commencé…  
  
-Chut, ordonna Heero en revenant a Quatre pattes vers les autres, s'asseyant par terre devant la chaise de Noin.  
  
-Les enfants ? Commença G.  
  
-Ouiiiiiiiiiii ?  
  
-Faites moi une place.  
  
-G !!!!! S'exclama J.  
  
***  
  
-Voilà, fini pour ce soir, soupira Wufei en repoussant son clavier qui se réinstalla automatiquement dans le panneau de commande du gundam.  
  
-Pas fâché moi, renchérit Duo en s'étirant.  
  
Wufei réprima un soupir. La torture prenait fin. Sept heures de programmation non stop, avec Duo collé contre son dos, ce qui en soit n'était pas désagréable, mais nuisait a sa concentration. Le chinois s'apprêta a sortir du cockpit quand Duo referma ses bras autour de sa taille, le retenant contre lui. Wufei sentit tout son sang affluer vers son visage et ne put lutter quand Duo le serra légèrement, posant sa joue contre son épaule.  
  
-Fei je… Je suis désolé… De ne pas t'avoir fait suffisamment confiance… Murmura Duo à voix basse.  
  
(Respirer est nécessaire au cas ou.)  
  
La ferme voix de ma raison.  
  
(Y'a erreur moi c'est les hormones.)  
  
-Ho seigneur, grogna Wufei.  
  
A son grand désappointement, les bras de Duo disparurent vivement et leur propriétaire se rencogna dans son siège, comme fautif.  
  
-Pardon, je voulais pas… Te gêner…  
  
Il croit que je le repousse. Il croit que je ne veux pas de lui…  
  
Est ce que je veux de lui ?!!!  
  
/Mip mauvaise question. La question est combien de secondes me faudra il pour me retourner et le prendre dans mes bras ?/  
  
La ferme mes hormones.  
  
/Non là c'était ta raison./  
  
-Duo je… Commença t'il.  
  
Que dire ?  
  
/Je suis désolé ?/  
  
(Embrasse moi ?)  
  
Vous ne m'êtes pas d'un très grand secours la…  
  
(Tire au sort…)  
  
-C'est pas ce que tu crois.  
  
Duo releva les yeux, stupéfait.  
  
-Tu es sur d'être sur la bonne longueur d'onde Fei ?  
  
/Définitivement non./  
  
-Ce que je veux dire… Je… Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, tu pouvais laisser tes bras ou ils étaient et.. NON c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Protesta Wufei en se retournant pour tomber nez à nez avec de grands yeux mauve et triste, enfin si mais pas comme ça. Heu…  
  
Wufei plongea son visage dans ses mains en gémissant. Il sentit les bras de Duo se nouer à nouveau autour de lui et quand il releva le regard, ce fut pour noter l'expression inquiète de son ami.  
  
-Ca ne va pas Wufei ?  
  
(Non, bouche à bouche.)  
  
-Je ne sais pas comment te dire…  
  
-Hm ?  
  
-Duo c'est compliqué… Je…   
  
Wufei se redressa lentement, veillant a ne pas faire mine de repousser Duo et le prit par les épaules en inspirant à fond.  
  
-Je… Je ne t'en veux plus. Tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets. Moi même j'en ai… Et je t'en parlerais probablement un jour quand… quand ils…  
  
-Quand ils ne te feront plus mal ?  
  
Wufei resta bouche bée, stupéfait puis hocha lentement le crane, achevant son mouvement en posant son front contre celui du jeune aveugle.  
  
-Ils me font de moins en moins mal tu sais… Depuis que tu me parles… Et que tu m'écoutes…  
  
Duo sourit tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami, resserrant leur étreinte.  
  
-Depuis que je suis ton ami ? Suggéra t'il.  
  
-Depuis que je suis prêt a souffrir pour tout les moments ou je serais avec toi, souffla Wufei, les yeux fermés, se laissant aller dans les bras de Duo.  
  
-Wu… Wufei…  
  
***  
  
-LE CALIN LE CALIN !!!!   
  
H jeta un regard désespéré à S debout prés de lui. Les jeunes gens scandaient tous ce slogan en tapant des mains et des pieds, sauf Heero qui se contentait de claquer des mains, presque souriant. S lui rendit son regard, puis, vaincu, prit le partit d'en rire et assena une claque amicale sur le dos de Maitre O, bloqué depuis le début de la séquence. Et puis, soudain, une autre voix rejoignit celles des adolescents.  
  
-LE CALIN LE CALIN !!!  
  
Le docteur J passa par toute les nuances de rose, rouge carmin et cramoisi avant de hurler sur son camarade.  
  
-G !!!  
  
-Ben quoi ? Rétorqua le petit homme, j'ai bien droit de réclamer le câlin non ? Si je devais compter sur toi…  
  
-GGGGGGGGGGG ! Brama a nouveau J, sous le fou rire de S.  
  
-TROP D'INFORMATION !!! S'exclamèrent a leur tour les adolescents.  
  
-J ET G ?!!! Je vais en faire des cauchemars, geignit Hilde en frémissant.  
  
-Pas pire que moi… Grimaça Vincent.  
  
-C'est comme imaginer Howard avec le Duc Dermail, geignit Quatre.  
  
-Ha non !! Papy est hétéro !!! J'en suis la preuve vivante.  
  
-Hu ? Fit Hilde.  
  
-Ben vi, vous ai jamais dit ? S'étonna Vincent, je suis le petit fils d'Howard…  
  
-Ca continue, interrompit Heero avant de piquer des marshmallows à Hilde.  
  
***  
  
-Je…   
  
-Duo… Je te considère déjà comme un ami… Mais… Est ce que tu… serais prêt a souffrir pour… Pour moi ?  
  
Wufei n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot que Duo avait refermé ses bras autour de son cou et lui donnait avec la plus grande passion possible et imaginable, un baiser à couper le souffle.   
  
Et merde si il m'envoie balader !!!  
  
(Duo, mon cher, ce qu'il est en train de faire, c'est tout sauf t'envoyer balader.)  
  
Agru ? T'es qui toi ?  
  
(Tes hormones, fais moi confiance, laisse toi aller, nous communiquons activement avec celles de Wufei par voie phéro-hormonale1.)  
  
Heu, veux pas savoir finalement…  
  
Duo coupa abruptement la conversation intérieure quand Wufei, après un moment de surprise, noua ses bras autour de la taille de Duo et lui rendit le baiser, aussi passionné que l'américain. Les deux adolescents envoyèrent balader, raison, hormones, gundams et mission et s'abandonnèrent tout deux au baiser, les mains enfouit dans les cheveux l'un de l'autre, cherchant à étreindre le plus possible de leur compagnon.  
  
Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le cœur battant, échevelés.  
  
Et Duo reprit la parole d'une voix haletante.  
  
-Wufei ?  
  
-Hum ? Fit Wufei en remettant une mèche de Duo derrière son oreille.  
  
-Je crois que Trowa n'est pas loin.  
  
Un raclement de gorge poli fit se retourner Wufei. Le français retint un sourire en voyant ses deux amis visiblement échevelé puis recula imperceptiblement sous le regard noir du chinois.  
  
-Mission Wufei.  
  
***  
  
-TROOOOOOOOOOOWA !!!!   
  
-Juste LE moment ou il faut pas !!!!  
  
-Quatre je suis au regret de te dire que Trowa a le pire TIMING au monde…  
  
-Il est plus doué d'habitude je t'assure.  
  
-Hm, trop d'information Quatre, grommela Heero en se relevant.  
  
***  
  
Le paysage défilait devant les yeux de Wufei. Vingt Quatre heures avaient passée depuis l'épisode du baiser, mais les évènements s'étaient un peu précipités par la suite, ne laissant pas le temps au chinois pour réfléchir sur ses actions…  
  
***  
  
'-Nous avons reçu un message de Sally Po. Le groupe de résistants dont elle fait partit à fait une découverte très récemment.  
  
-De quel genre professeur ? Demanda Quatre, assis à la grande table de réunion des professeurs.  
  
-Un Gundam.  
  
Le silence régna dans la pièce le temps que chacune ait digéré l'information.  
  
-Je croyais que les seuls gundams existant étaient les nôtres et Talgueese ! Protesta Quatre.  
  
-Les seuls modèles achevés sont les nôtres, intervint Duo, assis sur la table, Talgueese était un prototype pour les mobils suits. A l'origine, les mobils suits devaient tous être identique à Tally, mais pour des raisons économique et techniques, on a préféré un alliage de titanium plutôt que de gundamium.   
  
-Comment sais tu ça ? Interrogea Zechs.  
  
-J'ai passé une partie de mon enfance avec les Sweepers et Howard, expliqua Duo avec un petit sourire malicieux, l'histoire des gundams je connais… Ce gundam.. C'est un autre prototype c'est cela ?  
  
-Exactement, répondit G avec une pointe de fierté paternelle dans la voix, il date d'avant la guerre, mais il ne fut jamais achevé après le début des conflits.  
  
-Et vous voulez récupérer les pièces c'est ça ?  
  
-Pas toutes les pièces, surtout l'alliage de l'armure, expliqua J, c'est ce qui nous manque en priorité…  
  
-Et pourquoi avez vous besoin de nous ? Intervint Quatre.  
  
-Nous n'avons besoin que de deux d'entre vous. Toi et Wufei.  
  
L'arabe et le Chinois échangèrent un regard quelques peu abasourdi.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas professeur…  
  
-C'est simple, il faut négocier avec les résistants. Ils ne nous font pas tellement confiance à cause de l'incident Noventa. Tes talents de diplomates seront très utiles Quatre… quand a toi Wufei, je pense que tu gagneras plus facilement leur confiance…  
  
-Je comprends professeur, quand partons nous ?'  
  
***  
  
-Nous arrivons en vue de la côte Wufei ! fit la voix de Quatre dans le casque du chinois, le coupant dans ses pensées.  
  
Wufei hocha la tête et prit son sac a dos sous son siège avant de se préparer à sortir de l'hélico. Le pilote posa son appareil au sol avec dextérité, sur un petit champ dégagé. Les deux pilotes n'attendirent pas l'arrêt de l'hélice et se ruèrent dehors, tête baissée, au travers des nuages de poussières. L'hélicoptère redécolla immédiatement, laissant les deux pilotes dans les champs.  
  
-Nous sommes à découvert, nota Quatre, il faudrait se cacher…  
  
-Attend, voilà le comité d'accueil.  
  
Quatre se tourna dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami et vit une jeep venir vers eux. Une tête aux cheveux châtains et a la coupe reconnaissable était au volant.  
  
-Sally San ! S'exclama Quatre avec un grand sourire quand la jeep stoppa prés d'eux dans un crissement atroce.  
  
-Quel AGE a cette jeep exactement Onna ? Demanda Wufei d'un ton soupçonneux en détaillant le véhicule boueux et cabossé.  
  
-Bonjour aussi Wufei, je te rassures, elle est plus jeune que toi…  
  
-J'ai vu Yuy traiter ses voitures volées mieux que ça…  
  
-Cesse de râler et monte…  
  
-Hn.  
  
La métisse leva les yeux au ciel et démarra brusquement, se réjouissant des protestations virulentes de Wufei, tombé cul par dessus tête.  
  
-OOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!  
  
***  
  
-Tout le monde est partit…  
  
-Hm…  
  
-Hilde et Vincent roucoulent…  
  
-Hm…  
  
-Quatre et Fei sont en mission…  
  
-Hm…  
  
-Noin a accepté de former des pilotes à la base de Rio…  
  
-Hm…  
  
-Les profs bossent sur le nouveau gundam…  
  
-Hm…  
  
-Heero et Zechs doivent aller pirater les ordis d'Oz.  
  
-Hm…  
  
-Franchement Trowa tu es d'une compagnie…  
  
-Duo ?  
  
-Hm ?  
  
-La ferme.  
  
***  
  
-Passage des gardes dans quatre minutes, indiqua Zechs, l'œil rivé sur la porte.  
  
-Bientôt finit, répondit Heero.  
  
Zechs détourna le regard de la porte et fixa le jeune homme copier les renseignements désirés avec dextérité, effaçant ses traces dans le même mouvement.  
  
-Et je me demandais comment vous pouviez pirater nos banques de données aussi facilement…  
  
-Hn, répliqua l'adolescent avant d'éjecter une disquette et la ranger dans sa poche de blouson ,ninmu kanryu.  
  
-Un jour Yuy, je saurais ce que tu baragouines, soupira le blond avant de jeter un œil par la porte. Mmm… Yuy ?  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-La garde est en avance… Murmura Zechs en refermant silencieusement la porte, on a une minute, pas plus  
  
Le jeune pilote se figea, échangea un bref regard avec son aîné puis se tourna vers la fenêtre.  
  
-On est au second, signala Zechs.  
  
-Et après ?  
  
***  
  
Relena contint un soupir de lassitude qui lui venait. Cette réunion s'éternisait et rien ne semblait en sortir. En tant que Reine du Sank Kingdom, elle avait réussit a négocier une conférence pour la paix, mais rien n'allait comme prévu. Terrorisés par Oz, les dirigeants concernés n'osaient pas agir. Quand aux dis Oz, ils avaient bien suggérés un accord, mais les conditions étaient inacceptables. La Terre serait soumise au régime des Colonies, aussi bien au niveau politique qu'économique.  
  
-Le cessez le feu doit cesser !  
  
-Pas tant que les Rebelles ne seront plus un danger pour l'ordre public, déclara Lady Une d'un ton ferme, nous avons de forte raison de penser qu'ils sont sous la protection d'un personnage influent…  
  
Le regard de la jeune femme glissa vers Relena qui le soutint sans ciller. Elle avait déjà subit le Regard-De-La-Mort de Heero, ce n'était celui d'une binoclarde schizophrène qui allait lui faire peur.  
  
-Si de dangereux terroristes se trouvaient chez moi, Madame Une, déclara calmement Relena avec un sourire paisible, croyez bien je vous en seriez prévenue dans les plus brefs délais.  
  
-Mademoiselle je vous prit, corrigea l'allemande d'un ton sec.  
  
-Ho mille excuse… Sourit Relena.  
  
-Lady, interrompit un autre diplomate, il faut que toutes les restrictions liés au cessé le feu soient levées ! Les contrôles d'identités, les emprisonnements arbitraire, le blocus des marchandises…  
  
-Je le répète, nous cherchons les pilotes de Gundam, et tant que la menace qu'ils représentent ne seras pas écartée, nous maintiendrons ces mesures de sécurités exceptionnelles.  
  
-Si je comprends bien, vous voulez que nous vous livrions les pilotes de Gundam…  
  
Une se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille assise à la table, au milieu de tout ces vieux représentants.  
  
-Mais pour cela, il faudrait que nous soyons en contact avec eux, mademoiselle Une, ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas.  
  
Relena se leva et reprit son sac à main avant de s'adresser à l'assemblée avec un gentil sourire.  
  
-Je propose de remettre cette réunion à un autre jour, messieurs dames, il se fait tard et nous avons tous besoin d'un temps de réflexion. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.  
  
Les médiateurs se levèrent tous de table à la suite de la jeune reine et s'apprêtèrent tous a repartir. Relena laissa son vieux majordome poser son manteau sur ses épaules et le précéda vers la sortie.  
  
-Merci Pargan.  
  
-Je vous en prie Mademoiselle Relena… vous semblez épuisée…  
  
-Je le suis…  
  
-Je vais faire avancer la limousine, mademoiselle, déclara le vieil homme avant de s'incliner de s'éloigner, laissant la jeune fille attendre dans la grande entrée, avec les autres ambassadeurs sur le départ.   
  
Relena salua les diplomates d'un sourire, échangeant quelques mots avec certains d'entre eux, mais rapidement, elle se retrouva seule dans la pièce.  
  
-Peacecraft Sama ? Fit une voix sèche et autoritaire.  
  
Relena se retourna lentement et reconnut Lady Une, entourée de deux soldats d'Oz.   
  
-Mademoiselle Une, que puis je pour vous ?  
  
-Il serait sage que vous décideriez de coopérer avec nous… Commença l'allemande.  
  
-Mademoiselle Une… Les menaces ne fonctionneront pas avec moi…  
  
-Elles n'avaient pas fonctionnées avec votre père, rappelas durement la jeune femme aux lunettes.  
  
Relena étrécit les yeux mais ne laissa pas entrevoir la colère qui lui montait aux joues, lui soufflant de gifler son aînée, ou mieux, de lui flanquer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.  
  
-Je sais bien, mon pauvre père… Il n'avait pas mérité de mourir dans ce terrible attentat2, déclara t'elle d'un ton affecté. Dites moi Lady Une… Vous êtes vous remise de la perte de votre trousse de maquillage dans cet attaque ?  
  
La jeune femme tiqua visiblement mais ne releva pas, restant d'un calme olympien.  
  
-Ne jouez pas à la plus maligne avec moi Peacecraft Sama.  
  
-Sachez que je ne joue pas, répliqua froidement Relena, je sais ce que Oz désire en réalité… alors passez ce message au général Kushrenada. Je ne le laisserais pas impunément prendre le contrôle de la terre.  
  
-Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant…  
  
-Et vous une salope. Bonne soirée Madame, salua Relena en tournant les talons sans laisser à la jeune femme le temps de protester.  
  
***  
  
-Quelle journée… Soupira Relena en passant la main sur son visage.  
  
-Rentrons nous Mademoiselle ?  
  
-Oui s'il vous plait Pargan, je tombe de sommeil…  
  
-Si je puis me permettre Mademoiselle, vous vous surmenez trop…  
  
-Je sais Pargan, mais ce n'est pas le moment de me relâcher… soupira la jeune fille. Après les menaces viennent les actes… Et cette s…  
  
-Hum hum…  
  
-Certaine personne, corrigea Relena sous le regard sévère du vieil homme dans le rétroviseur, n'hésite pas a utiliser la manière forte.  
  
-Je pense qu'il est temps d'engager des gardes du corps mademoiselle, conseilla Pargan.  
  
-Je crois aussi… dés demain je…  
  
Relena se tut quand un choc sourd frappa dans son dos. Elle se retourna a demi et fixa son siège étrangement.  
  
-Mais que diable…  
  
Le choc recommença, suivit d'un second plus lourd.  
  
-Pargan, arrêtez vous au bord de la route je vous prie.  
  
-Bien mademoiselle, obéit le vieil homme en s'arrêtant.  
  
Il sortit de la limousine de son pas raide et ouvrit la porte à la jeune fille. Relena resserra son manteau autour de ses épaules, frissonnant dans l'air frais du soir puis se dirigea à l'arrière de sa limousine. Elle tendit la main pour ouvrir le coffre mais Pargan s'interposa.  
  
-Permettez mademoiselle.  
  
-Soyez prudent Pargan, enjoignit Relena en reculant d'un ou deux pas.  
  
Le vieil homme ouvrit le coffre d'une main, sortant un énorme pistolet de sous sa veste. Il le braqua vers l'intérieur du coffre tout en ouvrant celui ci d'un grand geste.  
  
Heero et Zechs, pliés en Quatre au fond du coffre, clignèrent tout deux des yeux, surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec un magnum.  
  
-Heero ? Serais tu assez aimable pour m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans mon coffre de voiture ? s'enquit Relena d'un ton poli ou pointait une note de fou rire contenu.  
  
1 Kin : Merci a Lied, une de mes nombreuses bêta lectrice.  
  
2 Kin : Le père adoptif de Relena, Monsieur Darlian, est mort dans un attentat perpétré par Lady Une. Elle fit par la suite passer cet attentat comme l'œuvre des rebelles. Relena est, bien sur, au courant de la vérité puisque c'est elle qui a amené la bombe ( dans une trousse a maquillage) A Une, croyant qu'elle l'avait oublié.  
  
??  
  
??  
  
??  
  
?? 


	17. Le Prince et la Reine

Chapitre 16 : Le Prince et la Reine  
  
Série : Gundam Wing, Strass et paillettes  
  
Autrice : Kineko, the return of the undead.  
  
Genre : Sérieux, OOC, YAOI, liberté scénaristique, interprétation personnelle, flash-Back  
  
Couple : 1+Relena, Sally+Liao, 3+4, 2+5  
  
Disclaimer : Ca iras plus vite si je dis qui est à moi.. alors à moi.. Vincent et Feng Liao. Empruntez les sans mon autorisation et vous ferez connaissance avec une vieille menace chinoise : « que vos vies soient intéressante »  
  
***  
  
-Merci de nous accueillir Relena…  
  
-Je t'en prie, répondit la jeune fille, ce n'est pas tout à fait désintéressé… Qui est ce jeune homme qui t'accompagnes ?  
  
Heero jeta un regard à Zechs qui répondit d'un regard menaçant avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille et d'accomplir un baise main dans les règles de l'art et se présenter.  
  
-Zechs Merquise Ma Reine, je suis très honoré de faire votre connaissance.  
  
-Zech ... Merquise ? Le Baron de la foudre ?  
  
-J'ai peur que Oz doive désormais se passer de mes services Ma Reine..  
  
-Ho pitié cessez de m'appeler comme ça ! S'exclama Relena en levant les mains au ciel. Relena conviendra très bien. Allez entrez…  
  
Elle précéda les deux jeunes hommes dans sa demeure et retira son manteau avec un soupir las. Zechs l'aida poliment, retrouvant ses anciens réflexes d'homme du monde. Cela lui faisait étrange… Il n'avait pas vu sa sœur depuis douze1 ans et maintenant…  
  
***  
  
//-Milliiiii….  
  
-Chuuuuut Relena, chut…  
  
La petite fille au visage poupon fit un grand sourire à son frère puis tendit les bras au garçon de Quatre ans son aîné. L'enfant vérifia brièvement que personne ne regardait puis souleva sa petite sœur et la cala contre sa hanche.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Relena ?  
  
-Poukoi les grands y sont comme ça ?   
  
-Comment ma Lena ?  
  
-Maman elle pleure… Et pis y'a des boums partout… C'est la fête ?  
  
Le petit garçon haussa les épaules. Même pour lui, les évènements était aussi trouble que pour sa sœur. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Un grand bruit de canon se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Milliardo. La petite Relena se mit immédiatement à pleurer et il la berça frénétiquement, cherchant cette fois ses parents du regard.  
  
-Père !! Appela t'il en apercevant la haute silhouette de leur père.  
  
Le roi se détourna de la discussion avec ses ministres et pencha la tête vers son fils.  
  
-Milliardo, rejoins ta mère avec ta sœur je te prie !  
  
-Père que se passe t'il ?  
  
-Pargan !!!  
  
-Oui Sire ? Fit le vieux majordome avec une petite révérence.  
  
-Prenez Milliardo et Relena avec vous. Si il arrive malheur… Nous vous les confions…  
  
-Oui sire, Prince Milliardo, Princesse Relena, venez je vous prie, fit le majordome avant de se pencher et prendre la fillette dans ses bras.  
  
Il saisit ensuite la main du prince dans une des siennes, gantées, et le fit sortir de la pièce. Milliardo lutta pour rester avec son père, mais leur majordome, bien qu'âgé, était toujours plus fort qu'un enfant de sept ans.  
  
-Père !!!!  
  
-Prince dépêchez vous ! supplia Pargan.  
  
-Mais Pargan qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
Une explosion brutale coupa le vieil homme dans sa réplique.  
  
-Il faut partir ! S'exclama le vieil homme en cueillant Milliardo de son bras libre.  
  
Il raffermit sa prise sur la fillette sur son autre bras et parcourut rapidement les couloirs du château. D'autres explosions retentissaient, ébranlant l'antique château.  
  
-Pargan qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
-C'est la guerre prince… Répondit le vieil homme d'un ton fatigué.  
  
-Mais c'est pas possible on est des passefistes !!  
  
-Pacifiste mon prince, corrigea Pargan, parfois Prince, vouloir la paix ne suffit pas à la faire venir…  
  
-Il faut se battre alors ?  
  
Pargan baissa les yeux sur l'enfant suspendu à son cou. Un voile triste passa devant ses yeux gris.  
  
-Parfois il faut se battre, et parfois il faut fuir…  
  
-Je ne veux pas fuir !!! s'exclama l'enfant en se tortillant pour échapper au vieil homme.  
  
-Ca suffit Prince, fit celui ci d'un ton autoritaire en resserrant sa prise sur l'enfant.  
  
Le vieux majordome poussa une porte de l'épaule et commença à sortir du château quand une ombre les recouvrit. Relena se remit à sangloter et Zechs resta bouche bée les yeux levés vers celui qui occultait le soleil.  
  
Un géant de métal les regardait du haut de ses 16 mètres.  
  
-Un mobil-suit… murmura Pargan.  
  
-Pargan… Murmura Zechs.  
  
-Accrochez vous ! S'exclama Pargan avant de faire un demi tour brutal et retourner dans le château, s'enfonçant rapidement dans le dédale des couloirs.  
  
-Pargan il nous voit par les fenêtre !!!  
  
La majordome jeta un regard aux grandes baies vitrées du château. Le MS suivait leur progression, levant lentement le canon fixé sur son bras droit. Au moment ou il pressait la gâchette, Pargan se jeta au sol, faisant un rempart de son corps aux deux enfants royaux.   
  
***  
  
Milliardo cligna des yeux, un peu choqué. Secoué par la chute il mit au moins une minute à se dégager du bras de Pargan autour de lui. Il se frotta le menton, écorché par sa chute puis regarda autour de lui. Le couloir aux somptueux tapis, ornés de tableaux anciens, n'était plus que ruine. La décharge du canon avait presque rasé le mur extérieur, mettant le couloir à nu. Milliardo resta un moment a contempler les dégâts puis se tourna vers le majordome et sa sœur. Relena était assommée elle aussi mais Pargan reprenait conscience.  
  
-Pargan ? Ca va ?  
  
-Prince ? Il.. Il faut partir, déclara le majordome en se remettant rapidement.  
  
Il plia la jambe pour se relever mais s'effondra en laissant échapper un cri de douleur.  
  
-Tu as mal Pargan ?  
  
Le vieil homme ne répondit pas, fixant sa jambe d'un air furieux. Si il avait échappé aux balles, les débris du mur l'avaient néanmoins frappé violemment. La blessure n'était pas grave, mais elle le ralentirais, surtout si il devait porter les deux enfants.  
  
-Pargan ? Fit plaintivement Milliardo.  
  
-Ca iras Prince, coupa Pargan en se levant avec précaution, ramenant la fillette assommée contre lui. Repartons…  
  
-Monsieur Pargan !!! Fit une voix claire par ici vite !!  
  
Le majordome se tourna et vit une femme approcher en courant, suivit d'un homme barbu.  
  
-Monsieur Darlian ? Madame Darlian ? Ou est la Reine ?  
  
-La Reine est… Commença la femme avant de se taire et secouer la tête, par ici, un hélicoptère nous attend !  
  
Madame Darlian prit Relena des bras du vieil homme tandis que son époux l'aidait à marcher.  
  
-Suivez nous prince, déclara la jeune femme avec une petite courbette.  
  
Milliardo hocha la tête et agrippa la jupe de la camériste de sa mère.  
  
-Ou est mère ? demanda t'il d'une petite voix.  
  
-Elle… Elle est déjà partie, expliqua la jeune femme d'un air triste.  
  
Milliardo voulut demander plus de précision quand le mobil suit réapparut prés de la fenêtre, scannant les environs du couloir avec attention.  
  
-Vite ! sur les toits ! Cria Monsieur Darlian.  
  
-Ou est Père ?!!! Réclama Milliardo.  
  
-Plus tard prince, venez vite !!! Ordonna Monsieur Darlian.  
  
-NON PERE !!!  
  
Milliardo tourna les talons et repartit en courant, passant devant le mobil suit sans même ralentir. Le temps que le pilote décide entre attraper l'enfant ou les adultes, il avait passé le tournant d'un couloir et les adultes, après un moment d'hésitation, avaient disparut.  
  
-PRINCE !!!!  
  
-Pargan restez la !!!  
  
-Le roi m'a confié le prince !!!  
  
-nous n'avons plus le temps, il faut partir !!!!  
  
-Mais… Prince…  
  
***  
  
Après quelques minutes de course dans les couloirs dévastés du plais, Milliardo arriva enfin au bureau de son père, le dernier endroit ou il avait vu le roi. Il stoppa devant la foule d'hommes en uniformes qui étaient amassés devant.  
  
-C'est qui ce môme ? Demanda un des soldats.  
  
-Attrape le, suggéra son camarade, on recherche le prince et la princesse Peacecraft c'est peut être lui.  
  
Avant que Milliardo ait pu réagir, le soldat l'avait saisit par le bras et le traînait dans le bureau. L'enfant se débattit tant qu'il put, donnant des coups de pieds dans les bottes du soldat, sans grand succès. Debout devant la fenêtre, le roi jeta un regard calme et détaché à l'enfant avant de revenir vers celui qui lui faisait face, un homme brun et moustachu.  
  
-Général O'Neguil ? salua le soldat.  
  
-qu'y a t'il ?  
  
-nous venons de trouver cet enfant dans les couloirs.  
  
Le général dédia un regard victorieux au roi et approcha du petit garçon.  
  
-voyez sire, je vous avait dit que nous trouverions vos enfants.  
  
Le roi ne répondit pas, jetant un regard sévère à Milliardo qui se recroquevilla sur lui même effaré. Qu'avait il fait de mal ?  
  
-Votre épouse a déjà succombé, ne croyez vous as qu'il serait sage de vous rendre ?  
  
-Me rendre ? tout ce que vous voulez, c'est une reddition signée en bonne et due forme. Que je vive ou que je meure, cela vous importe peu.  
  
-Ce serais dommage que votre fils pâtisse des conséquences de vos actes.  
  
-Ce serais dommage en effet.. si cet enfant était mon fils.  
  
La réaction stupéfaite de Milliardo passa heureusement inaperçue parmi celles du général et des soldats.  
  
-Il s'agit du petit fils de mon majordome, ce n'est pas mon enfant, continua le roi avec un regard sévère a son fils, lui interdisant de le contredire.  
  
-INCAPABLES !! gronda O'Neguil à ses soldats.  
  
-Nous pensions que…  
  
-Je ne signerais pas cette capitulation, acheva le roi d'un ton calme.  
  
-Alors vous mourrez, répliqua O'Neguil en sortant une arme ouvragée de sa ceinture.  
  
Zechs sursauta à peine quand la détonation retentit.  
  
-Que faisons nous de l'enfant Général ? Demanda le soldat qui tenait Milliardo.  
  
O'Neguil se pencha sur Milliardo et le força a relever le menton du canon encore fumant de son arme.  
  
-Comment t'appelles tu ?  
  
Milliardo le fixa un long moment, fixant dans sa mémoire les traits de cet homme avant de répondre.  
  
-Zechs monsieur… Zechs Merquise…  
  
-Faites en un soldat… répondit O'Neguil avec un sourire cruel, un enfant capable de voir mourir un homme sans ciller sera un grand combattant. Un allié précieux…  
  
-Bien général, viens par ici Zechs.  
  
Milliardo suivit le soldat en silence. Jamais il n'oublierais le visage de O'Neguil. Et un jour, il le trouverait à nouveau. Ce jour là, il ne serais plus un enfant, mais un guerrier. Un vrai…//  
  
***  
  
-Monsieur Merquise ?  
  
La voix de Relena tira brusquement Zechs de ses pensées moroses.  
  
-Veuillez m'excuser Ma R.. Relena, j'avais.. L'esprit ailleurs.  
  
-Je comprends, en ces temps ci, tout le monde a des soucis…  
  
-Dure journée ? Demanda Heero.  
  
-J'avais réussit a organiser un conseil pour la paix… Expliqua la jeune fille avant de congédier les servantes, prenez votre soirée, je vous appellerais.  
  
-Bien Relena Sama, obéirent les soubrettes avant de disparaître.  
  
-Ou en sont les réunions ? Demanda Zechs.  
  
-Les états de la Terre ont peur de Oz qui en profite pour asseoir son autorité. Ils cherchent les pilotes de Gundam et maintiendrons un blocus tant qu'ils ne vous auront pas capturés.  
  
-Du chantage économique, marmonna Zechs d'un ton sombre, ça ressemble fort à une idée de Lady Une.  
  
-Exactement… Soupira Relena en s'étirant de manière fort peu princière. Et cette sa… Sale bonne femme…  
  
-Tu traînes trop avec Duo, nota Heero en roulant des yeux.  
  
-C'est mon frère spirituel je te rappelles, expliqua Relena au grand dam de Zechs, bref, cette sale bonne femme m'a menacé aujourd'hui et…  
  
-QUOI ?!!!!!  
  
Relena sursauta, surprise du cri simultané des deux garçons.  
  
-Elle t'as menacé ? qu'a t'elle dit ?  
  
-Vous allez bien ? Elle ne vous a pas blessée ? Il vous faut des gardes du corps !  
  
-Zechs a raison Relena, nous ne te laisserons pas seule tant que ta sécurité n'est pas assurée.  
  
-Du calme du calme vous deux! Je vais bien et dés demain j'engagerais des gardes du corps et…  
  
-Elle pourrait agir dés ce soir, interrompit Zechs, je la connais.  
  
-Je vais sécuriser le périmètre, déclara Heero avant de disparaître dans un couloir l'arme à la main.  
  
Relena le regarda partir avec surprise puis fixa le blond avant de lever les mains au ciel.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de craquer pour une telle tête de mule !!!  
  
-Pardon ?!!! S'exclama à nouveau Zechs.  
  
-Rien rien, éluda Relena d'un signe de la main, je présume que vous allez dormir ici cette nuit ?  
  
-Pardonnez nous de nous imposer ainsi a vous.  
  
-Pas de problème j'ai dit ! Et tant que vous êtes la, dites moi.. .Comment va Duo ?  
  
-D..Duo ?  
  
-Ou Shinigami ou Pilote deux comme vous le connaissiez chez Oz…  
  
-vous êtes proche de lui ? Demanda Zechs abasourdi, cherchant le rapport entre sa sœur et le pilote exubérant.  
  
Relena hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Duo est un peu mon frère adoptif.. dans le sens ou il m'a adopté, répondit elle en lissant les plis de sa jupe.   
  
-Il vous as…  
  
Relena rit gentiment de l'expression abasourdie de son aîné.  
  
-Pas officiellement bien sur… Mais Duo…Duo est un petit imbécile.  
  
Zechs cligna des yeux, cherchant quand et ou diable était passé la transition. La jeune fille expliqua immédiatement.  
  
-Il a tellement souffert… tout ceux qu'il aimait sont mort ou l'ont abandonné ou trahis… Et pourtant… Il continue a aller vers les gens, à leur offrir tout ce qu'il a…  
  
-nous parlons bien du pilote de Deathscythe ? Celui que les jeunes recrues ont surnommé le « psycho à la natte» ? Celui qui cache un tueur derrière un masque de bouffon ?  
  
-Et qui vous dis que ce n'est pas le contraire ? Lequel est le masque ? Le joker ou le tueur ?  
  
Zechs se tut, pensif, pendant que sa cadette reprenait.  
  
-Quoi qu'il fasse, que ce soit se battre ou s'amuser, il fait ce qu'il veut comme il le veut. Il était libre… Et maintenant…  
  
Relena soupira et secoua la tête.  
  
-J'aimerais tellement l'aider… Il a tant fait pour moi…  
  
-Fais ?  
  
-Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, il m'as soutenu quand mon père adoptif est mort, il savait toujours quand venir me remonter le moral… Et je ne peux même pas venir le réconforter !!!! Stupide guerre !  
  
Zechs prit la main de Relena et la pressa gentiment, mais fermement.  
  
-Allons allons, ça iras… Duo… a quelqu'un d'autre qui veille sur lui.  
  
Relena haussa les sourcils, étonnée puis, lentement, un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Un certain asiatique qui aurait nettement besoin de se détendre et qui ne s'appelle pas Heero ?  
  
-Mmm, moui… Avoua Zechs avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Périmètre sécurisé, annonça Heero en revenant dans le salon, je vais vérifier les systèmes de sécu… Qu'y as t'il ? demanda t'il d'un air suspicieux devant les sourires des deux blonds.  
  
-Et encore, Wufei est nettement plus détendu, fit Relena d'un ton sérieux.  
  
-Je vous l'accorde, ajouta Zechs avant de regarder, attendri, sa sœur s'effondrer de rire.  
  
***  
  
-Enfin arrivé, soupira Wufei en s'extrayant de la jeep.   
  
Quatre acquiesça en sortant a son tour, jetant un œil à la cave ou Sally les avaient emmené, cachée au milieu des montagnes.  
  
-Cachette intéressante…  
  
-Et imparable, précisa Sally, les souterrains mènent jusqu'à la mer, vers une autre cachette.  
  
-Passionnant vraiment, murmura Quatre pendant que son esprit carburait à toute vitesse, montant déjà des plans d'évasion ou de tactique pour cette cachette.  
  
Wufei l'imita de manière plus matérialise, relevant déjà les sorties de secours et le fonctionnement du système qui permettait de fermer la porte d'entrée. Il se tourna en entendant Sally saluer un homme qui approchait.  
  
-Liao2, heureuse de te revoir.  
  
-Pas autant que moi Sei Lei affirma l'homme en approchant un grand sourire aimable aux lèvres.  
  
-Sei Lei ? Murmura Quatre à l'oreille de Wufei, ayant du mal a comprendre le mot.  
  
-Bourgeon d'étoile, le vrai nom de Sally, expliqua l'asiatique.  
  
La jeune femme lui dédia un regard noir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'asiatique près d'elle.  
  
-Liao, laisse moi te présenter les deux pilotes de gundams, voici Winner Raberba Quatre et Chang Wufei.  
  
Liao se tourna vers les deux adolescents et les fixa, passablement étonné par leur jeune age.  
  
-Ce ne sont que des enfants…  
  
-Pendant une guerre, on vieillit bien vite le coupa Wufei avant de s'incliner poliment, poussant Quatre à l'imiter.  
  
-Je vois, je suis le général Feng3 Liao, c'est moi qui dirige cet endroit.  
  
Wufei inclina la tête une nouvelle fois avant de se redresser, détaillant son aîné. Il devait aller sur ses trente ans. Il était à peu prés de la taille de Sally, ses longs cheveux noirs noué vaguement entre ses omoplates. Il était mince, mais des muscles nerveux saillaient sur ses bras nus couvert de cicatrices nettes.  
  
-Je suppose que vous êtes fatigué après votre voyage, Sei Lei vous donneras des lits. déclara le résistant.  
  
-Non nous ne so… commença Quatre avant de prendre un coup de coude discret de son compagnon.  
  
-Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité déclara Wufei.  
  
-Mais Wufei…  
  
-Désolé Quatre, mais tu allais commettre un impair.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
Wufei roula des yeux tout en suivant Sally.  
  
-C'était une manière polie de nous dire qu'il était occupé et qu'il nous consacrerais du temps plus tard…  
  
-Je commence a comprendre pourquoi les professeurs nous on envoyé tout les deux, grimaça Quatre.  
  
Sally les mena dans une immense pièce toute en longueur ou étaient disposées des paillasses sur deux rangées.  
  
-On a pas grand chose mais c'est déjà ça, si vous voulez il y a de quoi vous laver tout au bout.  
  
-Merci Sally.  
  
Les deux amis rangèrent rapidement leur sac et se débarrassèrent de leur veste d'assaut avant de se concerter.  
  
-Que faisons nous maintenant ?  
  
-Allons nous rafraîchir, de toute manière, le général Feng viendras nous chercher quand il sera prêt a nous écouter.  
  
Wufei commença a se diriger vers les sanitaires, suivit par Quatre. Ils stoppèrent tout deux au pas de la porte. La salle de bain correspondait en gros a un immense bassin de pierre creusé à même la roche du sol. Une installation électrique ante-Coloniale pendait du plafond, diffusant une chiche lumière blanche. Les autres résistants se lavaient rapidement, dans l'eau apparemment froide, sans s'éterniser.  
  
-On ne peut pas avoir l'eau chaude tout le temps, soupira Quatre avant de commencer a se déshabiller.  
  
-Hm….  
  
Les deux adolescents entrèrent rapidement dans l'eau en frissonnant, faisant en sorte de se laver le plus vite possible. Les adultes autour d'eux leurs jetèrent des regards étonnés, surpris de la présence de deux jeunes gens en ces lieux.   
  
-Wufei, j'ai comme la sensation que nous devrons encore faire face au stéréotype comme quoi les enfants ne doivent pas se battre.  
  
-Dommage que Duo ne soit pas là, il saurait les persuader en un rien de temps, marmonna le chinois.  
  
-Tiens a ce sujet là, tu veux qu'on en parle ?  
  
Wufei dédia un regard suspicieux à l'arabe avant de déverser un seau d'eau sur ses cheveux.  
  
-De quoi tu parles Winner ?  
  
-Et bien, Trowa m'a dit deux mots au sujet d'une certaine scène dans un certain cockpit.  
  
Malgré la température glaciale de l'eau, Wufei passa a un beau rouge brique soutenu.  
  
-QUATRE !!!!!  
  
-Oui ? fit innocemment le blond.  
  
-Je.. Tu… Je… ARGH !!!!  
  
Wufei se plongea dans l'eau jusqu'aux oreilles en fixant Quatre d'un regard noir.  
  
-Wufei que tu le veuille ou non on en parleras.  
  
-Je n'ai rien a dire a ce niveau là, ce sont mes affaires !  
  
-Mais Duo est MON frère adoptif, objecta Quatre, les mains sur ses hanches fines.  
  
Wufei haussa un sourcil étonné en direction du blond.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Je le considère comme tel d'accord, corrigea Quatre, mais ça revient au même Wufei, fais le souffrir et tu auras droit a TOUTE la famille Winner sur les endosses. Vingt neuf sœurs, un frère et les Maganacs , réfléchis bien.  
  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais souffrir…  
  
-Tu lui as dit ?  
  
-De quoi ? fit le chinois en sortant de l'eau et empoignant sa serviette.  
  
-Que tu l'aime.  
  
Un zwip suivit d'un plouf très cartoon fit sourire l'arabe qui retint difficilement le fou rire qui suivit quand une tête noire et un regard tout aussi menaçant sortirent peu à peu de l'eau.  
  
-Winneeeeeeeeeeeeer…  
  
-Ose me dire en face, tes yeux dans les miens que ce n'est pas la vérité, menaça Quatre en approchant d'un pas ferme et tendant un index vers l'asiatique. Et pour le cas ou tu déciderais d'avoir le déshonneur de mentir mon cher je te rappellerais que je suis empathe et que je sais quand on me ment.   
  
Wufei recula, toujours dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, se souvenant soudainement que Quatre était craint lors des réunions diplomatiques pour sa logique imparable.  
  
-Alors ? Redemanda Quatre, toujours penché sur Wufei.  
  
L'asiatique baissa les yeux, atrocement gêné.  
  
-J'attend Wufei…  
  
-D'accord d'accord. Je l'aime, avoua le chinois.  
  
-Et tu comptes lui dire quand ?  
  
-Tu crois qu'il accepterait ce genre de chose venant de moi ?  
  
Quatre se prit le front dans la main en marmonnant.  
  
-Mais c'est pas possible des empotés pareil, Allah aide moi, Wufei Chang, tu as embrassé et tu t'es fait embrassé par Duo dans un cockpit de gundam tu ne crois PAS que tes sentiments pourraient être un petit peu complètement PARTAGES ?!!!!  
  
-Trowa t'as vraiment tout dis ?  
  
-Heu oui oui, bien sur, on se dit tout, se reprit Quatre en se flanquant une baffe mentale.  
  
-Je.. Laisse moi y réfléchir un peu Quatre… c'est pas que je ne veux pas lui dire mais… J'ai besoin de trouver les mots qu'il faut…  
  
-tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas rater ton coup.  
  
-C'est ce que je demande aussi, marmonna Wufei.  
  
Quatre se redressa content de lui. Un éclat inhabituel dans les yeux de Wufei lui attira soudain l'œil.  
  
-Heu… Wufei qu'est ce qui te…  
  
Le chinois disparut soudain dans l'eau glacée du bassin de pierre, quelques secondes a peine avant qu'une main forte se referme sur la cheville de l'arabe.  
  
-WUFEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! Brailla le jeune homme avant de basculer dans l'eau glacée.  
  
-Vengeance, fit sobrement le chinois en émergeant de l'eau à son tour, un mince sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Ha tu le prends comme ça…  
  
***  
  
-Gamins.  
  
-Ho ça va Sally, râla Wufei en essuyant les cheveux.  
  
-C'est de ma faute Sally San, s'excusa Quatre.  
  
-Maintenant que vous êtes calmés, vous voudrez voir Lia… le général Feng ?  
  
-Bien sur Sei Lei.  
  
-WUFEI !!!! Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle comme ça !  
  
-Ha ? Fit innocemment Quatre, pourquoi laisses tu le général t'appeler ainsi alors ?  
  
Sally balbutia, prise par surprise.  
  
-Mais.. parce.. Parce que c'est mon supérieur voilà ! Par ici !  
  
-Elle rougit.  
  
-Je trouve aussi, répondit sérieusement Wufei.  
  
-SHAZI !!!!  
  
La jeune femme emmena les deux amis dans les couloirs de pierre de la cachette. Elle frappa à une porte et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
-Général, voici les pilotes de gundams.  
  
-Merci Sei Lei  
  
-Général salua Wufei, imité par Quatre.  
  
-Sei Lei m'a fait part de votre mission, continua Feng, assis à son bureau et entouré de son état major. Nous en avons déjà discuté entre nous…  
  
Wufei et Quatre échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ca ne s'annonçait pas très bien.  
  
-Mon état major pense qu'il n'est pas conseillé de vous donner ce prototype. L'affaire Noventa, ainsi que les divers problème lié à votre unité de combat ne leur donne pas confiance.  
  
-Général.. commença Quatre avant que Wufei ne le réduise au silence d'un regard.  
  
-Moi même je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance. Mais je suis prêt à écouter vos arguments.  
  
Wufei hocha la tête puis jeta un autre regard à Quatre et articula silencieusement.  
  
'Laisse moi faire'  
  
Il approcha ensuite des adultes autour du bureau et les salua respectueusement avant de commencer à parler.  
  
- Général, messieurs. Il est vrai que les Gundams ont eut leur honneur entaché par de nombreux incidents et traîtrises. La tragédie Noventas en est l'exemple le plus frappant. Comment aurions nous put savoir que le Général Kushrenada avait installé les pacifistes dans un de ses vaisseaux ? Cet.. homme, est loin d'être le combattant fier et juste que j'avais cru combattre. Alors que je le croyais honorable, il n'est en réalité pas mieux qu'un mercenaire sans honneur. Pour gagner, il a recours à des manœuvres indignes d'un guerrier. De la manipulation. Des assassinats… Des viols. Même sans gundam je me battrais. Si vous décidez de ne pas nous confier ce prototype, nous ferons sans. Le combat seras sûrement plus long et beaucoup d'innocents tomberont, mais je continuerais mon combat. Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous dire de vous décider, ce la reste votre choix, et je m'effacerais humblement devant vous. Merci messieurs.  
  
Wufei salua encore une fois puis revint près de Quatre.  
  
Le général fixa longuement le petit chinois puis se redressa et se tourna vers son état major.  
  
-Il faut que nous revoyons nos positions messieurs. Chang Wufei, je vous ferais appeler.  
  
-Merci Général Quatre on s'en vas.  
  
***  
  
-sérieusement Wufei, que leur as tu dit ? Demanda Quatre, une fois de retour sur leurs paillasses.  
  
-Je n'en ai plus la moindre idée, avoua le chinois en se laissant tomber sur son lit.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Improvisation.  
  
-Je voiiiiiiiiiis… bon… Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'a attendre…  
  
-Attendre et voir, ajouta Wufei.  
  
***  
  
Heero acheva sa ronde dans la cuisine, résolut à se servir une tasse grand format de café fort. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment mais malgré le calme complet dans la grande maison, le jeune pilote refusait de se reposer. Si jamais Une mettait ses menaces à exécution maintenant… comme pour confirmer ses craintes, la lumière s'alluma soudain dans la cuisine. En un instant, Heero avait dégainé son arme, ouvert la porte d'un coup d'épaule et effectué un roulé boulé de toute beauté…  
  
Qui le précipita aux pieds d'une Relena en chemise de nuit, stoïque, la tasse de café à la main.  
  
-Heero, j'ai déjà dit : Pas d'arme dans la cuisine, tu sais.  
  
Heero se sentit devenir rouge jusqu'aux bouts des orteils. Il rangea son arme en marmonnant un « gomen » embarrassé, étonné lui même de sa brusque émotivité. La jeune fille sourit et lui tendit une tasse qu'elle remplit aussitôt avant de se réinstaller à la table, sirotant sa boisson.  
  
-Tu ne dors pas ?  
  
-J'ai trop à penser, avoua la jeune fille.  
  
-Le meeting de demain ?  
  
-Ca, admit Relena en se frottant le front pensivement, et puis… Des pensées plus personnelles.  
  
Heero faillit faire outrage à sa légendaire impassibilité et questionner à nouveau la jeune fille mais se tut de justesse, se contentant de hocher la tête et avaler une rasade de café brûlant.  
  
-Au sujet de ma famille Heero…  
  
-Je n'ai rien demandé, rétorqua brusquement le japonais.  
  
-Je sais.. Mais tu mourrais d'envie de savoir… Je le vois dans tes yeux… Et puis.. Je voudrais en parler aussi… Fit Relena en s'étirant.  
  
-Je ne peux pas t'aider, déclara Heero, je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir une famille…  
  
-On seras deux alors.  
  
Heero fronça les sourcils, stupéfait.  
  
-Mais tu avais Monsieur et Madame Darlian…  
  
-Ils m'avaient adopté Heero.. Ho je ne dis pas que je ne les aime pas… ils m'ont élevée, m'ont choyée… Mais j'aurais voulu connaître ma vraie famille.. Les Peacecraft.  
  
-Famille royale du Sank kingdom, pacifistes convaincus des idées d'Heero Yuy… commença à ânonner Heero.  
  
-toute la famille fut assassinée par les forces de l'Alliance en 183, je sais !!! S'exclama Relena. Mais eux en tant que personne, qui pourras m'en parler ?!!!  
  
Heero se redressa légèrement, surpris de l'éclat de voix de la jeune princesse. Celle ci secoua la tête avant de s'excuser.  
  
-Pardon Heero, je… Je suis trop nerveuse… Mais avec les derniers évènements.. Duo, le coup d'état, le blocus…  
  
Heero se pencha sur la jeune fille, passant un bras hésitant autour de ses épaules. Elle était triste, même au travers de sa carapace non émotionnelle il pouvait le sentir. Comment Duo avait il dit qu'il fallait réconforter les gens déjà ?  
  
Apparemment, le bras passé autour des épaules de Relena avait suffit, car la jeune fille se laissa aller contre l'épaule du japonais, poussant un petit soupir de bien être.  
  
-Merci d'être là Heero.  
  
-C'est rien, marmonna Heero, n'osant pas bouger d'un cheveu.  
  
-Heero ? Reprit Relena après un moment de silence.  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-J'ai un frère.  
  
Assimilation de l'information. Analyse… Surcharge surcharge.  
  
-NANI ?!!! S'écria Heero.  
  
Quand avait elle compris ? qui lui avais dis ?!!!  
  
-J'ai fait des recherches… Expliqua Relena, au Royaume de Sank … Les archives étaient presque toutes détruite mais.. J'ai retrouvé quelques photos… Un petit garçon qui me tiens dans ses bras, ou qui me sourit… Selon le peu d'archives de l'époque, il s'agit de Milliardo, mon frère aîné… Et il aurait disparut du Royaume de Sank en même temps que moi… Peut être… Peut être qu'il est encore en vie… quelque part… Ou qu'il soit, j'espère juste qu'il va bien et qu'il n'a pas trop souffert de la guerre.  
  
-Ninmu ryoukai.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Rien, tu devrais aller dormir…  
  
***  
  
Zechs s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissa passer un japonais aux yeux bleu et passablement furieux, qui la referma et se planta devant le blond, armant son pistolet d'un geste rapide.  
  
-Relena est triste.  
  
-Pardon ? Fit le blond, assis sur son lit en pyjama.  
  
-Faut que ça cesse.  
  
-Heu…Oui tout à fait d'accord avec toi, réussit à balbutier Zechs, un peu dépassé par les évènements.  
  
-Arrête ça ou alors… Menaça Heero d'un ton froid.  
  
-Ou alors ?  
  
-Omae o korosu.  
  
-Hu ?  
  
-Je te tuerais.  
  
Zechs fixa le petit jeune homme devant lui, puis se frotta les yeux d'un air fatigué avant de regarder à nouveau le brun, s'attendant à le voir disparaître à tout moment, comme toute illusion due à la fatigue le ferait.  
  
-Heero, je crois que tu devrais reprendre. Pourquoi Relena est triste ?  
  
-Elle sait qu'elle a un frère, reprit le japonais, sans lâcher son arme, et elle veut le connaître.  
  
Zechs blêmit sous l'effet de la surprise.  
  
-Tu lui as dit ?  
  
-Iie…  
  
-Heero, parle moi dans une langue que je COMPREND ! S'énerva le blond.  
  
-Je n'ai rien dit, elle a fait des recherches et sait qu'elle a un frère nommé Milliardo qui a disparut.  
  
Zechs se laissa retomber sur le lit, assommé par la nouvelle. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour tenir sa sœur à l'abri, à l'écart de tout danger… Ca n'avait donc servit à rien ?  
  
-Ou tu lui dis, ou je lui dis, reprit Heero.  
  
-Tu as promis, objecta durement Zechs.  
  
-Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste, rétorqua Heero en baissant son arme, je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure.  
  
-Heero…  
  
-Si tu ne lui as pas dit avant notre départ demain, je lui dirait. A toi de choisir.  
  
Sur ce, Heero rangea son arme quelques part sur lui et tourna les talons, sortant de la chambre.  
  
Zechs resta longtemps à réfléchir. Jusque tard dans la nuit.  
  
1 Kin : logiquement c'est treize ans mais ça me foutait en l'air la scène alors tous avec moi : JE SUIS FANFICEUSE JE FAIS CE QUEJE VEUX DES PERSOS DES AUTRES !!! »  
  
2 Kin : Refuge en chinois  
  
3 Kin : Le phénix  
  
??  
  
??  
  
??  
  
?? 


	18. Il était une fois

Chapitre 17 : Il était une fois  
  
Série : Gundam Wing, guns, dingues et plumes en vrac  
  
Autrice : Kineko, Gimme gimme gimme a fic after midnight  
  
Genre : Sérieux, OOC, YAOI, liberté scénaristique, interprétation personnelle, torture mentale du Wu Fée (Wufei : ONNA !!!)  
  
Couple : 1+Relena, Sally+Liao, 3+4, 2+5, sous entendu 5+Meiran  
  
Disclaimer : Un jour ils seront miens… Ce jour la, les éléphants danseront le tango avec des poulets en spandex jaune. Oui je suis en fin de sugar high, autre question ?  
  
***  
  
Taptaptaptap  
  
Pargan versa lentement le café aux deux jeunes gens, reposant la cafetière avant de se tourner vers les fourneaux.  
  
Taptaptaptap  
  
Zechs leva le nez du journal qu'il épluchait consciencieusement. Le regard bleu laser de Heero le toucha de plein fouet.  
  
Taptaptaptap  
  
Seule la main du japonais bougeais, tambourinant furieusement sur la table de la cuisine. Son regard, lui, restait obstinément fixé sur le blond.  
  
Taptaptaptap  
  
Zechs posa le journal devant et poussa sa tasse sur le côté, prêt au combat.  
  
-Bien Yuy, qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
  
Heero ouvrit la bouche, prenant une profonde inspiration n'augurant rien de bon pour les tympans de Zechs quand il fut interrompu par Relena.  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde !  
  
-Relena, salua Zechs.  
  
-Bonjour Heero.  
  
Le japonais se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête et revint à son expression glacée, dirigée sur Zechs, aussi implacable qu'un missile à tête chercheuse. Relena haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais elle n'osa pas approfondir la question et s'assit à côté d'Heero, presqu'en face de Zechs.  
  
-Belle journée n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Hn .  
  
Zechs regarda Relena entamer son petit déjeuner. Réprimant un soupir, il fit signe à Heero et Pargan de sortir.  
  
Deux secondes plus tard, Heero avait empoigné le vieux majordome par le col et était sortit en quatrième vitesse, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.  
  
-Zechs ? C'est une simple impression ou Heero vient de nous enfermer tout deux dans la cuisine ? demanda poliment Relena, accoudée au dossier de sa chaise.  
  
-tu.. tu devrais finir ton déjeuner d'abord Relena…  
  
La jeune princesse se retourna vers le blond et lui dédia un regard calculateur avant de s'attabler correctement.  
  
-toi, tu as quelque chose de déplaisant à me dire.   
  
-Peut être, peut être pas…  
  
-C'est ici, indiqua Sally en montrant une porte blindée.  
  
-Le gundam est la dedans ?!  
  
-Le réseau des souterrains ouvre sur une autre porte pour le sortir, ici c'est l'entrée du personnel. Maintenant il faut juste…  
  
Sally s'arc bouta sur la poignée de la porte et banda ses muscles.  
  
-Sei Lei, laisse moi faire intervint Liao.  
  
Sally laissa la place au chinois qui attrapa la vieille porte rouillée et donna une brève mais puissante secousse de l'épaule. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite en grinçant, laissant le passage aux Quatre résistants.  
  
-L'antre du dragon murmura Liao avant de prendre la lampe que lui tendait Sally.  
  
-Personne n'est entré ici depuis des années… constata Quatre en baladant le rayon le long des rangées de machines et d'ordinateur.  
  
-Pendant vingt ans…  
  
La lampe de Wufei accrocha soudain un éclat de métal au fond du hangar et il élargit le rayon de sa lampe, éclairant entièrement l'objet intriguant. Une fois qu'il l'eut identifié, Wufei resta longtemps immobile à le contempler  
  
C'était la tête d'un gundam, posée à même le sol. La forme était étrange, l'armure semblait disjointe, comme si il avait été bloqué en plein mouvement. On reconnaissait l'espèce de face humanoïde des mobils suits, mais sur le front et le menton, deux excroissances revenaient par devant, enveloppant le visage proprement dit.  
  
Les mâchoires du dragon.  
  
-Bahamut… Le roi des dragons.  
  
***  
  
Heero releva la tête quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et que Zechs en ressortit, seul, et l'air plutôt penaud. Inquiet pour Relena, Heero se leva d'un bond du canapé ou il attendait.  
  
-Que se…  
  
-Heero, vas la voir, l'interrompit Zechs.  
  
-Nani ?  
  
Le blond passa la main dans ses longs cheveux en soupirant.  
  
-Je.. Je ne sais pas comment elle le prend, elle.. Elle a l'air sous le choc et… ça me coûte de le dire, mais elle te fais confiance et te connaît mieux que moi… Vas.. .Vas voir si ça va…  
  
Heero dédia un regard perplexe à son rival de toujours mais obéit, contournant zechs pour rejoindre Relena dans la cuisine.  
  
-Relena ?  
  
La jeune fille releva lentement le regard de son bol de café et fixa Heero sans paraître le reconnaître.  
  
-Heero ? Finit elle par murmurer.  
  
Le japonais saisit une chaise et prit place près de la jeune fille, posant une main sur son épaule comme la veille au soir.  
  
-Genki desu ka ?  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Est ce que ça va ? Corrigea Heero, maudissant son habitude de retourner à sa langue natale quand il était stressé.  
  
Relena remit une mèche derrière une oreille sans répondre, mais finit par hocher la tête et dédier un petit sourire à Heero.  
  
-Oui… oui ça va… c'est juste que… Il savait pendant…Tout ce temps et.. Il ne me l'a jamais dit ?!!!  
  
-Il voulait te protéger, commença Heero avant de se faire foudroyer par un regard glacial.  
  
-Je n'aime pas qu'on me traite comme une potiche fragile, cingla Relena d'une voix aussi froide que son regard. Tu devrais le savoir toi d'entre tous, Heero Yuy.  
  
Heero retint une brusque envie de déglutir, se promettant d'avoir une petite conversation avec Duo au sujet d'enseigner le regard qui tue à Relena.  
  
-Relena… comprend le… Tu es la seule famille qu'il lui reste… Il voulait éviter que tu sois blessée…  
  
Relena soupira en secouant la tête.  
  
-Il a quitté Oz en partie pour toi.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-La tentative d'assassinat tu te souviens ? Si je n'avais pas été là, ce serais revenu au même. Il a abattu l'assassin avant moi… Relena… Il est peut être aussi peu doué que moi pour… Pour te protéger.. Ou exprimer ses sentiments… Mais ils sont la je te jure…  
  
-c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant Heero, fit pensivement Relena avec un petit sourire doux.  
  
Heero se redressa, évitant le regard de la jeune fille, cherchant ses mots sans succès.  
  
-Tu savais toi aussi… N'est ce pas ?  
  
-Hai… Oui… depuis une semaine.  
  
-Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?  
  
-Parce que ça fait une semaine qu'il me casse les pieds pour que je te le dise moi même, intervint Zechs en entrant à son tour.  
  
Relena secoua la tête avant de reprendre son bol.  
  
-Je suis entouré de deux imbéciles qui mériteraient mon pied aux fesses.  
  
-Mais Relena, commencèrent son frère et son ami avant de se foudroyer mutuellement du regard.  
  
Laquelle Relena manqua d'avaler son café de travers et de s'étouffer avec une crise de rire.  
  
***  
  
-et pour les gardes du corps ? Demanda Heero en vérifiant une dernière fois son armement.  
  
-J'ai appelé des hommes de confiance. Ils me suivront jusqu'au bout du monde. Même contre Oz, précisa Zechs en faisant de même.  
  
-Je les connais ?  
  
-Walker et Otto.  
  
Zechs jeta un regard suspicieux à Heero quand celui ci laissa échapper un petit ricanement amusé.  
  
-Plait il Yuy ?  
  
-Rien… Je vais éviter de répéter ce que Duo disait sur toi et Otto.  
  
-Il vaut mieux, répliqua Zechs d'un air sombre en retirant le cran de sécurité de son arme.  
  
-Prince, Monsieur Yuy, fit Pargan en frappant à la porte.  
  
-Entrez Pargan.  
  
Le vieux majordome obéit et se planta devant la porte, les mains dans le dos.  
  
-Deux messieurs désirent vous voir Prince, ils disent qu'ils sont venu sur votre ordre.  
  
-Faites les entrer Pargan et… S'il vous plait… Ne m'appelez plus Prince…  
  
-bien monsieur, répondit le majordome avant de rouvrir la porte, laissant entrer deux jeunes hommes en civil. Le premier avait des cheveux bouclés retenus en queue de cheval sur sa nuque et le second, aux courts cheveux châtains, fronça les sourcils en voyant Heero avec Zechs.  
  
-Je vous remercie d'être venu à mon appel messieurs.  
  
-Je vous en prie colonel, firent ils d'une même voix.  
  
-Ce n'est pas en tant que Colonel que je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez… J'ai quitté Oz. Et ce que je vous demanderais aujourd'hui est passible de la court martiale.  
  
-Nous le savons Colonel, déclara Otto, je vous ai fait serment d'obéissance et j'obéirais.  
  
Zechs entendit un vague « c'est tendre la perche ça » venant du coté d'Heero, mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil à son jeune compagnon, celui ci était plus impassible que jamais.  
  
-Je veux que vous protégiez Relena Peacecraft de toute attaque terroriste venant d'Oz, ainsi que des tentatives d'assassinats et autres agressions.  
  
-Oui Colonel.  
  
-Est ce que vous le promettez ?  
  
-Oui Colonel.  
  
-vous êtes prêt ? fit soudain la voix de Relena.  
  
Elle s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte en voyant les deux jeunes gens inconnu et les dévisagea avec suspicion.  
  
-Relena, je te présente Otto et Walker. Ce sont des amis et des compagnons d'armes de longue date. Je les ais appelé pour te protéger.  
  
-Très honorée, messieurs, salua Relena.  
  
-tout l'honneur est pour nous Ma Reine, fit Walker avec une courbette polie tandis que Otto se contentait d'un bref hochement de tête.  
  
-Nous y allons Relena, déclara Zechs en nouant rapidement ses cheveux en queue de cheval qu'il glissa dans son col. Soit prudente surtout.  
  
-Toi aussi Ze… Gr.. Grand Frère…  
  
Relena se haussa sur le pointe des pieds et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de son frère. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Heero et tendit la main vers sa joue… Pour agripper férocement les mèches trop longue du japonais.  
  
-Et toi Heero Yuy, jure moi sur tout tes ancêtres que tu ne t'autodétruiras pas !  
  
-Itai itai, Relena…  
  
-Jure le.  
  
-je le jure, je ne m'auto détruirais pas, promis !  
  
-Pas de mission suicide non plus…  
  
-Oui Relena.  
  
Cette fois, ce fut Heero qui jeta un regard mauvais en direction des trois hommes. Otto se tenait toujours droit comme un « i », mais un petit sourire narquois ornait ses lèvres. Walker, lui contenait difficilement son hilarité. Quand à Zechs, il ne cachait pas le grand sourire qui fleurissait sur son visage.  
  
-Kisamaaaaa, grogna Heero.  
  
-Et protège Zechs, continua Relena avant de déposer un baiser, chaste certes, mais un baiser, sur les lèvres de son ami.  
  
***  
  
-Vous voilà enfin… constata Trowa en relevant les yeux du plan qu'il étudiait.  
  
-Hee Chaaaaaaaaaan ?!!!! Brama Duo en se levant, cherchant Heero à tâtons, tu es ou ? Ca c'est bien passé ?  
  
-Hn, ici baka, indiqua Heero en tendant le bras pour effleurer l'épaule de Duo qui se propulsa aussitôt à son cou.  
  
Trowa observa Heero subir l'étreinte amicale mais non moins énergique de Duo, puis se laisser tomber sur la chaise en face du français.  
  
-Heero ?  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Tu rougis.  
  
Le regard de la mort que Trowa reçut en guise de réponse manquait singulièrement d'authenticité.  
  
Surtout avec le vermillon qui s'étendait des pommettes au cou du japonais.  
  
-Woe !!! Je sent la chaleur d'ici ! S'exclama Duo, la main à quelques centimètres de la peau de Heero. Pourquoi tu rougis Heero ?  
  
-Je ne rougis pas !  
  
-il est comme ça depuis que Relena l'a embrassé, gronda Zechs.  
  
-C'est elle qui m'as embrassé ! Je ne lui ai rien demandé.  
  
-comme si tu n'avais pas apprécié, taquina Duo en lui tapotant l'épaule. Woe, Heero, me dit pas que tu rougis sur les bras aussi ?  
  
-URUSAI KISAMA1 !!!  
  
-Alors comme ça Relena t'as embrassé ? Raconte tout à Duo, vous en êtes ou ?  
  
-DUO !!!  
  
Zéro Quatre à zéro trois répondez… Coupa soudain une voix venant de la radio posée sur la table.  
  
Trowa et Duo esquissèrent le même geste vers le micro mais Trowa fut plus rapide et s'appropria le micro en premier, laissant Duo tâtonner à la recherche du récepteur.  
  
-Zéro Quatre, ici zéro trois. Je t'écoute.  
  
Mission accomplie. Nous avons la marchandise. Nous serons au rendez vous convenu  
  
-Aucun problème?  
  
A part zéro cinq qui tourne comme un lion en cage ? Aucun ? Zéro deux est là ?  
  
-Il écoute.  
  
Tu lui manques zéro deux ! fit Quatre ici zéro Quatre, out !  
  
***  
  
-Ici zéro cinq, nous sommes à proximité.  
  
La voie est libre déclara Heero à l'autre bout de la communication.  
  
-Bien reçu, nous arrivons.  
  
Wufei se retourna en direction du convoi derrière lui, agitant le bras en avant. Immédiatement, le camion s'ébranla, suivit de ses « gardes du corps ». Liao faisait partit du petit contingent qui accompagnait les deux pilotes et l'armure de gundam, curieux de rencontrer les autres pilotes, ses nouveaux alliés. Quatre, assis près de lui, ouvrit la portière au passage, aidant Wufei a monter dans l'habitacle.  
  
-Ils nous attendent, déclara Wufei, personne en vue, mais il faut faire vite.  
  
-Si tout se passe comme prévu, la Fleur de Cambouis devrait nous attendre, prêt à embarquer Bahamut.  
  
Wufei hocha la tête puis laissa son regard dériver de l'autre côté de la route, vers la crique qu'on entrevoyait entre deux pins tordus. Le réseau de souterrains de la résistance avait prouvé son efficacité et le transport de l'armure n'avait posé aucun problème, passant joyeusement, et au sens propre, sous le nez des postes de gardes d'Oz. La seule partie de la manœuvre posant problème était l'embarquement de Bahamut à bord de la Fleur de Cambouis, passage qui exposerait l'armure et le bateau au vu de tous.  
  
-Je vois le bateau ! S'exclama soudain Quatre en montrant la vieille carcasse du navire traverser l'eau claire de la crique.  
  
-Les bords sont trop escarpés, comment vas t'il accoster ? Marmonna Wufei avant de répéter sa question, en chinois cette fois, à l'intention de Liao.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu répondit énigmatiquement son aîné avant de s'approprier la radio et lancer quelques ordres secs dans sa langue natale.  
  
Leur escorte dépassa le camion roulant au pas, coupant dans la forêt de pins autour d'eux pour arriver plus vite au bord de l'eau. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, Wufei et Quatre les virent monter un rapide port d'attache improvisé, assemblant une passerelle de métal à l'aide d'élément enterrés sur place. Le temps que le camion soit arrivé à destination et ait manœuvré de manière a pouvoir décharger directement sur le ponton, les résistants avaient finit de le monter et aidaient les matelots de la Fleur de Cambouis à accoster.   
  
-Ca alors !  
  
-Quatre, mon peuple a construit la muraille de Chine, rappela Wufei avec une trace d'humour dans la voix.  
  
-La muraille de Chine était pas en kit ! S'exclama Quatre, faisant sourire Wufei malgré lui.  
  
Liao et les deux adolescents descendirent du camion rapidement, prêt à venir en aides aux soldats. Alors que Wufei et Quatre donnaient un coup de main pour retirer la bâche couvrant l'armure, une petite silhouette musclée sauta par dessus le bord du bateau, atterrissant souplement sur le ponton. Heero se redressa vivement, essuya son front d'un revers du bras et avança vers eux d'un pas vif tout en tirant sur son tee shirt trempé de sueur.  
  
-C'est bien la première fois que je vois Yuy en sueur, marmonna Wufei.  
  
-Wufei, il fait plus chaud ici que dans un MS mal aéré, déclara Quatre en retirant son propre tee shirt, de plus, la climatisation du bateau ne marche pas très bien..  
  
-Quelle climatisation ? Grommela Heero en se hissant sur le camion d'un coup de rein, on a Hilde et Vincent qui sont a deux doigts de se promener en sous vêtements dans le bateau.  
  
-Bonjour Yuy…  
  
-Heero, tu es un peu rouge non ? demanda Quatre en voyant les joues écarlates du japonais.  
  
-Coup de soleil, marmonna le jeune homme dans sa barbe, et vous deux la FERME !  
  
Quatre et Wufei se tournèrent de concert vers le japonais, surpris du ton sur lequel il s'adressait à eux, mais se détendirent aussitôt en remarquant qu'il s'adressait au micro accroché à son écouteur, sur son oreille.   
  
-Trowa et Duo arrivent, finit par déclarer Heero tout en défaisant le dernier nœud retenant la bâche en place.  
  
Le visage de Quatre s'illumina d'un grand sourire et il saisit la bâche à deux mains.  
  
-ON TIRE !!!!  
  
Les deux asiatiques protestèrent haut et fort dans leurs langues natales respectives quand l'élan enthousiaste de Quatre les emberlificota dans la toile.  
  
-Désolé !!!!  
  
-WINNER !!!!  
  
A force de tâtonner et jurer, Heero finit par s'extraire du tissu imperméabilisé et escalada l'armure désassemblée, prenant des repères pour le chargement sur Fleur de Cambouis. Ce faisant, il aperçut deux silhouettes élancées traverser la petite passerelle menant au bateau, la plus grande guidant la plus petite par la main. Trowa avait abandonné son jean et son pull roulé depuis un moment, écrasé par la chaleur, et se promenait en short en jean, sa mèche collée au front par la sueur. Il aidait Duo à traverser la passerelle, empêchant l'américain, uniquement vêtu d'un jean trop large, de partir en courant sur l'étroit plan de métal.  
  
-Duo, non, ne court pas… Duo j'ai dit…  
  
-FEIFEIIII QUATCHAAAAAAAAAAN !!! Brama le jeune homme aux cheveux long en faisant de grands gestes des bras.  
  
-Duo, le pont tremble arrête de sauter ! Protesta Trowa en retenant le jeune homme des deux mains.  
  
Finalement, pesant rapidement le pour et le contre, Trowa saisit Duo a bras le corps et le hissa sur son épaule avant de calmement traverser la passerelle et le reposer sur la terre ferme.   
  
-T'es pas drôle Trotro, bouda Duo.  
  
Le dis Trotro se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de reprendre sa route en direction de son petit ami. De leur côté, Quatre et Wufei avaient assisté à l'échange avec amusement, prenant les paris sur le nombre de café que Duo avait encore avalé. Finalement, alors que Trowa rejoignait Quatre près du camion, Wufei se laissa tomber au sol.  
  
-Ou vas-tu ?demanda Quatre.  
  
Wufei montra vaguement la direction de Duo avec un grognement peu significatif mais Trowa l'arrêta d'un geste, lui faisant signe d'attendre.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Regarde, ordonna le brun avec un micro sourire.  
  
Wufei obéit tout en s'apprêtant à objecter que Duo allait avoir des problèmes pour les rejoindre quand l'objet de son inquiétude s'ébranla dans leur direction.   
  
-Mais comment, marmonna Wufei avant de se faire interrompre par un cri de surprise de Quatre.  
  
Le visage du petit arabe passa par une myriade d'expression, étonnement, surprise, amusement avant de se décider pour la joie, au grand étonnement de Wufei qui n'avait jamais vu Quatre aussi expressif.  
  
-Quatre ?  
  
-Il m'a senti ! Il se dirige avec son pouvoir ! Expliqua Quatre avant de se retenir de rire aux éclats, depuis quand il y arrive ?  
  
-Il s'est entraîné avec Vincent, répondit laconiquement Trowa, un mince sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Wufei ne répondit rien, observant, bouche bée, son ami évoluer dans la foule des soldats et matelots. Il ne se cogna pas une seule fois, esquivant les adultes autour de lui, parfois de justesse, certes, mais sans jamais en percuter un de plein fouet. Si ses yeux n'avaient été hermétiquement clos, on n'aurais jamais pu croire qu'il était aveugle.  
  
Clos ?!  
  
Wufei sursauta presque en s'apercevant de ce détail. Pourquoi Duo fermait il les yeux ?! Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours eut les yeux ouverts, même après l'annonce de sa cécité permanente. Peut être… Peut être qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise ainsi… Ou qu'il en voulait pas qu'on regarde ses yeux ou que…  
  
-Wufei, calme toi qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Quatre en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Wufei.  
  
Cette fois, complètement surpris par le contact inattendu, Wufei fit un bond de trois mètres, au grand amusement du couple.  
  
-Nerveux ?  
  
Wufei haussa les épaules d'un air grognon et revint à la contemplation de Duo évoluant dans la foule avec une aisance presque naturelle. Alors que son camarade se glissait entre deux résistants, Wufei ressentit la brusque impulsion de s'écarter de Trowa et Quatre, faisant quelques pas de côté, sans quitter l'aveugle du regard. Complètement ignorant de la manœuvre de Wufei, Duo continua son chemin, rejoignant enfin Quatre et Trowa près du camion. Wufei le regarda faire, un petit pincement au cœur. Qu'est ce qu'il espérait ? Duo pouvait retrouver Quatre grâce a son pouvoir, mais lui, Wufei, il n'était pas new type. Combien de fois, étant enfant, il avait souhaité être comme ses parents. Savoir lire l'esprit des gens, comme sa mère, ou bien sculpter les flammes comme son père ? Ou même juste, avoir cette petite empathie si particulière aux new type. Ce petit lien qui était comme un sixième sens que eux seuls percevaient, et qui les liaient. Qu'il s'était parfois senti seul dans les réunions de famille, si animées et pourtant si silencieuses, ou tout le monde communiquait par pensées ou émotions. Il se sentait toujours mis à l'écart. Seule Meiran avait été comme lui, dépourvue de pouvoirs, tellement normale dans un peuple de new type qu'elle en devenait l'exception. Wufei arracha son regard à la contemplation du dos nu de Duo, poussant un bref soupir. Il se sentait.. seul…  
  
Cinq secondes plus tard, il se demandait comment diable il s'était retrouvé sur le dos, le souffle coupé et Duo assis sur son ventre.  
  
-Duo ? réussit t'il à articuler, à bout de souffle.  
  
-Feiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Tu croyais que je te sentirais pas passer ?!!!! Pourquoi tu t'es écarté, tu voulais pas me voir ? Réponds quoi !  
  
-Duo, je pourrais le faire si tu me laissais en placer une, rétorqua calmement Wufei, essayant de retenir le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres.  
  
Quatre, lui ne retint rien, submergé par la joie pure qui émanait de ses amis, et fit un grand sourire à Trowa avant de l'obliger à se baisser pour l'embrasser.  
  
-Nope, impossible, je ne laisse jamais les gens parler tu sais bien.  
  
-Shazi, murmura Wufei en relevant la main pour repousser les mèches de Duo qui lui chatouillaient le visage.  
  
Duo laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en sentant les doigts chaud de Wufei effleurer sa joue mais se laissa faire, trop content pour penser à protester.  
  
Ensuite il fut trop surpris pour penser tout court, lorsque Wufei se hissa en position assise, sa main toujours sur la joue, l'autre glissant autour de la taille svelte de Duo. L'aveugle sentit un souffle sur son visage, l'odeur caractéristique de Wufei toute proche de lui…  
  
-Prenez une chambre vous deux.  
  
-HEERO !!!   
  
***  
  
-Et puis on a finit la programmation du gundam, y'a plus que les réglages d'ALICE2 a finir et ajouter l'armure et tu pourras commencer l'entraînement ! Ce gundam va tuer la mort ! c'est normal après tout, c'était un prototype pour Deathscythe Kai !  
  
-Oui Duo, répéta Wufei pour la dixième fois de la soirée.  
  
L'américain avait babillé toute la journée, prenant à peine le temps de se taire pour manger, mettant Quatre et Wufei au courant des derniers potins concernant Heero et Relena, les manœuvres d'Oz ou le nouveau gundam.  
  
-Lui faut un nom classe… Comme… Inferno, ou Hell's Peon ou…  
  
-Neo Bahamut.  
  
Duo fronça pensivement les sourcils.  
  
-Neo Bahamut ? répéta t'il.  
  
-Bahamut était le nom du prototype. C'est le nom du roi des dragons, précisa Wufei en s'asseyant sur le lit près de Duo.  
  
-Vendu et empaqueté ! Ca sera trooooooooooooooooop classe ! Dis tu pourras faire le rire psycho pour moi quand tu piloteras?  
  
Wufei roula des yeux avant de repousser Duo sur le lit, l'obligeant à s'allonger, puis le rejoignit et rabattit le drap sur eux. Drap que Duo s'empressa de repousser à coup de pieds.  
  
-Fait trop chaud !  
  
-Duooo… commença Wufei d'un ton menaçant.  
  
-Mais Fei, on crève de chaud !   
  
Wufei fit mine de remonter le drap mais son compagnon de lit le repoussa à nouveau et se jeta sur lui, entamant une petite bagarre cordiale. Les deux camarades luttèrent amicalement un petit moment, roulant l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que, après un coup de rein de Wufei pour se dégager, ils tombent tout les deux au sol dans un gros boum. Presque aussitôt, Heero tambourina au mur qui séparaient leurs chambres.  
  
-Des morts ?  
  
-Non ça iras Yuy, on survivras, répondit Wufei alors que Duo s'effondrait de rire sur lui.  
  
-C'était un espoir vain, grommela Heero, relançant Duo dans sa crise de fou rire.  
  
Wufei se hissa en position assise, prenant appui sur le lit. Duo hoquetait toujours de rire dans ses bras, et le changement de position les retrouva l'un sur les genoux de l'autre, les jambes de Duo entourant les hanches de Wufei. Le chinois contempla le visage de Duo, s'apercevant avec plaisir que les coupures sur son visage avaient quasiment disparue. Wufei leva la main impulsivement, traçant une fine cicatrice blanche sur la tempe de Duo. L'aveugle sursauta, surpris du geste tendre, et cessa de rire, attendant la suite, le cœur battant.  
  
-Duo…Murmura Wufei.  
  
-Fei je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, le coupa soudain Duo.  
  
Wufei hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment puis se reprit et acquiesça verbalement avant de soulever Duo pour le reposer sur le lit. L'aveugle hésita longuement avec de reprendre.  
  
-Ce qui s'est passé avant ta mission, dans le gundam… quoique tu en penses je veux… Je veux juste te dire que je ne regrette rien.  
  
-Mais Duo…  
  
-Je veux dire, coupa a nouveau Duo, je veux rien gâcher entre toi et moi, mais je peux plus le cacher et…  
  
-Il était une fois, dans un château spatial… Commença Wufei d'une fois si basse que Duo cessa immédiatement de s'agiter pour mieux écouter.  
  
-Il était une fois un petit garçon qui aurait dut devenir prince du château. Ses parents étaient magiciens mais lui ne l'était pas. Alors que ses amis pouvaient voler ou chanter dans les esprits, lui restait au sol, incapable de s'exprimer autrement que par sa voix. Le petit garçon était triste de ne pas être comme tout le monde, mais il avait une amie, qui était comme lui. La petite fille était aussi une princesse et leurs parents avaient décidé de les marier quand ils seraient plus grand, comme ça, ils ne seraient jamais tout seul. Les deux enfants étaient amis, mais ne voulaient pas être mariés par pitié, ils voulaient être chacun plus fort que les magiciens, à leur manière. La petite fille décida qu'elle serait la plus forte de tout le château, comme un dieu du combat auquel elle emprunta le nom. Le petit garçon décida, lui, d'être la personne la plus intelligente du château, et commença à dévorer tout les livres qu'il trouvait, tant et si bien qu'il fallut bientôt faire venir d'autre livres des autres châteaux. Mais, comme les deux enfants s'approchaient de leur but respectifs, ils commencèrent à ne plus s'entendre aussi bien qu'avant. Chacun voulant convaincre l'autre de la justesse de sa voie, et étant trop têtu pour admettre leurs propres erreurs. La petite princesse appelait le prince lâche et le petit princesse traitait la princesse comme une idiote brutale. Ils furent néanmoins mariés, comme cela avait été prévu, à l'age de quatorze ans. Le mariage ne fut pas très heureux, les disputes allant en empirant. Et puis un jour, la guerre éclata entre le château et un royaume de la Terre. La Princesse décida de se battre pour sauver le palais, alors que tout le monde, le prince y compris, préférait se rendre. Elle partit se battre seule, n'ayant put trouver qu'une vieille armure pour se protéger. Apprenant ça, le prince fut prit d'une grande colère, c'était dangereux, elle risquait d'être tuée ! Se rendant compte que, malgré leurs disputes, il aimait toujours autant la petite princesse, il s'enfuit du château et la chercha. La bataille faisait rage autour de lui, et les soldats se battaient. Le feu l'entourait de toute part et il entendait les cris des blessés et des mourants, sans rien pouvoir faire. Cette fois encore, le prince se sentit faible, et incapable de se battre. Mais il continua, cherchant la princesse et son armure du regard. Des heures durant, le prince creusa les gravats, ouvrit des armures ressemblant a celle de sa princesse, retourna les cadavres, le cœur serré, craignant a tout moment de reconnaître le visage de sa seule compagne. Et puis, alors que la bataille avait cessé depuis longtemps, il arriva a un immense champ de fleurs. Il y avait quelques armures ennemies qui gisaient, détruites, mais le champ était intact. Et au milieu, l'armure de la princesse était encore debout. Fou de joie, le prince se précipita vers l'armure, oubliant ses muscles douloureux par la longue marche, oubliant sa colère et sa peur, heureux de revoir la princesse en vie et ne voulant plus jamais la perdre… Il ouvrit l'armure, les larmes aux yeux, prêt a supplier, lui qui ne se serait jamais abaissé à ça, prêt a supplier la princesse de ne jamais recommencer. Elle avait les yeux fermé… Elle semblait dormir… En fait elle dormait… Mais si profondément qu'aucun prince ne pourrait la réveiller, même avec des baisers, même avec des cris, même avec des menaces. La princesse était morte. Le prince eut si mal, fut dans une telle colère, que tout les magiciens encore vivant prirent peur et s'enfuirent au fond du château, attendant que le prince se calme.  
  
Quand il revint, des heures plus tard, la princesse dans les bras, il jura que sa mort ne serait pas inutile. Il ordonna a un vieux magicien de construire une armure, si résistante et si puissante qu'elle serait digne du dieu du combat. Il la nomma Nataku, comme la princesse s'était elle même baptisée puis il partit a l'assaut du royaume de la Terre, déterminé à faire régner la justice. Mais quand il arriva sur Terre, il découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul a combattre, qu'il y avait quatre autres princes venus des châteaux du ciel. Il y avait un prince aux yeux vert, qui se battait comme un lion, mais sans jamais dire un mot. Il y avait un prince magicien aux cheveux comme le soleil, plus pur que les quatre autres réunis. Il y avait un prince aux yeux bleus, le plus fort de tous, mais le plus fragile aussi, ne sachant pourquoi ni pour qui vivre. Et puis il y avait le cinquième prince. Il était différent des autres, il était là pour se battre, pour tuer, mais il continuait à sourire aux quatre princes. Alors que les quatre autres ne faisaient que se battre, le cinquième prince, celui aux yeux mauve, fit tout pour leur rappeler qu'ils étaient encore humain. Il appris au prince aux yeux vert et au prince blond ce qu'était qu'aimer, il appris au prince au yeux bleu ce qu'était vivre, et au prince qui avait perdu sa princesse, il appris tout. Mais le prince aux yeux mauve fut gravement blessé dans un combat, et son ami craignit un moment le perdre lui aussi, comme il avait perdu sa princesse. Il eut peur pour lui et compris, comme il avait compris pour sa princesse, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Alors le prince décida de cesser d'agir comme un idiot et de rester avec le prince aux yeux mauve. Il lui raconta sa vie sous la forme d'un conte de fée et acheva son histoire sur ces mots : Le prince prit alors celui aux yeux mauve dans ses bras et lui jura de ne plus jamais le laisser seul. Il lui dit aussi qu'il ne finirait pas l'histoire lui même, attendant que le prince aux yeux mauve le fasse.  
  
La voix de Wufei s'éteignit et le silence régna dans la chambre sombre. Sans trop savoir comment, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés blottit l'un contre l'autre, les jambes et bras étroitement emmêlés. Wufei sentait les bras de Duo passés autour de son torse, une main caressant machinalement son dos, alors que le souffle de Duo caressait ses épaules. Le cœur battant, Wufei attendit longuement la réponse de Duo, craignant un moment qu'il se soit rendormit, mais la voix du jeune homme s'éleva, grave et chaleureuse.  
  
-Ils vécurent heureux, et eurent pleins de petits gundams.  
  
***  
  
-C'était Wufei ?demanda Hilde, les yeux levés, écoutant les échos du rire qui avait longuement résonné dans le bateau.  
  
-En tout cas ce n'était pas la voix de Duo, renchérit Vincent.  
  
1 Kin Tais toi ou ta gueule en japonais.  
  
2 Kin : Alice est le nom du logiciel d'entraînement des gundams, une espèce de simulateur de combat. Dans la série, on voit Heero l'utiliser pour tester le système zéro.  
  
??  
  
??  
  
??  
  
?? 


	19. Interruption momentanée

Chapitre 18 : Interruption momentanée  
  
Série : Gundam Wing, peinture corporelle sur gros robots  
  
Autrice : Kineko, cette fois la fic n'a pas été écrite a minuit.. plutôt vers 5 heures du mat  
  
Genre : Sérieux, OOC, YAOI, liberté scénaristique, interprétation personnelle, LIME  
  
Couple : 3+4, 2x5  
  
Disclaimer : Je suis sure qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, mais je suis aussi sure que je m'en tamponne le coquillard  
  
***  
  
-Duo ?!  
  
Quatre jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre qu'il venait d'ouvrir et compris que, malgré le bordel qui y régnait, Duo n'était pas dedans.  
  
-Wufei vas encore râler, soupira le blond en refermant la porte.  
  
Il chercha un instant ou aller du regard avant de fermer les yeux et se concentrer. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de newtype dans la base, a part Duo et Vincent et ils étaient assez facile à repé..  
  
Ha, dans le hangar.  
  
Le petit blond repartit en courant dans les couloirs, croisant le professeur G qui s'écarta obligeamment, louant la fougue de la jeunesse à la grande gêne du Docteur J. Quatre arriva rapidement au hangar et leva les yeux sur la silhouette imposante de Bahamut. Le gundam était achevé depuis quelques jours, mais son armure attendait encore la couche de peinture finale. Vincent et quelques mécanos étaient en train de tester le camouflage furtif du gundam draconien et discutaient à haute voix. Hésitant à les déranger, Quatre se contenta d'une impulsion mentale en direction du métis.  
  
Interrogation, chaleur, vie, amitié, ou ?  
  
-Si on pousse la partie droite plus que la gauche ça va créer une anomalie qui le fera repérer par les radars, continua Vincent tout en montrant le cockpit du gundam sans se retourner.  
  
Quatre suivit son geste du regard et repartit après une autre impulsion  
  
reconnaissance  
  
-De rien Quatre !  
  
-Vincent tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça ! Protesta un de ses amis, ça fiche les chtouilles.  
  
Quatre grimpa lestement sur le gundam, prenant garde a ne pas abîmer les éléments du camouflage encore à nus. Il était à peine arrivé au genou de Bahamut qu'il vit les pieds de Duo, pendouillant hors du cockpit.  
  
Agacement, interrogation, hâte  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Quatre ? demanda Duo en ramenant ses jambes à l'intérieur.  
  
Le visage de Duo apparut par dessus bord, suivit de sa natte qui roula sur son épaule pour pendre dans le vide.  
  
-Ca fait une heure que je te cherche ! déclara Quatre en revenant tant bien que mal à un mode de communication plus habituel.  
  
-Bah pourquoi ?  
  
-Wufei est revenu de sa mission… Soupira Quatre.  
  
-YEEPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!  
  
***  
  
-cinq quatre trois deux un… Récita Trowa, assis en face de Wufei.  
  
BLAM - porte s'ouvrant en fracas  
  
-FEIFEI !!!!  
  
-Duo je suis très heureux de te revoir aussi, mais pitié, laisse moi respirer, déclara calmement Wufei, du moins aussi calmement qu'on pouvait l'être avec 43 kilos hyperactif pendus au cou.  
  
-Comment s'est passé ta mission ?  
  
Wufei soupira, faisant mine d'être agacé, tout en dénouant les bras de Duo de son cou.  
  
-Succès, total, la base de Hongrie est détruite, répondit Wufei.  
  
-YES !! DANS TON C..  
  
-Hem hem… Coupa Quatre d'un ton sévère.  
  
-DANS TA FACE KUSHRENADA ! Corrigea Duo avec un bras d'honneur au plafond.  
  
Wufei força Duo à s'asseoir près de lui en soupirant.  
  
-Je ne te demande pas combien de café tu as avalé…  
  
-Hey, j'en avais besoin, on a finit les derniers réglages du système Alice tout à l'heure, Vinny s'occupe de l'Hyper jammer1 avec les autres mécanos, et il ne manqueras plus qu'une couche de peinture pour donner la claaaaaaaaaaasse…  
  
-Quoi d'autre ? Demanda Trowa à son petit ami.  
  
-Deux autres mouvements de résistances nous ont rejoint, expliqua Quatre en s'asseyant à son tour, tendant du café aux deux pilotes. Un d'Egypte et un second d'Amérique centrale. Depuis que le général Feng nous as accordé sa confiance, il est plus facile de rallier et organiser les réseaux de résistances.  
  
-On a des TONNES d'infos, intervint Duo avec enthousiasme, tellement que Heero a du mal a tout trier tout seul ! si on avait eut accès à ça avant le coup d'état, on aurait botté le c.. l'arrière train de Kushrenada avant même qu'il ait put épeler son nom !  
  
-Et nous n'avons pas que des informations, continua Quatre tandis que Wufei faisait rasseoir Duo d'une traction sur la ceinture, des renforts humains et matériels sont à notre disposition…  
  
-Et côté colonie ? demanda Wufei.  
  
Quatre soupira et croisa les mains.  
  
-Ca va de plus en plus mal… nous n'avons plus de contact avec L2 et L4. Le blocus n'a pas cessé et les réserves s'épuisent. Aux dernières nouvelles, un système de rationnement avait été mis en place sur L2.  
  
-Il n'y as déjà pas grand chose à becqueter la bas, marmonna Duo, ils doivent commencer à crever de faim.  
  
-Cela fait deux mois que le blocus est en place, les retombées économiques vont se faire sentir non ? demanda Wufei en passant un bras autour des épaules de Duo.  
  
-Surtout au niveau des importations de métal et minerais venant des colonies minières, expliqua Quatre, mais les stocks terrestres suffiront pour encore plusieurs mois.  
  
-Et d'ici la ce sera trop tard, soupira Duo en posant son front sur ses bras croisés.  
  
-D'un autre côté, les révoltes se font plus fréquentes, continua Quatre, et de mieux en mieux organisées à ce qu'il semble. Parfois même au sein d'oz.  
  
Trowa et Wufei échangèrent un regard surpris avant que le chinois n'en demande les raisons.  
  
-Kushrenada laisserait ses hommes se rebeller ? Pourtant il a un charisme imposant, il devrait pouvoir…  
  
-Depuis que les officiers principaux des spécials ont quittés leur poste, il a perdu une bonne partie de sa crédibilité et de ses appuis. Zechs et Noin étaient très respectés et leur trahison fait réfléchir plus d'un soldat.  
  
-Et j'ajoute qu'il a des problèmes plus personnels avec Romafeller, ajouta Duo avec un sourire de maniaque en pleine crise. Ils veulent le remplacer ! Bye bye Kushrenada, merci pour tout, prenez votre chèque à la sortie.  
  
-Romafeller destituerais Kushrenada ? répéta Trowa, leur meilleur atout ?  
  
-Il n'a plus la situation sous contrôle, continua Duo tout en parlant avec les mains, que ce soit le blocus, les rébellions, les résistants colonistes et terrestres et surtout NOUS !!!  
  
-Qui le remplacerait ? Une ?  
  
-J'espère pas, cette pauvre fille mériterais mieux, grommela Duo sous le regard surpris de Wufei.  
  
-Tu ne supportes pas Une… Objecta le chinois.  
  
Duo renifla dédaigneusement tout en cherchant la tasse de Wufei du bout des doigts.  
  
-Elle est aveuglée par l'admiration qu'elle a pour Kushrenada, elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il est en réalité.  
  
-De plus elle est trop fidèle a Kushrenada pour qu'elle soit propulsée au poste suprême. Je crois qu'ils attendent de trouver un remplaçant avant de le mettre à l'arrêt.  
  
-Il faut que nous profitions de leur désorganisation, déclara Trowa.  
  
-Ho mais on y pense…assura Duo avec un immense sourire justement nommé « du shinigami », Bahamut est presque prêt à latter des culs de titanium ! Il ne manque que le décorum… Une idée pour la couleur ?   
  
-Pas noir, grommela Wufei en reprenant sa tasse de café.  
  
-Pas vert non plus, contra immédiatement Duo.  
  
-De quoi parlez vous ?   
  
Tout le monde se tourna en direction de la porte d'entrée. Heero arrivait à son tour et les salua d'un petit signe de tête accompagné d'un ohayo à l'attention de Duo.  
  
-Ohayo Hee chan ! Comment ça se passe dans ton terrier ?  
  
Un lourd bâillement appuyé lui répondit et il ricana à voix basse.  
  
-Le soldat parfait se met à bailler, le monde touche à sa fin, repentez vous.  
  
-La ferme Duo, soupira Heero en prenant place à la table, de quoi parliez vous ?  
  
-De la peinture pour Bahamut, expliqua Quatre, tu suggèrerais quoi ?  
  
-Quatre stop, je ne suivrais pas l'avis d'un mec dont le gundam est quasiment entièrement blanc pétant, contesta vigoureusement Duo.  
  
-J'ai pas choisi la couleur, protesta Heero avant de faire un sort au café de Wufei.  
  
-Pourquoi pas rose, comme la limousine de Relena ? suggéra joyeusement Quatre. Je plaisantais, précisa t'il sous les regards bovin de ses camarades.  
  
-Ca aurais le mérite de traumatiser les soldats d'Oz, nota pensivement Duo.  
  
-Et nous avec, ajouta Wufei, Yuy, c'était mon café.  
  
-J'en suis navré, fit platement Heero, pas du tout repentant.  
  
-Bleu sombre ? Proposa Trowa.  
  
-Ca manque de… De… fit Duo en claquant nerveusement des doigts, cherchant ses mots.  
  
-Classe qui tue ? suggéra Wufei.  
  
-Oui merci Fei.  
  
-Pourquoi pas noir ? fit Heero a son tour.  
  
-Fei veut pas.  
  
-Entièrement noir, c'est d'un morbide.  
  
-Ben on a qu'a mélanger ! s'exclama Duo, n'hésitons pas ! Noir rouge et or !  
  
Le silence retomba brièvement pendant que les amis reconsidéraient la gamme coloré.  
  
-Pas mal, admit Quatre.  
  
-Ce seras très.. Shinigamiesque… Assura Trowa.  
  
-Et ça aiderait au camouflage visuel, renchérit Heero.  
  
-Je dois prendre ça comme une majorité absolue ? s'enquit Wufei d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
-Je te fais un bisou si tu es d'accord.  
  
-Duoooooooooooo !  
  
-Deux ?  
  
-Duo…  
  
-Ok trois.  
  
Fei ne répondit pas et rougit juste.  
  
-... dans le cou?   
  
-Vendu.  
  
***  
  
-Feiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…  
  
-C'est Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufei Duo… rétorqua l'intéressé tout en donnant quelques coups de pinceaux sur le motif au dos de Bahamut.  
  
-Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufei, répéta Duo à la lettre près, toujours assis au bord de l'échafaudage, les jambes balançant dans le vide, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ?  
  
-Dernière retouche sur Bahamut, répondit le chinois tout en jetant un coup d'œil au dos nu de Duo, dévoilant le dragon.  
  
-Retouche ? Les Sweepers ont oublié une partie de l'armure ? Demanda Duo étonné d'un tel oubli de la part de ses amis.  
  
-Pas exactement, répondit Wufei en regardant à nouveau le tatouage, je peins un porte bonheur.  
  
Duo cessa de balancer ses jambes dans le vide et tourna a demi le visage vers Wufei.  
  
-Un porte bonheur ? c'est chinois ?  
  
-non… Américain, répondit Wufei en reculant d'un ou deux pas pour juger de l'effet.  
  
Il n'était pas un artiste comme celui qui avait tatoué le dos de Duo, mais il avait réussi à peindre sur le dos du gundam une reproduction à peu près ressemblante. Il mordilla pensivement son pinceau, alternant des regards au modèle et a sa peinture, cherchant comment affiner le dessin. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'américain replier ses jambes pour se relever.  
  
-Si tu tombes je ne te rattrapes pas, marmonna t'il, faisait néanmoins un pas sur le côté au cas ou.  
  
-Ouais ouais, murmura Duo en reculant prudemment sur les fesses avant de se lever, à bonne distance du bord.  
  
Il savait qu'il devait être prudent sur les échafaudages. Que Wufei l'ai laissé grimpé jusque là était un miracle, miracle qu'il n'expliquait pas. Le plus gros désavantage dans sa cécité, a part le plus visible (sans mauvais jeu de mot) était qu'il ne pouvait plus gambader comme avant. Courir à gauche, à droite, sauter, grimper partout. Il bouillonnait en permanence d'un trop plein d'énergie qu'il avait du mal à évacuer. Fort heureusement, user de son pouvoir en brûlait déjà une bonne partie. Peut être étais ce pour ça que tout les new types qu'il connaissaient étaient plus ou moins d'un naturel.. Hem agité ?  
  
…  
  
Sûrement.  
  
Obligé.  
  
Inévitable.  
  
Une main sur l'armure pour se guider, son sens de new type aux aguets, Duo se dirigea vers Wufei.  
  
-Fei faudrait que tu ailles dormir, il doit être tard et…  
  
splotch  
  
-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeew, dis moi que c'était juste de la peinture encore fraîche, gémit Duo en retirant sa main de l'étendue rouge.  
  
-C'était la peinture encore fraîche que je venais de mettre Duo.  
  
-Heu.. oops, désolé…  
  
Wufei haussa les épaules tout en parlant. Etrange comme leurs attitudes avaient changé depuis la cécité de Duo. Alors qu'avant ils avaient l'habitude de communiquer par geste, parfois un haussement d'épaule ou un regard, ils étaient maintenant obligés d'ajouter le son. Même Trowa s'obligeait a parler en présence de Duo.  
  
-C'est rattrapable, ne t'en fais pas, expliqua Wufei en essuyant les bavures.  
  
-C'est pas du vert kaki au moins ?  
  
-Rouge sang.  
  
-I'M SHINIGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!  
  
-Ta gueule ! rétorqua un sweeper au loin, dans son hamac, y'en a qui roupillent !  
  
Duo retint son fou rire du mieux qu'il put, agrippé d'une main à l'épaule de Wufei, plaquant l'autre sur sa bouche.  
  
-Duo tu te mets de la peinture sur le visage.  
  
-Oops ! Fit Duo en s'essuyant le menton, étalant encore plus la couleur.  
  
-C'est encore pire.  
  
-ah zut, pesta Duo tout en nettoyant sa peau.   
  
Wufei laissa échapper un petit sourire bienveillant. Après tout personne ne pouvait le voir, donc.  
  
-Wufeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, dis moi qu'est ce que tu as peint ?  
  
-Duo, ne te mets pas devant moi…  
  
-Allez raconte ! dis moi quoi !  
  
-Duo je n'ai pas finit, pousse toi…  
  
-Nan tu racontes d'abord ! fit Duo en se plantant devant son petit ami.  
  
Lequel, malgré tout son self contrôle, ne put résister.  
  
Il donna un petit coup de pinceau sur le nez de Duo.  
  
-Voilà….fit victorieusement le chinois, retenant difficilement son sourire maintenant, maintenant tu es Rudolph au nez rouge.  
  
-Ha tu as envie de faire de la peinture corporelle Fei… murmura Duo, un immense sourire aux lèvres.   
  
-Hu ho.  
  
Ensuite, tout alla très vite.  
  
Wufei plongea pour attraper le pot de peinture et l'écarter de Duo, mais l'aveugle le saisit par la taille et, d'une balayette, le fit basculer sur le côté. Wufei s'effondra au sol, riant trop pour pouvoir se défendre correctement. Puis Duo s'assit tout bonnement sur lui et, plongeant les mains dans la peinture, barbouilla consciencieusement Wufei.  
  
-Duo arrête ! Doucement les yeux !  
  
-Je fais gaffe Fei et ouvre pas la bouche ou tu vas en avaler !   
  
-Duo mon tee shirt !  
  
-C'est pas grave, ça le décoreras ! rétorqua l'aveugle en essayant de dessiner une fleur sur la joue de Wufei, sans grand succès il faut avouer. Vala ! Chui sur que tu es tout beau !  
  
-J'aviserais de la gravité de ta punition dès que j'aurais trouvé un miroir, prévint Wufei d'une voix sévère, malgré le fou rire contenu qui le secouait.  
  
-Et maintenant Feifeiiiii ? qu'est ce que tu fais ? Susurra Duo d'une voix enjôleuse.  
  
-Duo, tu sais ou tu es assis ? S'enquit sa victime.  
  
-Ben oui sur ton ventre…  
  
-Correction, plus bas.  
  
-Tes cuisses ?  
  
-Entre les deux Duo…  
  
-ho… Ce serais bête de pas en profiter… Murmura Duo en se penchant sur le chinois coincé entre ses cuisses.  
  
Il sentit Wufei se figer, surpris par son geste. Un peu déçu, beaucoup frustré, mais ne voulant pas brusquer Wufei, Duo se redressa, commençant a s'écarter.  
  
-Pardon Fei…Je me suis un peu laissé emp…  
  
Duo se tut brusquement quand une paire de bras musclés le ceintura, le plaquant contre un torse tout aussi athlétique. Avant qu'il ait put faire mine de s'étonner ou même de vaguement protester, il se trouvait passionnément embrassé par son petit ami. Quand Wufei daigna le laisser respirer, quelques minutes plus tard, Duo ne put que s'éventer de la main d'un air stupéfait.  
  
-Wu-Fei ! Ou est ce que tu as appris a embrasser comme ça ?!!!  
  
-Instinct animal et frustration sexuelle, répondit très sérieusement Wufei.  
  
-Parce que tu connais la frustration sexuelle, monsieur l'homme d'acier ? Demande Duo en haussant un sourcil.  
  
-Et je le prouve, rétorqua Wufei en saisissant Duo par la taille.  
  
Cette fois l'aveugle eut un violent sursaut, manquant de retomber au sol. N'aurais ce été les réflexes de Wufei, il aurait finit étalé au sol dans la poussière.  
  
-DUO ! Ca va ?!  
  
-Oui, oui, marmonna Duo en tâtonnant pour retrouver les épaules de Wufei, j'ai…Juste été surpris.   
  
Wufei aida Duo a se redresser correctement, surpris de la réaction brutale et du ton embarrassé de son compagnon. Pourquoi avait il reculé comme ça ? On aurais dit qu'il avait peur de Wufei… Il n'allait quand même pas le vi…  
  
Wufei compta lentement jusqu'à dix pour réprimer sa furieuse envie de se cogner le crane sur la première surface plane venue, Bahamut au besoin. Mais quel idiot !!!!  
  
-Pardon, fit il précipitamment, je voulais pas t'effrayer…  
  
Duo sourit tout en glissant ses mains le long du dos de Wufei, posant sa joue sur l'épaule du chinois.  
  
-ca va je te dis, j'ai juste été surpris…  
  
Wufei referma lentement ses bras autour de Duo, prenant cette fois bien garde a ne pas le surprendre. Les deux adolescents se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, s'installant confortablement, les courbes de leurs corps s'épousant parfaitement. Wufei frotta lentement sa joue sur les cheveux soyeux de Duo, respirant leur parfum avant de glisser son visage au creux du cou du jeune homme. Duo laissa échapper un petit rire, chatouillé par le souffle de Wufei, mais ne s'écarta pas, inclinant juste la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès. Enhardi par l'autorisation implicite de Duo, Wufei embrassa légèrement la peau sensible, remontant le long du cou de Duo, jusqu'à la petite zone derrière l'oreille. Il entendit Duo pousser un petit soupir de plaisir, puis sentit les mains de Duo dégager son tee shirt de sa ceinture. Très vite, les mains de l'américain glissèrent contre la peau de son dos, traçant le contour de ses muscles, faisant frissonner le chinois. Alors qu'il s'attaquait à l'oreille de Duo, Wufei sentit les mains de celui ci s'immobiliser puis frotter sa peau avec insistance.  
  
-Un problème ? souffla t'il à l'oreille de Duo, le faisant frissonner de délice.  
  
-Je crois.. Je crois qu'on a besoin d'une douche, expliqua Duo.  
  
Wufei fixa pensivement le vide, le menton sur l'épaule de son amant.  
  
-Une douche hein ?  
  
Duo bloqua quelques secondes, essayant d'admettre que oui, ce ton sous entendu pervers a le faire pâlir d'envie venait bien de Wufei.  
  
-Qui êtes vous et ou est mon Feifei ?  
  
-Toute résistance est futile, rétorqua le chinois en se levant d'un mouvement souple, aidant Duo a se relever.  
  
-Jésus Marie Joseph, cette fois c'est sur, il a été cloné !  
  
-Tu la veux cette douche ou pas ?  
  
-Ouvre la marche, répondit Duo avant d'attirer Wufei contre lui pour l'embrasser.  
  
***  
  
-Wufei, Duo vous tombez bien je… Commença Quatre avant de rester bouche bée devant ses amis couvert de peinture rouge.  
  
-Pas le temps ! déclara Wufei, tirant un Duo rougissant et souriant derrière lui, plus tard !  
  
-Si on nous cherche on prend une douche ! annonça précipitamment Duo avant de disparaître au coin du couloir, heyyyyyy Fei attend qu'on soit sous l'eau au moins !  
  
Trowa haussa un sourcil, le fronça, se tourna vers son petit ami pour lui demander des éclaircissements.  
  
Et compris aussitôt en voyant celui ci virer au rouge écrevisse.  
  
-ho…  
  
-Pas de commentaire, supplia Quatre en se frottant les joues, essayant désespérément de faire passer la couleur de sa peau.  
  
***  
  
Wufei referma la porte derrière eux et vérifia rapidement que les douches étaient libres. Devant l'absence de témoins visuel et auditif, il se tourna à nouveau vers Duo, juste à temps pour voir l'aveugle retirer son tee shirt d'un geste sensuel. Wufei approcha lentement, s'obligeant a accentuer le bruit de ses pas pour ne pas surprendre Duo.  
  
-Tu te sens d'humeur timide Fei ? Demanda Duo, affairé a déboutonner son short en jean.  
  
-non.. .Je te regarde juste… Expliqua Wufei en s'immobilisant près de Duo, tu es beau.  
  
Duo laissa échapper un petit rire gêné, détournant le visage pour cacher sa rougeur.  
  
-Hey ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?fit Wufei en lui caressant le menton.  
  
-Je ne suis pas beau… Regarde moi… Fit Duo en écartant les bras. J'ai des cicatrices de partout, un tatoo géant qui me barre le dos et…  
  
-Les cicatrices, ce sont tes trophées de guerre, la preuve que tu te bats pour une cause juste. Et le tatouage… continua Wufei en prenant Duo contre lui.  
  
Il glissa sa main le long des traits noirs sur la peau pâle, caressant les lignes en pleins et en déliés, cherchant les points sensibles sous l'encre noire.  
  
-Ce tatouage est comme toi, il est distinctif, il remplit tout l'espace, il est gracieux, menaçant, mais pas effrayant pour ceux qui l'aiment.   
  
Duo baissa à nouveau les yeux, souriant tendrement cette fois ci. Il posa son front contre celui de Wufei, profitant sans complexe des caresses du chinois sur sa peau.  
  
-Sans ce tatouage, tu ne serais pas Duo, continua Wufei, d'une voix basse et chaude, plus sensuelle pour Duo que n'importe quoi.  
  
-Fei… murmura Duo avant de frissonner, son short tombant lentement au sol, glissant le long de ses jambes.  
  
-wo ai ni Duo, murmura Wufei, franchissant rapidement les quelques centimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres de celle de Duo.  
  
Il craignit un moment d'avoir encore effrayé Duo, celui ci se figeant a nouveau, mais fut rapidement rassuré sur ce point, quand les bras de son amant passèrent rapidement autour de son torse, l'étreignant fiévreusement.  
  
-Love ya Fei… Murmura Duo avant de l'embrasser à son tour, tirant sur les vêtements trempés de sueur de l'asiatique.  
  
-Du… Commença Fei, se faisant interrompre par un nouveau baiser et des mains agiles défaisant ses vêtements.  
  
-Alors ? fit Duo en haletant, on la prend cette douche ?  
  
Wufei shoota allégrement dans son bas de jogging qui lui entravait les chevilles et suivit Duo, tâtonnant à la recherche d'une cabine de douche. Les deux amants s'engouffrèrent dans la première douche venue et, pendant que Wufei ouvrait les robinets, Duo défit sa lourde natte. Wufei l'admira pendant qu'il dénouait sa chevelure, démêlant rapidement ses mèches du bout des doigts tout en se tournant vers Wufei, enveloppé d'un nuage de vapeur.  
  
-Poseur…  
  
-Et ca te déplait ? s'enquit moqueusement Duo.  
  
-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ?  
  
-Je ne crois pas et…  
  
-Duo, la ferme, ordonna Wufei avant de le reprendre dans ses bras, le poussant contre le mur de la douche.  
  
Duo obéit volontiers a cet ordre et se laissa faire, passant un bras au dessus de l'épaule de Wufei afin de prendre appuis sur le mur d'en face. Le carrelage, rendu glissant par l'eau chaude, était encore un peu froid, mais Duo n'en avait cure, réchauffé qu'il était par la peau de Wufei. Il glissa sa main libre le long du dos musclé de Wufei, jusqu'au creux des reins qu'il pressa délicatement. Wufei sursauta, agréablement surpris par le contact inattendu, et plaqua ses hanches contre celle de Duo. Cette fois, ils gémirent de concert, au milieu de leur baiser.  
  
-Première fois ? Demanda Duo quand ils reprirent leur souffle.  
  
-Avec un homme oui, avoua Wufei.  
  
-Ca iras, murmura Duo en le poussant à son tour dos au carrelage, laisse moi faire.  
  
Wufei n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer que les mains de Duo avaient reprit leurs caresses sur son torse. Il prit une profonde inspiration quand l'américain passa ses mains sur ses pectoraux, excitant les mamelons plus sombre.  
  
-Duo, laissa t'il échapper d'une voix rauque.  
  
-Shhh, ca va aller, murmura Duo avant de laisser ses lèvres rejoindre ses doigts.  
  
Au prix d'un immense effort de self control, assez malaisé dans ces circonstances, Wufei réussit à ouvrir les yeux, fixant Duo comme celui ci traçait une ligne de baisers descendant vers son ventre. Il passa une main dans les mèches de miel doré de Duo, laissant échapper un petit cri de plaisir quand Duo taquina son nombril du bout de la langue. Les mains de l'américain glissèrent le long de ses jambes, provoquant de nouveau frissons de plaisir, alors que la bouche de Duo s'approchait de plus en plus vers le point central du plaisir de Wufei.  
  
De plus en plus près…  
  
-WUFEI DUO !!! HO MON DIEU !!!  
  
-QUATRE ?!?!!!! MAIS BON SANG C'EST UNE MANIE CHEZ LE COUPLE WINNER BARTON ?!!! Brailla immédiatement Duo.  
  
-Hu ? fit très intelligemment Wufei, coupé en plein milieu de sensations pour le moins intense et peu prompt à penser autre chose que : Continuer . Maintenant.  
  
-Ho mon dieu je suis désolé ! s'exclama Quatre, mais c'est une urgence ! Kushrenada a lancé une attaque sur le Sank Kingdom !  
  
-ET MERDE POUR KUSHRENADA !!!!  
  
-WUFEI ! Protesta Duo, c'est MON texte !  
  
1 Nom technique du camouflage radar du deathscythe ^_^  
  
??  
  
??  
  
??  
  
?? 


	20. Dernier assaut au Sank Kingdom

Chapitre 19 : Dernier assaut au Sank Kingdom  
  
Série : Et si on rebaptisait ça Gundam Bahamut ? Non ?  
  
Autrice : Toujours Kineko….  
  
Genre : Sérieux, OOC, YAOI, liberté scénaristique, interprétation personnelle,   
  
Couple : 3+4, 2+5, Hilde+Vincent  
  
Disclaimer : Le plan de bataille est de moi… Comment ça, ça se voit que je suis fanne de la technique on rentre on bourre ?  
  
Autre : /flash back / langue étrangère communications  
  
***  
  
-Vous étiez où ? Demanda sèchement Heero comme Duo et Wufei arrivaient enfin dans la salle de réunion.  
  
-Là où toi et Relena ne seriez sûrement pas content d'être interrompus si tu te décidais à faire le premier pas Heero, répondit Duo sur le même ton.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Wufei avant de saluer les professeurs et les autres pilotes.  
  
Zechs était là aussi, rappelé d'urgence d'une mission de repérage en Allemagne. Pâle comme un mort, le pilote blond fixait un écran, mâchoire serrée.   
  
-Ecoutez ça, fit-il en augmentant le son.  
  
-Fei ?  
  
-Une à la TV expliqua rapidement Wufei à son amant avant de se concentrer sur le discours de l'Allemande.  
  
Le Royaume de Sank est désormais sous le coup de la loi martiale. Sa majesté Peacecraft est soupçonnée de collaboration avec les rebelles et est assignée à résidence jusqu'à son procès. Tant que la preuve de son innocence ne sera pas faite, les assemblées pour la paix seront mise en suspens.  
  
-Remises aux calendes grecques oui… Marmonna Quatre.  
  
-Ils veulent interroger Relena, déclara soudain Heero.   
  
-En l'accusant de complicité avec nous, ils ont une excuse pour en faire une coupable, continua Duo. Ils n'ont plus à agir dans l'ombre pour se débarrasser d'elle, les gens vont douter.  
  
-J'y vais, coupa soudain Zechs, jetant la télécommande sur la table.  
  
-Je viens, renchérit Heero, pour une fois d'accord avec son pire ennemi.  
  
-Ho merde… Vincent ! Arrête-les !  
  
-Ok chiquito !  
  
En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le japonais et l'européen se retrouvèrent les quatre fers en l'air, à se demander tous deux quel était le numéro du gundam qui les avait renversés.  
  
-Bon les junkies de la testostérone on se CALME, et pour une fois on utilise son cerveau du HAUT, reprit Duo.  
  
-Duooooo, commença à gronder Heero tout en se relevant.  
  
-J'ai dit du calme Heero Yuy ! répliqua Duo d'un ton sans ambages, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Foncer au Sank Kindgom et sauver ta princesse du grand méchant Kushrenada ? Il a toute son armée là-bas, tête de gundamium !  
  
-Mais Relena...  
  
-Je sais. Relena est en danger, mais ça ne l'aidera pas si toi ou Barbie Boy vous faites tuer ou capturer.  
  
Pendant que Zechs s'étranglait à moitié de l'outrage, Duo continua, cherchant Quatre à tâtons.  
  
-Kit Kat, je vais avoir besoin de tes yeux…  
  
-Heu oui que dois-je faire ?  
  
-Il me faut tout les renseignements possibles sur les effectifs de Kushrenada actuellement au Sank Kingdom. Je veux aussi savoir quelles sont les armées rebelles les plus proches et ce qui se passe du côté de Romafeller… Allez on a pas vingt mille ans ! Heero ! Tu as toujours pas dégainé ton portable ?  
  
Heero échangea un regard un peu perdu avec Zechs avant de se jeter sur son ordinateur et pianoter à toute vitesse.  
  
-Le général Feng est à moins de six heures de voyages, les Maganacs et l'armée égyptienne à sept, indiqua Quatre, penché par dessus son épaule.  
  
-Papy ? Reprit Duo en s'approchant de la table, dans combien de temps Baham peut être prêt à botter des culs ?  
  
-Il nous faudra au moins cinq heures si tous les sweepers s'y mettent, répondit le vieil homme.  
  
-Qu'ils s'y mettent alors! Et pour Romafeller ? Qui avait été envoyé en repérage ?  
  
-Moi, répondit Zechs, à peu près remis du choc de son nouveau surnom.  
  
-Rapport Blondie !  
  
Grinçant des dents, Zechs énonça rapidement les failles et points faibles de la base qu'il avait visitée.  
  
-Je me doutais qu'il se préparait quelque chose, il n'y a plus là-bas qu'une protection limitée, une petite vingtaine de MS et deux fois plus de MD.  
  
-T'appelles ça limitée? Protesta Duo.  
  
-C'est moins de la moitié du personnel effectif de la base, rétorqua le blond.  
  
-Donc y'en a à peu près autant sinon plus au Sank Kingdom ? Ok…. Marmonna l'aveugle en se frottant le visage.  
  
Il garda le silence un petit moment, les yeux plissés par la réflexion et soupira avant de tendre la main, cherchant Wufei.  
  
-Je suis là, murmura le chinois en lui prenant doucement la main, ignorant ou peut être se foutant totalement du regard des autres.  
  
-Fei… tu… Je sais qu'on a pas fini les tests de Baham et qu'il est pas encore rodé… Mais.. tu te sens prêt à partir seul en mission ?  
  
-SEUL ? s'exclama Quatre en se détournant de l'ordinateur de Heero, mais Duo c'est…  
  
-Quatre réfléchit un peu. Que veux Kushrenada ? Le coupa Duo d'un ton rendu nerveux par l'urgence.  
  
-Il veut.. .commença le petit blond avant de s'assener une tape sonore sur le front, il veut les G-boys.  
  
-Et il sait que Deathscythe et Natacouette on été détruit, donc il attend trois gundams.  
  
-Quatre, intervint Zechs. Il s'attend a ce que je vienne aussi…  
  
-Merde, marmonna Duo, refaisant ses plans à toute vitesse. Ho Merdeuh !  
  
-Duo ?  
  
-Ok, voilà ce que je propose, Kat, hésite pas à intervenir si tu vois un blem…  
  
***  
  
/Il faudra rassembler les effectifs disponibles autour de la base principale de Romafeller et du Sank Kingdom sans être repérés. But de l'opération, capturer les dirigeants et déstabiliser l'armée de Kushrenada basée au Sank Kingdom. Fei, je voudrais que tu t'occupes de mettre les choses au point avec Feng, Kat, avant de partir, tu t'occupes de contacter les maganacs et les Egyptiens. Heero, prépare un faux message de reddition avec un de tes virus spéciaux qui tuent, Trowa, étudie le plan des environs, on n'aura pas le droit à l'erreur./  
  
***  
  
Heure H moins 5  
  
Trowa acheva de transférer les données des environs du futur champ de bataille puis retira son casque de transmission et se frotta les yeux, se sentant soudain très las. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de se reposer après sa précédente mission et ils repartaient déjà. Il avait finit sa part pour le moment, et maintenant ? que faire ? après quelques secondes de délibération, le français se leva et commença à partir vers la cale ou étaient entreposés les gundams. Il devait vérifier si Heavy Arms était en état de fonctionner. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux Sweepers mais il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne restait que si peu de temps avant la bataille. Il allait sortir de la pièce où tout le monde s'affairait à rassembler les informations quand son regard tomba sur Heero, assis en bout de table, pianotant comme un forcené. Le jeune garçon semblait en transe tant il allait vite, son regard ne quittant pas son écran et ses doigts volant de touche en touche. Trowa le fixa un long moment, essayant de se souvenir quand est-ce qu'il avait vu le japonais aussi tendu et visiblement inquiet. Encore que son inquiétude était très bien caché et que seul un autre introverti pouvait la percevoir. Obéissant à une impulsion, à son propre étonnement, Trowa fut près de Heero en deux pas et posa sa main sur son épaule, sentant le japonais se crisper au toucher. La danse des mains de Heero stoppa un bref moment puis reprit quand Trowa retira lentement sa main. Ni lui ni Heero ne savaient apprécier ou utiliser les contacts physique. Quand on avait grandi comme eux, l'un mercenaire l'autre arme vivante, les rares contacts qu'on avait avec un autre être humain se résumaient à des coups ou blessures.  
  
-Heero ?  
  
-Hn ?  
  
Trowa hésita à nouveau ne sachant que dire à son camarade, puis se pencha vers lui, pour ne pas être entendu du reste de la pièce qui s'affairait à grand bruits.  
  
-Ca va aller. On va la sauver.  
  
Une seconde fois la danse des doigts ralentis, puis stoppa complètement. Trowa retint presque son souffle, attendant la réaction de Heero. Il fut presque surpris quand, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Heero reprit ses recherches, le mot qu'il murmura presque perdu dans le cliquètement des touches.  
  
-Arigato.  
  
Cette fois Trowa n'hésita pas à poser sa main sur l'épaule de Heero et serrer brièvement.  
  
-Arigato, répéta Heero comme le grand brun repartait rapidement vers son but premier.  
  
***  
  
/Heero, Tro, Kat et Zechsie seront en appât. Ils iront au Sank Kingdom, sous prétexte de se rendre en échange de la liberté de Relena. Vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps et ça sera dangereux. Et quand je dis dangereux c'est dangereux avec un grand D comme Duo. D'un moment à l'autre, vous devrez déclencher les hostilités alors que vous serez entouré de MS et MD./  
  
***  
  
Heure H moins 4  
  
-'Nous acceptons de nous rendre à ces conditions : Laisser repartir Sa Majesté Relena Peacecraft ainsi que son personnel et les autres otages. Nous sommes actuellement en route pour le Sank Kingdom, heure d'arrivée prévue pour onze heures trente minutes. Sa Majesté Peacecraft devra être libéré dès notre arrivée. Yuy, out' Et voilà tout le message Général, acheva Lady Une, faisant face au vidéophone personnel de Relena, posé sur son bureau.  
  
Parfait Lady, préparez le nécessaire pour accueillir les pilotes. Et qu'on m'amène Merquise dès que vous l'avez capturé.  
  
-Oui Général.  
  
Kushrenada out   
  
Lady Une éteignit l'écran avec un sourire satisfait et se redressa.  
  
Son sourire s'éteignit immédiatement devant le regard méprisant que lui dédia Relena, agenouillée près de Walker, toujours allongé dans son propre sang. Le jeune soldat avait voulu protéger Relena quand Lady Une et ses hommes avaient envahi le palais. S'il avait pu éviter à Relena d'être blessée, il n'avait en revanche pas pu sauvegarder sa propre peau et gisait au sol, une balle dans la jambe et une seconde dans le ventre. Relena avait immédiatement capitulé, préférant sauver ses autres gardes du corps et serviteurs plutôt que d'ordonner une sanglante résistance. Otto était néanmoins resté près d'elle, l'aidant à panser les blessures de Walker.  
  
-Il a besoin d'un docteur, déclara Relena d'un ton autoritaire tout en essuyant le front trempé de sueur du jeune blond.  
  
-Je vais faire appeler un médecin, répondit Une, rivalisant de fraîcheur avec l'intonation de Relena.  
  
-J'espère au moins que vous êtes satisfaite, continua la jeune Reine en se détournant de l'Allemande. Vous allez pouvoir offrir à votre cher général ses ennemis sur un plateau.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas en position de faire des réflexions Majesté, répondit Une en se redressant, droite comme un I gelé sur le fauteuil de cuir.  
  
-Et vous n'êtes pas en position de me donner des ordres puisque vous n'êtes que le laquais de ce lâche.  
  
Otto jeta un regard méfiant à Lady Une en entendant les deux jeunes femmes entamer une joute verbale des plus venimeuses. L'allemande avait pali de colère et fixait la Reine d'un regard que Yuy lui même lui aurait envié.  
  
-Je vous prierais de mesurer vos paroles Majesté, elles risqueraient de vous coûter cher.  
  
Relena se tourna vers elle et Otto réprima l'envie de hurler « MERDE MAXWELL » en voyant le sourire Shinigami commencer à ourler les lèvres de Relena.  
  
-Veuillez m'excuser Madame Une, fit-elle d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie.  
  
-Mademoiselle, corrigea Une d'un ton pôlaire.  
  
-Ho ? Vous n'êtes toujours pas mariée à votre âge ? S'enquit innocemment Relena.  
  
Relena fut sauvée de la mort par foudroiement de regard noir grâce à l'entrée du médecin. Lady Une désigna Walker au petit homme puis sortit d'un pas raide, saluant à peine Relena.  
  
-Duo a raison, cette femme est vraiment la psycho salope numéro un.  
  
-Ma Reine, vous connaissez le Shinigami ?  
  
-Je suis sa sœur d'adoption, répondit Relena.  
  
-Majesté, sauf votre respect je crois que la seule réponse que je puisse formuler est : ho merde.  
  
***  
  
/Au même moment, les armées cachées autour de la base de Romafeller, dirigée par Fei, devront se lancer à l'assaut, et celles du Sank Kingdom attaqueront les Specials par derrière. Il faut une division de Sweepers et de médecins derrière chaque section d'attaque, Sally, Vincent, c'est pour vous, foncez ! Les profs, il vas falloir installer le point central des opérations ici, je vous fais confiance pour m'aider ? Super, je vous aime les papy! Allez il nous reste sept heures avant l'heure H ! Au boulot tout le monde !/  
  
***  
  
Heure H moins 2  
  
-Fei ?  
  
Wufei baissa les yeux de son panneau de commande, avisant Duo, accoudé au bord du cockpit. L'aveugle triturait nerveusement le bout de sa natte, sans oser lever le visage vers Wufei. Malgré sa cécité, Duo n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de se tourner vers ceux avec qui il parlait et Wufei avait sursauté à plusieurs reprises en se retrouvant face à face avec le regard vide de son petit ami. Il avait du s'y habituer. Bon gré mal gré…  
  
-Quelque chose ne vas pas Duo ? Demanda t'il sans cesser de pianoter.  
  
Duo haussa les épaules d'un air indécis, tiraillant les mèches de sa natte.  
  
-Je… commenca t'il… Je…  
  
-Duo Maxwell à court de mot, le monde est perdu, déclara Wufei d'un ton taquin.  
  
Il esquiva de justesse la basket que Duo lui envoya. C'était un autre effet de sa cécité auquel Wufei avait du s'habituer. Il ne voyait plus, mais il savait toujours où était chacun. Ce pouvoir aurait put être réellement utile, si seulement Duo avait pu percevoir les objets aussi. Les murs, chaises, tables, tas de vêtement au sol restaient invisible pour lui, alors qu'il percevait très nettement les être vivants, et pour peu qu'il soit intime avec les gens, il pouvait même les reconnaître. Ce qui ne servait à rien de 'reconnaître Quatre' quand il ne savait pas qu'il y avait une porte fermée entre eux. Wufei ramassa la chaussure-missile et se glissa hors de son siège, s'agenouillant au bord du cockpit pour la rendre à son propriétaire.  
  
-Duo…Je serais prudent…  
  
-Tu n'as même pas fais de vol test avec Baham, grommela Duo, je sais que tu es un bon pilote, mais y'a des limites !  
  
-Je serais prudent… répéta Wufei en caressant les cheveux de Duo.  
  
Duo hésita à continuer sur sa ligne de pensée puis soupira et posa son menton sur ses bras croisés.  
  
-Fais gaffe avec l'Hyper Jammer, les Ozies pourront pas te détecter mais les alliés non plus, si jamais ils tirent dans le tas en se fiant au radar ils ne sauront pas que tu es dedans.  
  
-Oui Duo.  
  
-Le dragon fang de gauche est pas tout à fait opérationnel, ne l'utilise pas pour de longs jets, plutôt des courts, sinon ca va péter.  
  
-Oui Duo, sourit Wufei en lui peignant les mèches du bout des doigts.  
  
-Et puis.. heu… Baham sera vulnérable le temps de la transformation en humanoïde, donc tu fais gaffe quand tu changeras.  
  
-Oui Duo.  
  
-Et puis et puis et puis.. Bordel FEI ! Si tu t'en sors pas vivant je te tue !  
  
Wufei laissa échapper un petit rire devant l'expression butée de Duo, rire qui n'eut pour autre effet que d'accentuer cette expression.  
  
-Tu te moques de moi ?! s'exclama Duo avec une moue boudeuse.  
  
-non non je te jure !  
  
-si je l'entends bien ! tu te moques !  
  
-DUOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!  
  
Wufei se pencha à son tour par le cockpit et chercha du regard l'origine de la voix. Noin se tenait aux pieds de Bahamut, en combinaison de vol, son casque à la main et le regard des Sweepers sur ses formes moulées par le tissu collant.  
  
-C'est Noin, indiqua le chinois en se redressant.  
  
-Ha ouais, faut que je lui explique son rôle dans mon plan…  
  
-Elle a un rôle important ? s'étonna Wufei.  
  
-C'est mon arme secrète, répondit Duo avec un sourire sadique, heu Fei ? tu peux m'aider à descendre ?  
  
***  
  
-Rez-de-chaussée, outillage, mécanique de gundam et pilotes en rayon, claironna Duo quand Wufei et lui arrivèrent au sol, portés par le filin de Bahamut.  
  
-Charmant garçon d'étage, fit Noin avec un petit sourire amusé.  
  
-C'est mon mien, va jouer avec ton Barbie Boy toi ! Rétorqua Duo d'un ton faussement offusqué tout en nouant ses bras autour de la taille de Wufei.  
  
-Mon Barbie boy est occupé avec son Eva 06, tu sais comment sont les hommes quand on leur laisse une belle cuirassée entre les pattes.  
  
-M'en parle pas j'en suis un.  
  
-Tu voulais me parler Duo ? coupa soudain Noin.  
  
Duo hocha vigoureusement la tête et lâcha Wufei après un petit baiser sur la joue, pour prendre la main de Noin à tâtons.  
  
-Mission pour toi Lu, nom de code, « Sauvons la Princesse ». Hey Tro ! Tu as une place dans ton gundam ?  
  
***  
  
-01, prêt pour le départ, annonça Heero alors que les sweepers sortaient précipitamment de la piste de décollage.  
  
-04, paré, renchérit Quatre après quelques dernières vérification.  
  
-06, en position, fit Zechs, cachant le sabre thermique de rechange dans l'emplacement de Talgueese.  
  
-03 ok, indiqua Trowa avant d'être interrompu par une longue LONGUE litanie de jurons en italien et allemand mêlé.  
  
-09 prête, OW ! 03, quand on te demandait une place dans le gundam j'aurais VRAIMENT préféré autre part que dans une des jambes !  
  
-C'était la seule cachette disponible, répondit Trowa.  
  
Les mecs ? Vous êtes prêt ? demanda Duo dans le micro du hangar.  
  
Quand tu veux 02 Déclara Quatre, coupant aux chamailleries de Noin et Trowa... Enfin plutôt aux chamailleries de Noin envers Trowa.  
  
On ouvre les portes, soyez prudent enjoignit Duo avant de poser le micro avec un soupir.  
  
-Ca ira Duo ? Demanda G, assis devant un écran.  
  
-Oui Papy, claironna le jeune homme en secouant sa natte, on continue les envois de colis surprise à Kushrenada! Les Sweepers ? Vous avez fini avec Baham ?  
  
Encore dix minutes ! réclama Vincent dans son talkie.  
  
***  
  
Le métis éteignit son talkie et le glissa dans une de ses nombreuses poches avant d'approcher de Hilde et l'aider à zipper sa combinaison. Hilde lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule puis se tourna vers lui, croisant les bras.  
  
-Ok, vas-y crache.  
  
-Je veux pas que tu y ailles.  
  
-Dommage j'y vais, rétorqua Hilde en saisissant son casque.  
  
Vincent la retint par un bras, la faisant habilement pivoter sur elle-même pour lui faire face.  
  
-Je sais que tu iras, je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher, excuse-moi d'avoir la mentalité latino macho. Je veux juste que tu sois….  
  
-Prudente ?  
  
-Non. Je veux que tu reviennes… C'est tout. Fait tout ce que tu veux pour ça, mais revient, murmura Vincent en baissant les yeux, caressant par habitude les clous dorés dans le lobe de son oreille.  
  
Il releva le regard en sentant les doigts gantés de Hilde chasser sa main pour toucher les boucles.  
  
-Je me suis toujours demandée, avoua la brune, pourquoi tu en portes autant ? y'en a… Quatre?  
  
Vincent hocha la tête, posant sa joue dans la paume d'Hilde avant de répondre.  
  
-C'est un souvenir, expliqua t'il en nouant ses bras autour des hanches de Hilde.  
  
-Un souvenir ? De qui ?  
  
Vincent décrocha un de ses bras et désigna le premier clou, incrusté dans le cartilage de son oreille.  
  
-Ca, c'est mon père.  
  
Il montra celui du dessous.  
  
-Ma mère.  
  
Le troisième et dernier clou.  
  
-Ma grand mère, l'épouse de Papy Howard.  
  
Et enfin la seule boucle, fine et doré, comme un bijou de femme ou de jeune fille.  
  
-Ma petite sœur, Trinidad. Ils sont tous morts. Papa, Mama et Abuela en nous protégeant Trinidad et moi… Trini a pas supporter les expériences que l'on nous as fait subir. Hilde…. Je porte le souvenir des gens que j'aime… et j'ai plus la place pour une autre boucle. Alors tu reviens, entendido?  
  
-Ja Liebe, murmura Hilde avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Vincent.  
  
Elle se remit sur ses pieds et adressa un clin d'œil à son petit ami avant de remettre son casque. Elle allait s'éloigner vers son propre taurus quand Vincent la retint, nouant ses bras autour d'elle et la plaquant contre son torse, sans se soucier des couteaux cachés dans le dos de la combinaison.  
  
-Vinny ?  
  
Vincent ne répondit pas, nouant ses mains sur le ventre d'Hilde et se balançant doucement.  
  
-Vincent ? répéta l'allemande avec un pli soucieux entre les yeux.  
  
-C'est rien Hilde… Allez vas-y et reviens.  
  
Vincent lâcha sa petite amie qui se tourna une dernière fois vers lui puis s'éloigna avec un grand geste du bras, en direction des autres pilotes qui s'apprêtaient à partir eux aussi.  
  
-Préparez vous tous, on va botter des culs ! s'exclama t'elle en s'installant sur son siège.  
  
Vincent s'éloigna avec les autres sweepers et rejoignit Duo dans la salle des commandes. Le jeune homme à la natte écoutait les chefs d'escadrille signaler qu'ils étaient prêt à partir à la suite des G-Boys.  
  
-Ok, escadrille 1, 2 et 3, vous suivez la route n°2 et rejoignez les maganacs dans la zone sud du Sank Kingdom, escadrille 4, 5 et 6 vous partez derrière Wufei, rendez-vous près de Bonn, Fei, tu es prudent bordel ou je te botte le cul si fort que tu apprendras à voler !!!!  
  
Hn, Shazi répliqua Wufei en roulant des yeux.  
  
Duo sourit à son tour au ton bougon de Wufei et se laissa tomber dans son siège, une fois qu'il eut vérifié que celui-ci était bien sous ses fesses. Il se frotta la nuque et fit craquer les os de ses épaules avant de croiser les bras.  
  
-Vinny ?  
  
-Sì chiquito ?  
  
-Tu lui as pas dit hein ?  
  
Le sweeper laissa échapper un petit grognement et s'assit prêt de Duo.  
  
-Annoncer à sa copine qu'elle est enceinte d'un newtype alors qu'elle est sur le point de partir pour une mission suicide ? Pas conseillé, vraiment pas conseillé…  
  
-Je t'avais dit d'utiliser la capote, elle va te tuer quand elle saura, ajouta Duo avec un petit rire.  
  
-Elle prenait la pilule, bougonna Vincent, et puis je préfère qu'elle revienne pour me tuer plutôt qu'elle ne revienne pas.  
  
Duo hocha la tête et se redressa.  
  
-Bon, on commence les préparations pour le départ des sweepers !  
  
-Chef oui chef !  
  
***  
  
Heure H moins 30 minutes, région de Bonn  
  
-Ici 05, sommes en vue du QG de Romafeller, attendons le signal.  
  
L'armée du général Liao arrive sur vous, bonne chance tout le monde  
  
Wufei vérifia les alentours sur le radar, repérant immédiatement les Suits chinois. Il était impossible de déplacer discrètement une telle armée, mais Wufei se sentit agacé. La base de Romafeller allait les repérer. Le combat serait plus dur. Rapidement les suits chinois arrivèrent en vue et Wufei les contempla, surpris. Si la plupart était des taurus, il y avait aussi pas mal de Leo, quelques tragos et pas mal d'Aries, tous repeints et décorés de flamboyant phénix rouge et or. L'effet était impressionnants, comme des peintures de guerre de guerriers apaches ou écossais.  
  
-Dommage que Duo ne puisse pas voir ça, murmura Wufei, les yeux fixé sur un superbe Taurus orné d'un phénix étendant protectivement ses ailes sur ses bras.  
  
Chang Wufei ? fit une voix connue dans les hauts parleurs.  
  
-Général Feng ? Vous êtes venu en personne ? s'étonna Wufei.  
  
Et rater un des plus beaux combats de cette guerre ? Pas question ! J'ai trop attendu pour en voir enfin le dénouement ! s'exclama le général alors que son image apparaissait sur un des écrans de Wufei.  
  
-C'est un honneur de me battre à vos côtés général  
  
L'honneur est pour moi Chang Wufei de L5. J'apprécie assez le travail de décoration sur Bahamut ceci dit   
  
Wufei laissa échapper un petit rire.  
  
-Joli travail sur vos suits aussi…  
  
Quand vous nous avez contactés pour ce combat, nous avons pensé qu'il serait sage d'éviter que nos Suits ressemblent a ceux d'Oz. Histoire de ne pas nous faire fusiller par erreur   
  
Feifeiiii !!!! coupa soudain la voix de Duo alors que l'aveugle apparaissait sur un écran.  
  
-Oui chér… Heu… Je veux dire, reprit Wufei, rougissant comme il recevait un regard amusé de Liao et un froncement de sourcil incompréhensif de Duo.  
  
Fei ca va ?  
  
-Oui oui, excuse-moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
J'ai juste oublié de te dire, y'a une arme secrète que j'ai planqué dans Baham, tu vois le bouton rouge près des haut-parleurs ?  
  
Wufei tourna la tête et avisa sans erreur le bouton dont parlait son petit ami.  
  
-Celui où Vincent mis un post it marqué : super arme secrète de Duo, à utiliser en début de bataille ?  
  
Voilà ! Tu pourras le faire s'il te plait ? Ca serais pas pareil si tu ne le faisais pas.  
  
-Heu.. D'accord Duo…  
  
Duo, message des autres, ligne 2 fit la voix d'un des profs.  
  
Ok pépé ! Je te laisse, fais gaffe hein ?  
  
-Promis Duo, sourit Wufei avant de se tourner vers Liao qui avait du mal à retenir son hilarité, Général, je vous ais dit que Sei Lei était avec nous ?  
  
Wufei admira avec satisfaction Liao s'étrangler dans un ricanement puis s'affairer à donner des ordres à ses hommes pourtant déjà bien en place.   
  
***  
  
Heure H moins 10 minutes- Sank Kingdom  
  
Ici 01, arrivons à Sank Kingdom, 09, prête ?  
  
-On ne peut plus, rétorqua Noin.  
  
Ici 03, je largue 09  
  
Noin attendit que la porte de sa cachette s'ouvre et se laissa glisser au sol le long de la jambe d'Heavy Arms. Elle atterrit souplement, puis se rua précipitamment vers le canal de Sank, se cachant sous un pont.  
  
-02, ici 09, je commence ma mission d'infiltration.  
  
Ok, suit le canal jusqu'au bout, dès qu'il arrive près du palais, saute et cherche la grille d'évacuation.  
  
-Ok 02, 09 out.  
  
***  
  
Heure H moins 2 minutes - Fleur de Cambouis.  
  
Duo se rabattit sur son siège et prit une profond inspiration.  
  
-Ils sont tous en place…  
  
-Maintenant, reprit le Professeur G , il faut prier…  
  
Duo fronça les sourcils à la demande de son mentor.  
  
-Depuis quand tu crois en Dieu papy ?  
  
-Je crois en la loi de Murphy gamin, rétorqua le vieil homme.  
  
-Amen pour ça…. 


	21. Guerre et Paix

Chapitre 20 : Guerre et Paix  
  
Série : Wild wing boooooooooooooy !  
  
Autrice : Allez deviner, en six lettres, vous pouvez le faire…  
  
Genre : Sérieux, OOC, YAOI, liberté scénaristique, interprétation personnelle  
  
Couple : 3+4, 2+5, Hilde+Vincent, 1+R  
  
Disclaimer : D'accord, les persos ne sont pas de moi. Ok l'univers encore moins, mais la prochaine ou le prochain qui plagie mes fics je lui botte le cul d'ici jusqu'à la lune avec des godillots cloutés, CAPICHE ?  
  
Merci : A Asuka, Lady, Lied, Medea et Tama, bêta bêta lectrices et aide précieuse pour trouver les mots que j'ai sur le bout de la langue, fournisseuses d'idées et d'inspiration et des chaînes pour tenir ma muse attachée le temps que j'aie finit d'écrire ce chapitre.  
  
***  
  
Palais Royal du Sank Kingdom.  
  
L'ambiance réussissait l'exploit d'être à la fois lourde et explosive.  
  
C'était peut être antithétique, mais c'était la seule image qui venait à l'esprit de Relena. Elle était toujours dans son bureau, avec Otto et Walker. Le blessé avait finit par s'endormir, épuisé par la perte de sang et elle lui jetait parfois de petits regards inquiets, vérifiant ses signes vitaux. De son côté, Otto surveillait la princesse et le blessé d'un œil, gardant l'autre sur Lady Une. L'Allemande était revenue après le départ du médecin, et avait reprit place au bureau, ignorant Relena avec précaution.  
  
L'horloge au-dessus de Lady Une sonna un coup pour la demi de onze heures et Relena frissonna instinctivement. Les garçons ne devraient pas tarder, et si d'un côté, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent et risquer leur perte, elle voulait aussi qu'ils viennent la sortir de là.  
  
Se mettant deux ou trois baffes mentales sur ces restes d'idées romantiques pour jeunes filles en fleur, la jeune Reine reprit contenance.  
  
Le sol trembla sous elle.  
  
Puis une seconde fois, un peu plus tard.  
  
-Les voilà, fit Lady Une en se levant pour aller à la fenêtre.  
  
Relena se leva à son tour, mais la jeune femme la mit aussitôt en joue, lui interdisant d'approcher. Une fois la princesse plus ou moins tranquillisée, elle s'autorisa à regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre. Quatre gundams approchaient d'un pas lourd, escorté par les MS d'Oz. Elle reconnaissait celui du pilote un, presque entièrement blanc, le rouge et orange du troisième, le noir et jaune du quatrième puis enfin, la silhouette familière du Talgeese. Enfin… La brune s'autorisa un sourire cruel. Elle allait être débarrassée de son rival de longue date.  
  
***  
  
Nous sommes venus nous rendre selon notre accord, commença Quatre, libérez Sa Majesté  
  
Heero jeta un regard rapide au compte à rebours près de son écran principal.  
  
-Heure H moins 3 minutes.  
  
Il se força à détendre sa prise sur ses commandes, se calmant tant que se peut.  
  
La dernière bataille. La fin de la guerre. Si ce plan marchait, la victoire était pour eux. Sinon…  
  
***  
  
Heure H moins 2 minutes  
  
-Oui oui OUI ça va, je sais ! Marmonna Noin en crochetant fébrilement le gros cadenas qui fermait la grille menant aux douves du château, duo tu me le paieras CHER. C'est pas cette clef, pas celle la, pas cell… Ah si !  
  
Noin jeta le cadenas sur le coté puis empoigna l'épaisse chaîne et tira, défaisant le nœud qui tenait la grille fermée puis se rua dans le couloir souterrain, écoutant les indications de Duo dans son écouteur.  
  
Heure H moins 1 minute  
  
***  
  
Général Feng ! Fit soudain un des conducteurs de tragos Mouvement de troupes en provenance de la base, nous sommes repérés !  
  
-Merde, Duo, on est découvert! Traduisit immédiatement Wufei.  
  
Ho shiiiiiiit gémit son petit ami, tâtonnant à la recherche de G Papy, ils en sont ou à Sank ?  
  
Ils n'ont pas retrouvé Relena répondit le vieil homme, Quatre parlemente  
  
Et Noin ?  
  
En chemin, elle arrive hors du souterrain  
  
Wufei vit Duo se gratter le crane, mordillant ses lèvres nerveusement puis secouer la tête.  
  
LATTEZ LEUR LA GUEULE !!!  
  
-Mission acceptée, fit Wufei avant d'assener un coup de poing sur l''arme secrète'  
  
Il sursauta en même temps que le reste de l'armée quand le rire sadique du Shinigami en vadrouille sortit de ses propres haut-parleurs, faisant stopper d'effroi quelques-uns uns des pilotes ennemis.  
  
MWEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHE SHINIGAMI LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVESSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!  
  
Chang Wufei, qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? S'exclama Liao.  
  
Wufei laissa échapper un petit rire tout en levant les lances flammes de Bahamut.  
  
-Notre cri de guerre !  
  
***  
  
L'armée d'Allemagne a été repérée ! Attaquez avant que Une n'en donne l'ordre !  
  
-Relena, commença Heero.  
  
C'est une otage, Une lui fera rien tant qu'elle n'a pas reçu l'ordre de Kushrenada ! Vite !  
  
-Ryoukai, fit Heero en pressant simultanément les commandes des canons gatlings.  
  
***  
  
Lady Une recula brusquement en voyant le gundam blanc entrer en mouvement, mitraillant les MS aux alentours avant de dégainer son sabre thermique et commencer la boucherie. Presque aussitôt, les autres gundams l'imitèrent, manœuvrant pour se tourner le dos et faire face à l'armée tout en couvrant leurs arrières.  
  
-Mais.. Ce n'est pas possible, balbutia la brune aux chignons. Un piège.. Ils nous ont piégés…  
  
Relena se précipita à la fenêtre et colla son nez sur la vitre, cherchant à apercevoir ses amis.  
  
-Ils sont venu ! S'exclama t'elle.  
  
L'instant d'après, elle était au sol, une douleur lancinante sur la joue, à fixer d'un air hébété l'Allemande debout devant elle. La brune avança à nouveau vers elle et la saisit par le bras, la relevant sans douceur avant de menacer les deux hommes du pistolet.  
  
-Ne bougez pas ! Ordonna t'elle, marchant en crabe vers le bureau sans lâcher l'adolescente. Elle voulu enclencher le bouton de communication de la crosse de son arme quand le téléphone explosa soudain, éparpillant ses entrailles sur le bois précieux.  
  
-Une, très chère amie, fit une voix connue des deux soldats et de la jeune femme, toujours avec ta coiffure de grand-mère ?  
  
-NOIN ! S'exclama la brune en reconnaissant la jeune femme aux cheveux court debout sur le pas de la porte.  
  
Profitant de l'inattention de sa gardienne, Relena assena un vigoureux coup de coude dans les côtes de Une. Surprise plus que blessée, celle ci se tourna vers l'adolescente, uniquement pour recevoir un coup de poing sur la main, lui faisant lâcher son arme. Se reprenant, elle repoussa la jeune fille, évitant aisément ses coups rendus maladroits par l'inexpérience. Une fois de plus, Relena se retrouva à terre, l'épaule et le bras douloureux de la prise qu'avait utilisé son adversaire.   
  
-Princesse ! S'exclama Otto se levant d'un bond leste pour venir la protéger.  
  
Une se retrouva soudain entre deux combattants, Otto qui s'interposait entre elle et Relena et Noin qui lui barrait la sortie.  
  
-Rends-toi Une, c'est fini, fit Noin, en position de combat, les jambes fléchies.  
  
-Jamais ! Fit l'Allemande en se ruant sur elle, visant la sortie.  
  
Noin se ramassa sur elle-même, comme pour éviter son ennemie puis se détendit soudain, la saisissant à bras le corps pour la plaquer au sol, lui assenant un bon coup d'épaule dans l'estomac par la même occasion. Pendant que les deux jeunes femmes roulaient au sol, échangeant coup de poings et de pieds, Otto revint vers la princesse, l'aidant à se relever.  
  
-Il faut partir Majesté !  
  
-Heu… Oui oui, va chercher Walker vite !  
  
-Mais Ma Reine…  
  
-On ne part pas sans lui !  
  
-Oui Majesté, fit Otto en s'éloignant vers le blessé, notant avec un moment de retard que l'adolescente avait ramassé un vase de sa main valide.  
  
***  
  
Wufei assena un coup de sceptre thermique dans une MD puis le tira à nouveau, décapitant proprement un MS derrière lui. Retirant à nouveau son arme de l'armure éventrée il surveilla les environs, voyant deux autres MD s'immobiliser.  
  
-Visez les MS accompagnés de MD ! Ce sont eux qui les commandent ! ordonna t'il en chinois avant de reprendre pour les autres combattants.  
  
Bien reçu !  
  
Feifei !  
  
-Quoi ? Fit le Chinois en jetant un œil à son amant, accompagné de G et O sur l'écran.  
  
On a peut être trouvé ou sont passé les débris de Romafeller ! Tu es ou ?  
  
-Quadrant sud est n° 4 !  
  
Tout en démontant du MS, Wufei vit G guider la main de duo sur un plan devant lui puis lui expliquer quelque chose a voix basse.  
  
Ok je situe, Fei, dirige-toi vers le Nord, quadrant trois, cherche le bâtiment le plus haut, et joue à Godzilla avec Baham !  
  
-bien reçu, Général, je demande une assistance de combat, je tente une percée vers la base !  
  
Nous vous suivons Chang wufei répondit Liao Wan, Ruan, suivez-nous !   
  
Wufei transforma rapidement Bahamut en dragon et prit de l'altitude, surveillant les trois Suits au sol, mitraillant au besoin les ennemis qui approchaient de trop près.  
  
-Bâtiment en vue, je pars en plongée !  
  
***  
  
-Duc Dermail ! Il faut partir ! Notre armée est en déroute !  
  
-C'est impossible, les Mobiles Dolls sont suffisante pour tenir les gundams en déroute!  
  
-Désolé duc, mais nos ennemis visent les Suits qui les commandent ! Nous devons part….  
  
Le duc Dermail attendit la suite de la phrase, mais le jeune pilote venu le prévenir restait figé sur place, fixant d'un œil stupéfait la baie vitrée derrière le Duc.  
  
-Qu'y a t'il ?  
  
-Un… Un gundam vient vers nous Duc… et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de s'arrêter.  
  
Le duc se retourna, avisa la silhouette noire et rouge qui fonçait sur leur bâtiment et se rua vers le fond de la pièce dans un essai futile pour échapper au choc.   
  
***  
  
Wufei serra les dents en attente du choc quand son gundam percuta le bâtiment, traversant la baie vitré. Il déplia les pattes avant, plantant les griffes de son gundam dans le béton armé puis fit entrouvrir la gueule du dragon, laissant apparaître les flammes au fond de sa gorge.  
  
***  
  
Vous êtes cernés, rendez vous et ordonnez à vos troupes d'abandonner le combat !  
  
Le duc Dermail se releva lentement, fixant avec surprise la tête du gundam inconnu devant lui. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Il n'avait jamais vu ce gundam, aucun rapport n'en avais fait part, quand avait-il été construit?  
  
Je répète reprit la voix du jeune pilote rendez-vous et ordonnez à vos troupes d'abandonner le combat !  
  
-Et si je refuse ?  
  
La mâchoire du gundam s'ouvrit, heurtant le plancher dans un bruit de craquement inquiétant et le feu au fond de sa gorge sembla s'intensifier.  
  
Faites-moi plaisir, refusez.  
  
***  
  
-Ho ouiiiiii qu'il nous fasse ce plaisiiiiiir !!!!  
  
-Duo, le micro pour Sank est branché tu sais, soupira G.  
  
-M'en fiche TOUT LE MONDE DOIT SAVOIR COMBIEN MON MEC EST COOL !  
  
-Duo attend, Dermail répond, intervint O en augmentant le volume pour couvrir les cris de Duo.  
  
Le silence se fit dans la salle des commandes. Duo tâtonna à la recherche du micro de Sank, repoussant les mains de J qui voulait l'annoncer en premier.  
  
-Bas les pattes, demi boite de conserve, c'est moi qui le dit !  
  
***  
  
Zechs appuya encore une ou deux fois sur sa commande de son canon avant de se rabattre sur son sabre thermique.  
  
-Ici 06, je suis à court de munitions !  
  
Va cherche Relena ! fit Heero en continuant son mitraillage en règle, on te couvre !  
  
-Roger ! Fit Zechs en s'éloignant des autres pilotes, abandonnant Talgeese devant le palais.  
  
Heero ! Les mecs, j'ai un truc important à dire ! Branchez vos haut-parleur sur ma com !  
  
***  
  
Noin se hissa sur ses coudes, fixant le dos de Lady Une, affalée sur elle de tout son long, puis leva les yeux vers Relena, debout près d'elle, tenant le reste du vase à la main.  
  
-Merci, fit-elle au bout d'un moment.  
  
-Je vous en prie, répondit poliment Relena, lâchant le débris du vase avant d'aider Noin à se dégager du poids de Lady Une assommée. Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Noin renifla par réflexe en sentant son nez couler et grimaça en s'étouffant à moitié avant de presser ses narines malmenées.  
  
-J'ai déjà eut le nez cassé, je survivrais. Otto…  
  
-Oui Lieute… Heu…  
  
-Appelle-moi Noin va, on se connaît depuis l'école, occupe-toi d'attacher Une je te prie.  
  
-A vos o.. Oui Noin.  
  
Pendant que le brun s'affairait à ligoter la baronne inconsciente, Relena aida Noin à se relever et la guida cahin-caha vers le fauteuil, la faisant s'asseoir pour ausculter ses blessures.  
  
-Et toi Relena ? Comment vas ton bras ?  
  
La jeune fille fit jouer ses articulations en grimaçant.  
  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit cassé, mais j'ai du mal à le bouger.  
  
La porte se rouvrit violemment laissant passer un pilote en combinaison bleue et noire, aux longs cheveux platine rassemblé en queue de cheval basse et à l'air affolé de la maman poule aux abois.  
  
-Colonel !  
  
-Grand frère !  
  
-Salut Zechs !  
  
Le jeune homme fixa alternativement Walker, toujours endormit, Otto qui attachait Une avec le cordon des rideaux de brocards, Relena agenouillée devant Noin en sang. Et hésita longuement vers lequel se précipiter.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?  
  
-Je lui ai mis la raclé de sa vie ! Fit Noin d'une voix nasillarde.  
  
-Et elle ne t'a pas raté non plus, reprit Zechs en se penchant sur elle, montre-moi ça… Lena ça va ? LENA ! Ton œil ! Reprit-il aussitôt.  
  
-Pardon ? Fit la jeune fille ne portant la main à sa tempe sentant aussitôt une douleur vive.  
  
-Souvenir de Une, expliqua Noin, félicitation, ton premier œil au beurre noir.  
  
-Aie, gémit l'adolescente en frottant son visage malmené.  
  
-Relena ? Fit une voix connu à l'accent japonais.  
  
La jeune Reine se leva d'un bond en entendant Heero et approcha de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut quand elle vit l'expression d'Heero. Il dansait à moitié d'un pied sur l'autre, fixant les environs d'un air étonné, comme perdu. Pas du tout à la manière Heero.  
  
-Heero ? Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta t'elle en approchant.  
  
-Si, répondit le Japonais d'un ton peu convaincu, ça… va…  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Zechs en se relevant.  
  
-Duo a appelé.  
  
-et ?  
  
Heero prit une profonde inspiration avant de relever les yeux.  
  
-le Duc Dermail a capitulé.  
  
Long silence abasourdi.  
  
-Les Colonies ont gagné la guerre. C'est… Finit…  
  
***  
  
-Et un cadavre de plus !  
  
-Duo, ça suffit, lâche cette bouteille, soupira Wufei en tendant la main vers le verre de duo.  
  
-De t'fçon l'est vide.  
  
-Faites tourner les verres ! S'exclama Hilde.  
  
-Les blessés reviennent, annonça quelqu'un dans la foule réunie dans le palais du Sank Kingdom.  
  
Relena jeta un regard stupéfait aux combattants rassemblé dans son hall, puis se tourna vers Heero qui haussa les épaules.  
  
-Pour Relena HIP HIP HIP !!!  
  
-HOURRAAAAAAAAAA !!!  
  
La foule s'écarta sur le passage de Relena et Heero, certain tendant des verres à la Reine et son compagnon, au grand mécontentement d'Heero.  
  
-Le docteur a dit pas d'alcool Relena.  
  
-C'est juste un verre Heero, en plus c'est du champagne ! Rétorqua Relena.  
  
-Relena ! Appela Zechs, ça va ?  
  
-Oui oui, le docteur a dit que c'était juste foulé, je devrais juste éviter de me battre avec une psychopathe schizophrène pendant une semaine ou deux.  
  
-Comment va Walker ? Demanda Noin en arrivant à son tour, un pansement sur le nez.  
  
-Il va s'en sortir, assura Heero en se tournant vers elle, Otto a dut l'empêcher de venir nous rejoindre.  
  
-Il n'était pas trop blessé pour bouger ? Objecta Zechs.  
  
-Les docteurs l'ont drogué à la morphine, expliqua Relena, il prétendait si je me souviens bien… « gne chui drès capab' de boucher, v'mendendez ? »  
  
-Bah, fit Noin en tendant un verre à Heero, faisant mine de le lui verser dans la combinaison quand il voulut refuser, je suis sure qu'Otto trouvera vite un moyen efficace de garder Walker au lit.  
  
-Je n'avais pas besoin de cette image mentale Lu, fit Zechs au bout d'un moment.  
  
-Nous non plus, grommelèrent de concert Relena et Heero.  
  
-Votre attention je vous prie ! Claironna soudain une voix au-dessus de toute les autres. Un peu de sile.. HO VOS GUEULES !  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers duo, grimpé sur une table, Wufei assis près de lui à siroter lentement son propre verre.  
  
-Ils m'écoutent ? Demanda le jeune homme à la natte à son petit ami.  
  
-Ils sont tout ouïe, répondit le Chinois.  
  
-Vous tous, fiers guerriers, habiles mécanos, gents damoiseaux et belles damoiselles, vieux thons en vadrouilles…  
  
-HEY ! Protesta G.  
  
-Porteur de victoire et lutteuse contre schizophrène, n'est pas Rel' ?  
  
-Tu me le paieras Dudule ! Rétorqua Relena en levant son verre sous les éclats de rire du reste de l'assemblée.  
  
-J'aimerais lever mon verre !  
  
-SANTE !  
  
-A cette victoire !  
  
-SANTE !  
  
-A tous ceux qui se sont battu aujourd'hui et pendant les dernières décades !  
  
-SANTE !  
  
-Et à tous ceux qui sont mort aujourd'hui… Tous ceux qui, des deux côtés de cette putain de guerre ont crut sacrifier leurs vies pour leur idéal. Tous ceux qui ne sont pas là pour savourer la paix. Tous ceux qu'on a perdu et pleuré, qu'on voudrait revoir, qu'on ne peut que regretter. Pour ceux la, je voudrais qu'on lève nos verres et qu'on soit un peu silencieux et quoique disent mes collègues pilotes qui me connaissent pourtant très bien, je PEUX le faire. Pour tout ces disparus : Santé.  
  
Tout le monde leva son verre en silence, certains baissant les yeux au sol, d'autre les levant au ciel. Puis soudain, Wufei prit la parole.  
  
-A Shilin Meiran du clan Long, une des plus belles tête de mule que j'ai connu, qui croyait à des valeurs aussi vieilles que ridicules, comme l'honneur et la fierté et qui a pourtant réussi à m'y convertir. A ta santé princesse ajouta t'il en chinois.  
  
Quatre se leva à son tour et leva son verre de jus de fruit, serrant la main de Trowa dans la sienne.  
  
-A mon père qui ne voulait que la paix et ma sœur Iria.  
  
-A Trowa Barton premier du nom, qui méritait des coups de pieds au cul, mais sans qui je ne serais pas là, fit Trowa à son tour.  
  
-A Papa, Mama, Abuela et Trinidad, reprit Vincent.  
  
Relena tourna la tête en sentant Heero s'approcher d'elle puis lever son verre.  
  
-A Odin Lowe, mon père.  
  
Tout le monde trinqua à la mémoire des disparut, chacun priant ou dédiant une petite pensée à ceux qu'ils pleuraient.  
  
-ceci dit, reprit duo en sautant au sol, nous sommes en vie et il est temps de vivre VRAIMENT ! Vin ! MUSIQUE  
  
-C'est partit ! S'exclama le métis.  
  
***  
  
La fête ne dura pas si longtemps que ça tout compte fait. Epuisée par leur journée et le combat, tous se dispersèrent assez rapidement, retournant sur le bateau d'Howard ou squattant les nombreuses chambres du château. Wufei fut un des premiers à partir, entraînant un Duo en pleine fin de sugar high avec lui. Puis tout le monde avait commencé à quitter la fête, se promettant d'en refaire une encore mieux quand ils auraient récupéré de leurs fatigues et blessures diverses.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Zechs quittait la fête à son tour, aidant une Noin à moitié endormie debout à se diriger vers une chambre.  
  
-Mmm, Zechs…  
  
-non tu ne boiras rien de plus…  
  
-Nan, veut dormir….  
  
-Je te mets au lit tout de suite, promis Zechs en poussant une porte de la hanche, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dedans avant de faire entrer son amie.  
  
-Comment ça se fait que tu dormes pas debout ? Ronchonna Noin en se laissant asseoir sur le matelas moelleux.  
  
-Je n'ai pas eut droit à un analgésique et un duel avec Une, répondit Zechs en l'aidant à retirer sa combinaison, laissant sa compagne en sous-vêtement.  
  
-Hooo pervers, tu oses abuser d'une pauvre femme sans défense ?  
  
Zechs sourit en secouant la tête et fit s'allonger Noin, l'installant confortablement avant de remonter les couvertures sur elle.  
  
-tu ne dors pas avec moi ?  
  
Zechs déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Noin et caressa ses cheveux noir avant de lui sourire à nouveau.  
  
-Si, je reviens j'ai juste encore un détail à régler.  
  
-Je dors pas tant que tu n'es pas la, marmonna Noin, pourtant déjà à moitié assoupie.  
  
-Je reviens, fit Zechs avec un dernier baiser sur son visage, évitant le nez cassé et les bleus divers.  
  
Il se leva en silence, arrangeant les couvertures avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds, refermant la porte.  
  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'étage supérieur ou les membres de Romafeller et Lady Une avaient été enfermés. Chaque porte était gardée par au moins deux personnes, Manganac, chinois ou Egyptiens, plus quelques gardes du Sank Kingdom. Rapidement, Zechs trouva la cellule de Lady Une et jeta un regard au Manganac épuisé qui sommeillait devant, veillé par une jeune chinoise assise près de lui, bloquant la porte d'entrée. Voyant le pilote approcher, elle le salua de la tête avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Bonjour monsieur, fit-elle avec un fort accent chinois.  
  
-Bonsoir mademoiselle, je dois parler à Lady Une, expliqua Zechs, puis-je entrer ?  
  
La jeune fille hésita puis secoua légèrement son compagnon et se leva, l'aidant à se redresser.  
  
-Auda ! Laisse passer Monsieur Merquise !  
  
Elle finit par relever l'endormi et le laissa s'appuyer sur son épaule.  
  
-Vous pouvez passer Monsieur, fit-elle en retenant l'Arabe par la taille.  
  
-Merci, je ferais vite, promis le blond en entrant, refermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Il la vit tout de suite, assise sur le lit, appuyée contre le mur. Elle avait détaché ses lourds chignon, laissant ses cheveux tomber sur son dos, et tenait ses lunettes pliées à la main, les tournant et retournant sans cesse.  
  
-Bonjour Lady.  
  
-vous êtes venu vous moquer des vaincus Merquise ? Fit-elle d'un ton acerbe, étonnant de votre part.  
  
-Je ne suis pas venue me moquer Lady.  
  
Elle releva ses yeux vers lui et il nota pour la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait les yeux brun. Elle eut un petit sourire amer et désigna le pied du lit d'un geste du bras.  
  
-Prenez un siège je vous prie Merquise.  
  
Le blond se laissa tomber sur le lit à son tour et se tourna vers elle, cherchant soigneusement ses mots pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle crise de furie comme celle auxquelles la schizophrène l'avait habitué.  
  
-Lady… Pourriez-vous me dire… Ou se trouve Treize ?  
  
-Le général Kushrenada ?  
  
Les lunettes firent un nouveau tour complet entre ses mains.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, avoua t'elle.  
  
-Vous ne savez pas ?  
  
-Non, admit la jeune femme en continuant de jouer avec ses lunettes, il me contactait d'un emplacement secret pour ne pas risquer d'être capturé. Vous connaissez la procédure Merquise.  
  
-Lady est ce que ça va ? Demanda soudain le blond.  
  
La brune releva les yeux vers lui, lui jetant un regard étonné.  
  
-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
  
-Vous ne parlez pas comme d'habitude, vous ne bougez pas comme d'habitude…  
  
-ho, fit la jeune femme en comprenant, j'ai prit mes médicaments, expliqua t'elle en montrant une petite boite sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
  
Zechs se leva en fronçant les sourcils et alla ramasser la petite boite, lisant soigneusement la notice gravée sur son flanc.  
  
-C'est un médicament pour la schizophrénie n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi ne le preniez vous pas avant ?  
  
-Il me rend trop gentille, expliqua t'elle d'une voix douce. Le général Kushrenada pensait que je n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi calme et conciliante. Je suis une guerrière Merquise, il ne voulait pas d'une brebis mais d'une lionne.  
  
-Lady, fit Merquise en s'agenouillant devant lui.  
  
-Et je réfléchis trop quand je prends ses médicaments, sur ce que j'ai fait, les crimes que j'ai commis, les erreurs que j'ai…  
  
-Lady Une ! Répéta Zechs en la prenant par les épaules.  
  
-Ann, corrigea la jeune femme. Appelez-moi Ann.  
  
Merquise hocha la tête sans la quitter des yeux.  
  
-Ann. Treize…. Treize a changé depuis que nous l'avons rencontré. Il n'est plus l'homme que j'ai connu, celui qui nous parlait d'honneur et justice. Il nous manipule tous. Romafeller, Oz, les colonies, même les pilotes… regardez-vous Ann… Vous vous faites mal à vouloir l'aimer… Il vous fait du mal…  
  
-Je sais, soupira la jeune femme, je sais… Mais c'était la seule manière d'être un peu, même juste un tout petit peu, aimée par lui.  
  
Zechs lâcha les épaules de son interlocutrice, prenant ses petites mains dans les siennes.  
  
-j'étais jalouse de vous, avoua t'elle, vous étiez plus.. Plus intime avec lui que je ne le serais jamais. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il vous trouvait…  
  
-Il m'a manipulé aussi… il ne m'aimait pas…  
  
Ann hocha la tête puis leva les yeux vers Zechs, souriant cette fois, bien qu'encore un peu mélancolique.  
  
-Mais vous avez Noin maintenant…  
  
-Elle me mène parle bout du nez…. Marmonna le prince en rougissant.  
  
-ho mais dans le bon sens du terme, assura la brune en lui tapotant la main.  
  
-Ann…. En plaidant avec votre maladie, vous pourrez vous en sortir devant un tribunal.  
  
-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher Zechs. J'ai commis ces crimes et j'en serais punie. Et je m'excuse d'avoir été atroce avec vous.  
  
-Excuse acceptée Ann, assura le blond en se levant. Et bonne chance…  
  
-Rejoignez Noin Zechs, vous avez besoin de repos.  
  
Le prince hocha la tête puis prit la main de la brune et se fendit d'un très élégant baise main.  
  
-Mes respects Lady Ann Une.  
  
Cela eut pour effet d'arracher un petit rire à la jeune femme qui lui fit signe de disparaître, une main sur la poitrine, retenant ses éclats de rire. Avec un dernier salut, Zechs sortit de la cellule et referma la porte avant de se tourner vers les geôliers. Auda s'était rendormit, assit près de la porte cette fois, et la Chinoise attendait le retour de Zechs pour fermer la porte.  
  
-Elle pleurait tout à l'heure, dit-elle en tournant la clef dans la serrure.  
  
-Je pense que ça ira pour elle. Prenez soin d'elle, ce n'était pas tout à fait de sa faute.  
  
-Bonne soirée Monsieur Merquise.  
  
-Bonne soirée mademoiselle. 


	22. Rechute

Chapitre 21 : Rechute  
  
Série : Les fils de Goldorak  
  
Autrice : Aussi connue sous le nom de Kinipoupoune  
  
Genre : Sérieux, OOC, YAOI, liberté scénaristique, interprétation personnelle  
  
Couple : 3+4, 2+5, Hilde+Vincent, 1+R, 6+9, 1113  
  
Disclaimer : Pas mes miens, ils sont a Bandai, sauf Ann qui est aux nombreux fanficeurs qui ont baptisé ainsi la seconde personnalité de Une  
  
Merci : Mes bétas lectrices (Lady, Suka Med) et les forumiens d'Oniryu pour leurs précieux conseils et avis.  
  
***  
  
-Allez Yi Nan1, encore un petit effort….  
  
-Naaan je veux dormir Auda… Marmonna la jeune chinoise en se faisant plus lourde manquant de les étaler tout les deux sur le carrelage du couloir.  
  
-Yi Nan debouuuuuuut.  
  
-Besoin d'aide?  
  
Auda se tourna vers l'adolescent derrière lui et reconnut Heero.  
  
-Non merci ça iras Monsieur Yuy, fit le manganac en soulevant sa camarade, elle a juste besoin de dormir, je vais la mettre au lit…  
  
-Et toi par dessus Auda ? Lança une voix d'un ton vicelard.  
  
-Allez vous faire voir ! Rétorqua le jeune arabe avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Heero, un sourire aimable aux lèvres, bonne journée monsieur Yuy.  
  
Le japonais répondit d'un petit hochement de tête tout en regardant le couple s'éloigner. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, mais les habitants du palais commençaient juste à s'éveiller. Ceux qui avaient prit leur tour de garde durant la nuit allaient se coucher à leur tour, prenant la place de ceux qui s'éveillaient à peine. Les domestiques du palais s'affairaient eux aussi, nettoyant les détritus de la bataille et de la fête de la veille. A part les quelques éclats de voix, rien ne semblait troubler la quiétude du palais. Mis mal à l'aise par le silence et le fait qu'il n'avait rien a faire sur le moment, Heero traversa rapidement les couloirs, cherchant sa destination dans toute les chambres qu'il trouva, sans réveiller leurs occupants. Enfin, après avoir exploré deux étages entier, il trouva la chambre qu'il cherchait et entra en silence, pieds nus sur la moquette épaisse qui tapissait le sol. Sans un bruit, il stoppa à deux mètres du lit et contempla la scène devant lui.  
  
Duo était assis sur le lit, appuyé contre le mur adjacent, et avait la tête de Wufei sur les genoux. Durant la nuit, la couette trop serrée du chinois s'était défaite et l'américain peignait du bout des doigts les mèches lisse et soyeuse, souriant sereinement. Wufei semblait sur le point de ronronner de plaisir, remarqua Heero en détaillant le visage du chinois, plus détendu que jamais.  
  
-Hey, Hee chan, tu entres ou tu sorts mais tu fermes la porte, fit soudain la voix de Duo, le faisant sursauter.  
  
-Duo…  
  
-Chhhh, le réveille pas.  
  
Heero 'hn'-a avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, approchant en silence du lit. Il nota avec étonnement que si Wufei ne portait plus sa combinaison de pilotage, il avait toujours son caleçon et un tee shirt, tout comme Duo.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hee chan ? demanda l'aveugle en tournant légèrement la tête vers son ami.  
  
-Rien. J'aurais cru que vous seriez plus déshabillés.  
  
-Heerooooo, je ne penses pas qu'au cul… Ok seulement une bonne partie du temps…  
  
-Je n'avais rien dit.  
  
-Tu l'as pensé très fort. En quel honneur viens tu nous rendre visite aussi tôt ?  
  
-Il est dix heures Duo, corrigea Heero après un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre.  
  
-Kifkif, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Relena et Zechs vont partir.  
  
-Hey ? S'exclama Duo avant de s'auto bâillonner puis reprendre à voix basse. Comment ça ? Ils vont ou ?  
  
-Kushrenada court toujours. Les professeurs pensent qu'il faut mieux les mettre à l'abri au cas ou.  
  
Duo hocha la tête puis souleva délicatement celle de son petit ami et sortit du lit en tâtonnant, reposant son fardeau avec douceur avant de se tourner vers Heero .  
  
-Et Wufei ?  
  
-Laisse le dormir, conseilla Duo en plein rhabillage, il en a encore besoin.  
  
-A l'envers.  
  
-Hein ? ho merde, grommela Duo, retournant son pull.  
  
-hmm… Duo ?  
  
L'aveugle se pencha sur son amant, cherchant sa position à tâtons. Il trouva son épaule et la caressa doucement avant de se pencher et l'embrasser.  
  
-Je reviens Fei, je vais juste voir Relena.  
  
-Mmmm, grommela l'asiatique avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas et s'endormir à nouveau.  
  
-Chang Wufei, la taupe humaine, marmonna Heero à voix basse.  
  
-L'habitat commun de ce bishonen est constitué d'un nid, creusé sous les oreillers ou seul son compagnon est admis pour de longues séances de câlins, continua Duo en se laissant traîner hors de la chambre par Heero.  
  
-Shazi, rétorqua Wufei de son dit nid.  
  
***  
  
Alors qu'elle attendait que Pargan ait amené la voiture devant la sortie de secours du palais, Relena entendit une voix connue l'interpeller.  
  
-Hey Princesse ! Tu t'en vas sans dire au revoir aux amis ?  
  
-Pour rien au monde Duo, répondit t'elle ne posant son sac pour serrer son ami contre elle de son bras indemne. Heero t'as pas dérangé dans un moment trop intime j'espère ?  
  
-Nan je faisais juste des rastas à Wufei, expliqua Duo avant de s'écarter, touchant légèrement les cheveux de Relena, sois prudent Rel' ok ?  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, Milli… Je veux dire Zechs et moi allons restés cachés quelques temps en attendant que le général Kushrenada soit débusqué.  
  
-Et après tu reviens pervertir Heero hein ? je compte sur toi pour ça !  
  
-ho ne t'en fais pas, c'est prévu.  
  
-Relena, grogna Heero.  
  
-Il rougit? S'enquit Duo.  
  
-Jusqu'aux oreilles, répondit la jeune fille en relachant Duo pour se rabattre sur le japonais.  
  
Pendant que le couple échangeait quelques mots, Zechs arrivait avec Noin tout en faisant de même.   
  
-Lena ? On va y aller, finit par dire Zechs en prenant le sac de sa sœur.  
  
-J'arrive, au revoir Heero.  
  
Le japonais se laissa embrasser, mal à l'aise d'une telle démonstration d'affection publique puis regarda les deux blonds s'éloigner vers leur voiture. Noin l'imita tout en triturant nerveusement son pansement sur le nez, poussant un profond soupir, puis retourna à l'intérieur avec Heero et Duo greffé au bras du japonais.  
  
-Vous croyez qu'on peut organiser une bringue dans le palais ?  
  
-Duoooooooooo…  
  
-Et maintenant que fais t'on ? Demanda Noin en suivant les deux jeunes gens.  
  
-trouver le général Kushrenada, répondit Heero.  
  
-Et lui botter le cul d'ici à la lune, renchérit Duo.  
  
-Mais avant ça, attendre que tout le monde ait récupéré, acheva Noin, ils méritent un peu de repos et je doute que Kushrenada puisse faire quoique ce soit avec le peu de soutient qu'il lui reste.  
  
-Je préfère rester méfiant, commença Heero avant de se faire traîner par Duo, manquant de se faire démettre le bras.  
  
-Allez, ramène moi à Fei !!!!  
  
-Mission acceptée.  
  
***  
  
-Mission accomplie.  
  
-Merci Heero !  
  
-Hn, repose toi, conseilla Heero avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, laissant Duo se débrouiller seul dans la pièce.  
  
L'aveugle tâtonna du bout du pied, histoire de ne pas trébucher contre un meuble ou un pli du tapis et se dirigea, lentement mais sûrement, vers le lit au fond de la pièce. Une fois qu'il eut senti les couvertures sous ses doigts, Duo se déshabilla rapidement, puis se glissa près du corps chaud entre les draps et se blottit contre lui. Alors qu'il allait replonger dans un petit somme réparateur, duo sentit son oreiller humain se retourner vivement et un bras se glisser autour de sa taille.  
  
-surprise… susurra une voix grave à son oreille.  
  
-Fei ? Je t'ai réveillé ?  
  
-Je t'attendais, répondit l'asiatique en fourrant son nez au creux de l'épaule de Duo.  
  
-Hmmm, Fei, on est censé se reposer…  
  
-Plus tard, souffla wufei tout en dévorant le cou de Duo de baiser, Trowa nous a interrompus, Quatre nous as interrompus, Heero… on va dire aussi, cette fois, je t'ai pour moi tout seul.  
  
Duo frémit en sentant les mains de wufei se glisser sous son tee shirt, juste au creux de ses reins.  
  
-Et je te garde, continua son amant avant de repousser lentement le tee shirt.  
  
-Si c'est ce que tu veux dragon….  
  
D'un coup de rein, Duo renversa les positions et captura les poignets de Wufei dans ses mains avant de se pencher sur lui, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.  
  
-…tu vas devoir venir le chercher, susurra t'il d'un ton aguicheur.  
  
-Accroche toi a ta natte.  
  
***  
  
Dans une autre chambre, non loin.  
  
-Quatre ?  
  
-Tais toi et profite en.  
  
-A tes ordres, obéit Trowa en se retournant pour faire face a son peloteur.  
  
***  
  
-Devine ! Ca as dix doigts, dix orteils, deux yeux, une bouche et tu l'as dans le bide ! non la elle me tue sur le champs. Heu… Hilde, nous sommes deux personnes responsable et… Et merde elle croiras jamais ca de moi.  
  
Avec un grognement de frustration, le métis rabattit ses nattes en arrière et jeta un regard au miroir en face de lui.  
  
-Mais pourquoi j'ai pas utilisé de capote merde… si jamais elle décide de garder ce mome…. Si elle décide de le garder.  
  
Avec un gros soupir, le jeune homme laissa retomber sa tête.  
  
-Faut que je trouve un truc. Hilde. Pour commencer, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée à quoi que ce soit, je respecterais tes choix quoiqu'ils soient. Ouais c'est bon ca.. heu après… Je sais qu'on est encore très jeune tout les deux…. Nan elle va croire que je la demande en mariage… Je sais que nous sommes encore au tout début de notre relation… non non non. Heu. C'est peut être un peu tôt pour nous, mais j'ai une grande nouvelle a t'annoncer…. Non… Hilde.  
  
Le métis se redressa devant le miroir et lui lanca un regard résolu.  
  
-Sache qu'avant tout, je t'aime et ça ne changeras pas. J'aurais dut t'annoncer cela il y a déjà un petit moment et je m'en excuse. Tu es enceinte hilde. De deux semaines. Je conçoit que ca puisse te faire un choc, mais je ne veux pas te forcer à choisir. Si tu décides d'attendre un peu avant d'avoir la responsabilité d'élever un enfant, je comprendrais, mais si tu veux bien de ce bébé, sache que je suis prêt à prendre ma part de responsabilité et être le père dont il ou elle aura besoin… P'tain mais c'est classe ce que je dis…  
  
Cette fois, ce fut un soupir de soulagement qui échappa au jeune homme alors qu'il se redressait.  
  
-Impecc, avec ça je devrais m'en sortir sans trop de casse… Et j'attendrais un peu avant de lui signaler que le mome a une chance sur deux d'être newtype. Alors… je t'aime gnagnagna, je m'excuse gnagna, si tu décides…  
  
-tu parles tout seul beau brun ? s'enquit une voix moqueuse à la porte de la salle de bain.  
  
-WAH ! s'exclama Vincent avec un sursaut digne d'un kangourou, Hilde ! Ca fait longtemps que tu es la ?  
  
-Je viens d'arriver, répondit l'allemande avec un regard dubitatif à son petit ami, toi tu me caches quelque chose…  
  
-Heuuu, Hildeuuuuuuuuuh, écoute je dois te dire…  
  
alors que le brun allait reprendre sur sa lancée, une vague de chaleur le traversa et il referma sa bouche avec un petit clap, sentant que le rouge lui venait au joues plus rapidement que s'il avait avalé un chili.  
  
-vincent ?  
  
-Quatre et trowa s'envoient en l'air.  
  
L'allemande cligna une ou deux fois des yeux.  
  
-Ce n'est pas nouveau.  
  
-Je veux dire juste la maintenant, reprit son petit ami en passant la paume de sa main sur son visage.  
  
-Comment tu sais ça ?  
  
-Quatre empathe émetteur, moi plus sensible à Quatre, moi pas vouloir savoir ce que Trowa faire à Quatre, gémit Vincent en posant son front sur l'épaule d'Hilde.  
  
-Pauv' bébé, fit Hilde en l'enlaçant, tu veux un peu d'aide pour te 'détendre' ?  
  
-Heu Hilde, commença le brun en luttant contre ses hormones, celles de son empathe d'ami, et de sa petite amie qui le traînait dans la chambre adjacente, je dirais pas non mais tu vois je dois d'abord te dire un truc…  
  
-Plus tard, rétorqua hilde en l'embrassant.  
  
-Hilde c'est très important…  
  
-Tant que ça ? Demanda l'allemande en retirant langoureusement le tee shirt qui lui servait de chemise de nuit.  
  
Après un vaillant combat contre son cerveau du bas, Vincent rendit les armes et se jeta sur elle, l'embrassant passionnément.  
  
-On verras plus tard, souffla t'il en la traînant vers le lit.  
  
***  
  
-Heero ? S'étonna le docteur J en voyant son pupille entrer, que fais tu la ? Je croyais que tu te reposais.  
  
L'interpellé haussa les épaules et laissa Noin répondre à sa place.  
  
-Disons que nous nous ennuyons de nos blonds respectifs, expliqua t'elle tout en entrant à son tour dans la pièce que les professeurs avaient investis en guise de quartier général.  
  
-Y'a t'il du nouveau au sujet de Kushrenada ? Demanda Heero en parcourant du regard un écran de donnée.  
  
-Rien pour l'instant, répondit J en retournant à son propre écran.  
  
-Il faudra probablement interroger Lady Une, acheva G, j'ai beau tenter de remonter à la source des communications, je ne trouve rien.  
  
-Laissez moi faire professeur, proposa Heero.  
  
-Je t'en prie mon petit, c'est avec plaisir. Et vous mademoiselle noin ? auriez vous la moindre idée de la cachette du général ?  
  
-J'ai peur que non professeur, Zechs était plus… heu.. proche du général que moi, et il m'a pourtant confié ignorer ou il se cachait.  
  
-Tant pis, soupira le vieil homme, il n'y a plus qu'a attendre que…  
  
-Professeur !  
  
au son sec de la voix d'Heero, tout le monde se tourna vers le japonais. Celui ci fit rapidement pivoter son écran et augmenta le son légèrement.  
  
-Il a quelque chose a vous dire.  
  
L'homme sur l'écran eut un mince sourire devant la stupeur de ses interlocuteurs.  
  
***  
  
-Personne n'est encore intervenu.. Etonnant.  
  
-On s'en fiche, rétorqua Duo en s'étirant langoureusement contre le corps de Wufei.  
  
-La malchance auraient enfin tourné ? Fit son amant en lui embrassant le cou.  
  
Duo se tortilla de plaisir puis roula sur Wufei et lui embrassa délicatement le visage.  
  
-On remet ça ?  
  
-Quoi déjà ?  
  
-Fei, va falloir travailler ton endurance, taquina Duo en glissant deux mains baladeuses le long des côtes de son dragon.  
  
-On va voir qui est le plus endurant de nous deux, rétorqua wufei.  
  
-DUO WUFEI ! ALERTE ROUGE.  
  
-Je sentais que ça allais pas durer, soupira Duo en se laissant retomber sur le torse de Wufei.  
  
-On sera parvenu a nos fins au moins une fois… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Yuy ?  
  
Le japonais reprit son souffle, la main toujours crispée sur la poignée et expliqua en quelques mots la situation.  
  
-Kushrenada… enlevé… Relena… Et Zechs…  
  
***  
  
-Je savais qu'on aurait dut les accompagner ! Tempêta Noin en suivant les G Boys au complet qui se ruaient vers le bureau des profs.  
  
-Leur limousine a été attaquée par des MS, nous n'aurions rien pu faire sans gundam, rétorqua Quatre tout en boutonnant sa chemise.  
  
-On a confirmation de ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Wufei, la main glissée dans celle de Duo qui peinait a suivre ses amis.  
  
-Oui, la limousine a été poussée de la route par trois MS, ensuite deux pilotes sont descendus et ont emmené Zechs et Relena.   
  
-Zechs serait blessé selon les témoins, continua Trowa.  
  
-Et Pargan ?  
  
-A l'hôpital, il a les deux jambes cassées et quelques cotes en miettes, les docteurs disent qu'il s'en sortiras, continua Quatre.  
  
-Je jure que si Kushrenada a osé touché à un cheveu de Relena, Shinigami reprend du service ! Gronda duo en entrant à la suite de Wufei.  
  
Je serais ravi d'être à nouveau confronté à vous cher ami rétorqua sarcastiquement la voix du général à travers les haut parleur de l'ordinateur.  
  
-Espèce de fils de pute ! S'exclama l'aveugle en tirant si brusquement sur le bras de wufei que celui ci manqua de s'étaler au sol.  
  
Ce genre de commentaire me semble déplacé…  
  
-Ce genre de commentaire est très bien placé ! Ou sont Relena et Zechs ?  
  
Le prince et la Reine de Sank sont mes invités.  
  
-Mon cul oui ! comment vont ils ?  
  
-Calme toi, murmura Wufei.  
  
-Je suis calme bordel ! protesta Duo alors que Heero et wufei le poussaient de côté.  
  
-Général, reprit Quatre, que voulez vous exactement ?  
  
C'est pourtant simple jeune homme. La reddition totale et sans condition des Colonies, ainsi que la libération des membres de Romafeller.  
  
-J'ai peur que vos otages ne suffisent pas à faire pencher la balance en votre faveur Général, continua Quatre d'une voix soigneusement neutre, ignorant les protestations à mi voix de Duo et Heero.  
  
Cette remarque est judicieuse jeune Winner, c'est pourquoi je vous suggère de jeter un œil aux documents qui vous parviennent… Ho… Et dites au pilote de Wing qu'il est inutile de tenter de relever ma position. Je vous contacterais dans quelques heures pour rediscuter de notre affaire. Au revoir jeunes gens.  
  
Sur ce, le général se déconnecta brusquement, laissant les G Boys silencieux autour de l'ordinateur. Heero se rua aussitôt vers l'écran et lança rapidement quelques recherches avant de secouer la tête.  
  
-Il avait raison. Impossible de le retrouver…  
  
-Et pourquoi tu as dit ça au sujet des otages ! Demanda duo à l'arabe.  
  
-Que tout le monde reste calme, ordonna Quatre d'une voix ferme. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver Kushrenada et sauver Relena et zechs. Quelqu'un doit bien savoir ou ils se trouve… Et.. Heero ! Ou vas tu ?  
  
-Interroger Une, répondit sèchement le japonais avant de violemment refermer la porte.  
  
-Trowa, murmura Quatre d'une voix blanche.  
  
-Hm ?  
  
-Il va la tuer.  
  
***  
  
Pour la première fois depuis des années, Ann Une se regardait dans un miroir. Non pas pour se coiffer ou se maquiller comme tous les matins, ni pour rajuster son uniforme. Non elle se regardait. Elle. Les miroirs avaient toujours exercés une certaine fascination sur elle, surtout depuis qu'on avait enfin diagnostiqué sa maladie, quand elle était adolescente. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour là, quand elle était revenue chez le psychologue avec ses parents. Ils n'avaient rien dit sur le chemin du retour, trop choqués qu'ils étaient par la nouvelle. Une maladie mentale, ça n'arrive que chez les autres, pas chez nous. Pas chez les nobles voyons, pas pour notre fille. C'était affreux cette impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal alors qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Alors elle avait posé son manteau, retiré ses chaussures et s'était plantée devant le grand miroir de leur entrée. Et elle l'avait fixé. Encore. Et encore et encore. Pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux lui piquent. Elle voulait la voir cette autre dans sa tête, qui faisait qu'elle passait du rire aux larmes, de la colère à la gentillesse en quelque seconde.  
  
Elle n'avait rien vu.   
  
Rien qu'une adolescente aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux marrons, trop grands derrière ses lunettes rondes.  
  
Ses parents l'avaient envoyé à l'école militaire peu après, cachant sa condition avec la complicité d'un médecin. Cacher, c'était devenu son moto. On ne t'aimera pas si on connaît ta maladie, on te craindra, on te fuira, alors cache-toi cache-toi cache-toi…  
  
Avec un sursaut, la jeune femme s'arracha à la contemplation de son reflet et saisit la boite de médicaments posée à portée de main. Les gestes fébriles, elle ouvrit la petite boite, en sortit deux petites pilules rondes et les avala d'un trait, sans prendre le temps de se servir un verre d'eau. Elle connaissait les symptômes, elle les avait guettés avec crainte durant son adolescence, tremblant de peur à l'idée que la petite voix sèche se manifeste pendant un cours, ou une leçon de pilotage.  
  
Et un jour c'était arrivé.  
  
En pleine simulation de combat. Un de ses condisciples avait quasiment saboté l'exercice, leurs attirant les réprimandes de leur supérieur. Et la voix avait sifflé. Elle s'était ruée sur lui, l'avait rouée de coups de poings, de pieds, avait hurlé, devant toute la classe.  
  
On l'avait amenée, une fois calmée, au bureau d'un jeune colonel pour qu'il décide de sa peine. Elle avait été mortifiée par ce qu'elle avait fait, le jeune homme était à l'hôpital pour de grave blessure, on la renverrait sûrement, tout le monde saurait, ses parents seraient encore déçus…  
  
Et pourtant elle tomba amoureuse des beaux yeux bleus qui la fixaient de l'autre coté du bureau.  
  
Il avait congédié les professeurs, puis l'avait galamment invité à s'asseoir et avait commencé à parler.   
  
Pendant des heures, ils avaient parlés des heures.   
  
Elle lui avait tout raconté, sa maladie, ses doutes, ses peurs, et lui avait écouté patiemment. Il l'avait rassurée, jurant de ne jamais révéler son secret, puis il lui avait raconté à son tour ce qu'il cachait. Ses projets pour le monde, comment lui apporter la paix par la guerre. Et elle, elle l'avait écoutée, subjuguée par sa noblesse, son enthousiasme. Elle l'avait suivit dans ses idées, elle avait acquiescé, elle avait soumis ses propres suggestions, sans se demander si c'était elle ou la voix qui parlait. Avec lui, elle ne s'en souciait pas.  
  
A la fin de la discussion, il s'était levé, lui avait prit la main et s'était présenté officiellement.  
  
« Je suis Treize Kushrenada. Ravi de vous connaître Lady Une. »  
  
Et maintenant, quatre ans plus tard, elle était dans une chambre de bonne du Sank Kingdom, hâtivement transformée en cellule. Comment elle avait put devenir cette femme froide, qui pouvait tuer sans fléchir, capable de menacer des innocents pour parvenir à ses fins. Comment elle avait put être aveugle au point de ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il l'avait manipulée ? Elle l'avait pourtant vu à l'œuvre, manipuler Romafeller, manipuler les médias, ses propres alliés, elle l'avait même aidée parfois. Et elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle était elle même manipulée. Ca devait être pratique d'avoir à ses côtés un bras droit fidèle comme elle l'avait été. Un secret partagé, quelques belles paroles utopistes, l'illusion qu'elle était importante pour lui et voilà. Elle avait été piégée, comme les autres.  
  
Soupirant sous le poids de sa conscience, elle prit les lunettes devant elle et s'apprêtait à les déplier pour les poser sur son nez quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit avec fracas, la faisant sursauter. Elle se tourna à demi sur sa chaise, surprise d'une telle entrée, et vit le pilote numéro un stopper devant elle, armer son pistolet d'un geste menaçant et le pointer brusquement sur son front.  
  
-Où est t'il ?  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
Elle sentit le canon de l'arme se presser sans douceur contre son front et retint un grognement de douleur.  
  
-Kushrenada, reprit Heero d'une voix froide, ou est il ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas 01, répondit elle, se retenant de reculer de peur au ton meurtrier de son interlocuteur.  
  
Elle le vit lever l'arme pour la frapper et ferma instinctivement les yeux, mais aucun choc ne vint. Après quelques secondes de vaine attente, elle osa rouvrir les paupières. Le pilote zéro un était toujours debout devant elle, mais un jeune homme brun et élancé le ceinturait d'un bras, retenant sa main armée de l'autre.  
  
-Trowa, gronda Heero en tentant de se dégager d'un coup d'épaule.  
  
-La tuer ne nous avanceras pas Heero.  
  
Une profita de la lutte des deux jeunes gens pour s'extirper de sa chaise et se glisser vers le lit, quittant sa position trop vulnérable. Elle connaissait ce jeune homme brun… Son visage était même familier… Ou avait elle vu un jeune homme avec une mèche pareille sur le front ? ou ?  
  
-Barton ? s'exclama t'elle.  
  
Trowa lui adressa un petit salut de la tête, occupé à empêcher Heero de se libérer.  
  
-Lady.  
  
-Et moi qui me demandait comment la résistance pouvait connaître nos mouvements de troupes aussi précisément, soupira la jeune femme.  
  
-Ou EST Kushrenada !!!  
  
-Je ne sais pas Zero Un, répondit Ann d'un ton plus brusque qu'elle ne l'avait voulut.  
  
Le début de crise était trop récent et pourtant elle avait besoin d'être conciliante ou 01 la tuerais.  
  
Il cherchait Kushrenada  
  
Ann déplia ses lunettes d'un geste posé, les enfila rapidement puis dédia un sourire déterminé aux jeunes gens devant elle.  
  
-Mais je peux trouver.  
  
1 Force et Sud  
  
??  
  
??  
  
??  
  
?? 


	23. Un million de paix

Chapitre 22 : Un million de paix  
  
Série : Caaapitaiiiiine Flaaaammme tu n'es paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas… De cetteuh série làààààààààààà…  
  
Autrice : Obi Wan Kin-Obi  
  
Genre : Sérieux, OOC, YAOI, liberté scénaristique, interprétation personnelle  
  
Couple : 3+4, 2+5, Hilde+Vincent, 1+R, 6+9, 11plaque13  
  
Disclaimer : ils sont à vous.  
  
Merci : Au soutien, aux suggestions et aux coups de pieds aux cul de Suka, Lady, Medea et Emi. Aie, pas besoin de frapper aussi fort les filles.  
  
***  
  
-Et bien sûr, pas moyen de relever la localisation de l'appel ? Demanda Ann, étalant les divers rapports et documents envoyés par Kushrenada sur la table devant elle, de manière à pouvoir repérer les informations au premier coup d'œil.   
  
Heero répondit d'un grognement, appuyé sur la porte du Q.G. des professeurs. Quatre se tenait entre lui et Lady Une, près à l'intercepter au cas où une envie meurtrière se profilerait.   
  
-Il y a tout ce qu'il a envoyé ? Reprit Ann, plaquant sa paume sur une feuille vagabonde.   
  
-Oui Lady, répondit Trowa, l'aidant à ordonner la paperasse.   
  
-Où est-il ? Reprit Heero.   
  
-J'ai au moins cinq positions en tête jeune homme je vous demande un peu de temps, rétorqua la brune en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste nerveux.   
  
-Qui sont ? Demanda Duo, assis près de Wufei en face de l'allemande.   
  
-Sa résidence en Russie, la base de Sibérie, un sous marin en mer du Nord et deux stations orbitales.   
  
-Les Colonies ? Comment a t'il pu arriver là sans se faire remarquer ?   
  
-Non non, corrigea l'allemande, pas les Colonies. Deux bases militaires secrètes.   
  
-DEUX ?! S'exclama Duo. Comment ça DEUX ?! Ne me dis pas que vous en avez une autre que Barge là- haut ?!   
  
Ann dédia un regard surpris à l'aveugle puis tourna un œil réprobateur vers Trowa qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.   
  
-Je présume que c'est votre œuvre monsieur Barton ?   
  
-Je suis un espion Lady.   
  
-Pas très doué si vous n'avez percé que Barge à jour, rétorqua la jeune femme en retournant à l'étude de la documentation.   
  
-C'est quoi la seconde station ? Coupa Wufei.   
  
-Libra. Ou du moins c'est son nom de code. Elle est encore inachevée.   
  
-Bon ok il y a cinq localisations c'est ça Anny ?   
  
-C'est… cela, répondit la brune, surprise de se voir attribuer un surnom par l'américain.   
  
-Y'a un moyen de réduire l'éventail ?   
  
-J'élimine d'office sa résidence. Il n'y a aucune possibilité de diriger des troupes de là. C'est un manoir, pas une base d'opération, même uniquement stratégique. Le sous marin pour les mêmes raisons, sa marge de manoeuvre est trop limitée, quant à la base de Sibérie, je soupçonne tout vos hommes de la connaître sur le bout des doigts, ajouta t'elle avec un regard torve vers Trowa.   
  
-Il ne reste que les bases spatiales dans ce cas, conclut Quatre, approchant de la table à son tour. Probablement Barge puisque Libra est inachevée.   
  
Ann ne répondit pas immédiatement, réordonnant quelques feuilles avant de secouer la tête.   
  
-Les deux. Il occupe les deux, précisa t'elle en sentant des regards interrogatifs sur sa personne.   
  
-Comment ca ?   
  
-Barge est opérationnelle, mais vétuste. Néanmoins, elle peut servir comme première ligne pour protéger Libra et a la capacité de se déplacer à peu près librement.   
  
-Pourquoi protéger une base inachevée ? S'étonna Duo.   
  
-Parce que seule Libra peut abriter ceci, répondit la jeune femme en extrayant une feuille du tas devant elle.   
  
Wufei lui prit le document des mains et la parcourut rapidement avant de la résumer à voix haute pour ses camarades.   
  
-Un canon thermique ?   
  
-Si ce n'était que UN canon thermique, soupira Ann en s'asseyant à son tour.   
  
-Fei, lis moi les caractéristiques s'il te plait.   
  
Le Chinois obtempéra, cherchant la ligne concernée avant de reprendre sa lecture. Au bout d'à peine quelques dizaines de secondes, Duo l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.   
  
-Baby Ann ? en gros, ce truc… c'est un canon thermique avec des réacteurs c'est ça ?   
  
L'allemande hocha la tête.   
  
-Elle dit oui, précisa Quatre à Duo avant de se taire, comprenant toutes les implications.   
  
-Un canon géant ?!   
  
-En orbite stationnaire, pointé sur la Terre.   
  
-Je vous jure vous les Ozis vous êtes VRAIMENT tarés ! S'exclama Duo en se levant d'un bond. Quand est-ce que cette putain de station sera prête ?   
  
-Deux semaines je pense, répondit Une, se mordillant les lèvres nerveusement.   
  
-On a moins de deux semaines pour trouver un moyen d'aller faire coucou aux étoiles dans ce cas, grommela Duo en trépignant.   
  
-Je vais rassembler les dirigeants, déclara Trowa avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
-Je viens, ajouta Heero, suivant rapidement l'acrobate vers la sortie.  
  
-Y'a du nouveau ? Demanda Vincent qui attendait à l'extérieur avec Hilde et Noin.  
  
-Restez là et surveillez la, personne ne doit entrer ou sortir, ordonna Heero.  
  
-Je prend ça pour un oui, il a dit… dix mots d'un coup, nota Hilde.  
  
Son petit ami rouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Avisant Ann assise sur une chaise en train d'expliquer le fonctionnement du canon à Quatre, Wufei et Duo.  
  
-On peut vraiment lui faire confiance ? demanda Vincent, appuyé sur le cadre de la porte.  
  
Ann frémit quand le regard aigue marine de Quatre glissa sur elle et sentit sa voix s'éteindre devant le regard trop clair. Elle avait entendu parler des new types, de ces mutations spontanées de l'homme dans l'espace. Elle connaissait certains signes pour les reconnaître, les couleurs d'yeux et de cheveux peu communes, les membres surnuméraires, ainsi que d'autre caractéristiques physique inhabituelles.  
  
Les yeux du petit blond ne se dilataient pas, remarqua t'elle avant que la porte ne se referme d'un bruit sec, la faisant sursauter.  
  
-On l'interroge ? Demanda Duo, plissant ses yeux mauve comme s'il essayait de faire le point sur Ann.  
  
-Vincent, tiens la moi, demanda Quatre, sans se détourner d'Ann, la forçant à le fixer dans les yeux.  
  
-Que, commença t'elle, se levant de sa chaise.   
  
Par dessus l'épaule de Quatre, elle vit quelques étincelles dorées envelopper Vincent, juste au moment ou elle se sentit repoussée en arrière, fermement retenue sur son siège par une force invisible.  
  
-Mais que…  
  
-Nanou ma belle, à ta place je me laisserais faire et je ne dirais que la vérité et toute la vérité tu le jure, intervint Duo.  
  
-Lady, regardez moi dans les yeux, ordonna Quatre d'une voix autoritaire.  
  
Ann se sentit obéir malgré elle et se fit happer par le regard obsédant de l'empathe. Quatre s'appuya sur la table, se penchant vers Ann sans la quitter des yeux.  
  
-Je vais vous poser quelques questions Lady Une, il est dans votre intérêt d'y répondre en toute franchise.  
  
-Que… répéta Ann.  
  
-Qui êtes vous ?  
  
-Je vous demande par….  
  
-QUI êtes vous ?  
  
Ann sursauta violemment en sentant une présence dans sa tête. Comme…Comme l'Autre. Elle vit Quatre froncer les sourcils et la présence s'estompa, toujours présente, mais moins menaçante.  
  
-Vous êtes télépathe ?  
  
nouveau froncement de sourcil et la présence revint, s'insinuant dans ses pensées, distillant peur et panique.  
  
-Ann Une, Comtesse d'Augsburg, s'entendit elle répondre.  
  
La présence disparut à nouveau et Quatre brisa le contact des regards, se tournant vers Duo. Le cœur battant, Lady Une attendit que l'autre se manifeste, injurie le petit blond mais rien de vint. Rien d'autre dans ses pensées qu'elle même. Elle entendit un murmure et leva les yeux, voyant Duo et Quatre discuter à voix basse.  
  
-…Schizophrène…  
  
Lady Une se figea. Comment avais t'il…  
  
-Si je pousse trop… rendre folle…   
  
Elle vit Duo se mordiller la lèvre tout en se frottant le menton.  
  
-Pose lui des questions… pousse pas… si elle ment…  
  
Duo fit un geste évasif que la brune ne sut comment interpréter et le blond revint vers elle, soupirant brièvement avant de s'asseoir,essayant de capter à nouveau son regard.  
  
-J'ignorais l'existence de ce genre de pratique chez les newtypes, remarqua sèchement Ann en détournant le regard.  
  
-Ce n'est pas pire qu'un sérum de vérité Lady, répondit Quatre, j'en suis désolé, mais nous devons nous assurer de votre loyauté.  
  
-Je ne vous ai pas encore promis ma loyauté jeune homme, siffla Ann sans croiser le regard de l'adolescent, furieuse de se faire mettre à nu aussi facilement.  
  
-Lady, s'il vous plait, laissez vous faire, ce seras plus facile pour vous et pour moi…  
  
La comtesse s'enferma dans un silence obstiné qui dura plusieurs minutes avant que Quatre ne pousse un profond soupir.  
  
-Désolé Lady, mais vous l'aurez voulu.  
  
Avant que Ann ait pu protesté, elle sentit une décharge électrique la traverser et la présence de Quatre surgir dans son crâne, comme un cercle de métal autour de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas de la télépathie, mais le newtype arrivait à cerner précisément la moindre de ses émotions, barrant le chemin aux positives pour ne garder que les négatives. Peur, panique, tristesse. Tout ce qui lui permettrait de la manipuler et d'analyser ses réponses. Tout ce qui faisait venir l'Autre.  
  
-Arrêtez ! hurla soudain Ann, arrêtez ou elle va venir !  
  
-Je l'en empêcherais Lady, répondit calmement Quatre, laissez vous aller et répondez franchement à mes questions. Pourquoi nous aidez vous ?  
  
Lady leva vivement les mains, les enfouissant dans ses cheveux libres, saisissant les mèches à pleines mains. Elle sentit un bref frisson quand Vincent fit mine de la retenir, mais Duo empêcha le métis de continuer, la laissant libre de ses mouvements.  
  
-Lady ? répéta Quatre.  
  
-Je, commença la militaire, j'ai commis des erreurs et je veux.. je veux me rattraper… Seigneur arrêtez, 'Elle' va venir…  
  
-Que voulez vous en échange?  
  
-Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je veux vous aider, c'est tout !  
  
-Allez vous nous trahir ?  
  
Une crispa ses mains dans ses cheveux, se retenant de gémir quand elle sentit l'esprit de Quatre s'introduire dans ses doutes, jaugeant le danger qu'ils présentaient. Ca ressemblait trop à l'Autre pour qu'elle ne panique pas. C'était comme l'Autre.  
  
-Lady, répondez, allez vous nous trahir ?  
  
-NON ! Non je ne vais pas vous trahir ! C'est lui qui m'a trahit, qui m'a manipulée ! Je n'aime pas qu'on me trahisse Jeune Winner ! Quand je suit une cause, elle devient mienne, si cette cause me trahit, je la rejette ! Je ne suis pas une suivante Jeune Winner, je suis une combattante, je n'obéis que pour ma cause, que lorsqu'il est nécessaire. Trahissez moi, abandonnez moi et je serais sur votre trace aussi sûrement qu'une furie. On ne me fait pas de bassesse sans le regretter ! Ais-je été bien claire ?  
  
-Très claire Lady, répondit Quatre avec un petit sourire.  
  
La jeune femme cligna des yeux, surprise du changement d'attitude du petit blond. Elle s'aperçut que sa présence avait disparut de sa tête pendant sa tirade furieuse, et qu'elle était à nouveau seule et maîtresse de son corps et son esprit.  
  
-Je vous prie de m'excuser Lady, continua Quatre en lui tendant un verre d'eau, mais nous devions nous assurer de vos raisons. Vous comprendrez qu'on ne peux s'allier inconsidérément en temps de guerre.  
  
Ann leva machinalement la main vers ses cheveux, réordonnant ses mèches emmêlées du bout des doigts avant de masser légèrement ses tempes.  
  
-Oui.. oui je comprends Jeune Winner, fit elle d'une voix calme en prenant le verre. J'aurais probablement fait la même chose à votre place. Ceci dit…  
  
Si Quatre ne vit pas la gifle venir, il la sentit néanmoins arriver et resta sonné quelque secondes de la soudaineté du geste. Vincent et Wufei bondirent en avant, prêt à venir en aide au blond, mais Ann se contenta de se lever et de rajuster sa veste avant d'adresser un regard courroucé à l'Arabe.  
  
-Ne refaites jamais ça jeune homme, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
  
-O… Oui Lady, répondit piteusement Quatre.  
  
-Bien, maintenant que votre petit interrogatoire est finit, je propose de retourner à notre travail. Nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça, ajouta t'elle avec un regard froid aux trois autres.  
  
-Duo, tu as de la chance de ne pas pouvoir subir son regard meurtrier, glissa Vincent à son ami.  
  
-Pas besoin, je sent les mauvaises ondes d'ici, rétorqua l'aveugle en faisant mine d'écarter un mauvais karma du revers de la main.  
  
Wufei vit Duo tourner la tête vers la porte en même temps que Quatre, quelques secondes avant que Trowa n'entre en catastrophe, essoufflé.  
  
-Kushrenada est en ligne, lâcha t'il.  
  
Immédiatement, les newtypes se précipitèrent vers la sortie, Duo traînant presque Wufei après lui, tâtonnant pour passer la porte sans percuter quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas fait un pas hors de la pièce qu'une main dure le repoussa sur le côté.  
  
-Hey ?  
  
-Hors de mon chemin, répondit simplement Ann, suivant Trowa en direction de la communication.  
  
-Woa, murmura l'américain, je veux pas être à la place de kushrenada quand elle va mettre la main dessus.  
  
***  
  
Lady ?S'étonna Kushrenada en voyant la jeune femme s'asseoir en face de l'écran, délogeant Heero de sa place, Quel plaisir de vous revoir.  
  
-Le plaisir n'est aucunement partagé Général Kushrenada, répondit l'Allemande en remontant ses lunettes d'un doigt.  
  
Je vous demande pardon ? Fit son interlocuteur après quelques secondes de confusion.  
  
-Je suis ici en tant que contact entre vous et l'organisation temporaire que forment les pilotes de Gundam. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais d'ailleurs que vous nous apportiez une preuve régulière de la survie de vos otages. Une preuve par jour sera suffisante. Photo ou vidéo datée, que sais-je. Ensuite vous comprendrez aisément que nous n'avons aucun poids dans les décisions politiques, les demandes que vous nous ferez devront passer par la voie officielle, ce qui sera probablement long et délicat à gérer. Sachant cela, je vous écoute Général. Quels sont vos requêtes ?  
  
Le sourire du général vacilla légèrement, mais celui ci se reprit vite, décochant un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme.  
  
Ma très chère Une voyons…  
  
-Je ne suis pas _votre_ très chère Une, Général, contra la jeune femme d'un ton venimeux. Aussi, vous serais je reconnaissante de traiter cette affaire d'un point de vue purement… Professionnel.  
  
Mais voyons Lady, vous savez très bien que…  
  
-Si vous désirez néanmoins continuer ainsi Général, reprit la jeune femme en remontant ses lunettes, j'ai peur de vous annoncer que vous avez désormais une ennemie de plus. Je n'apprécie pas le fait qu'on se serve de moi Général. Quelque soit le but.  
  
Les anciens alliés se fixèrent froidement, par écran interposé. Puis Kushrenada se redressa, moins détendu et charmeur qu'auparavant et commença à énoncer ses conditions.  
  
***  
  
-La création d'un conseil des états, présidé par Oz. Avec, bien sûr, des haut dignitaires et des nobles de Romafeller aux postes les plus importants. Destructions des suits guerriers, ainsi que des gundams.  
  
-Si Kush'le dada touche à un boulon de Baham c'est moi qui le dépiaute, signala la voix de Duo, vers le fond de la salle ou Ann finissait d'exposer les conditions de paix du général.  
  
-Il faudra attendre votre tour, monsieur Maxwell, rétorqua Ann sans quitte ses notes des yeux, j'ai la première place en ce qui concerne le 'dépiautage' du Général.  
  
'Les mecs, ne larguez jamais cette nana' fut la réponse à moitié perdue dans le brouhaha des discutions.  
  
-On ne peut pas accepter, commença Quatre, même si nous cédions, le canon resteras pointé vers la Terre, au moindre accrochage politique, il recommencera son chantage.  
  
-Et il y aura des anicroches, acheva Ann à la place du jeune diplomate. Les conditions économiques sont lourdes, c'est du despotisme à l'échelle mondiale que le Général essaye de monter.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Heero.  
  
-On fonce, on latte ? Suggéra Duo.  
  
-Il va falloir un plan un peu plus élaboré cette fois Duo, contra Wufei.  
  
-On frappe à la porte, on latte ?  
  
-Non plus, soupira l'asiatique en roulant des yeux.  
  
-Notre seul atout, c'est le temps qu'on peut gagner en passant par la voix officielle des gouvernements, reprit Ann en retenant le petit sourire qui lui venait. Pas grand chose, vu l'urgence de la situation, mais assez pour trouver un moyen de saboter les plans du général.  
  
-On doit s'attaquer à Barge et Libra avant l'achèvement du canon. Mais comment sans attirer l'attention de kushrenada ? nous ne pourrons sûrement pas arriver à une colonie assez discrètement, avec ou sans gundam et…  
  
-Mais tu es complètement frappadingue ?!!!  
  
-Dit celui qui se balade en chemise hawaïenne à soixante douze ans, répliqua calmement G, debout près du vieux mécano.  
  
-Soixante et onze ! répliqua Howard, G, il n'a pas de canon, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'ils en fasse ?!  
  
-Ils ont besoin d'un moyen de transport et c'est le seul de disponible.  
  
-On ne l'a même pas testé en vol longue durée ! Et si il nous pète entre les doigts on fait quoi ?  
  
-Excusez nous, coupa poliment Ann, de quoi parlez vous messieurs ?  
  
Howard et G semblèrent s'apercevoir que tout le monde les regardait depuis l'éclat de voix d'Howard et échangèrent un regard hésitant avant que le vieux mécanos à lunettes se lève.  
  
-Il y a un moyen de se baser dans l'espace, commença t'il à contre cœur.  
  
-Comment ?  
  
-Lequel ?  
  
-Ou ça ?!  
  
-c'est un vaisseau…. G et moi l'avons construit à peu près en même temps que Deathscythe.  
  
-Hey, comment ça se fait que j'en ai jamais rien su ?! s'exclama Duo.  
  
-Et moi alors ?! s'indigna Vincent.  
  
-c'était avant que vous arriviez parmi nous tout les deux. Nous avons du arrêter ce projet pour nous consacrer au gundam.  
  
-Il est inachevé ? Demanda Quatre.  
  
-Non, il fonctionne parfaitement, mais il n'a aucun armement. Même pas de canon anti-météorite. Et il n'a pas été testé entièrement, pas moyen de savoir si il ne tomberas pas en ruine en pleine bataille.  
  
-je te fais confiance, si il y a une chose que tu sais bien faire c'est serrer la vis, déclara sagement G.  
  
-Je vais tacher d'ignorer les connotations sexuelle de ce commentaire Papy G et juste vous poser une question : comment vous avez fait pour cacher ce vaisseau ?!!!  
  
-Ho, là ou personne ne va jamais voir : sur la face cachée de la lune.  
  
-tout bête, assura G.  
  
-Et comment il s'appelle ce fabuleux vaisseau ?  
  
Cette fois, un double sourire fleurit sur les visages ridés des vieils hommes.  
  
-Peacemillion. Un Million de Paix. 


End file.
